The Veela Diaries
by WishIWasJKR
Summary: Victoire's diary through her school years - guys she likes and guys who make her wish she wasn't a Veela, Evils, embarrassing moments with Ted, and a dumb blonde reputation. UPDATE: Last chapter where Teddy sees Vicky off, as per epilogue.
1. First Year, Before Christmas

**Disclaimer**: Not JKR, or Victoire Weasley

**AN:** Yes, I'm juggling this in between LIATS. But I really have a passion for this fic, and I've written the next chapter, just need to edit and upload it.

Savi

**Update 13.6.10 AN: **To anyone who's just started reading this fic: The writing may seem bad at the start, but I've written this since 2007 and I assure you it gets better, so if you give it a chance, I thank you enormously!**  
**

* * *

First Year Girls Dorm, Gryffindor  
1 September 2011  
8:17pm

Dear Diary,

Well, first night at Hogwarts and I'm in Gryffindor. Roar! I met Teddy on the train; he's in third year. Today he had blond with blue streaked hair and chocolate brown eyes. He made my blonde hair and blue eyes look so ordinary. That's like the classic "popular girl" look. I wish I had Aunt Ginny's hair-it's so nice. Lily is so lucky that she got it.

Well anyway, Hogwarts is so much better than Dad said. I'm so glad I'm here instead of Beauxbatons. I don't even know that much French, Mum! She can be so annoying sometimes-at least Dad knows I can't speak French.

Well, Auntie Gabrielle is another matter. She has finally given up hope on Uncle Harry (good thing too, he's only got eyes for Aunt Ginny and her beautiful hair) and started dating other guys. Nothing wrong with that, except when she goes on dates I swear she wears the skimpiest things she can find (if she can find skimpier I'd be surprised. Even that Muggle "star", Paris Hilton, wears a bit more).

The worst thing is that she's my godmother. Mum, Dad...PLEASE DON'T DIE!

Well, I should tell you about my dorm mates.

Sarah-Jane, or SJ, Keyes, looks alright, to be quite honest. She's got dark-brown, silky hair in layers and brown eyes. One thing: she's already used those eyes to give me five death stares this evening. I mean, it's not my fault that I accidentally chucked my shampoo onto her bed and it opened and made her bed all...yucky. Or that I left my t-shirt in the shower. Or that when I ran out of the bathroom I bumped into her. And, I didn't mean to leave the soap on the floor so that I nearly broke her neck. And I most definitely didn't talk about her while she was in the showers...I mean, what a waste of time that would be!

So that's my first enemy at Hogwarts: SJ

There's also Sakura Tozer, who I should have told you about first, to be honest. She and I met on the train and I think she's going to be my bestie. Aunt Hermione said I might need a few, and that it's okay if they're guys. But you can't talk to guys the same way as you can with girls, Aunt Hermione! Well anyway, Sakura's got blonde curls - and they're really curly, I'm not sure I can stand seeing her tomorrow morning - and green eyes.

It's quite a story how we met. Well, not really. I was walking with Teddy, all shy, as I am. And, well, he basically ditched me to go snog his girlfriend, who looked completely skanky- she was wearing short-shorts and a halter top -; so there I was looking like a complete loner. I'm sure he didn't mean to be rude. So Teddy and his girlfriend, Jasmine, went into the nearest compartment and Sakura came out of there, blushing. And then we found a compartment and started talking and that's basically it.

Mandy Winters, however, seems to have sided with SJ, and maybe I was wrong when I said SJ was my first enemy, because I "met" Mandy first. I bumped into her when I was on Platform 9 and 3/4 and she gave me a Get-away-from-me-you-loser look and said, "Watch it." And then she flounced off to go flirt with a Hufflepuff second year, twirling her orange hair and batting her eyelids over her green eyes. It is important to note that her hair is orange, and not Aunt Ginny's red.

Lastly, there's Roxy Graham-Black. She has got dirty blonde hair which she wore today in a high ponytail that almost made the Sorting Hat fit properly on her head. Almost. They still slipped past her blue eyes, but only a little bit. She's loud and loves a good chat. I already know she's got two cats, Minnie and Kitty, her parents are divorced, her step-mother is a famous fashion designer, she loves shoes, shopping, clothes and cats, she hates dogs, fish, unicorns and her mum, and she's Muggle-born. Everyone else is Pureblood, not that it matters, thought I'd just tell you.

Roxy, well, I'm pretty sure I know who her besties will be, but let's just wait and see.

Urgh. SJ just snapped at me to turn my night-light off and go to bed. Guess I'll tell you about the guys and the students in the other houses later.

Love,

Victoire Weasley

* * *

Gryffindor Common Room  
3 September 2011  
3:55pm

Dear Diary,

Well, we've had flying lessons, Herbology, Potions, Astronomy, Transfiguration and Charms. Hogwarts is great!. I spoke to Teddy yesterday (when his hair was black, his eyes were blue, and his face was full of freckles). He has way more homework than me, and he's planning on trying out for the Quidditch team too.

I realised I didn't really describe the castle in my last entry. Well, it's very big, with heaps of staircases, and corridors, and classrooms. The Great Hall is where we have all our meals and we sit in houses there. SJ, Mandy and Roxy can usually be found in seats near the entrance, I suspect because everyone can see them there, Teddy doesn't really mind where he sits, and neither do Sakura or I. Yeah, that was just a bit of trivia.

Roxy is definitely friends with Mandy and SJ. As for Sakura and I, we made friends with a Ravenclaw, Claire Norton, in Herbology, before Professor Longbottom separated us for talking too much. He's a real hero, Longbottom: he saved Hogwarts and the whole wizarding world thirteen years ago. He apparently got rid of Tom Riddle's snake-maybe I could ask him about it later...

Well, the guys: no one is really cute. Not to me anyway. Mandy has already got a second-year Ravenclaw boyfriend named Alex Greene, but he's just someone she can climb up the ladder with. He's nothing special, at least not in looks, and that's probably all Mandy looks for. And as for Sarah-Jane, well, she was flirting with a Hufflepuff third-year this morning on the second-floor corridor who _was _hot and _was _paying her a great deal of attention. I just hope I don't walk in on them kissing tomorrow.

The Gryffindor guys in our year are Nicholas Brusselsnout, Timothy Peters, Daniel Grey, Christopher Mitchell and Robert Wilson.

Another row this morning: I accidentally used Roxy's hairbrush. Come on, it looked exactly the same as mine.

Vicky

* * *

The Owlery  
12 September 2011  
8:05pm

Dear Diary,

Mum and Dad wrote today, and I just sent them my reply. They asked me how I was and, how embarassing, Dad asked me whether I had a boyfriend, because under no circumstance am I allowed one. And Aunt Ginny said that he used to be cool when he was a kid! Yeah, right! I mean, just because he has a ponytail and a fanged earring, doesn't mean he's not super embarrassing.

I saw Teddy with seven different shades of hair today! Seven! I thought Professor McGonagall would call him up to her office, but she used to teach Transfiguration, and she knew his parents, so she didn't mind. Either that or she didn't know about all seven shades. Jasmine thought that she had to run her hand through each shade though, and that wasn't the only thing she was doing: Teddy's and her lips were occupied too. And I just had to see them all seven times - in the courtyard, in the unused classroom on the fifth floor, outside the Portrait Hole (the Fat Lady was pretty relieved when I opened the portrait hole because then she wouldn't have to watch them any longer. As for me...I'll always check that Ted's in the common room before leaving), in the Great Hall, in the Entrance Hall, at the Astronomy Tower, and down near Hagrid's Hut.

As happy as I am for Ted, they are a bit disgusting.

Toire

* * *

Beside the Fat Lady's Portrait  
1 October 2011

8:23pm

Dear Diary,

I forgot the password and the Fat Lady's in a bad mood and won't let me in. Uncle Charlie and Aunt Grace wrote to say that I'd be going to their place for the first thredaye s of the Christmas holidays. I'm so excited, even though it's all the way in December. Gwen and I can go over what Hogwarts is like for when she comes here next year.

Oh, here comes my knight in shining armour...but where's Jasmine?

Victoire

* * *

My Dormitory,  
1 October 2011  
8:30pm

Dear Diary,

Woah. So much happens in five minutes. Teddy told me the password, "Hippogriff", and we walked into the common room. As we walked, he told me he'd broken up with Jasmine. I wanted to help, and say thank you for the password, and I forgot, okay! I forgot I'm part Veela, and that when I hug a guy they go absolutely spaz. His hair was black, but then when I hugged him it turned a perfect shade of scarlet. I could have died. But I wonder what colour it would have turned if I was a couple of years older? What am I saying? The point is: I was so embarrassed I rushed up here and now I'm writing to you.

Sakura's just come up now and is trying to explain how it wasn't my fault and that it's no big deal. No big deal? She doesn't know what it's like being part Veela. The whole common room was staring at us, Kura!

Urgh! Why did I have to be a girl?

Love, Victoire

* * *

In the back of Transfiguration,  
19 October 2011  
9:22am

Dear Diary,

I think I might die!

See, Uncle Percy's and Aunt Hermione's parting words before I left Hogwarts were, "And study hard for the end of year exam." Well, a lot has changed since they were at Hogwarts: we have exams before Christmas! And then we have harder exams in June. Yeah, it sucks. Kura said Professor Edgecombe, our Transfiguration teacher, told us that ages ago. I must have been too busy looking at the pimples on her face. Apparently they're Aunt Hermione's handiwork - that's what Uncle Ron says, anyway.

But these exams... it doesn't take a genius to figure out I'm no genius at anything. I don't think I can even do simple spells! What am I going to do?

Mum owled to say that Uncle Percy and Aunt Teresa are going to have a baby and to write my congratulations. And I, being the good little girl I am, did so.

Oooh. What a view you can get from a classroom window! Uncle George managed to owl Teddy some Puking Pastilles and I think that's why "Filch" is outside laying on the grass right now. I wish I was born a Metamorphmagus!

Better try learning Transfiguration, I guess,

Victoire

* * *

My dorm  
31 October 2011  
10:39pm

Dear Diary,

I've got my hangings closed, because everyone else's high on all the sugar from the Halloween Feast and playing Truth or Dare. But I'm not going to play. SJ brought up the hugging Teddy incident tonight, and I'm sure they'll dare me to kiss him or something. They don't just settle for a couple of giggles and a slightly-embarassed part-Veela, those girls. Kura's playing; she thinks I'm asleep. Oh, I heard my name. Roxy just dared Mandy to carry me over to the seventh year boys' dormitory and leave me there against a wall for the night. And she's just agreed. Hang on...

10:45pm

Wow what a screaming match. Basically what happened was Mandy opened the hangings and then I said, "You better not drag me up there!"

Kura can be so daft sometimes. She just blinked and said, "Oh, Vic, your up."

"IF YOU DRAG ME UP THERE I SWEAR YOU WILL REGRET IT!" I said, no, make that, shouted.

"What can you do to us?" asked SJ, hands on hips.

"SHUT UP AND DON'T TAKE ME ANYWHERE!"

"What the hell? Just let us do the dare, Victoire," said Mandy.

"I NEVER SAID I'D PLAY," I said and, boy, now do I understand what Dad meant when he said that Veelas can get really angry.

"Yeah? Well, you've been eavesdropping on our truths, so you might as well pay the price," SJ said in Mandy's defence.

"EAVESDROPPING? I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE HERE, DON'T I? IT'S MY DORM, TOO!" I screeched.

"Just drag her out, Mandy," said Roxy, chewing some magical bubblegum.

But I grabbed my wand and said the first incantation that came to mind: "Bogus Chiroptera!"

Aunt Ginny told me the incantation to the Bat Bogey Hex last summer and promised she'd teach me how to do it properly this Christmas, which maybe why Mandy had bats clinging to her forehead instead of bats springing out of her nose and attacking her face. But Mandy still went outside squealing and she hasn't returned since. SJ and Roxy went after her, but SJ managed a death stare first.

As for Kura, well, she complimented my spellwork and then we both hopped into our beds in silence. I think she feels guilty for playing, but I don't blame her. Maybe I'll tell her tomorrow.

Well, I better get some sleep,

Yours truly,

Vix

* * *

Common Room  
13 November 2011  
3:20pm

Dear Diary,

Dad's birthday is coming up, and I'm not too sure what to get him. Teddy's going to Hogsmeade tomorrow with his friends so I have to decide quickly. How about a couple of ponytail holders and a cloth to polish his fang earring? No, that's unoriginal and boring. And I don't want Teddy spending his first Hogsmeade trip bored in a hair and makeup store.

I just called across the common room to Teddy.

"Oi, Teddy!" I yelled.

Teddy turned around on his seat at one of the tables and swung his chair back.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What should I get Dad for his birthday?"

His hair turned green as he screwed up his face in thought.

"Get him a pyramid earring, didn't he say he misses the tombs?" was Teddy's reply.

And it suddenly dawned on me that Dad is probably sick of wearing the same earring. Even if it was a seven-year-old Aunt Ginny who had persuaded Grandpa Weasley to buy it.

"Oh," I said faintly. "Oh, yeah."

Why is it that Teddy always makes a fool of me in front of the whole common room? Oh, I forgot, it's because I just happen to interact with him. Where's Kura when I need her. Oh Kura! Damn where is she? I better go find her, and money to give Ted so he can buy an earring

Vic

* * *

Owlery  
29 November 2011  
6:22am

Dear Diary,

Just sent Dad's birthday present. He's forty-one. Getting old, if you ask me. And to think Mum's only 34, so when they were married... Mum was 20 and Dad was 27!

Ted got the pyramid earring from a small jewellery store in Hogsmeade. He also bought me a small bracelet with his own money, which I find extremely sweet. It's silver and has love-hearts and flowers engraved in it. I told Mum and Dad how nice it is that he bought me it and that we should get him a big Christmas present (bigger than usual, anyway).

Christmas is soon! I can't wait to talk to Gwen again. But we've got exams in a fortnight! I'm meeting Claire and Kura in the library this evening so we can get some study done. We've got no homework, we've just got to study like hell.

Love,

Victoire

* * *

The Courtyard  
19 December 2011  
12:34pm

Dear Diary,

Exams just finished, and Claire and I are about to have a snowball fight. Sakura has gone to the Gryffindor common room to go talk to Nicholas about the textbook she lent him that he lost. Nick is a bit irresponsible. Okay, more than a bit. But he's good fun, he'll always make you laugh. Dan and Robert are the Quidditch-obsessed ones, and I can tell Dan's going to grow up to look really hot. Tim and Chris are the ones that care most about grades, Chris a bit more than Tim. But they only care around exam time. In the common room they usually bewitch paper planes (they're rather good at that) to fly at the studying fifth year girls. Bad idea, as one of the girls, Tracey Barrenheart, is a rather good dueler.

Vix


	2. A What?

**Disclaimer: **I talked to JK Rowling's lawyers and they said I couldn't pretend to be her

**AN**: Thanks to my friend Mirie for helping out with the Christmas presents. Also, I think stories written in diary form are extremely unrealistic, because I doubt the main character remembers exactly what people say to them. I mean, I don't even remember what my Mum said one minute ago. But, nevertheless, I love them. And I thought it'd be the best way to do this story.

If you're wondering, 'Toire' is pronounced "twar".

* * *

Gwen's Room  
22 December 2011  
6:32pm 

Dear Diary,

It's so good to be here at Gwen's. I'm staying till Christmas Eve, and then I'm going to Shell Cottage. I left Hogwarts at around nine this morning, after saying goodbye to Kura and Claire. And then there were the hellos when I got here. Well, when I Flooed, Gwen pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, the type you expect from Aunt Hermione or Grandma Weasley. Then I hugged Uncle Charlie, Aunt Grace, and Gwen's twin, Heath. Bad idea, Victoire.

So we went up to Gwen's room for a chat before lunch. She's painted it pink, which doesn't go too well with her hair. And here I should mention that Gwen's got red hair, except it's short. I once told her to grow it but she grimaced and said that it would be a mess. I guess she's inherited the waviness of Aunt Grace's hair.

Then there's Heath. He looks nothing like his twin. Heath's got Aunt Grace's black hair and ice blue eyes, and seems to dislike Gwen very much, as she does him. It must be interesting having a twin. I'd like one, or at least a little brother or sister.

Gwen's in the shower now, and I'm in her room. Aunt Grace has a camp bed laid down for me. Gwen offered me her bed but I refused politely, of course. She said that we should take turns, considering that I'm only sleeping here for two nights, and that way it'd be fair. Oh, tonight is going to be fun.

Despite Gwen liking pink, she's definitely not a girlie-girl. Her short hair suits her, I guess. Gwen's like her mum: she doesn't like being told she can't do something and is cool and calm. She's a bit like a nicer version of Roxy. A lot nicer.

Mum and Dad owled to say that when I go shopping tomorrow I have to buy presents for all the Weasleys. They say they're a bit busy at the moment. What could keep them busy? I'm at Gwen's, and I've been away for a year, and the only thing you have to do at Christmas is buy presents! Oh well,

Gwen's out of the bathroom now, so I think I'll go take a shower,

Completely content at Gwen's,

Victoire

* * *

9:15pm 

Hey Diary, I hope you don't mind Gwen and I writing in you to chat to each other. Gwen and I are in her room and they'll here us if we talk. And no, we're not going to sleep soon.

**G**: So how is Hogwarts?

**V**: Alright.

**G**: Alright? Only alright? C'mon, you're away from your parents. You can do whatever you want. You could date, and your dad wouldn't get up at you.

**V**: Yeah, except no one in our grade's cute or attractive or anything. Yet, anyway. And three of my dorm mates hate me.

**G**: What? Do you have any friends?

**V**: Yes, don't be stupid. There's Sakura, she's in Gryffindor and in my dorm, and Claire in Ravenclaw. And Teddy's in third year and Gryffindor too.

**G**: How's his hair been?

**V**: Random

**G**: Do you miss home?

**V**: Not really. I suppose Mum and Dad have managed some good snogging when I was gone.

**G**: Is it like a sleepover every night?

**V**: We play Truth or Dare some nights, but everyone's usually too fed up with each other or really want sleep or something.

**G**: Have the guys been annoying you?

**V**: No, but I suppose when I get older they'll be more obvious and like me more, which I find annoying. How the hell did Mum find out that Dad loves her and doesn't just "love" her? If you get what I mean.

**G**: Yeah, I guess.

**V**: How've your parents been, anyway?

**G**: Oh, don't ask. They gave Heath and me "The Talk" the other day, separately of course. I can't wait till I leave for Hogwarts.

**V**: Birds and the Bees?

**G**: Nah, Keys and Locks.

**V**: Have you heard about Uncle Percy and Aunt Teresa's baby?

**G**: Yeah, but they're, what, 35?

**V**: I'll leave you to do the math. But it's not as bad as if it were our parents.

**G**: True. I mean, your mum's 34, dad's 41, when the child leaves for Hogwarts, if he/she's born next year, they'll be 46 and 53, and you'll be 23.

**V**: I don't think I could take that.

**G**: I couldn't. It's bad having a twin _brother_. I wish we were identical, then I'd have someone to relate to. I can't talk to a guy about cute boys and clothes and stuff, or how I feel. It's annoying.

**V**: Hey, do you want to go get a midnight snack?

**G**: Midnight? You mean 1:32am snack?

**V**: Yeah, let's go.

* * *

Gwen's room  
23rd December 2011  
4:32pm 

Hey Diary!

Yesterday was one long night. But today was Christmas shopping! Gwen and I went together to Diagon Alley. Heath came too, but he wandered off on his own. We stopped by Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes first. It was nice to see Uncle George again. I honestly can't imagine him with a twin. (Cousin) Fred is so lucky that he's growing up in a huge flat over Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Do you know how much money the nine-year-old makes for every hour at the cashier?

Anyway, so Uncle George gave us free merchandise and told us to plan a prank for Christmas lunch at the Burrow. He secretly holds a competition for all us kids for "Best Christmas Prank" and I've never actually entered before, because Mum would kill me. But this year, maybe Hogwarts has made me a bit rebellious. I won't be around for Mum and Dad to punish me too bad anyway.

I gave Gwen her present early. There wasn't much point waiting considering she knows exactly what I got her.

This is what I got everyone. I also put the age of us kids to explain halfly why I got them that:

**Dad**: A new pair of dress robes since he never wears the ones he wore to his wedding. Wants to preserve them, I guess.  
**Mum**: Hair Curling Potion and a French recipe book

**Uncle Charlie**: A table ornament that changes shape from one type of dragon to another  
**Aunt Grace**: A red Dragonhide handbag  
**Gwen**: The Garden Gnomes' new album, Confessions of an Emotional Wreck  
**Heath**: A Broomstick Servicing Kit

**Uncle Percy**: A set of Muggle books – something they call "Classics"  
**Aunt Teresa**: A bracelet and pair of earrings made of white gold  
**Leila**(6): _Beatrix Potter: The Complete Tales_ – I found it in a Muggle bookstore and the stories are cute and the book is so thick. It's bound to keep the little bookworm busy

**Uncle George**: A Muggle prank and joke book  
**Aunt Alicia**: Black Dragonhide boots  
**Fred**(9): A set of the strongest Dungbombs, which not even his father allows him to use  
**Tanya**(8): Action figures of the members of her favourite Quidditch team, Puddlemere United  
**Hope**(7): A doll

**Uncle Ron**: Chudley Cannons supporter robes  
**Aunt Hermione**: Hair straightening potion  
**Rose**(5): A special-edition illustrated version of _Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump_  
**Hugo**(3): A toy broomstick

**Uncle**** Harry**: Some t-shirts (I know, the worst present for a defeater of dark wizards)  
**Aunt****Ginny**: A quill in the shape of a broomstick (it's more like a miniature broom, you can use to write) for her Quidditch articles  
**James**(6): A toy broom, seeing as his last one broke, and a WWW's trick wand  
**Albus**(5): Packets of every sweet I could find at Diagon Alley  
**Lily**(3): Posters of the Holyhead Harpies now and when Aunt Ginny was in it (She's going to kill me) as well as a charm bracelet

**Ted**(13, of course): The new broom, the Lightning Bolt 1.0

**Aunt**** Gabrielle**: A dress that goes past her knees. The only one of them, probably, that she has (when she gets it, that is). It actually doesn't look that bad. It's black, with a V-neckline and floaty sleeves.

**Grandma**** Weasley**: _101 Meals You Must Make (With and Without Magic_)  
**Grandpa**** Weasley**: A Muggle Studies textbook from Flourish and Blotts, _How Muggles Cope._

**Grand-mère**: A gold necklace  
**Grand-papa**: A one-hundred year old Firewhiskey from The Leaky Cauldron

I'm seeing Mum and Dad tomorrow. And then there's Christmas Eve Dinner with Mum's side of the family. Let's hope Aunt Gabrielle likes the dress.

Gwen and I are going out to play in the snow before our showers. Heath, to our surprise, is also coming. Probably so he can hurt girls with snowballs without getting punished.

Oh, I think I forgot to tell you: back at school, Ted's in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and they won against Slytherin!

Victoire

* * *

9:22pm 

Dear Diary,

We're going to bed earlier today, way earlier, don't worry.

Heath did chuck snowballs at us. But I think we got the better of him. Which just goes to show that girls are just as good as guys at anything.

Aunt Grace chucked a fit at Gwen today.

"Gwenhwyfar! Why haven't you washed the dishes!" she yelled, her voice carrying up the stairs.

Aunt Grace and Uncle Charlie think it teaches responsibility to have Heath and Gwen do chores, even though it'd be way easier to use magic. Gwen finds it annoying. So does Heath. I would too, but good thing Mum and Dad aren't like that.

I've packed most of my stuff; I'll do the rest tomorrow,

Love,

Victoire

* * *

My Room  
24 December, 2011  
3:21pm 

Dear Diary,

I am in my own, light blue bedroom at Shell Cottage. It's slightly good to be home. It's different from Gwen's and Hogwarts, definitely. And it's different from before. Mum and Dad are giving me space, and making me do some more work - weird. They've renovated the spare room, which makes me think that we've got guests coming over soon. Please not Aunt Gabrielle, please be Grand-mère and Grand-papa.

Mum's changed her style too. Whereas before she'd never be afraid to wear tight clothing that shows off her perfect figure, now she's wearing loose clothes. Maybe she's going through her mid-life crisis a hundred years early.

Dad's still seems the same. Well, not really. He's wearing the pyramid earring I bought him. Also, as mentioned before, he's giving me more space, along with Mum. There's no more "Do you want seconds?" or "Are you okay, angel?", but instead "Could you help me with this, honey?" and "You're right to do that on your own, right?"

I think they're hiding something. Maybe Aunt Gabrielle's moving in. That would explain why Mum suddenly burst into tears at lunch and her and dad had to go to another room so she could calm down.

But, see, Mum's never really hated her sister. It's more of a You're-nine-years-younger-than-me-and-you're-so-cute-and-not-annoying-so-I'll-treasure-you kind of feeling she has for Aunt Gabrielle.

As for me: you know I hate her. She treats me like a little kid. No one on Dad's side does that 'cause I'm the oldest kid, but I'm the youngest, and only, for Aunt Gabrielle, so I'll just have to bear it.

Grand-mère and Grand-papa never treat me like that, though. I think they're too busy taking care of Aunt Gabrielle (one good thing she's done for me). But they still care about me.

Anyway, back at Gwen's, Gwen told me that her dad might move to Russia for a little while to try and track down some dragons that have gotten loose. There've been "forest-fires" caused by the dragons which the Muggles think are just normal forest-fires. They're real idiots sometimes, Muggles. Gwen seems just a tad upset about it. I can't blame her. But she'll be in Hogwarts soon enough so she'll be away from them anyway.

I have to go help Mum and Dad get ready for dinner now. It's almost like they're making me do chores, like what Gwen and Heath have to do.

Vic

* * *

My Room,  
24 December, 2011  
11:30pm 

Dear Diary,

Everyone's just gone. Aunt Gabrielle brought her boyfriend, Chris. He's gorgeous - brown hair, blue eyes - but they were sickeningly sweet.

Aunt Gabrielle, Grand-mère and Grand-papa left their presents, but I'm not allowed to open them till tomorrow. Which is only thirty minutes away. But I'm going to bed. As Aunt Gabrielle said when she announced that she should leave, "I need my beauty sleep."

Bonne nuit,

Victoire

* * *

My Room  
25 December, 2011  
9:22pm 

Dear Diary,

Merry Christmas! Joyeux Noël!

Wow, so much happened today. First off, I love Weasley Christmases. After opening some presents (a stack of clothes from Mum and Dad, a makeup kit from Aunt Gabrielle and a huge dog plush-toy from Grand-mère and Grand-papa) we all headed for The Burrow at around ten, and the first thing I was swept into a hug by Grandma.

"Oh, Victoire, you have grown," she said, looking me up and down.

"Merry Christmas," I replied.

As she hugged Mum and Dad, I went over to Aunt Ginny, sitting on the couch next to Uncle Harry with little Lily on her lap.

"Hey Vic, what's up?" said Aunt Ginny when I reached her.

"You know that Bat Bogey Hex?" I asked.

Aunt Ginny gave Lily to Uncle Harry and we walked up the stairs. On the first level, she had to scold James for chasing Albus on the latter's toy broom before leading me into her old room. And then she showed me the correct wand movement for the Bat Bogey Hex. It's kind of a wave to the left, twirl, and flick. Pretty simple - not.

Then Aunt Ginny and I headed back downstairs, by which time everyone had arrived. Aunt Hermione swept Aunt Ginny into a hug, and then my view was blocked by her bushy brown hair too. Uncle Ron was carrying Hugo, and Rose was circling his legs and looking around at everyone else. I spotted Gwen's short red hair next to her parents and Heath. She waved at me, and I tried to make my way over, but then I was being hugged by Aunt Alicia, Tanya, and Hope, as Uncle George and Fred smiled at me from next to them. And then Gwen and her family had gone over to Aunt Teresa and Uncle Percy to hug Leila and talk about the baby. So it was only a million "Merry Christmases" later that I reached Gwen.

"Did you see Ted?" she asked.

"He's here?" I asked.

"Yeah, he came with Uncle Harry," said Gwen. "He looks like a mini-Harry."

She pointed at a messy-black-haired, green-eyed boy with Harry's face next to his godfather.

"Aw!" I said.

He looked cute...okay, I did not just write that. I mean, next to Harry, and they looked similar, and, ah stuff it. It's not like anyone's actually going to read this diary, so why should I explain?

So us kids all went outside and played in the snow. Teddy, Gwen, Heath and I made a snow-wizard. Fred and James kept chucking snowballs at us, until we finally gave in and chucked some at them. Tanya, Leila, Hope, Albus and Rose made snowmen too, and Lily and Hugo just sat down and made random shapes with the snow. Then Gwen and I tried making snow-angels, until Teddy, Heath, Fred and James dumped dirt on us. They're real rascals sometimes.

Then we had to stop for lunch, which we only did after being promised that we could come out to the snow afterwards. Grandma's cooking is the best, though. After around a million and one servings, we exchanged presents. Mum kept saying to everyone, "I 'ope ze prezents are okay, I made Vicky buy zem, you know, I am beezy weeth everyzing." I didn't know what that meant then, but everyone nodded and smiled warmly.

Anyway, Uncle Charlie and Aunt Grace got me a pink t-shirt, Uncle Percy and Aunt Teresa gave me this awesome quill that changes ink colour as you write, Uncle George and Aunt Alicia the usual WWW Holiday Gift Set, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron some hair-clips and an Auto-Brush, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry a perfume, and Grandma and Grandpa a light blue Weasley sweater with a love heart on it and a patchwork quilt.

Oh, and Teddy, I almost forgot. But how could I, when he gave me a pair of fluffy rabbit slippers that tie and untie its ears? It's really cute. I'm wearing them right now.

Well, anyway, this is the bad part. There we all were, sitting around the table seating 20-something people, under the newly made patio. There was silence, as we all lay back on our chairs after eating the meal. Then, Aunt Ginny said, "So, Fleur, are you going to take time off work seeing you are going to have the baby soon?"

There was silence. Mum and Dad glared at Aunt Ginny, and her face turned straight. Uncle Harry stuck his hand under the table, probably to squeeze her hand. I looked at Gwen, who was looking into her lap, and I couldn't believe it.

"Why don't you all go and play in the snow?" said Grandma sweetly. All the kids rushed out of their seats and hurried out to the snow, me included. Mum called after me, but I didn't turn around. I pulled Gwen slightly to the side.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Vic, everyone knew," said Gwen.

"Everyone but its own sister!"

"Look, if they told you in a letter it wouldn't have been good enough, and if I'd told you that late night back at my place, you wouldn't have took it well either."

And she sped off, leaving me ankle-deep in the snow. I headed to the lake and sat on the bank. A baby. _A baby_. That sure was weird. For one, as Gwen and I had discussed, they are way too old. And there are a million other reasons. I mean, seriously.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

I started and turned to see that Teddy had come over.

"It's just me, your favourite guy," he said, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, you wish," I said, and turned to stare over the frozen lake. I sighed. "I suppose you had known too?"

"Actually, no, I found out today. Are you...okay with it?"

"Okay? Definitely not."

"Why?"

"What if it's a boy?"

"Are you dissing m-"

"What if it's a girl?"

"Okay, now you're dissing yourse-"

"What if it is disgusting or annoying or ugly-?"

Teddy stopped my rant by putting his arm around me. I remember feeling the warmth run through my body.

"Vicky, you worry too much," he said, our noses millimetres apart. And that is the closest to a kiss I've ever been.

"Oi! Ted! Get over here, we're having a -" James stopped abruptly. His face broke into a wide smile, and he ran off singing, "Teddy and Vicky, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Ted gave me an apologetic look and ran off after James and tackled him softly to the ground. I giggled, and walked onto the ice and sat down, before sliding myself into the middle. I was cold, but I was isolated. It was good like that.

When it was time to go home, I said goodbye to everyone, hugged and kissed them, and we Flooed back to Shell Cottage. I marched straight up to my room and slammed the door shut. I sat in my room and stared at my reflection in the mirror. My long blonde hair framed my face, my blue eyes sparkled with tears and the small amount of freckles on my nose - the nose Teddy had been so close to - seemed prominent.

Mum came up to my room and sat on my bed. I didn't look at her, just straight into the corner of my room.

"Vix, eet eez not zat bad, eez it?" said Mum.

"This changes everything," I said. "Our whole family -"

"Can adjuzt to za new family member or else really not be allowed to date," said Mum sternly.

"I can date?"

"Vix!"

"Okay, okay, alright." I hugged Mum, and then her stomach, pressing my ear to it.

And so, I half accepted the baby.

And now I'm going to sleep, seeing as it's 9:50pm.

Love, Victoire Weasley

* * *

My Room  
1 January 2012,  
12:12am 

Happy New Year, Best Friend!

The baby is due in June. Mum said we have to wait a while till we figure out its gender.

Oh, yeah, 2012, the year I turn 12. Too bad I have to wait till August. But 12 sounds so young. Eight sounds older.

I received a letter from Gwen:

_26 December, 2011_

_Hello my Veela cousin,_

_Look, I'm really sorry about Christmas. Think we could be friends?_

_Gwen_

_PS: Spill. What really happened between you and Teddy? _

And then there were a million letters back and forth:

26 December, 2011

Hey Gwen,

Course I forgive you,

Vix

PS: Absolutely nothing, you nosy girl...not that it's any of your business

_26 December, 2011_

_Vic!_

_Come of it, seriously, you're part Veela and, frankly, he's kinda hot. And your noses were barely apart, according to James._

_Gwen_

26 December, 2011,

Do you honestly believe everything James says, even though he was right this time? Though take note: noses, not lips.

And you think he's hot? He's practically family!

Toire

_26 December, 2011,_

_Oh dearest cousin!_

_Are you unable to see the wondrous boy that sits right in front of you, is so close to your li- I mean, nose, is always in the same building for the majority of the year, sits at the same table for meals, sleeps somewhere close to you, is under the same moon?_

_And just coz he's our uncle's godson, that doesn't mean anything,_

_You don't take your chances,_

_Gwen_

26 December, 2011

Gwen,

Hottie or not, I just don't like Teddy Remus Lupin. And when did you get so cheesy?

Victoire

_26 December, 2011_

_Vix,_

_Yeah, right. And shut up!_

_Gwen_

At that point, Dad lost it.

"Honestly, Vic, Gwen lives down the road! Don't write a million letters to her in the one day or you'll tire out poor Weaslet" (he cringed at the name of Uncle Charlie's owl that a two-year-old Heath had named). "Just go over to her place."

Now, as much as I like Gwen, I couldn't be bothered walking. I told Dad, "Just one more!" and scribbled down:

_26 December 2011_

_Hey Gwen,_

_Have to stop, or Dad will blow his head._

_I DON'T LIKE TEDDY LUPIN!_

_Vicky_

_PS: Gave Weaslet a few treats, sorry for using him so much._

And so, that was the end of that, though I'm pretty sure Gwen wants to say more.

I've packed to go back to Hogwarts. I'll be back there in three days. Mum broke into tears this lunchtime. She's getting bigger by the day, and she'll probably be set off again if I tell her that.

There's nothing to write about. Dad doesn't want me to go back. He says that I can get home-schooled and then I can see the baby get born. But no matter what, I'm going back.

Vicky


	3. Friendship

**Disclaimer:** No, I'm not JKR so I don't own Harry Potter

**AN:** I realise that the grading system I used isn't used for end-of-year exams, but I kind of didn't realise till recently. But just imagine it is what they use in 2012. I used for the names and their meanings. Also, I recently read _So Much To Tell You_ by John Marsden for English and _How To Be Popular if you're a social reject like me, Steph L_ by Meg Cabot for leisure, so sorry if the plot or writing is similar.

* * *

4 January 2012  
9:11pm  
The Common Room

Dear Diary,

Well, hm, where do I start?

I'm back at Hogwarts. Obviously.

I got my test results back today. I'm not exactly happy about my marks, though

Astronomy - A  
Charms – E  
Defence Against the Dark Arts - A  
Herbology – A  
History of Magic -D  
Transfiguration - P  
Potions - A

A copy was sent home to Mum and Dad, but hopefully they'll be too busy with the baby to care, and Aunt Hermione or Uncle Percy won't see it.

Anyway, the usual hectic dorm life. Roxy had a spaz because her new boyfriend, a guy in our Charms class, pays more attention to me than her in the aforementioned class. I just shouted at her that I can't help that I'm part-Veela. She blinked at me then.

"You're part Veela?"

I guess none of the girls knew, and that they thought Teddy just "liked" me. Come to think of it, I never actually told anyone. I mean, Teddy knows, only because he's practically family, and I haven't, thank Merlin, been getting sappy looks from guys yet. So I guess they really didn't know.

Anyway, the whole dorm was there and you should have been there for the reaction. For starters, SJ's jaw dropped. I swear if Uncle George was there he'd be aiming Dungbombs down her throat because they'd fit. And I think she's jealous. Obviously, if there's anyone who's more popular than her, it'd be a tragedy.

Then, Mandy took a few steps back, kind of afraid. She thinks like SJ, she does. And I'm sure Sakura was making a mental note to tell Claire tomorrow morning.

Oh, yeah, Claire got Es for all her exams except an O in Transfiguration. Kura got Es for everything but Herbology, which she got an A for. They make me feel thick.

Vix

* * *

8 January 2012  
1:42pm  
A Bottomless Pit

Diary, kill me!

Everyone's talking about it. All the girls, at least. Everywhere I turn, it's:

"Victoire Weasley's a Veela!"

"That witch!" (Only sometimes it doesn't start with a 'w')

"So that's why Teddy went wack during that hug?"

"Yeah, can you believe her? She's the biggest blonde. Have you seen her test results?"

"Poor Ted!"

"Oh, yeah, but I heard he's single..."

And then the conversation steers away from me and to Teddy. The Metamorphmagus is quite loved by the female population of Hogwarts.

Teddy's been blond a lot lately, though sometimes there are green streaks in his hair. He told a second-year girl that the streaks were _natural_. It took half an hour to calm the poor girl down after that. She's really stupid. Either that or she's acting it.

They've been giving us way too much homework here. It's mainly Professor Edgecombe. She's probably got it in for us Gryffindors after what happened to her face.

No news from Mum and Dad about my test results. Yet. I'll probably be grounded for life, banned from Hogsmeade and all other repercussions.

Vicky

* * *

23 January 2012  
11:22pm  
The Common Room

Dear Diary,

I'm. Still. Here. Doing homework in the common room, I mean. That's how much we get. And tomorrow's Tuesday, so we have Transfiguration first up. Edgecombe hates me, and getting late to her class won't help.

No one else in my year's still up. When I complained to Claire about all the work, she said it was because I was –she used some big word starting with 'p'-ing on the weekend. Whatever that means.

But I'm going to work harder this term. I have to prove that just because I'm blonde and a Veela, that doesn't mean that I'm dumb.

Yeah, so I really should stop writing in this diary.

Vix

* * *

1 February 2012  
3:15pm  
The Library

Dear Diary,

I haven't told my friends about the baby. I don't even trust them. I'm in the back of Charms and we're just revising the last three weeks' lessons. Claire's paying attention and Sakura's completely distracted by her new crush, Daniel Grey. It feels like we're drifting apart. I find myself alone all the time: in the corridors, in the common room, the dormitory, the courtyard, the Great Hall. Sometimes Teddy comes up to me and we talk. He always makes things better. But then he's gone, and I'm alone again, with only the walls of the castle to talk to.

Mum wrote to say that the baby's a girl, which probably means another part-Veela. She and Dad want names, so I sent them a list:

Krystal – If she has blue eyes, which she will, seeing as Mum and Dad both have them

Cassandra – means "shining upon man" (It'd make sense if she's a Veela)

Bella – meaning "beautiful"

Nazli – meaning "delicate and beautiful"

Well, time to go and find me some new friends.

Vix

* * *

2 February 2012  
6:03am  
The Dormitory

Dear Diary,

I can't believe I did it. Last night, when Sakura was in the showers, SJ, Mandy and Roxy were talking about (what else) boys. I walked up to them, took a deep breath, and said, "Hey, guys, could I sit with you tomorrow lunch?" SJ's eyebrows disappeared into her fringe and Mandy and Roxy just stared.

"We'll think about it," said Roxy finally.

I'm still waiting on their judgement. Hopefully they'll say yes.

Vicky

* * *

7:12pm  
Gryffindor Common Room

Dear Diary,

They said yes! They strutted up to me this morning, SJ with her arms folded, and told me. I smiled up at them and said, "Great."

So for breakfast I sat with them, near the entrance. When Kura and Claire saw who I was seated with, their eyes widened. However, they didn't say anything.

I walked up to a first session of Herbology with SJ, Roxy and Mandy. They were all so busy playing on their WizComms, sending MMSes (Magical Messaging Service) to boys in other classes, that they didn't notice that Kura and Claire dragged me away from them.

"What are you doing?" whispered Claire, holding my wrist as we walked behind SJ, Mandy and Roxy.

"They're my friends," I said confidently.

"Friends?" Kura blinked.

"Yes," I said, "you know, people who you talk to, walk with, have fun with, hang out with. People who always make sure you're alright."

"Vic," said Claire. "Okay, we haven't been that great recently, but do you honestly think they're any better?"

"They're using you," Kura chimed in. "They just want more attention from the boys. You'll end up getting hurt."

I wrestled my wrist out of Claire's grasp and caught up with SJ, Mandy and Roxy.

"D'you have a WizComm?" asked SJ, holding up her small, rectangular, purple WizComm.

I shook my head.

During Herbology, the four of us talked even more than Claire, Sakura and I did that lesson we met Claire. We got in so much trouble, but it was fun. You wouldn't believe how much they know about things they shouldn't. When we were discussing who we've kissed, they all stared when I said "no-one."

Basically I spent the whole day with them. Teddy saw us giggling in the common room and raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled back.

I have to go up to our dorm now. SJ, Mandy, Roxy and I are going to do our homework.

Vicky

* * *

4 February 2007  
3:11pm  
The Courtyard

Dear Diary,

Edgecombe got up at me in Transfiguration today because the homework I handed in had hearts and flowers drawn over it by SJ. She just doesn't know how to have fun. Or appreciate art. Edgecombe nearly sent me to Professor McGonagall, but instead sent me to Longbottom. He let me off easy though, just a detention that I did this morning.

I've got bigger problems: Roxy has a crush on Ted. She wants me to get him to notice her. I can't let her down, 'cause she's one of my friends. I'll think of something.

Victoire

* * *

7 February 2007  
1:15pm  
The Great Hall

Dear Diary,

You would not believe how hard playing Cupid is. I met Teddy in the halls today and asked him whether for Valentines Day he could ask Roxy out.

"No," he said immediately.

"What?"

"She's your new friend with blondish-brown hair, right?" asked Ted.

"Yeah," I said smiling.

"I'm not going to take her out," he said.

"Why not?" I wailed. "You don't even know her!"

"Vic," he said, getting angry. "Number one, I'm not going to date someone who I haven't had a conversation with. Number two, I know her kind: they go from boy to boy, are mean and just try to make themselves look good."

"Isn't that what Jasmine was?" I asked.

"Jasmine was a mistake," said Teddy.

"Look," I said, "if I don't get you and her together, she may not be my friend."

"So that's what it's like?" he asked. "They use you to get what they want, but you still want them to be your friends? What kind of friends judge you on how many boyfriends you've had or whether you have a WizComm? I hope you don't lose your real friends for those three."

With that, Teddy set off down the corridor.

I know he's wrong. I bet Mum was amongst them – the popular crowd. If you're a Veela, it must be where you are destined. Ted doesn't get it. He's not a Veela.

Oh, I have to go get ready for Charms by reapplying my makeup and redoing my hair.

Vix

* * *

9 February 2012  
9:21pm  
The Dormitory

Dear Diary,

I've got a plan. I'll write Roxy a Valentine (hang on before you make judgements) and pretend it's from Teddy. I spent all of History of Magic thinking about the finer details – not that Professor Binns noticed my greater lack of attention. I was so caught up in the plan that I wasn't even part of SJ, Mandy and Roxy's note conversation. Ah well, I'm doing this for my friend after all.

Vix

* * *

14 February 2012  
10:15pm  
The Dormitory

Dear Diary,

I gave Roxy the Valentines card after breakfast. She squealed and as we walked to Transfiguration she was in deep conversation about it. I got half a dozen Valentines myself, but like I cared.

It wasn't until dinner that I realised there was a problem. Roxy got up, her dirty blonde hair swinging in a ponytail, and announced she was going to find Teddy and talk to him about the Valentine.

"What?" I asked, panicking.

"Well, I have to tell him that I got it and I like him or else he'll be turned off," said Roxy matter-of-factly.

She walked up to the common room, SJ and Mandy close behind her. I decided to stay behind and enjoy the little of my life I had left.

Eventually I went up to the common room, but only when I was the last one at the Gryffindor table left. Extremely slowly, I walked by the walls that I was sure would be my only friends in a matter of minutes. I grudgingly told the Fat Lady the password ('Cupid') and let myself in.

The common room was, predictably, filled with students who were all whispering. At my entrance, they stopped and waited for the explosion.

It approached me from a chair by the fire, coming quickly.

"How _could_ you?"

Roxy's usually perfect hair was loose from its ponytail and some strands had escaped it completely. Her face which – as much as I hate to admit it – was usually beautiful was ugly with rage.

"You gave me a fake Valentine! Do you know how embarrassed I was when Teddy didn't kiss me back?"

"I-you-we-," I stuttered.

"I don't want to speak to you again!"

She stormed up to the dormitories, SJ and Mandy close on her heels (SJ, of course, throwing me a deathstare first). I slumped into the nearest chair, put my head in my hands and started sobbing. The common room broke into whispers again.

I felt someone's arm pull me into that person's chest. I lay there, crying into the person's chest before eventually looking up. It was Teddy who had come and sat next to me.

"Didn't I tell you-"

"Not helping."

"Sorry," he said. He took a deep breath. "Look, what's the point of having them as friends?"

I shrugged.

He held my shoulders with his hands and sat me up straight. He rubbed a thumb over my lips and I shivered.

"You've become fake," he said. "They seem to only care about what other people can see, but your real friends care about more."

"No one's my real friend," I said with a sniff.

"What about me, Claire and Kura?" he asked.

I shrugged again.

"I know you haven't been close," he said, "but they care."

I wiped my eyes with my hands. I wish I hadn't put a Long-Lasting charm on my makeup that morning – I wanted the stuff off my face as soon as possible.

"They told me to give you this."

Teddy handed over the piece of parchment that SJ, Mandy and Roxy had been writing on in History of Magic, and it basically confirmed what Teddy said.

"Thanks, Ted," I said and got up to go talk to Sakura.

I don't know what stopped the Evil Three from murdering me as soon as I got up here. Maybe they have _some _heart. Just as bit.

V.W

* * *

29 February 2012  
7:15am  
The Dormitory

Well, Diary, things are back to normal. I'm friends with Kura and Claire and it's them that I talk to in Herbology.

Vix

* * *

7 March 2012  
1:03pm  
The Great Hall

I'm going to start revising for the exams. I Owled Aunt Hermione and she sent me a study schedule for the holidays, seeing as I'm staying at Hogwarts, so I should be good. Not even Claire's starting her revision so early.

Gryffindor won against Hufflepuff last Saturday, with Teddy doing great as Keeper. We're almost sure to win the Cup.

Toire

* * *

26 March 2012  
4:31pm  
The Library

Dear Diary,

Yes, I'm at the library. I'm studying pretty well. There's a week till the holidays and Claire's started on her revision, but only a little bit.

I've just realised: why didn't Teddy react when I was sobbing into his chest on Valentines? I guess I'll have to ask Mum when I'm homr for the holidays. I can't ask in a letter, or Dad might find out.

Back to studying!

Vix

* * *

1 April 2012  
(The first Sunday of the holidays)  
9:13pm  
The Dormitory

Dear Diary,

Guess what? I forgot today was April Fool's Day. There I was, studying in the common room, when Teddy poured Stinksap on my head. I shrieked, got up and chased after him, before tackling him to the ground. Hey, I was just sharing the Stinksap goodness.

"April Fool's," he said.

Oh he was so cute. Maybe Gwen was right. No, of course not. Teddy's Teddy, not some hottie, despite what all those other girls think.

Vicky

* * *

16 April 2012  
1:03pm  
The Great Hall

Dear Diary,

It's the first day of term, and it seems pretty normal. Sakura and Daniel Grey spent a lot of time together during the holidays but at classes today they just interacted normally. I think something's up, or something was up.

Teddy was talking about the intense Quidditch training schedules he has this morning at breakfast. I reminded him the final was only a month away and he turned pink with nerves. I've never seen him so nervous. Ted's usually really confident, but I guess there is a lot of pressure on him.

Vicky

* * *

19 May 2012  
11:59pm  
Gryffindor Common Room

Dear Diary,

Oh, wait, it's 12 now, but who cares.

WE WON THE CUP. The celebration is completely awesome. Longbottom came in to congratulate us (and get some free food) and saw Teddy kissing one of the Chasers, Greta. Teddy told Longbottom that he'd quit the team if the professor told anyone though, so all was good.

Timothy Peters is looking at me. Oh, gosh, the guys'll be lining up to drool over me soon. I think I'll go to bed.

Toire

* * *

3 June 2012  
7:12pm  
The Library

Dear Diary,

Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh.

Exams start tomorrow. This is it. I have to prove that I'm not dumb. Claire and Kura are here with me. We're having a full on study session.

Okay, deep breaths.

No news yet about the baby. But Mum never said when in June she's due. I remember at first…I guess it was jealousy I was feeling. But now I'm quite excited. Who cares if I'm not the only child? Not me if it means I have company.

I better get some more study done,

Vic

* * *

28 June 2012  
9:15pm  
The Dormitory

Dear Diary,

Oh, well, Diary, do you want to know my results?

Astronomy - O  
Charms – O  
Defence Against the Dark Arts - O  
Herbology – O  
History of Magic -E  
Transfiguration - O  
Potions – O

I hope Mum and Dad aren't mad. Ha ha.

I'm going home tomorrow. The baby still hasn't been born. Maybe I'll be there when she is!

Victoire Weasley

* * *

**I'll try and update soon!!!!**

**XOX Savi**


	4. Talks, babies and a dance lesson?

**Disclaimer: **Am I JKR? Nup. Will JK always keep Harry Potter fanfiction legal? I hope so.

**AN**: Holidays are coming to an end, but I'll try and update soon!

* * *

Shell Cottage  
30 June 2012  
4:13am

Dear Diary,

I feel like screaming. Why, you ask? Well, when I hopped off the train yesterday Mum and Dad were not there to greet me. Instead, Uncle Charlie found me as I dragged my trunk along the platform.

"Hey Uncle Charlie," I said. It then dawned on me that he shouldn't be there, as Gwen and Heath were not attending Hogwarts. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Victoire, your Mum's at St Mungo's Mother's Hospital," he said nonchalantly. "Oh, hello Teddy."

"Hello Charlie," said Teddy, who had appeared by us a few seconds earlier. "Does that mean she's given birth?"

Uncle Charlie nodded and turned to me. I was in shock, and I'm sure it showed on my face. Didn't Uncle Charlie care? He was always laid back, but surely he couldn't be so calm about this?

"C'mon, we're going to Mungo's."

Without a further word, he Apparated my trunk and me to St Mungo's Mother's Hospital. The bright blue walls were very irritating. A huge sign hung above the reception desk reading:

Saint Mungo's Mother's Hospital

Helping deliver healthy little witches and wizards since 615 AD

Uncle Charlie took my trunk and wheeled it as we set off to the side of the large entrance to the hospital. There was a row of glass tubes there and we stepped inside one.

"She's in room thirty-one," said Uncle Charlie, pushing said digits on a small number pad with his wand. I blinked at just the wrong time and when I opened my eyes I was in a room with pink walls. A crowd, mostly of redheads, was gathered in the corner of the room.

"Vic's here," said Uncle Charlie from beside me.

The crowd parted and I saw some of the white railings of the bed framing a body under a white blanket. I moved forward and next to Mum's head. She was holding a sleeping baby girl in her arms and smiled at me.

"Hello Vic," said Mum.

"Can-can I hold her?" I asked.

Mum gave a soft laugh.

"Which one?"

I looked in the direction of the voice's origin. Dad was holding another sleeping baby girl on the other side of the bed.

"Twins," he said. "Identical."

I looked around at who was surrounding us. Grandma, all too eager, was hanging a mobile above the bed with a wave of her wand, Grandpa watching on with a smile on his face. Aunt Gabrielle was standing near Dad, Grand-mère and Grand-papa on either side like bodyguards, though with warm expressions on their faces. Uncle George had red eyes, no doubt from remembering his own twin. Even Uncle Percy was there, a little bit more emotional than usual, dabbing a handkerchief to his eyes. Uncle Harry, standing as far away as possible from Aunt Gabrielle, rubbed his scar absentmindedly.

My first thought was that I should shout. That I should get on the floor and kick and scream, as no one had told me that my sister was going to be sisters. But I didn't. Dad handed me the baby he was holding, and her eyes flickered open as I rested her against my chest. Grey eyes. They were beautiful. I want them. Her hair was very fine and the pink blanket was surrounding her tightly. On her arm, which was poking out of her blanket, was a small tag reading "Cassandra Krystal Weasley, 7.2 lbs, 42.1cm".

I looked over at the baby in Mum's arms.

"This one's Bella Nazli," said Mum.

That was such a big moment. After the uncles went home, the aunts came in and eventually the kids. I smiled over at Gwen as she held Bella and I still held Cassie.

Cassandra and Bella. Cassie and Bella. Sandy and Bella. Cass and Bell. I think that if you run it in your head for a while they fit together.

Even better, I'm godmother to the two of them with Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Harry is godfather.

I feel…responsible.

So, why am I up so early? Because my baby sisters are crying their little-yet-too-big-for-their-bodies heads off.! I mean, seriously. It's the first day of the holidays and all I want to do is sleep in, but nooooooooo.

That's it; I'm going to get Dad to put a Silencing Charm on my room.

Victoire

* * *

My Room  
1 July 2012  
10:09am 

Dear Diary,

Well, the Silencing Charm works, for me at least. I just got up. Mum and Dad, however, just walked past my room with huge bags under their eyes. I think I might write to Claire and Sakura and see what they're up to.

I should go and get breakfast.

Vix

* * *

My Room  
3 July 2012  
9:32pm 

Dear Diary,

I am the saver! I was in the garage yesterday just looking through random piles of junk when I found a _Witch Weekly _magazine dated around eight years ago. I flicked through it and, amongst the coverage of Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's wedding, found an article titled "Getting Infants To Sleep". I showed it to Dad. He swung me around in the air (which I didn't know he could still do) and ran off to show Mum. As a result, there's no more need for the Silencing Charm and Mum and Dad had a really good night's sleep.

Well, Claire's going to the Gold Coast in Australia. She's also going to see the place where Aunt Hermione's parents stayed during The War, thinking they were Wendell and Monica Wilkins. Apparently it's a top tourist destination amongst wizards and witches

Kura, on the other hand, wrote to say that her Mum's in St Mungo's with spattergroit. I sent over some flowers and a 'Get Well' balloon that sings when you tap it with a wand.

I wonder what's going on between Sakura and Daniel. I could see them together, I really could. I mean, Sakura's this funny, nice (despite what I may have told you) girl and Dan's really cute (though give him a few years and he'll be hot). Guess we'll just have to wait till next term.

Oh, Aunt Teresa popped in with her baby, Jasmine (remind you of anyone?). She was born on April 14th and has blue eyes and red hair. I bet she never cried as much as Cassie and Bella. I swear, they spend every waking moment either crying, eating (well, drinking) or poohing.

I think I might spend the night reading _Teen Magic_ magazine till eleven.

Vicky

* * *

Teddy's Room  
7 July 2012  
10:43am 

Dear Diary,

Yep, I'm at Teddy's, lying flat on my stomach on his bed in very hot new jeans and a pink t-shirt from my Christmas presents. Mum and Dad think I should have a break and, instead of sending me to someone else's, they send me here. Gwen and Heath are getting ready for Hogwarts, Uncle Percy and them have the baby, Uncle George is busy with the shop (this is one of the busiest times as all the kids are back from Hogwarts), Uncle Harry's having a particular bad time at the Auror Office and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are out of the country.

Teddy's just gone to see what we can do, so I'm alone. His room is very messy, though in a neat way, if you get what I mean. Mrs Tonks doesn't seem to mind. I love her! She's so laid back and relaxed. I wish my parents could be more like that.

Oh, I hear voices from downstairs.

"I'd rather you not be alone in your room with her, Ted," Mrs Tonks is saying with a chuckle.

"Gran!" Teddy whines. "It's not like she's my girlfriend or anything!"

"Yes, but she is part Veela," says Mrs Tonks. "Come downstairs, I've barely seen her since she came, no doubt 'cause you've been keeping her busy."

"Gran! She only arrived ten minutes ago, and I've been looking for something for her to do!"

I can almost hear Mrs Tonks smile. Oh, Teddy's coming up now.

Vix

* * *

My Room  
9:32pm 

Hey Diary,

Well…well, erm, well, you see, er…

I danced with Teddy Lupin. We were in his room and he brought the Wizard Wireless up and _Some Day Soon_ by The Phoenix Song was playing. You know the song. Anyway, I'll write the lyrics at the end of this entry. It's entirely sweet, but I doubt it happens in real life.

Yeah, so he just put it down, took my hands and lifted me off the bed, where I had been sitting (not exactly a good idea to let someone know you've been lying on their bed when you're part Veela and they're a guy). He started moving my arms around and I just stared at him.

"Don't tell me you've never danced before," he said.

I shook my head.

He then proceeded to giving me a dance lesson, showing me moves like "The Hippogriff" (apparently made famous by the Weird Sisters), "Biting Shoes" (which is a sequence of feet-wiggling), "The Pax Dance" (made famous in 1998) and "The Shunpike Waltz" (a fast-paced waltz that required us to be in contact and he was, once again, not affected by me).

"Yeah, that's all I know," he said, puffed. "If you want to know those seductive dances that girls do you can ask your friends."

I'm going to talk to Mum as soon as I can about Teddy.

Victoire Pax Weasley

How can you not see?  
He is always with you  
He thinks of you every night and day  
But you don't give him a second glance, well, not in that way

You put a charm on him, but he doesn't do anything to you  
You don't notice him, but you're gonna someday soon

Because he's all that you want  
He's all that you need  
And you just have to realise soon  
That he's the one for you  
Maybe you'll be able to tell him someday soon  
You better tell him someday soon

You're all that he wants  
But he don't believe you want him  
He's out with all the other girls,  
He's not waiting because you haven't even shown him a sign

You put a charm on him, but he doesn't do anything to you  
You don't notice him, but you're gonna someday soon

Because he's all that you want  
He's all that you need  
And you just have to realise soon  
That he's the one for you  
Maybe you'll be able to tell him someday soon  
You better tell him someday soon

Someday soon you've got to tell him  
Or he'll have found somebody else  
They'll get married and you'll be there  
But it'll break your heart

Because he's all that you want  
He's all that you need  
And you just have to realise soon  
That he's the one for you  
Maybe you'll be able to tell him someday soon  
You better tell him someday soon

Because he's all that you want  
He's all that you need  
And you just have to realise soon  
That he's the one for you  
Maybe you'll be able to tell him someday soon  
You better tell him someday soon

Someday soon

* * *

Claire's Room  
17 July 2012  
10:12pm 

Hey Diary!

Kura's Mum's all better now, and Kura and I are having a sleepover at Claire's. She says Australia was awesome and a bit cold in a place called Melbourne. But they have awesome clothes there and she brought us some. I got a pair of black boots and a black mini skirt.

Yeah, so I just _casually_ brought up Kura and Daniel.

"What's going on between you and Dan?" I asked after dinner, slamming the door to Claire's room shut and raising my eyebrows at Kura.

She blushed and looked at her toes, the nails of which we had painted bright blue earlier.

"Well," started Sakura. "Well, we- okay! We went out during Easter break a couple of times, shared a couple of short pecks, but then, after that, it kinda just, died down."

She said it all very fast, hardly allowing time for Claire and me to exchange looks. At the end of her tirade, Claire leaned back on the wall and tutted.

"Classic," she said. "Dan is suffering from a fear of commitment. He doesn't want to be tied down, but instead "play the field" as my sister says. There's nothing wrong with you, Sakura."

I stared at Claire. I never knew she knew so much about boys. I always thought of her as this serious, smart girl, not a psychologist of a boy's mind. Sakura seemed equally impressed.

After a few moments, in which Sakura stared at her feet, I decided to change the subject.

"So how old's your sister?"

"She's going into seventh year," said Claire. "Oh, and how are your baby sisters?"

And so the conversation about Sakura and Dan was completely dead.

Okay, I have to ask Mum about Teddy soon.

Vix

* * *

My Room  
30 July 2007  
10:05pm 

Dear Diary,

I _finally_ had that little mother-daughter chat with Mum. We were sitting at the kitchen table, Cassandra and Bella asleep by some miracle, and I asked.

"Um, Mum," I started nervously. "Okay, you know how I'm part Veela? Yeah, well, how come…there's this one guy, and however close I get to him, or he gets to me, he doesn't get, you know, affected."

Mum put down her cup of coffee and stared at me.

"Er, 'ow cloze egzactly doez 'e get?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not, y'know, but he's comforted me. He is a couple of years older than me," I said.

"Well, Vick," Mum said after staring off into space as though remembering something. "One reason iz that when we, er, _entrance_ men, we make zem want to imprezz us. This boy's way of imprezzing you may be to comfort you.

"Alzo, he iz a couple of yearz older, no? Therefore he may have already overcome your enchantment, especially eef he spends a lot of time with you. You are only an eighth Veela, zo the charm iz not hard to rezist. You are lucky though, with the twinz eet split zum more and zey are only a sixteenth."

"Lucky? I'd rather be less."

Mum looked startled at this.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, isn't it annoying when everyone stares at you?" I asked her.

"Yez," she said. "But, Veela history is very interezting. You should be proud, Vic. The firzt Veela was made when a wizard and a fairy crossbred. They had eleven daughterz, and each helped enchant men enough so that they would not make stupeed decisionz that would put their life at reesk. They would enchant men out of forestz and fishermen away from seaz that were going to be rough. They would even ensure that political figures would not lead their country into unnecessary warz and instead do what's best for the country. Een fact, if there were ztill as many around today, zee Muggles would have acted earlier on Global Warming."

I blinked at Mum. It was all a bit hard to take in at once. So Veelas are good? I always thought of them as bad, immoral-in-_that-_way women who are followed everywhere by groups of guys.

I got up to leave, when Mum said, "There'z one more reason," causing me to hastily return to my seat.

"I'll tell you when you're a bit older," said Mum. "Though, if a bright zpark like you can't work it out by then, I don't know who can."

Then Dad walked in and started making himself a coffee.

"You're not one of those "popular girls", are you Vic?" he asked out of the blue as he poured the coffee beans into a pot and with a wave of his wand turned it into coffee.

"No," I said, and was glad I could answer truthfully.

"Good," he said, sitting at the table. "Because, y'know, no one actually likes them."

"How many popular girls did you date when you were at school?" I asked with a smirk.

"That is beside the point," said Bill.

"'E didn't marry one, zough," said Mum.

"You mean you weren't one?" I asked.

Mum swore in French.

"No, zey were too mean and I never really liked zem," she said.

So today I probably learnt more than any History of Magic lesson.

Vicky

* * *

My Room  
4 August 2012  
9:32pm 

Hey Diary!

Why aren't you singing 'Happy Birthday'? That's better.

I turned 12 today! The big one two. Claire and Sakura came over and we had a mini-party, so that was good. Gwen couldn't come because she's busy getting ready for Hogwarts. It seems like that's all she's doing.

Vicky

* * *

My Room  
23 August 2012  
12:32pm 

Dear Diary,

Just went shopping for Hogwarts stuff with Gwen. She is really excited. It'll be fun spending the whole year together. Her dad went to Russia in April, and she didn't find it that bad, so that's good.

I saw SJ there with Dan. I'm glad Sakura wasn't there. But, seriously, SJ just goes full at it. She was batting her eyebrows at him all the time, talking ever so sweetly and kissing him whenever she could. I pointed her out to Gwen and told her to look out for SJ. If Gwen gets on her bad side, she'll have to suffer like me.

Vic

* * *

My Room  
31 August 2012  
8:32pm 

Dear Diary,

Last night here! I'm really excited about going back. However cheesy this may sound, it's not school, but a second home. I'm going to have so much fun with Sakura, Claire, Gwen, Teddy, even Heath a little.

And next April Fools, I'm so getting back at Ted.

Vix

* * *


	5. Abandoned for a year

**Disclaimer:** Not JKR.

**AN**: This chapter is shorter than the others, I know.

* * *

My Room  
28 June 2013  
6:32pm 

Hey Diary,

I didn't mean to abandon you for a year, I swear! I forgot to pack you, honest! And I didn't come back for Christmas, and you know how risky it would have been to ask Mum or Dad to owl it to Hogwarts. I even considered asking Aunt Ginny, because she's always respected people and their privacy, but I didn't think she wants to send a diary to a young Hogwarts student.

Well, let's see. One year later and, yes Diary, the guys are drooling over me. I've got the biggest bust in the grade, the least-oily hair, no body odour, no pimples or acne and I can get up twenty-seconds later in the morning because I don't have to point a wand at parts of my body to get rid of hair. Those are the "advantages" of being part-Veela.

I have dated, just one guy though, during Christmas break. He was a Ravenclaw, Tom Pascoe, in my year. I have to admit, it was half out of pity, but he was nice. Tom was picked on a lot, so I came to like him, maybe because he took it all quite well and didn't complain about how suckish his life is. But me dating him was probably the worst thing that I could have done for him, because the boys, out of jealousy, just picked on him more. After Tom received a black eye from a WWW punching telescope, as well as bad bruises from a couple of third-years' fists, I decided to stop dating him before the rest of the population came back from holidays and inflicted their fury on him too.. He understood, and now we're good friends, and he's not picked on as much.

I bet you're dying to know about Sakura and Daniel. Kura practically stole Dan from SJ, but in a morally correct way. I had noticed Dan staring at Kura a couple of times when he was with SJ. They made quite a scene when they broke up, but that's what the Evil Three are like. I guess it's so the other guys know they're available. Well, anyway, the next day Dan just walked calmly over to Kura and asked her out. That was back in March, and they're still together.

Oh, and do you remember Alex Greene, who Mandy went out with at the start of First Year? Claire had him from April till June, but they broke up over Dumbledore knows what. Claire didn't seem too upset over it though.

And, ah, Gwen. Well, her and Heath are in Gryffindor, though Gwen said she was nearly Sorted into Hufflepuff. I can understand why, but Gryffindor is pretty much the Weasley House. Our (well, not mine) hair even matches. Gwen is awesome to hang around, and she's stayed well clear of the Evil Three and their like.

My marks have still been good. I figured that it isn't that hard to keep them up: all you need to do is put in a little effort. But don't tell Uncle Percy that or he'll be handing me pamphlets for boring Ministry Departments.

I got a WizComm for Christmas, and Teddy and Heath used it to their advantage. I thought Ted alone was bad on April Fools Day, but add Heath and it's worse. They sent me MMSes pretending to be some guy who wanted to date me. I didn't know it was from Heath until I showed it to Gwen, who recognised her twin's WizComm Code (4A31) at once. At first I thought he actually meant it (and that was scary), until Gwen reminded me it was April Fools.

We tried to even it out. We payed a couple of seventh years' to flirt with them in the Great Hall, which would have worked out better if the two actually dated someone some time in the year. Then, afterwards, the flirts whispered into their ears ever so sweetly, "April Fools." The boys glared at Gwen and I, who smiled back.

But next year Fred will be there too, with his dad's products. That will be fun.

Cassandra and Bella have grown quite a bit in the past year. Mum keeps clapping their hands together or playing "Peek-a-Boo!" with them. They say "Ma" and "Da" and know their names, making it easy for Mum and Dad to know which one's which. But I can tell without having to call their names, 'cause Cassie has a slightly more pointed chin. Oh, yeah, THEY HAVE RED HAIR! That is so unfair!

Mum's calling me for dinner. Better go,

Love Victoire

* * *

The Waiting Room, Level Two, St Mungo's  
5 July 2013  
9:13pm 

Dear Diary,

I'm here because of Sakura's mum. She has a bad case of Dragon Pox, and Kura's just gone in to see her. Claire should be here soon, too. The Healers say that it may not be curable, so we've all got our fingers crossed. Sakura had to go in there with a Bubble-Body Charm so as not to catch the disease. I'm really scared. Kura says her mum's a fighter, but this is Dragon Pox, and she's not a kid either.

Vix

* * *

Kura's House  
6 July 2013  
1:57am 

Dear Diary,

Kura's Mum died. All our parents suggested us staying with Kura. We came to her house at 12:32 and Kura cried for around an hour before finally going to sleep. Claire's here too. The three of us are lying in Kura's room, and I'm the only one up.

I can't believe it. This is so sad, and Kura doesn't deserve it (once again, disregard what I may have previously written about her). I'm not ashamed to admit I cried, even though I barely knew Mrs Tozer. Sakura's dad and five-year-old brother aren't doing too well, either.

I should probably get some sleep,

Vicky

* * *

My Room  
10 July 2013  
9:41pm 

Dear Diary

I had to go to Aunt Ginny's today because Mum and Dad had to take the twins to the Clinic because they had a cold, and I HATE it there. As soon as I crossed the threshold, Lily ran up to me and gave me a hug, followed by Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. James, eight, and Albus, seven, just stood to the side and stared at me like I was the worst thing that could happen to their holiday. I can't be _that _bad.

Then, after Mum and Dad hurriedly left, Aunt Ginny turned around and called, "Ted! Vic is here!"

I felt my stomach drop (weird, I know) as Ted, his hair blond and eyes brown, ran down the stairs and greeted me with a hug.

"Hey Vic."

"Hey."

Silence.

"C'mon, Ted," said James in a nagging voice, bringing me back to the present. "We're going out flying, remember?"

Ted left with James and Albus, Uncle Harry calling after them, "Ted! If there's a storm you have to come in!" Ginny thumped him on the back of the head, muttering about how Teddy's 15 and can very well take care of himself and his godbrothers.

Oh my gosh, he's fifteen!

Yeah, so Lily dragged me up to her room and announced that she was going to give me a makeover. I, being the obedient girl who does not interfere with the daughter of Aunt Ginny's desires, sat down on the floor and braced myself for the worst. Turns out Lily had been looking through her mum's stuff and was all too eager to try it out - but not on herself.

Lily got to work, clumsily applying blush, eye shadow, lipstick, mascara, eyeliner- everything, really. It's quite indescribable what I saw when I looked into the mirror. Then, worst of all, Aunt Ginny called us down for lunch. Lily yanked me by the hand downstairs. Teddy, James, Albus, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were already serving themselves. James and Albus cracked up laughing when they saw me but Ted, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny tried to refrain out of tact.

"Nice," Ted whispered when I got near him, passing me a plate.

I puckered my lips at him.

"Ew!" squealed Albus. "Mum, Vic is being gross!"

"Quit your whining, Albus," said Aunt Ginny.

After lunch, during which James and Albus were still laughing, Lily took a nap and I went to the bathroom and washed my makeup off my face. I then went downstairs, heard Harry and Ginny were 'busy' so decided not to disturb them, and popped outside to join the boys.

Teddy, James and Albus were soaring around on their brooms some twenty feet up. When they spotted me, they flew down and hopped off their brooms.

"Lily's asleep," I explained.

"You haven't got a broom, have you?" asked Ted and I shook my head.

He hopped on his broom and patted the space in front of him. I froze. He couldn't be serious.

But he was. I sat infront of him and put my hands on the wood, and Teddy wove his arms around me and put his hands below mine He flew me around for a while, and when he was doing some circles in the air my hands slid down onto his. He only let me down when Lily woke up.

I'm not used to a guy being able to be so close to me. I feel...invaded.

VPW

* * *

My Room  
4 August 2013  
9:22pm 

Dear Diary,

Turned 13 today. Had Gwen, Claire and Kura over. Kura is still getting over her mum's death. It must be really hard. But Gwen's bubbliness lifted her spirits. She's really wack, Gwen is. She argues with herself, and that's really funny to watch, but it also means she's good at arguing with others. Maybe I should try that...

But, this is interesting, I'm sure I saw a hickey on Claire's neck. She wouldn't tell us who gave it to her, and that just made it all the more interesting. She told us it hurt though, and she doesn't want another one. That's a shame because the Evil Three will never know that she's so loved and respect her.

Respect her. That's a laugh.

Victoire

* * *

My Room  
23rd August 2013  
9:32pm 

Hello Diary!

I am going to school in a couple of days. Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts...

I'm not a nerd, but I love it there. And I'm packing you right now so that I won't forget you.

Vix

* * *


	6. VW loves DG?

**AN: **Okay, sorry I haven't updated in ages! Stupid school and corrupting files. And I realise my last chapter was the shortest yet, even though I was summing up a whole year. Sorry!

Oh, if you want to know what Ted looked like, in my mind, during the Hogsmeade trip, search "Matt Corby" on Google. Just stay away from your computer or you'll drool over it. Such nice eyes. But I like Ben McKenzie from Oz Idol _way_ more. Anywho, onto fanfiction.

* * *

The Dorm  
1 September 2013  
9:33pm 

Dear Diary,

Well, I made it here safely, and with you this time. Oh third year is going to be so much fun!

Back on the train, Gwen, Sakura, Claire and I were all sitting in a carriage talking about what the year's going to be like. But, because Ted was made a prefect, he came in to check on us. Of course, we couldn't let him just get away, so we dragged him onto the floor and sat on him. He threatened to give us a detention. And I thought Teddy was fun.

But then the compartment door slid open and Fred and Heath walked in, gave us weird looks and sat down by the window. Us girls got off Ted and took seats next to my cousins, and Ted went out to check some other compartments.

"Please, don't explain," said Fred, a disgusted look on his face.

I rolled my eyes, about to reply, when the compartment door slid open again. Alex was standing there, looking around nervously before saying, "Claire, could you come with me please?"

Claire nonchalantly got up, smiling, and followed him out of the compartment. Sakura and I exchanged looks before getting up and stalking them down the train. They turned into an empty compartment and we got down on our knees and peered through the glass window.

Claire and Alex hugged, whispering into each other's ear. Then Claire pulled back and Alex pulled down the collar of her shirt. Kura and I gasped as we saw the hickey was still there. Claire then talked to Alex rather seriously, I suppose about how she didn't want any more hickeys. Then, putting the icing on the cake, they kissed.

I grabbed Kura's hand and yanked her away, deciding it not best to get caught. We slipped into our compartment, ignoring the questioning look from Gwen.

And Claire had told us her and Alex were over!

Well, anyway, when we got off the train, Dan and Kura broke up. It was Kura who made the move, because they weren't exactly clicking. Poor things.

V. Pax W.

* * *

The Dorm  
21 September 2013  
11:51pm 

Dear Diary,

Well, don't ask why, but today was the day that all the guys decided to ask the girls out to Hogsmeade, causing us to stay up real late. But tomorrow's Sunday, so it doesn't really matter. I reckon the guys all get together and have meetings for when they should ask girls out. Or maybe it's some weird instinct they have.

This 'instinct' became apparent when three guys (all of whom were fourth-years and more than alright looking) separated the Evil Three and asked them out. Then, bang, everyone was going at each other.

I got asked out by Dan. And yes, he's become hot. Scorching. You should have seen the look SJ gave me. But somehow I think he likes me not just because of the Veela thing. You can somehow tell. Somehow. Kura gave me the all clear, saying that she and Dan were completely over and that if I wanted to date him it wouldn't be a problem. I just feel so guilty though.

Claire's going with Alex, obviously. Kura and I talked to her and she said that it was easier dating in secret, because that way they're not being watched all the time by the Evil Three.

"Miss Norton, I'm very disappointed in you," said Sakura in a perfect imitation of McGonagall. "You should have at least told us."

Y'know, sometimes I forget Kura's mum passed. I think she bottles in her emotions a lot. But she's got an extra source of comfort. James Travers, a Hufflepuff, and she are going to Hogsmeade together.

I just thought of something. I can't wait till Hogsmeade!

Vix

* * *

The Dorms  
26 October 2013  
6:41pm 

Dear Diary,

We went into Hogsmeade today! I met Dan at the Entrance Hall and we got checked out by Filch. It was just a bit chilly when we were heading out. Dan looked great – better than those fourth-years going with the Evil Three. On the walk up to the village, he took my hand in his. I smiled over at him and started talking about Quidditch. He relaxed a bit after that.

When we got to Hogsmeade, the first place we visited was Honeyduke's Sweet Shop. Dan treated me to a huge lollipop, which I had to carry around for the whole time, but it was still a sweet gesture.

As we were waiting to pay for the lolly, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Teddy, his hair slightly long and brown and his eyes grey, holding the hand of a pretty brunette.

"First date?" he whispered into my ear.

"Yeah," I said. "Well, the first proper one, anyway."

"I remember my first," said Ted. He shuddered. "Jasmine. Well, anyway. I have to go. Lots to do."

He exited the shop with the brunette, the bell tinkling as the door shut.

Next, Dan and I went to The Leaky Cauldron and just sipped some Butterbeer, talking about anything and everything. Dan is just so sweet and nice, I really like him. Love? Well, I'm too young for that.

We went outside and Dan scratched the back of his head awkwardly (and cutely). I held my lollipop out to the side, reached down with my other hand to grab his, and kissed him. He was really shocked, so didn't kiss back, but he's irresistible.

I then waved him goodbye, as we had only agreed on seeing each other for half the day, and walked down the main street towards the Post Office, where Claire, Kura and I had agreed to meet. But just as Claire and Kura came into view, a hand was sliding into mine, causing me to turn around, so Dan could kiss me.

Did that cause Claire and Kura to "Oooh!" from halfway down the street! Dan pulled away and smiled, and my cheeks flushed red, before taking off down the street.

I could have gone after him, but that would've been like Kiss Chasie. Instead I turned around and walked down to my friends. They rubbed it in for a while till we reached The Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Then conversation turned to their dates.

Claire and Alex hung out at Madam Pudifoot's. That place gives me the creeps. It's basically a coffee shop filled with kissing couples. I'm glad I talked to Dan and that our date wasn't just about snogging. But Claire and Alex usually hang out together so they probably talk at other times.

Well, Kura and James just explored Hogsmeade. Seems like a pretty natural relationship to me. They seem so sweet together!

Yuck; I think a part of my mum just showed.

Anyway, after lunch we walked down the main street and into _Lavender Brown's Hair Solutions._ I lead Kura and Claire to the Dyeing Potions aisle and we crouched down so we could search better.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Claire, as I selected a Red Dyeing Potion from the bottom rack.

"Course," I said, on my way to the counter. "Besides, the Evil Three dye their hair all the time."

It was true. At the moment, Roxy has a layer of blonde over brown hair, Mandy's dyed hers a white-blonde (which looks horrid on her, by the way) and SJ is in the bathroom dyeing her hair a golden-blonde.

"Since when have you done anything the Evil Three do?" asked Claire, as I set the potion down on the counter and handed the payment over to a chubby witch behind the counter who was reading _Witch Weekly._

I mean, seriously, what do they think, that I'm not going to dye my hair Aunt Ginny's red if I have the chance?

Vix

* * *

The Dorms  
27 October 2013  
7:21pm 

Remind me never to dye my hair red again, Diary!

I look like some deranged maniac. When I dyed it last night, it didn't seem that bad. Maybe that was because I couldn't be bothered putting the extra lights in the bathroom on and everyone else was asleep.

But this morning, well, I got up late so everyone else was already downstairs. When I got to the common room, it turned silent. Why does that always happen to me?

"Freak!" called Mandy, her arm around a fourth-year boy. Skank.

The whole common room erupted in sniggers, even Teddy's brunette date for Hogsmeade, who I had thought was nice. Teddy gave her a glare, let go of her hand and walked over to me.

"Vic," he said. "Er, the hair doesn't particularly suit you."

I'm sure that then I looked like a huge tomato.

"Look, Tanya has some hair dye that's your natural colour. I'm sure she'll let you use some."

Teddy gestured at the brunette, who waved innocently at me. When Ted turned back, however, she glared at me and started inspecting her nails.

"For the mean time though," said Ted, and I turned back to him. "You might want some freckles."

Ted took out his wand and pointed it to my face. I froze. Before I could let out a curse-filled sentence, Teddy had uttered a spell and handed me a mirror that he had magically materialised. A small amount of freckles adorned my cheeks, making me look just a tad bit better. But nowhere near as good as Aunt Ginny must've looked.

Then Teddy left and Kura and Dan walked over.

"It doesn't look that bad," said Dan.

I kissed him and he blushed. How sweet! But I was reminded of Kura's presence with a snort. I poked my tongue out at her before suggesting we get down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

So I've just re-dyed my hair my natural colour after a day of taunts from the Evil Three.

Did I mention that Gwen's growing out her hair? Has been since the start of the year. It's really pretty; I don't know what she was talking about before. Anyway, she's got a second-year Hufflepuff boyfriend, Ben Moore. Heath's not too happy about that. So glad I don't have any overprotective siblings.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorms  
16 November 2013  
11:31pm 

Dear Diary,

Tom Pascoe's mad at me, I embarrassed Kura, Dan might never talk to me again, I stuffed up Teddy's life again and Claire's annoyed at me.

It all started with, surprise surprise, Tanya, the brunette who captured Ted's heart for the last however-many weeks. I was in the library alone at around nine this morning, studying for end of semester exams, when she came and sat next to me.

"Hello," I said amiably, dropping my bag onto the floor to make more room for us.

"You're the Veela girl, aren't you?" she asked, her hazel eyes searching mine.

"Yes," I said, taking slight offence. "I'm _the Veela girl_."

"Oh, sorry," said Tanya, covering her mouth with her hand, so that her perfect red nails showed. "So, your name's Victoire, right?"

"Yes," I replied stiffly, unaware of where the conversation was going.

"Mm, sounds French," said Tanya scornfully.

"What've you got against French people?" I asked, Veela anger burning inside me.

"Oh, nothing," replied Tanya.

You see, Diary, Tanya is a racist. Or at least stereotypical. She believes that French women are hairy, snobby, and "easy".

"You've obviously never spoken to a French person in your life," I said through clenched teeth, after she expressed her views.

"Aren't I talking to one now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You surely are snobby enough to be one."

I packed my books into my bag and stood up. If I stayed with that female dog any longer I'd end up getting banned from the library.

"What's the matter? You can express yourself in French. It's not my fault you can't speak English properly."

That was what did it. I spun around and Bat-Bogey Hexed her, and you should have heard her shriek! The thing is, though, that Tanya's not as stupid as you'd think. She muttered the counter curse and started running after me. I sprinted out of the library, struggling with the weight of my bag. Textbooks just _have _to be so heavy.

I rounded a corner, nearly bumped into Professor Edgecome (that won't help boost my Transfiguration mark) and set off down the corridor. Tanya was nowhere near me, but she chose to use her brain again. She aimed a curse at my backpack, which caused it to tear open and its contents to fall out. I swung my backpack around and hugged it to my chest but stuff was still falling out. I looked back when-

BANG. I bumped into a hard chest and met with the ground.

"What the-?"

Of all people, it was Teddy Lupin.

"Teddy!"

Tanya's look of hatred vanished as she ran to Teddy's side, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his cheek.

"How are you, Teddy?" asked Tanya, looking at Teddy with a sickeningly sweet look.

Teddy ignored her and asked me, "What happened to your bag, Vicky?"

"Oh, Tanya decided to break it," I said calmly.

"What?"

"She Bat-Bogey Hexed me!" argued Tanya.

"She was dissing French people," I said.

"Right," said Ted, grasping both of Tanya's hands and moving her arms so they weren't around him. "I'm sorry, Tanya, but Vicky's one of my best friends. If you two can't get along, then, this is it."

Tanya mouthed silently, and I actually felt sorry for her for a moment. When Ted sent her away, she fell to the floor where some of my stuff had dropped, before running off around the corner.

"Why do I always get the girl who's got a rotten personality?" asked Ted, as he repaired my backpack.

"Because you're hot," I said before I could stop myself.

"Wh-"

"I mean, y'know," I said, trying to cover up my mistake. "You can change to look like anyone you like."

"Right," said Teddy uncertainly, handing over my bag. "And that leaves me with the worst bunch of girls how, exactly?"

"Well," I said, bending down to put the spilt contents into my bag, "That means that the girls who look only at the outside are attracted to you, as well as those who look at the inside. But you find yourself attracted to the pretty ones, the ones who make themselves look extra good because they think what's on the outside is what counts."

There was silence.

"Anyway, I have to go, Longbottom said he wanted to talk to me," said Teddy. He turned and left around the corridor, leaving me to go the other way.

I just had to stuff up Ted's love life, didn't I?

I walked up to the Gryffindor common room and settled myself down on the couch next to Kura. She was practising Transfiguration spells, changing the colour of certain objects.

"Come on Vix," she said, "Try it!"

I was going to when Dan sat down on my right and kissed my cheek.

"Hey Toire," he said.

"Oh, hey Dan," I said brightly, taking Kura's wallet and opening it to give a larger surface area to use the spell on. "Er, what's the colour changing spell again?"

Kura was busy practising the spell, so Dan answered, looking at the wallet, "Amplus lacuna."

"Amplus lacuna," I muttered, pointing my wand at the cards section of Kura's wallet. Instead of changing colour, however, a piece of parchment came out of the cards section and flattened out on the couch. The text came off the parchment and stuck itself to the wall and then enlargened. Kura gasped.

_Kura_

_Our date was awesome. I hope to see you sometime soon. And I hope this gets to you. I couldn't find you all of today. _

_Jimmy_

"Vic!" she squealed.

I turned to glare at Dan, who quickly muttered the counter curse for the spell and said, "Sorry. I thought, well, I dunno..."

That was it. At that point I became sick of everything. I screwed up Ted's life, Dan decided to joke with me, Kura's embarrassed; could the day get any worse?

Apparently it could.

I pushed open the portrait hole and set off down the corridors, not entirely sure where I was headed. In some random corridor, I decided to re-pace the same stretch of corridor, thinking, "I need a place to be alone." To my surprise, a door to my right appeared and I daringly turned the handle.

That was a bad idea. The room was very small but with a lot of light. Tom was sitting in a corner, bending over a piece of parchment.

"Hey Tom," I said, walking over and sitting next to him. "What are you up to?"

"Not much, just finishing off an essay," he said, not taking his eyes off the parchment. But then he blinked and looked up, "Er, how did you get in here?"

I shrugged.

"What is this place?"

"It's the Room of Requirement," explained Tom, putting his quill down and leaning back against the wall. "It's like a room which will be equipped for your needs."

"Oh," I said. "What?"

"Never mind," said Tom with a sigh. "Just don't tell anyone. I like to spend time _alone_ here."

"Right, got ya, no one's getting told. Look, I got revising to do, and you don't want to be disturbed so, I'll just go," I said and walked out of the room.

I knew I was done for at that moment, as I'm not the best treasure chest for secrets. And I was tested straight away when I bumped into Claire.

"Vix, you _so _shouldn't have done that to Kura," she scolded. "Where have you been, anyway?"

"The Room of Requirement."

Oops.

"What?" said Claire, all anger fading, "y-you found it?"

"Sh! Claire, I'm not exactly sure where it is!"

"Yes you are!" protested Claire. "C'mon, it'd be a perfect place to study. There's always someone noisy in the library and I'm afraid Pince is becoming deaf. Now tell me!"

"Claire!" I shouted. "Tom wanted me to keep it quiet!"

"Fine! You can't be nice to Kura, you won't tell me where the Room of Requirement is, what's with you? I'll just have to ask Tom then."

And Claire stalked off. I know _she's_ annoyed at me but I was pretty annoyed myself. So instead of going after her, I went down to lunch. Female dog alert. Tanya was sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table, laughing with her friends. Taking a seat as far away from her as possible, I found myself next to a sixth-year boy who I've never talked to. Before I could even say 'hi', someone called my name angrily and I turned around, frustrated.

"What?"

It was my insensitive boyfriend, Dan. He forced many small square somethings into my hand and looked at me expectantly.

"Well?" he said.

"Well, what?" I countered, taking a look. I swore.

In my hand were a bunch of copies of a photo that Dan and I took in a photo booth, poking tongues out, hugging, and the like. A photo which only Dan and I had original copies of.

"This is all that skank Tanya's fault," I said angrily, standing up.

"I don't care whose fault it is," shouted Dan. "Do you know how much my friends are paying me out right now?"

"Vicky!" came another irate voice. Tom.

"I can't take this any more," I shouted, louder than ever, and the whole Great Hall stared at me silently. "Tanya, I _really_ hate you right now!"

I ran out of the Great Hall, and it was only when I was outside that the whispers started.

I decided on a walk down by the lake. Pulling my robes around me tighter, I set off down the path.

"Oi! Vix!"

Groaning, I turned to see Gwen come down the path to where I was.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

So after five hours of just letting it all out to Gwen, I didn't feel better at all.

V.P.W

* * *

The Dorms  
22 November 2013  
11:41am 

Hey Diary!

Well, I have really forgiving friends. Kura and Claire eventually forgave me, and so did Tom. We three girls just let him be in the Room of Requirement; we don't bother him. Teddy seems happier than ever, so my guilt has kind of gone. But Dan hasn't talked to me since.

I really do like Dan. He's not just some random guy to me. Dan was really considerate, apart from that one moment. But we all make mistakes, right? I forgive him for his, but he won't forgive me for mine. Holidays are coming, exams with it, and I've got no time to just sit down and talk to him.

Vix

* * *

The Dorms  
14 December 2013  
9:32am 

Dear Diary,

I'm going home for the Christmas holidays today. An owl just gave me this note:

_Vix,_

_For the moment, we're over. Merry Christmas.  
_

_Dan_

Merry Christmas indeed!

V.P.W

* * *

Well, that's it. Leave your reviews at the door as you leave! Might not update for a while, going away to India. Much love!

Savi


	7. New Year at Ted's

**AN: **Happy New Year! This is probably really badly editted but I've been so distracted Ben released so many songs.

* * *

My Bedroom  
15 December 2013  
3:12pm

Dear Diary,

I've been checking my WizComm every five minutes since I woke up and there's no message from Dan. Grr. This is really depressing me. Dan and I connected so well. How awkward is it going to be now, seeing as he's in all my classes? No, it's not the end. It can't be.

Onto other things, Aunt Gabrielle is getting married to Chris. She _has_ become a bit less evil, I guess, and Chris is nice when he's not giving all his attention to my aunt. They visited this morning and Chris said he would not be able to visit for Christmas so he gave me my present early – a kitten! I named him Benji, I'm not sure why. I think it's because he was playing with Cassie and Bella's ball when he was first put on the living room carpet. Benji is a bit of a bouncy name, if you get what I mean.

Cassie and Bella are now 18 months old (that sounds so Healer-y). They're walking around everywhere, but they're not allowed upstairs alone so I've been really busy accompanying them there. They've become partly toilet trained now, thank goodness. Bella's the braver one, who always climbs on the furniture and runs around and stuff. Cassie mainly rolls the ball around or beads string.

Well, Mum and Dad are going away after Christmas. The Muggles have been evacuating the Maldives over the past three months because the islands are slowly going under water but things have been too slow, so the wizards have to secretly help. Half the Weasleys are going, and Aunt Gabrielle's planning the wedding, so the only person the twins and I can stay with is Ted.

Can you believe Mum and Dad are leaving the twins? I didn't think they would until they were ten or something.

Damn. Got to go, Bella and Cassie are coming upstairs.

Toire

* * *

The Living Room  
19 December 2013  
9:42am

Dear Diary,

Why I'm writing in such a public place I don't know. I just need to write something, so I'll tell you about Benji. Well, he's pretty active and Chris said he is a four month old Abyssinian. The poor kitten's tale has been stepped on by Bella and Cassie a few times. As I write, Benji's playing with the scratching post Mum bought yesterday. He's really curious, playing with the little feathery thing attached to the bottom of the scratching post. The scratching post is huge, more like a scratching house, with heaps of little houses and tunnels and stuff. It's taller than me, which is saying something because I'm part-Veela and am therefore quite tall. Benji can't even get to the higher levels.

Benji's quite an attention-seeker. Before Mum bought the scratching post, he always wanted me to play with him. Yesterday he followed Bella and Cassie around so now he knows where all their toys are. Smart.

Just checked my WizComm and there's still nothing from Dan. He can't honestly be that angry at me, can he? I've still got the note from him, and he did wish me a Merry Christmas. You don't wish the people you hate a Merry Christmas. I guess I can take some comfort in that.

Victoire

* * *

My Bedroom  
20 December 2013  
12:13pm

Dear Diary,

It seems I may be hated after all. I was playing with Benji in the living room when my Dad came in and sat at the table.

"Hey Dad, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Just sending Christmas cards to a bunch of people in my office that I hate," he said, dipping his quill in the inkpot.

It's weird that I even thought for a second that Dan doesn't hate me just because he wished me "Merry Christmas", seeing as I wish Aunt Gabrielle every year and I don't exactly like her.

So here I am, in my room with Benji, who's playing with an old green hair ribbon. No MMSes from Dan, and it's all I think about. Unhealthy, I know.

Benji wants some food, so I better go,

Vicky

* * *

My Bedroom  
25 December 2013  
9:42pm

Dear Diary,

Merry Christmas!

The usual Christmas festivities for today, you know, going to the Burrow and what not. Got heaps of presents, and we gave heaps of presents too. You should have seen how excited Bella and Cassie were at their huge present pile.

Tomorrow we have to leave at 8 for Teddy's, so I just did my packing. Mum and Dad are sorting out the twins' things now and Benji's fallen asleep on my lap, surprisingly.

Still nothing from Dan.

Victoire

* * *

The Spare Bedroom, Ted's Place  
26 December 2013  
8:43pm

Dear Diary,

Well, we're here! The bedroom's got plenty of space for Benji's scratching post and everything. It's around the same size as my room and I get it all to myself and Benji. The only problem is that Ted's right across the corridor. It just feels a tad bit awkward, that's all.

Y'know, I think Benji really likes this place. He's walking around the house now, just exploring. Oh gosh, when he gets to Hogwarts he'll go wild.

Nothing from Dan yet and what the...?

Ted just sent me an MMS when he's right across the hall.

"Ur cat broke my picture frame."

Woops. I better go sort this out.

Vic

* * *

8:50pm

Dear Diary,

I had to lock Benji in my room with me. Bad boy! I feel really bad though because the frame had a picture of Ted's parents. He just fixed it with "Reparo" and told me it was okay.

Now Benji's playing with the laces of my converses. And I'm really tired because we woke up early this morning, so I think I'll go to bed.

Vicky

* * *

The Spare Bedroom  
28 December 2013  
10:44am

Oh my gosh diary!

I was just washing my plate after breakfast when Mrs Tonks asked me to wake Ted so that they could go and quickly buy some robes for him.

I walked up the stairs and pushed open the door to his room, saying, "Hey Ted, your Gran wants – oh my gosh!"

You see, Ted can somehow brave the cold and had slept in only a pair of boxers last night. And he had just got up and was sitting on the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Good Morning to you too."

Well, all I can say is that Quidditch has done Ted a whole lot of good, if you get my drift.

Vicky

* * *

The Living Room  
1 January 2014  
12:05am

Happy New Year Diary!

The twins and Mrs Tonks are asleep, so it's just Ted and I who have been partying. And have we been partying. I just sent a couple of MMSes to Kura, Claire, Gwen and Tom.

To Kura and Claire:

_Happy New Year Huns!_

_Who are you snogging for New Year? Ha! Jokes_

_x_

To Gwen:

_Hey Gwen,_

_Happy NY. Where r u anyway? I'm at Ted's n he's the only 1 up. Well, u cud count Benji, my new cat. _

_Vix_

To Tom:

_Hey Tom,_

_Hows ur NY? Have a good 1_

_Vicky_

Tom, Claire and Kura just sent me the usual "Happy New Year" back, but Gwen had more to say.

From Gwen:

_Happy NY. Thnx 4 the info, coz I guess u cant snog ur cat.._

To Gwen:

_Wat r u on about?_

From Gwen:

_Oh cmon, u had ur NY snog with Ted_

To Gwen:

_Gwen, get it out of ur head, NOTHING IS GOING ON_

From Gwen:

_Yeah, right. He's hot_

To Gwen:

_Then y don't u date him?_

From Gwen:

_Lol. Dats a good 1. well, I had my New Year snog with Ben. Y'know I should stay the holidays at Hogwarts more often. :P Cyaz_

_X_

Damn Ted's trying to read what I'm writing. Excuse me while I wrestle him to the ground.

Victoire

* * *

The Spare Bedroom  
3 January 2014  
8:44pm

Dear Diary,

Y'know, it felt extremely weird wrestling Teddy. I think he let me get on top of him too easily. Oh, that sounds so wrong. But the wrestling was completely necessary to protect my privacy. Honest.

Going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. The twins are going to stay here a couple of days extra. It was so cute, yesterday I put some music on and they were dancing! They were uncoordinated, but it was still cute!

Nothing from Dan.

Vicky

* * *

The next chapter has the first of many kisses between Ted and Victoire. Review please!

xox Savi


	8. Transfiguration Guy

**AN: I am such an idiot**. Okay, well, I love you all for sticking with me. I love Benjamin Fraser McKenzie and you're probably sick of hearing that. So I'll tell you something new. Being at home for the holidays, I've been distracted by the Naked Brothers Band. Nat and Rosalina forever. He he…and Nat's a hottie. Well, anyway, you guys probably don't think so, but you're probably not his age and are older than him so yeah. Or hate NBB all together. But how could you? Oh and Alex is adorable too, with his "girlfriend" Jesse. It's so cute when Nat and Rosalina have a moment. squee ANYWAY…

* * *

The Dormitory  
4 January 2014  
9:16 pm 

Dear Diary,

I can not believe this! Dan has a new girlfriend. He stayed here for Christmas and hooked up with a fifth year, Nicole Vane-Thomas. The little slut. She is one, though. Her shorts are shorter than SJ's. Grr. That little, ugh.

Benji's just playing on his scratching post. He's reached the second level and is just scratching, basically. Well, Kura is playing with him, and Gwen's here too.

"Benji kind of reminds me of Ben," she just said. Y'know her hair is getting really long. I wouldn't be surprised if she gets as popular as Aunt Ginny. "Y'know, the name. Vic, if there's anything you want to tell me…?"

I chucked my pillow at her.

"First Ted, now your boyfriend? What do you think I am?" I asked.

"Ex-boyfriend," corrected Gwen. "He was just so…so…not my type. I mean, I could talk to him and all, but he was way too… well, let's just say that we didn't connect too well."

Damn I've missed a lot.

"Anyway, what do you mean, 'first Ted'," questioned Kura after we expressed our sympathy for Gwen (by saying "Aww, poor baby" as if she was a two-year-old).

"Gwenny here thinks that Ted and I would be a most perfect couple," I said ever so sweetly.

"But of course they would; better than Dan and her anyway," said Kura.

I scowled at them.

"I like Dan."

"He's a git," muttered Gwen.

"You've had a conversation with him?" I asked with a giggle.

"No, third years are _so_ out of my league," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, right. You were snogging Tim Peters behind a tapestry on the second floor earlier," said Kura matter-of-factly, stroking Benji.

Back in a sec,

Vicky

* * *

11:40pm 

Diary,

Oh is Gwen's life messed up. She grabbed a pillow from the nearest bed (Roxy's) and chucked it at Kura, who threw it back and the volley continued for a while until Gwen threw the pillow to Kura and grabbed mine, advancing on Kura, so that it was basically a pillow fight. I went over to Kura's bed, grabbed her pillow and chucked it to her.

After that it was just total mayhem. The pillow started breaking and fluff started coming out. We were all standing on Roxy's bed, pillow-fighting, with Benji staring at us.

"…and, oh my gosh, Nicole Vane-Thomas is such a - what the hell are you doing?"

It was Roxy, strutting into the room with SJ and Mandy, in pink, black and denim mini-skirts respectively.

Oh-oh.

"Step off my bed and put my pillow down," said Roxy, slowly but angrily.

We were smart enough to do as we were told.

"Okay," she said, clapping her hands together in front of her stomach. "Someone had _way_ too much sugar over the holidays. And what is that baby second-year doing up here anyway?"

"I'll see you around Vic, Kura," said Gwen calmly and started walking away.

"Hang on," Roxy pointed a finger in Gwen's shoulder after she turned. "You have just made sure that your life is a living hell. That's all."

Gwen shrugged and left, leaving Roxy to turn to us. She grabbed SJ's pillow and chucked it to us. That was the start of another pillow fight. SJ and Mandy were rather fierce but Roxy, I noticed was rather lighter.

Roxy and I were on my bed –fighting - and I hit her so hard that she got knocked off the bed. I was really scared because she then sat on the floor hiding her face and it sounded like she was crying.

"Oh my gosh, Roxy, are you okay?" I asked, kneeling down beside her.

"You (female dog) look what you did to her!" screamed SJ, leaving Kura and coming over with Mandy.

Roxy took her hands away and she was really giggling.

"I'm sorry but that was _so fun_."

She held her hands out to me and I pulled her up.

"Well, anyway, as I was saying a while ago, don't you guys think Nicole Vane-Thomas is a skanky (female dog)?" asked Roxy, of _Kura and I_.

"Erm, yeah I guess," said Kura. "She stole Dan from Vic."

"You don't deserve him," said Roxy and for the first time in the past five minutes, Mandy and SJ were showing signs of agreement. "He's just a tad bit annoying."

Mandy and SJ's jaws dropped.

"Oh, I have some chocolate from our trip to Switzerland, do you want some?" asked Roxy.

I was already agreeing, but Kura said, "And they're not spiked with love potion or something?"

"Don't be silly," said Roxy with a laugh.

"Why are you being so nice?" I questioned, suspicious.

Roxy sighed.

"Look, we can't go a whole seven years sleeping in the same dormitory and absolutely hating each other," she said as though it were obvious.

And, you know, she's right. Hating the not-_so_-evil-anymore-three for our whole school lives will kill us – or at least leave us hating these days. Besides, if we were to hate them, it'd make us just as bad as them – or what they used to be.

So we sat up chatting for a while. SJ was the most reluctant but she joined in eventually when we got to the subject of Teddy, which is weird because that's the topic I contributed less in. She must _really_ hate me. Ha ha.

Well, anyway, that's probably about the most-happening first day there'll ever be.

Roxy probably still hates Gwen though, because she's not in our dorm.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm  
8 January 2014  
8:52pm 

Dear Diary,

Well, term started two days ago and Dan and his latest accessory seem to be a rather serious couple. Takes me back to the days of Ted and Jasmine. Except I never actually _liked_ Ted, I was just so immature that I found them disgusting.

It seems I never get along with any of his girlfriends.

Benji is such a cute little thing, but he's getting bigger and slowly making his way up to the top level of the scratching post. He can't reach it yet but he'll get there soon. Well, eventually, because he's still only on the second level, hiding in the little house thing.

I got a letter from Mum today, saying that they're back, the Maldives is fully evacuated and the twins are fine.

Passed last semester's test. And I'm so bored….

Maybe I should just sleep. After all, there're classes tomorrow.

Vix

* * *

The Hospital Wing  
24 January  
2:42pm 

Dear Diary,

I'm sick with Dragon Pox and I have to stay here and miss the Hogsmeade trip this weekend. I'm so depressed, especially because Kura and Claire aren't allowed in either because it's contagious. I've got my WizComm though, so it's not too bad. Kura, Claire, Gwen and Tom have all been MMSing me with what's going on in class. Kura just sent me this:

"Edgecombe took Dan's WC coz he was MMSing in class. Ha!  
K"

And I replied:

"Y would he botha? Shes gonna be on him as soon as class finished  
Vix"

It seems pretty obvious to me who he was messaging. I'm so angry at Dan, because he's been cold-shouldering me ever since I got back. Argh!

Oh, yeah, Ted has got a new girlfriend who is actually rather nice. She's a Hufflepuff fifth year, Imogen Finnegan, with sandy hair and hazel eyes. Imogen is really pretty and in the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team, so I'm guessing she and Ted know each other pretty well.

Pomfrey's coming.

Vix

* * *

The Hospital Wing  
26 January 2014  
9:44pm 

Dear Diary,

I wasn't exactly lonely yesterday.

Well, Pomfrey wants to keep me well away from people so she has magically trapped me in here with the curtain, and she's the only one who can open it. So I was lying in bed yesterday, bored, when my WizComm beeped.

"Look outside ur window"

I didn't take note of who sent it, but instead stood up and whipped around to see Ted hovering on his broom through the window above my bed.

"Ted!" I squealed, opening up my window. "What are you doing hear? You'll get in so much sh.. if you get caught. I mean you're a prefect and-"

"Shut _up_Vix," groaned Ted. "How's your day been?"

"Good. Why aren't you in Hogsmeade?" I asked, putting my hands on the ledge of the small window and leaning out of it.

"Well, all of my friends are on dates so I'm all alone," said Ted, bringing his broom closer and leaning on the ledge.

"What about Imogen?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh she's out with her friends," said Ted, bored.

"Sure she's not cheating on you?"

"Ha ha," said Ted sarcastically.

"Okay. So where are Fred, Heath and Gwen?"

"Heath's got a date with that Roxy chick of yours and-"

"What?" I shouted, out of surprise and not anger.

"Sh," said Ted, looking at Pomfrey's office over the curtain, pointing his wand at it and muttering something.

"But, he's a _baby second year_," I said.

"He's a popular baby second year," corrected Ted. "Almost as popular as me."

I hit his arm.

"Gwen is with her friends and Fred is with some Amy girl in his year," continued Ted.

"Ok. Hey, do you know what Dan's up to?" I asked and Ted grimaced.

"Snogging Nicole in a fifth floor corridor," he said. "Flew past them on the way here. In full view of the window, I mean really!"

I knew he was _trying_ to make me feel better, but it didn't work.

"Forget about him," said Ted, putting his hand on mine.

"That's what everyone says," I told him, looking into his dark eyes. "But I really like – YOU."

"What?" asked Ted, letting go of my hand hastily. "What are you on about?"

"You can help me," I said, going positively hyper. "I mean, you're a guy-"

"Oh, well spotted!"

"You can tell me what Dan wants of me!"

"What the? Vicky, he wants you to forget him!" said Ted, as though stating the obvious. "Well, at least that's what I think. I mean, not all guys are the same, y'know."

"But you're _like_ him," I persisted. "You're both popular-"

"Well," said Ted, smiling at the compliment.

"Victoire!" called Madam Pomfrey.

You see, the window's hinge is on the top and it opens to the outside, so in Ted's haste to get away, he closed it on my hand. I swore loudly but dropped into my bed just before Madam Pomfrey opened the hangings.

"Vic, please, mind you language!" she scorned, before giving me my medicine.

Urgh. I was getting to a good bit in my conversation with Ted, and my hand still hurts. There'll be no use MMSing him because he won't take me seriously.

Victoire

* * *

The Dorm  
29 January 2014  
5:45pm 

Dear Diary,

I'm back in my dorm now, but guess who's in the Hospital Wing with Dragon Pox now? Teddy. Madam Pomfrey does have her suspicions, but nothing to back them up.

We didn't do much work the past couple of days that I missed, which is good, but my hand still hurts.

Damn you Ted!

Benji looks a tad malnourished, but Kura said she's been feeding him while I was sick.

I still can't believe Roxy and Heath are going out. He must be really popular then. Urgh, it disgusts me. I wonder whether Gwen knows…

Toire

* * *

The Dorm  
14 February 2014  
4:18pm 

Dear Diary,

Well, spending another Valentines alone. Gah! This bites. Kura's out with James, Claire's with Alex, Heath's with Roxy, Dan's with Nicole, any basically do I need to write anymore? Okay, EVERYONE ELSE IS WITH SOMEONE. I feel so dissed. And lonely.

I got a guzzilion cards but like I care. I'm just sitting here sorting through them and –

Oh my gosh! There's one from Dan. It's anonymous, but it is _so_ his writing.

Nothing much inside though. He just wrote:

_Hey Victoire,_

And then it has the cheesy Valentine poem from the card.

_Love, anon. _

Woah. He's just not satisfied with one girl being on him for 24 hours.

Victoire

* * *

The Dorm  
28 February 2014  
8:42pm 

Dear Diary,

Oh, Imogen is so nice, y'know. Because on Valentines Ted was still in the Hospital Wing (his Dragon Pox seems to be just a tad worse than mine), Imogen was alone too and I met her when I was walking around the castle. She knew I was alone as well so we spent the afternoon together just talking and what not. So Valentines ended okay.

Ted's fine now.

But that's not the main reason I'm writing: Dan and Nicole broke up! It was all around the school this morning, and when Kura told me I swore harder than when Ted dropped the window on my hand.

And Kura tells me that it was Dan who made the move. Interesting…

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm  
7 March 2014  
10:45pm 

Dear Diary,

I don't know what to say, or think, or feel. Everyone else is asleep; I'm just stroking Benji and writing to you.

Is it as wrong as I think? I don't know. Did I overreact? After all he's done, after what everyone said? Maybe I should just tell you.

I was walking back to the common room after dinner with Claire until we had to part ways. We said "good night" and she headed for her common room while I continued to mine. I had this strange feeling that something was wrong. It was creepy, so I kept a hand on my wand, just in case I'd need to Bat Bogey, or Avada Kedavra. No, I'm not evil, it just felt _really_ creepy.

"Vicky."

I turned around and pointed my wand. It was weird, because I recognised it was Dan straight away, but I still didn't lower my wand.

"Woah, no need to hex me Vic I," Dan said as he approached, then stopped talking suddenly. "You look real hot tonight."

My wand remained pointed at him.

"Can we talk?" he asked, gesturing me into an empty classroom. I lowered my wand and entered.

"Vic, what's up with you?" asked Dan, sitting on the teacher's desk.

"What's up with you?" I countered, gripping my wand tightly and standing in between him and a student's desk. There was absolutely nothing wrong with _me_, that was for sure.

"I asked first," he said. What a five-year-old! "I mean, you haven't got another boyfriend yet."

"So?" I asked, my voice rising slightly. "What d'you think I am? Some kind of slut? I don't just date someone for the hell of it. Oh, and by the way, what's _your_ problem? Can't we just be friends? I mean, I'm still friends with Tom Pascoe."

"You're friends with Tom Pascoe because you don't want to date him anymore," said Dan. "But, with me-"

"Don't you dare tell me what I want," I snapped.

He suddenly lunged at me, put an arm around my back and started kissing me. Worst of all, his other hand made its way up the front of my shirt. I raised my wand and jabbed it to his neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed, taking a step away from him as he released me. "Dan, just stay away from me from now on, because you creep me out. DAN!"

He was coming towards me again, and I felt a huge relief when I heard the door open and someone call, "What's going on?"

I turned to see Ted, his hair black and a serious expression on his face. I knew it, it was all over, and it was alright. I ran to Ted and gave him the biggest hug. I just poured everything into that hug, and he seemed to know what I was going on about.

"Dan," he said calmly. "What the F did you do to her?"

Dan took out his wand but Ted was too quick, hitting him with a Stunning Spell. He turned to me and said, "Vic, go to the common room, I'll take care of Dan."

I nodded, kissed Ted on the cheek and ran up to the Gryffindor common room and straight into my bed. And now I'm writing to you. After what was probably one of the scariest experiences in my life.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm  
8 March 2014  
12:45pm 

Dear Diary,

I told Kura everything this morning, and haven't left the dorm once today (which isn't that bad seeing as it's Saturday). She's going to tell Claire because she's just gone down to lunch after promising to bring some food up.

I'm honestly not in the mood to write, I just want to play with Benji. I've dressed and stuff. I'm in a nice blue top and flowing skirt, if you must know. I've had to block Dan from sending me messages or calling. It's weird, because in the holidays all I wanted was for him to MMS, but now…

I just got a message from Claire:

"_So sorry about yesterday, I hope you're feeling better. Am sending some chocolates up with Kura. She's coming up now -Claire"_

Aww. Well, better put you away.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorms  
9 March 2014  
8:42pm 

Dear Diary,

Well, yesterday Kura came up with some Chocolate Cauldrons from Claire.

"What's happening to Dan?" I asked as we were half-way through the chocolates.

"Don't worry, prefect Ted will sort that out," said Kura reassuringly. I giggled a bit at that.

Same routine as yesterday for today. I can't face tomorrow – Dan's in all my classes.

A very worried Victoire Pax Weasley

* * *

The Dorms  
10 March 2014  
9:03pm 

Dear Diary,

Today wasn't that bad. First thing this morning Professor Longbottom called me up to his office.

"Victoire! Sit down!" he said, a little too friendly. "Have a sweet."

I took a sherbet lemon out of the tin he was holding out to me and put it in my mouth.

"Ted came and spoke to me Friday night and it's all sorted out. Y'see," said Longbottom, and I braced for the lecture, "the Ministry of Magic invented a spell a few years after Voldemort's demise that stops a witch or wizard from being in contact with another witch or wizard. The Wizengamot has seen it fit to issue a restraining order forbidding Dan to come within two metres of you. The spell has already been done and all should be fine.

"Dan has been spoken to and given a warning, as well as a letter sent to his parents. Your parents have also been informed-"

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Vicky, as your legal guardians, your parents have a right to know. I'm sorry; but I have made clear that it is not your fault. Dan has been made to speak exactly what happened with Veritaserum, administered, of course, legally with approval from the Ministry of Magic.

"The teachers have been informed so as not to force the two of you into a group or anything, but the students remain oblivious as to what happened. Who you choose to tell is up to you.

"Professor McGonagall and I understand that you may be in need of psychological assistance so we have arranged sessions for you every night. We shall assess your progress and figure out how many sessions you need."

He paused for a moment as I took it all in.

But it wasn't as bad as they were making it. I mean, I had just been kissed, and gone to second base, when I didn't want to, and I told Professor Longbottom.

"All the same," he said, "your parents want you to be the same as before."

"Can't we just take the memory out or something? Like, make me forget it?"

"Your parents have left that option up to you," said Professor Longbottom. "If you choose to, we can have it done in one of the counselling sessions."

I nodded.

"So if you just come to the first floor classroom after dinner you can talk to the psychologist," finished Professor Longbottom.

I thanked him and left for Charms.

So I had my first session with the psychologist today. She's really nice and we just talked through how everything made me feel. I told her I wanted the memory removed, but I still wanted some instinct that made me feel like I should stay away from Dan. She agreed and I'm having it removed tomorrow.

I just don't get it though. Dan used to be such a sweet, innocent boy. Or was it all just an act? Maybe has abused when he was little or something. I guess I'll never know.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm  
11 March 2014  
9:22pm

Dear Diary,

I feel a kind of emptiness, as if I've forgotten something. But all I was doing was having a snack with this really nice lady. There's something about Daniel Grey that makes me want to stay away though.

Benji is such a cutie. If one could fall in love with a cat…. Ha, no, don't worry.

A guy caught my eye in the common room tonight as I was finishing of my Transfiguration homework. I don't know his name, but he's got reddish brown hair with a wispy fringe that sometimes covers his green eyes. He was sitting near the fire, and the group he was with kept laughing at what he said.

I shall call him Transfiguration Guy.

Vix

* * *

The Dorm  
14 March 2014  
8:32pm

Dear Diary,

I had a very productive conversation with Teddy today.

"Hey Teddy," I said, sitting next to him on a couch after I finished all my homework.

"Hey Vic," he said, closing his Charms textbook. "What d'you want?"

"Well, you know everyone in school, basically, right?" I asked. After all, it was no secret that everyone wanted to be friends with Teddy Lupin.

"Yes, basically," he agreed, clearly wondering where I was going with this conversation.

"Well, could you tell me who that is?" I asked, indicating with my gaze Transfiguration Guy surrounded by his friends at a nearby table.

"Which one?" he asked, looking at me so that they didn't know we were talking about them.

"The hot one," I said.

"Er."

"The one with the reddish brown hair and the fringe that goes into his green eyes. Y'know, the tall, skinny one."

"That's Matt Peters, Tim's brother," said Ted.

Tim's brother? Woah, I never saw that coming, seeing as Tim is shortish, blond, brown-eyed and a little pudgy. In other words, he looks nothing like Matt.

How could I not have seen Matt before? I need to have a conversation with him!

"What's he like?" I asked Ted.

"Um," he paused to think for a second. "Well, he's funny, pretty average, single and in the Quidditch team."

I contemplated for a moment.

"When's your next Quidditch practice?"

Toire

* * *

The Quidditch Stands  
16 March 2014  
5:13pm

Dear Diary,

I'm sitting in on a Gryffindor Quidditch practice, but the captain, Greta Smith, doesn't mind. She's nice. I came here straight after Muggle Studies and I'm in the row in the front, around twenty seats away from the changing rooms the Gryffindors are using.

They're practising hard for their upcoming match against Hufflepuff. I remember last year's Hufflepuff vs.Gryffindor match: Ted could hardly keep his eyes off Imogen, even though he hooked up with Tanya before her.

Well, anyway, a few other Gryffindors are sitting in on the practice too, so I don't look like a complete loser. Though I am alone. I didn't want Kura or Gwen to come with me. I haven't even told them about Matt.

He looks awesome tonight. Matt's a Chaser with Ted and Greta, and they make a pretty good team. I wish I paid more attention to Quidditch before.

They're taking a break now. And Ted, who's just flying around, just MMSed me.

_Wat r u doing here nyway?_

And I replied with: _nvr u mind its a free country_

You know, Ted's got some skill MMSing while flying around on his broom.

They're back to practice now. Ouch, Greta got hit by a Bludger. But she's up again.

Oh, sorry, for the past 15 minutes I haven't been writing because I've been too busy watching Matt. He does tell good jokes, y'know. I can just hear them from here, but they're good.

Practice is over now.

I'll write later,

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm  
16 March 2014  
9:55pm

Dear Diary,

Well, at the end of the Quidditch practice, after they'd all changed and showered and what not, Ted came over to me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Ok, go, or other wise he'll think I came for you," I said.

"Who?"

"Him!" I said, nudging my head to the changing room doors, through which Matt had appeared.

"Right," said Ted, accentuating the vowel of the word. "Have fun!"

He left at a jog, stopping to wave when he was a couple of weeks away. I waved back, put my Diary in my backpack and lifted it onto my back. Matt was talking to Greta and she was laughing. Deciding this was a bad time, I walked onto the pitch, heading for the exit, when –

"Hey!" called Matt, and I turned around. See, Matt's got this kind of vibe, that whenever he calls out you just have to turn around. He ran to catch up with me. "I feel like making a new friend, can I walk with you?"

I nodded, just a bit speechless.

"So, you're Victoire, right?" he asked as we exited the pitch and walked along the path to the castle.

_He knows my name!_ I thought.

"Yeah," I said with a slight sigh, "and you're Matt?"

"Mhm, so what was someone as pretty as you doing all alone anyway?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at me. I giggled.

"One has the right to wander the grounds, does she not?" I replied, regaining my confidence.

We walked in silence for a few seconds, my hand occasionally brushing against his.

And after that we were just talking like we knew each other for ages. He was telling me about everything going on in his life, somehow turning everything he said into something funny, and I was telling him about mine.

He is basically a perfect boyfriend: caring, sensitive, nice, funny, and even alright-looking. Too bad he's not my boyfriend yet.

So we reached the portrait hole, he said the password, and we entered the common room, Matt letting me enter first.

We turned and stared into each others eyes for a moment.

"I'll see you round," said Matt, kissing me on the side of my lips and walking off.

I could have squealed with glee at that moment.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorms  
20 March 2014  
9:14pm

Dear Diary,

Ever since I watched that Gryffindor practice a couple of days ago, Matt and I have been flirting with each other almost every time we see each other. And neither Gwen, Sakura or Claire know. I think Roxy has her suspicions. She saw Matt hold my hand as we walked down to practice yesterday.

Speaking of Roxy, she, SJ and Mandy told us that they weren't going to be nice to us outside our dorm. Must be for appearance's sake.

Roxy's still wrapped around Heath. Gwen's pretty much furious, but she's got together with Eddie, one of Heath's friends, with dark skin, a lanky figure and short fuzzy hair. He's a Muggle-born, always entertaining Gwen with stories about Muggle stuff.

"What happened to Tim?" I asked yesterday evening as we were sitting chatting in front of the fire.

"Oh, he's old news," she said, sipping on a mug of hot chocolate she'd made herself. "Lasted a couple of weeks. Nothing but a good kisser, he was."

Benji is such a cutie. Older and bigger now, he can make it up to the top of his scratching post, house, thing.

Well, I've got homework to do,

XOX

Pax

* * *

The Dorms  
23 March 2014  
8:33pm

Dear Diary,

Gryffindor won against Hufflepuff today. The celebration was rather quiet after Greta chucked a spaz about her Hufflepuff boyfriend dumping her this morning. Don't ask why she had to spaz to us about it! Ted put an arm around her and got a few girls to accompany her up to their dorm. He's so smooth like that.

Oh, Imogen wasn't at all upset about their loss. She was instead helping Ted celebrate before he got up here…

I managed some serious flirting with Matt. Mind you, though, I don't even have to fake giggles, he makes me laugh anyway. All I need to do is make sure I'm not snorting.

"You've been practising heaps," I commented once when he was taking a sip of Butterbeer.

"Well, practising enough to keep myself from getting a decent girlfriend," he replied with a wink.

Tomorrow afternoon, Kura, Claire and I are heading up to the library to study. Easter break doesn't even start till the 11th of April, but better to start early.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm  
1 April 2014  
7:57pm

Dear Diary,

Oh. My. Gosh. What a day.

It started off pretty normal. Well, at least I woke up normally. I was actually on a bit of a high, walking down the dormitory stairs with a certain spring in my step, Benji at my heels.

When I got to the common room, I looked around and saw that basically the whole of Gryffindor was there. SJ, Claire and Mandy were even sitting by the fire eating their breakfast. I spotted Matt talking and laughing with a couple of friends, but headed for Gwen and Kura, who were sitting on a nearby table, when…

"Victoire!"

My name was said by someone who sounded desperate to see me. I turned to see Ted running towards me, his eyes a warm chocolate and hair auburn. I also noticed that his nose was smaller than usual.

The whole common room fell silent with curiosity. Ted reached me and placed his lips on mine. I didn't think, I just kissed back, and found that my arms had a mind of their own and wound their way around Teddy's neck. Actually, my whole body seemed to have a mind of its own. Ted was holding me lightly by the waist.

Eventually, we pulled apart and I saw that he was smiling a little too widely. I let go of him and swore.

"Happy April Fools!" he said, for the whole common room to hear, before walking over to Fred and Heath and high-fiving them.

The whole common room was laughing, and I eventually broke down too.

"Just you wait Ted Remus Lupin!" I shouted jokingly, before breaking down in a fit of laughter again.

But this is what's really scary. Okay, this is what I thought while I was kissing him:

_Oh my gosh, I'm kissing Teddy Lupin. What the ? How am I suddenly kissing him? Hmm, he's not bad. Wait, Matt's here._

And it was only when I registered that Matt was watching that I pulled away from Ted. What's that supposed to mean? NO! No, I do not like Ted.

But I always expected his kiss to be rough, because he's the son of a werewolf. That is extremely weird, considering I'm the daughter of someone who's been attacked by a werewolf. I guess it was a very mean assumption.

But his kiss was very soft. Enjoyable – NO. No, not enjoyable, just, not rough.

Well, there were obviously more pranks throughout the day. Ted had made it pretty clear that there is nothing going on between us so the situation with Matt is fine. And I found out later that SJ, Roxy and Mandy were eating in the common room to try and avoid pranks as best as possible. Maybe that'd have worked for me, if I had remembered it was April Fools, and Ted hadn't wanted to prank me in the common room itself.

Well, I have homework to do,

Vicky

* * *

The Library  
15 April 2014  
2:55pm

Dear Diary,

Easter break has started and Kura, Claire, Tom and I are in the library studying. I'm just taking a quick break to write to you.

Throughout Easter break, we'll be studying for forty-five minutes a day, which leaves plenty of time to do other stuff, but I still feel Aunt Hermione-ish.

But, it was really weird. This morning I was randomly walking around the castle (okay, not completely randomly. Matt wasn't in the common room and I was hoping to bump into him) when I heard a noise from behind a tapestry. Now, this isn't very unusual, as couples snog behind the tapestries that have secret corridors all the time. But I heard my name and stopped. Eavesdropping, I know, but their voices were raised.

"How could you have done that to Victoire on April Fools?" a voice that was clearly Gwen's (feminine but masculine at the same time) said.

"Oh, c'mon," said Ted's voice, and my heart skipped a beat. Don't ask why! "It was a joke!"

"A joke?" asked Claire angrily, and I imagined the look on her face. "But what about the incident with -?" She lowered her voice so I couldn't hear a name.

"She's had everything removed. She doesn't remember a thing," protested Teddy.

"That's not the point," said Kura. "What if it suddenly comes back to her?"

"Has she told you guys anything about it? Noooo. She's fine," argued Ted. "Besides, she's already got a knew crush."

"Who?" demanded Gwen, Kura and Claire, out of curiosity and not anger.

"I'm not saying," said Ted. "Look, she's fine."

I couldn't stand not knowing what I didn't know, so I walked into the corridor.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerily. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," they all said at the same time, causing me to raise my eyebrows.

I still don't know what they were talking about, but I'm completely fine. Nothing bad's happened to me.

Victoire

* * *

The Dorms  
21 April 2014  
3:22pm

Dear Diary,

Term starts tomorrow. Claire, Gwen and Kura have been trying to find out who I like and I swear it's annoying me. Maybe I should tell them? But they'd probably only go all over-protective, like yesterday. What kind of best friends get angry at the best kiss I've ever had.

ARGH. Okay, do you want to know why it was the best kiss instead of accusing me of liking Ted like I know you're going to? Okay, let's see:

Tom: Okay, truth be told, we never actually kissed on the lips. Just the cheek. And held hands. And talked. And figured out we weren't good together.

Dan: I don't know why but he gives me the creeps. We've had a few good snogs but I don't like him now.

Ted: Is an okay kisser, nice, and is one of my best friends.

Oh, and Matt's kiss doesn't count, seeing as it was on the side of my lips.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorms  
7 May 2014  
5:22pm

Dear Diary,

I was walking down to the forest for Care of Magical Creatures with Kura and Claire when a voice behind me called, "Oi! Vixen!"

I turned around, sure it was me that someone was talking to but a bit perplexed. It was Ted.

"What'd you call me?" I asked, curious.

"Well, I don't know, you can be one sometimes," said Teddy with a shrug.

See, if that was anyone else I would have probably slapped them across the face, but it was Ted. I knew he was joking.

"Yeah, well, he wanted me to give you his WizComm code," continued Ted. I knew he was talking about Matt and squealed, taking the small piece of parchment he offered me and slipping it in my pocket.

"Are you ever going to tell us who "he" is?" asked Claire as we started walking away.

"Maybe."

Vixen

* * *

The Dorms  
24 May 2014  
11:45pm

Dear Diary,

We won the Quidditch Cup. Beat Ravenclaw easily. And, well, the story only gets better from then.

The Gryffindor Team, after all the formalities, retreated back to the change room, before returning and being hoisted onto the shoulders of the rest of the Gryffindors. Kura and Claire, who I had been sitting with for the match, turned to me, as I was still.

"You go on, I'll catch up," I said, a smile on my face.

Too caught up in the celebrations, no one realised the missing Chaser, who, as soon as everyone was out of the pitch, snaked his arms around my waist from behind.

"Hey Matt," I said, turning around in his arms. His green eyes were sparkling, his reddish brown hair pushed back. He looked adorable.

Before I knew it, my arms were snaking around his neck and my lips were meeting his. No more flirting. We were a couple.

I was there snogging him for another ten minutes, our lips meeting with so much passion for one another, until we finally walked hand in hand to the common room. There was no point in hiding it anymore, a million people saw us holding hands as we walked to the common room, as well as when we entered it. Gwen and Kura gasped: they finally knew.

Note to self: Always trust Ted with secrets

Well, anyway, Matt and I snogged quite a bit today, but there's nothing wrong with that!

Vixen

* * *

The Dorms  
10 June 2014  
4:42pm

Dear Diary,

Victoire Pax Weasley is head over heals for Matthew James Peters. He is just perfect. We even study together for our exams, and we actually do get some studying, not like Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry in the story Aunt Hermione once told me.

Heath and Roxy finally split up, much to Gwen's relief. Now that Heath's in his right mind, though, he's started to spaz about Gwen and Eddie.

Meanwhile, Kura and James broke up. It just wasn't working. But what the hey, we're only nearly 14, our relationships aren't meant to last forever.

Exams start on the 16th and then the following Friday we're heading home. And, Mum had to remind me in a letter, helping with Gabrielle's wedding.

Vicky

* * *

By the Lake  
17 June 2014  
3:17pm

Dear Diary,

Well, exams just finished. Kura came out of her Herbology exam yesterday a little chuffed and didn't want to talk to Claire or I. But overall, the exams were alright. I hate how this year, because we had more subjects, our exams spread over two days instead of just the one.

I hear giggling.

V

* * *

The Dorm  
20 June 2014  
6:32pm

Dear Diary,

Turns out that giggling I heard three days ago was just Matt joking around with Greta and Ted. The giggling was obviously coming from Greta and not Ted.

I spent yesterday with Matt and the day before with Sakura and Claire, just laying outside, watching the clouds and catching up.

Vixen

* * *

The Carriage  
27 June 2014  
10:38pm

Dear Diary,

We're in the carriages, heading to Hogsmeade station. Hogwarts is disappearing out of sight, for the last time in two months. I'm with Kura, Claire, Gwen, Matt and Greta. There's nothing to write, so bye!

Vicky

* * *

AN: Well, review please. The scene with Dan was so different to what I planned but wtf. And I just realised that Eddie is similar to Dean. Dang it. Well, please review! Sorry(?) for the chapter being so long. 


	9. The Wedding

AN: Hello my lovely readers. I had so much to write about the wedding that I thought I'd leave the rest of the holidays for another chapter. I go back to school on Monday, so you know what that's like, but I'll try and update ASAP.

* * *

My Room  
28 June 2014  
8:22pm

Dear Diary,

No plans yet. It's the twins' birthday tomorrow and Mum wants to have a party. Fat chance, with Aunt Gabrielle Apparating in here every second asking for help. It's chaos. Matt, who I found out lives just a couple of streets away, came over after lunch and _crack_! She made a complete fuss and we can't have time alone. And, considering Dad's definitely not going to let us go up to my room, and Mum wants to keep me in the house just in case I need to help out with the wedding, I had to say goodbye to Matt and stay in my room with a couple of _Teen Witch_ magazines.

You know, it's the first time I've ever read them – Mum bought some this afternoon seeing how bored I was – and I thought it'd be boring and all about how going all the way is cool and skimpy clothes are hot, but it isn't. Instead, _Teen Witch_ talks about how you don't have to go all the way if you're not ready, to get a boyfriend that you don't only like because of his looks, and how girls don't have to show off their bodies to be beautiful. But that doesn't mean that I don't consider them over-the-top on beauty. But they have a pretty neat poster of The Garden Gnomes which I hung up on my wall.

So I've just been lying around and reading _Teen Witch_ today. They've got some pretty neat date ideas, which I could try out after Auntie's wedding next week.

Vicky

* * *

My Room  
29 June 2014  
8:34pm

Dear Diary,

Mum managed to have just a little party for the twins, with Grandma, Grandpa, Grand-mère and Grandpapa. Aunt Gabrielle dropped in after lunch, wished the twins and handed me a horrible frilly white dress.

"What's this?" I asked, holding it by the hanger and under the waist of the dress.

"That is your flower girl dress," she said, taking Cassie into her arms.

"Flower girl?" I asked, outraged. "But, aren't they usually seven-year-olds?"

Aunt Gabrielle handed Cassie back to Dad and walked over to me.

"Do you think I will have a seven-year-old ruining my wedding," she asked. "Besides, you are a Veela, you are much prettier than any of your cousins."

I fumed silently. I had no particular wish to be compared to my cousins on beauty. Or play the role of a seven-year-old in the wedding of the aunt I dislike the most.

"It looks lovely," cut in Mum, obviously seeing my Veela anger building up. She came over, took the dress from me and held it up so she could examine it. "Oh this _is_ nice!"

Her cycle was obviously making her senile. She put the dress in front of me and I forced a smile.

"Go try it on Vix," said Dad.

So I rushed up to my room to try it on. It is the perfect height, but a bit too tight around the chest. The skirt is _way_ too frilly for someone my age and it's sleeveless, with a V-neckline and a ribbon zigzagging up the gap.

"Auntie Gabrielle!" I called, stepping out of my room. "It is a bit tight."

Aunt Gabrielle came over and pulled it up from the arm holes.

"Nonsense!" she said, stepping back to look at me. "That is how it's meant to be. It pushes up your breasts."

I stared at her. How am I meant to stay a virgin until I'm married like I want to with my aunt being Miss Slut? Mum came upstairs and looked at me.

"Oh that's nice!" she said, unaware of the slight difficulty I had breathing.

So no one cared my boobs were pushed up and just a tad bit easy to perve at. I didn't get a chance to show Dad as Mum and my aunt made me change and join my sisters downstairs.

Bella had Aunt Gabrielle's high heels on her feet and Dad was taking pictures. Aunt Gabrielle walked over, took Bella out of the shoes and slipped them on her feet.

"I should be off, Chris is planning the wedding at home," she said. She gave a kiss to my grandparents and Disapparated.

Urgh

It was present time, and Cassandra and Bella tore open the wrapping to their new toys, Grandpa and Grandma holding them as they sat on the floor.

"I zought zey might like zome dezigner clothez," said Grand-mère, helping a designer t-shirt on Bella. She snatched it away and put it on herself. The twins were trying to become independent, with a few tantrums along the way.

Grandma and Grandpa chose, I think, the wiser and just got them toys.

Ooh, just got an MMS from Matt.

_Hey Vix  
I didnt get 2 tell u dat day but my bruther is Chris. Da guy ur aunts marrying. I didnt no b4 I went 2 urs.  
Matt_

I hate my life. I don't care if they think it's incest. We're not blood relatives. And we liked each other _before_ they got married.

MMSed back:

_Hey Matt,  
dw. least we can see each other the wedding. ;)  
Vix_

His reply:

_Cant wait then ;)_

Suddenly I don't feel all that bad about wearing that dress.

Victoire

* * *

My Room  
6 July 2014  
7:59pm

Dear Diary,

The wedding's tomorrow. I told Mum about Matt, grudgingly. She was suspecting something, I think, anyway. She agreed that it couldn't be considered incest. The bad thing? She's told Dad and they both want to meet him. Eurgh.

The dress is hanging on a levitating hanger beside my wardrobe, hovering above the gold shoes I have to wear. Mum's got the flowers and everything downstairs.

The whole family's going to be there, so a lot of people, and it's at Grand-mere and Grandpapa's mansion that overlooks the ocean.

Poor Benji! Today, Cassie was carrying him, hugging him to her chest with her arms wrapped around his body. Benji was squirming, waving his front paws in the air. Luckily I walked into the living room and saw them, and told Cassie to put Benji down.

"Kitty!" she said, putting Benji down. She got on her knees and hands and pretended to be a cat, nuzzling her head on my leg.

I can't figure out who's cuter – the twins or Benji? They're both pretty adorable.

Toire

* * *

My Room  
8 July 2014  
11:20 am

Dear Diary,

Despite one's opinions on Aunt Gabrielle, the wedding wasn't too bad. It started at four in the afternoon. The chairs were arranged behind Grand-mere and Grandpapa's mansion, surrounded by metres of perfectly green grass. A couple of hundred metres away from the seats was a cliff (with a fence so people wouldn't fall off the edge, obviously) that overlooked the ocean. It looked perfect.

The bridal party arrived by carriages pulled by winged horses that nearly made me puke. When we arrived, Matt and Tim Peters were nearby ushering people into their seats. They had apparently been made groomsmen.

The bridesmaids, mainly Aunt Gabrielle's friends, and groomsmen assembled on either side of Uncle Chris, in front of the guests. Then Mum, who was Matron Of Honor, entered with Jacob, the best man and Uncle Chris's twenty-three year old brother.

There was a bit of a wait then, as the ring bearer, Uncle Chris's five-year-old nephew, refused to go down the aisle. So in the end, Uncle Chris's sister had to accompany him.

I stood up a bit straighter, gave a small smile to Aunt Gabrielle, who had linked arms with Grandpapa, and made my way down the aisle, throwing flowers from my basket on the floor as I went. I could've sworn Matt and Tim were stifling laughter and gave them a glare. Why couldn't I just _hold_ a bouquet of flowers?

By the time Aunt Gabrielle and Uncle Chris finished saying their vows, my feet were hurting and I hated the heels on my shoes. But I forgive them, because it must have been really sweet seeing as they kissed as the sun set.

Before I knew what was happening, I was being ushered into a small group in front of Aunt Gabrielle. With her back towards us, she threw her flowers and I caught them, easily. Then Aunt Gabrielle sat down, let Uncle Chris take off her garter, and then he threw it into a crowd of men. Teddy caught it, probably with his good Quidditch skills.

There was silence, then everyone assembled burst into laughter.

"They can't be ze next to marry!" said one of Mum's Veela cousins with a laugh. "Zey are zo young."

"If anyzing it meanz zey will marry each ozer," said another Veela cousin, and, looking over at Ted, I saw he was blushing, like me.

"Oh yeah," said Uncle Harry sarcastically over the renewed laughter. "Ted will _really_ be lucky enough to marry a part Veela. Ouch!"

Aunt Ginny had rapped Harry on the shoulder, though she too was stifling laughter.

Then the chairs disappeared, Mum went over to Dad and took the twins off his hands, and Aunt Gabrielle and Uncle Chris had their first dance as a married couple. I wandered around and soon found myself talking to Gwen. Her hair looked great, though it hadn't been that hard to do. I was at the salon with her, and she just got all her hair from the front and moved it across her head, fixed it with some bobby pins and what not, and got some strands from behind and put them forward so they fell into her face.

"Oh you were great!" she said, eyeing Tim Peters just a tad warily. "Eurgh. I can't believe Tim and I are actually related now. It's kind of creepy."

I laughed a bit at that.

"Oh, that dress!" said Gwen. "Lemme guess, Aunt Gabrielle?"

I nodded my head and she tutted.

"When's she going to leave you alone, hey?"

"I know! I felt really stupid, especially being a _flower girl_," I said. "Matt was-"

"-thinking you were absolutely gorgeous," said Matt, sliding up to me and putting an arm around my waist.

"Save it," said Gwen. "I'm out of here."

I watched her head towards Heath, before turning and kissing Matt on the cheek. He had a smug smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, my forehead creased.

"Well, technically, I'm your uncle now," he said, still wearing that little smug smile.

"Oh shut up!" I said, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"So, d'you want to dance?" asked Matt, taking his arm from my waist and instead grasping my hand.

"Love too."

We joined a small amount of couples as they danced where the chairs used to be. I wrapped my arms around Matt's neck as he held my waist and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"So, there are seven in your family?" I asked as we danced.

Matt nodded.

"Yeah."

I rested my head on his chest for the remainder of the song, and at the end we made our way to one of the tables, where Ted, James, Albus, Gwen, Heath, Tim and Fred were seated.

"Vicky, your Dad's coming," said Ted, raising his eyebrows.

I quickly released Matt's hand and turned around to see Dad approaching, bending as he walked so he could hold Bella's hand.

"Victoire, could you take care of Bella for a moment?" he asked, plopping my sister on my lap and walking off.

Bella turned to me and pulled on my hair, which I had left out.

"Owww."

Teddy took Bella off my lap, placed her on his and, putting his lips on Bella's cheek, blew her a raspberry. Bella giggled, bringing her little hands up to her mouth.

"Thanks Ted," I said, taking hold of Matt's hand once more.

We sat at the tables and talked for a while until the menus appeared and we started ordering food with waves of our wands.

"Victoire!"

I turned and saw Aunt Gabrielle and Uncle Chris walk up to me.

"'Ello," she said, playing up her French accent for the boys, like she always did. "Oh, are you and Matt dateeng?"

I glanced at Matt, having forgotten to let go of his hand, and we spluttered. Aunt Gabrielle gave a little laugh.

"Oh you two are zo zweet! Don't you zink?" she said, turning to Chris.

"Yes," said Chris, then with a laugh added, "You two behave yourselves! I don't want any nieces or nephews from Matt just yet."

"Congratulations you two!" I said, even though I was sure my cheeks were bright pink.

"Congratulations," echoed the rest of my friends, smiles spreading on their faces.

"Oh, zankyou!" said Gabrielle. She swooped down and kissed each of us, before gliding off with Chris.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tim take a rather large sip of his mocktail and had an urge to laugh.

"I'm hungry," said Bella.

I stood up and held my arms out to her. Ted didn't give Bella to me, but instead stood up.

"I'll go find your parents," said Ted. "Don't worry."

"Oh Ted, you've been so sweet this whole evening, but let me," I insisted, my arms still held out.

"You two look like a young teen couple who had a baby together," said Uncle Ron, approaching with Uncle Harry.

As my friends laughed, I turned red, like Ted, who was glaring at Uncle Harry.

"What?" asked Uncle Harry, "It was Ron who said it."

"Aren't you meant to be a good godfather and stand up for me?" asked Ted, faking a pout. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh so now I'm the bad godfather?" asked Uncle Harry, eyebrows raised. "What about you being a bad godson, running around with no pants on when you were two?"

"HARRY!"

Everyone at our table was just about dieing from laughter. In Ted's embarrassment he didn't notice me taking Bella out of his hands and walking away to find Mum or Dad.

"Oh, Vicky!"

It was Aunt Ginny, sitting at a nearby table with Lily, Aunt Hermione, Cassie and Hugo.

"Hey," I said, walking over and putting Bella down on the empty chair next to Cassie. They turned to each other and began playing. "D'you know where Mum and Dad are?"

"Oh, they'll be back in a sec," said Aunt Hermione. "But leave Bella here, don't worry."

"Vicky!" whined Lily.

I sighed picked her up and made my way back to my table.

"Oh don't bring _her_," said James in disgust as I sat down with Lily on my lap. "She's such a baby."

Lily crossed her arms and hmphed.

Eventually as the night wore on, Lily fell asleep on Ted's lap, Fred and Heath got asked to dance by some thirteen-year-old Veela second-cousins or something of mine, James and Albus had to go to the bathroom to puke after one too many servings of dessert, and Gwen and Tim somehow ended up on the dance floor.

Ted, Matt and I were talking about Quidditch, as I occasionally rocked Lily on my lap, when Aunt Ginny came over and took Lily off me.

"Oh, Vicky, I'm sorry!" she said. "You should have brought her back."

"Oh, don't worry," I said, trying to be polite.

"Well, you have fun then," she said, glancing at Matt before walking off with Lily.

Ted leaned back in his chair and, I couldn't believe it, started jeering us.

"Matt and Vicky sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," he sang.

I tried to kick him under the table but got Matt instead.

"Sorry!" I said, before bunching up my napkin and chucking it to Ted.

"Ow," he said, putting on a puppy dog face.

I rolled my eyes and dragged Matt up.

"Can we go for a walk?" I asked.

"Just leave me to my lonesome then," interrupted Ted before Matt could answer.

"James and Albus are coming back," I said, nudging my head towards the bathrooms. The boys were, indeed, walking back, looking slightly better than before.

I dragged Matt up, took his right hand and we walked towards the cliff-face overlooking the ocean. The waves crashed against the rocks below as I leaned forwards and rested my hands on the fence. I felt…scared. Alone. Even though I was perfectly safe and with Matt.

"Matt," I said.

"Mm?"

"I feel – I feel as if something's missing," I said, taking one hand off the fence and turning left to him.

"Like what?" he asked, placing a hand on my left arm.

"I don't know," I said, turning back to the ocean, Matt's hand slipping off my arm as I did so. "Like, for some reason, I have this instinct to stay well away from Dan Grey, but I don't know why."

Matt, behind me on my left, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry Vic," he whispered in my ear. "I wouldn't know why."

I sighed and leaned against him.

"I can't say I was expecting you to," I said, my voice cracking. "I feel so alone when I think of it."

"Vic."

He walked around in front of me and gave me the biggest hug. I just melted into him.

"Thanks," I murmured. "You must think I'm really stupid."

"I don't," he said. "But, maybe, if you go back in your diary you might find something."

I almost forgot that he knew I kept a diary. And now I think of it, it'd explain a lot. If I just looked back in you, I'd probably remember what I forgot.

But anyway, on with yesterday's happenings.

I nodded and turned toward the ocean again, my right arm still around Matt. He rubbed my back.

"D'you want to head back?" asked Matt.

"Okay," I said, as it was getting cold.

We walked back to the table, where Ted was now sitting with Heath, James, Albus, Fred, Tim and Gwen. They started singing as soon as we sat down.

"Matt and Vick-"

"Shut _up_," Matt and I shouted together, earning stares from a couple of Veela cousins, who then turned their gaze to Ted and started whispering to each other. His hair and cheeks turned red.

"Oooo," teased Gwen and I.

"Why don't you go talk to one of them?" she asked, leaning forward.

"Yes," I enthused.

"You guys, I'm with Imogen, remember?" said Ted, rolling his eyes.

"It's perfectly normal to just _dance_ with someone else," said Gwen.

"You mean like you and Tim?" asked Heath with a snicker.

"Exactly," said Gwen, her cheeks the same colour as her hair.

"I'm telling Eddie," threatened Heath.

"Don't," protested Gwen, as Tim looked frightened.

"Aha! So you and Eddie haven't agreed that you can dance with whoever you like!"

"Heath, you're being an idiot."

"At least I'm not a slutty cheat!"

"Heath!"

"Well it's the truth!"

"Effing hell I _hate_ you!"

Gwen was standing, and quite a lot of people were staring at her. She stepped over her chair and ran into the forest.

"I'll go get her," I said, pushing my chair back and going after her.

I reached the edge of the forest, pulled up the skirt of my dress, and stepped into its depths.

"Gwen?"

I found her sitting at the base of a tree a couple of metres away. She didn't look too good. Her shiny red dress was dirty, her hair had come out of the bobby pins and her makeup was running down her cheeks with her tears. I grabbed the back of my dress and sat, looping my arms through my legs and hugging the back of the skirt of my dress to my legs.

"I'm not a slutty cheat," she said to her knees, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself than me. "We danced as friends, and relatives."

I sat staring at the opposite tree.

"You don't think it was wrong, do you?" asked Gwen, turning to me.

"Well," I said, considering, "if it was as a friend, then there's nothing wrong with it."

Gwen gave me a half smile.

"Yeah."

There was an uncomfortable silence, before Gwen swore angrily.

"I'm going," she said, before standing up and storming out of the forest.

I swore, but lighter than Gwen, and got up and headed back to our table.

"You really did it this time Heath," I said when I reached the table.

"Her fault," said Heath.

"Vicky, you've got some dirt," said Matt, stopping me from sitting down and brushing dirt off my butt.

"Vicky!"

My dad was walking up to us, glaring at Matt.

"Dad, it's only dirt," I said.

He raised his eyebrows, before saying, "Have you seen Gwen? Her mum's looking for her."

"No," we all said and watched Dad leave as I sat down.

Well, the party went on into the night and we only got home at two this morning, so when I started writing I'd just got up. They found Gwen; she was hanging around by the cliff-face. I better go and get some breakfast/lunch.

Vix

* * *

Review??? 


	10. Sweetest Boyfriend

Disclaimer: I'm sick of taking identification tests – I AM NOT JK ROWLING, NOR WILL I EVER BE. : P. I don't own _Big Brother 2014_ either. At least I don't think I will.

AN: Twilight and sequels are the best books I've read since Potter.

JACOB BLACK IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN EDWARD!

* * *

Hmm, either isnt letting me keep one space between lines or my PC is being stupid again. so between mmses where there arent any other text ive put a line Soz.

* * *

My Bedroom

9 July 2014

7:17pm

Dear Diary,

I looked through my diary this morning and found that the pages between my entry on the 28th of February and my entry on the 11th of March had been ripped out, with just the ends of the pages attached to the book and the edge uneven. Someone, either me or someone else, doesn't want me to find out what happened.

Ah, well that's all I can do about that I guess.

Everything's been rather quiet. Cassie and Bella are, I'm pretty sure, patting Benji downstairs. No beeps from my WizComm, no taps on the windows from owls, no knocks on the door from a stressed Aunt Gabrielle- it's basically pretty normal. That makes it seem as if our families unloved, doesn't it?

Well, okay, I have been getting MMSes. Matt and I have been keeping in touch and have organised to meet down by the beach tomorrow. When I asked Mum and Dad, they were all…it was weird.

I walked downstairs and found that Mum was cursing in French, picking up Cassie and Bella's toys, and Dad was just staring at her.

"Can I meet Matt tomorrow down at the beach?" I asked, walking over to where Cassie and Bella were on the couch and sitting next to them.

Mum and Dad exchanged glances.

"Sure."

"But stay with each other."

"And don't go anywhere creepy-"

"Or isolated-"

"Um," I said, cutting them off, "okay."

So that was a bit weird, because last summer I went to the mall just with Gwen and I was a whole year younger than.

What's also a bit weird is that Dan's on my WizComm's blocked list. And it says it's been on there since the 8th of March, which is in the time of "The Ripped Out Pages". Haha!

Yeah, I've nothing else to amuse myself with. But if I can look back and laugh, that's gotta be a good thing, right?

Mm, so I'm going to meet Matt tomorrow. The part of the beach where we've arranged to meet is around a two minute walk from Shell Cottage, and not that far from Matt's place either, apparently. So tomorrow should be fun.

Pax

* * *

My Room

10 July 2014

7:11pm

Dear Diary,

Matt is so sweet!

I got up this morning extremely early by holiday standards – 6:30. I know most consider that early by all standards, but I never really liked getting up late.

I walked downstairs, poured myself some _Quidditch Stars_ cereal and milk, and sat down with the bowl in front of the TV that Grandpa had gotten us last Christmas. Muggle entertainment really isn't that bad, y'know. It was really weird, something called _Big Brother_. Apparently it had aired the last night and what I was watching was a repeat. And, may I just say, that by watching that I've gathered that Muggles are really quite thick.

Well, anyway, after I finished my cereal, drank a glass of orange juice and ate some fruits, I turned off the TV and wandered back upstairs. Mum and Dad, who were just starting to get up, gave me a rather suspicious "Good Morning" as I walked past them on the way to my room, which I sent back cheerily.

I closed the door and crossed the room to my wardrobe. All of my clothes, hanging on plastic hangers, eventually got dropped onto my bed. Everything was either too plain or too dressy. Now, I say all of _my_ clothes because at the very end of my closet was a bunch of my mum's old clothes stuffed onto one hanger, which I had been pretty sure I would never wear. Ever.

However, a grey dress caught my eye. I pulled it off the white, plastic hanger, moved in front of the mirror and held it up against my front.

It was just a normal grey, but it did look quite alright on me, matching my eyes especially. Excited, I hung it up on my door, went to the bathroom, showered and brushed my teeth and what not, and came back with my maroon towel wrapped around me and my hair dripping.

Closing the door behind me, I wrapped the towel around my hair and pulled on underwear and the dress. Looking in the mirror, the dress was just about perfect. It was a simple sleeveless dress that reached just above my knees; no special neckline or design. The only thing was that it was a bit baggy. I grabbed a chunky black belt out of my closet and tied it below my bust. Bleh. It was what they wore when I was around seven. But it did suit me kind of, and I was never one to follow fashion trends, so I just started brushing my hair.

In another fifteen minutes, I stepped out of my room. A silver necklace with a huge love heart pendant hung down to my chest and I carried a white handbag.

"Got your wand?" asked Dad as I reached the bottom stairs, peering over the _Daily Prophet_

"I'm not stupid," I said, rolling my eyes, then said before he could ask, "and I have my WizComm."

"Are you sure he will be zere? It's only eight fifteen," asked Mum, coming out of the kitchen.

"He'll be there at nine, but I'll just wait around at the beach."

"Why don't you just stay for the next forty-five minutes or zo?"

"Mum!"

"MMS every five minutes then," said Dad resignedly.

"Even with him?" I asked, disgusted.

"Juzt MMS and say when 'e comez," said Mum.

As I closed the door behind me, I could hear Mum telling Dad off for being too overprotective.

It was a bright day, with only a few clouds in the sky. I walked down the rocky stepping stones, out the gate and proceeded down the footpath, literally, as Shell Cottage is on the top of a hill.

It was a short walk. I remember before I went to Hogwarts, Mum and Dad would take me to the beach every second day of the summer, basically. I passed a small alleyway, where an Emo couple were pashing, a bunch of Muggle "town houses", a park where a twelve-year-oldish boy and girl were playing and ended up walking behind two shirtless guys clad in board shorts carrying surfboards.

When I reached the beach, I ran down the short stretch of grass and my flip-flops met with the sand. Some grains flew up and landed on my feet, getting in between my toes. I ran over to the shade under a tree, dropped my bag and kicked off my shoes. I sat on my shins, reached into my bag for my WizComm and quickly MMSed Dad.

Then I dropped my WizComm into my bag, and ran to the ocean. I stood in the shallow water, letting the water get in between my toes. Turning around, I saw that the stretch of the beach I was on was only occupied by five boys and one girl, all around sixteen. The guys were playing some Muggle sport with a weird shaped ball and the girl was sitting a little way away, lying stomach-down on a mat in a bikini, but with her bikini top unclipped, watching the guys.

I walked back to the tree under which I had put my bag and leant against it, content with the shade. I reached for my WizComm, MMSed Mum this time and checked the time – 8:30.

Sighing, I opened a new MMS on my WizComm and put, of all people, Ted in the address bar.

_Hey_

_Lol I came 2 da beach a lil 2 erly 2 meet Matt so I gt 1/2 hr. hws ur holis?_

_X_

_Vicky_

Five minutes later, after I MMSed Dad again, I got back an MMS from Ted:

_Hey Vicky!_

_Ya im gd. Lol. SUCK! Im just w. Imogen. NM. Kinda an awkward silence so I wnt to da toilet n got ur MMS. Shes B-ing weird thO. IDK wtf's rong w her. Its…weird. _

_Te-D_

_(Geddit?)_

* * *

_Hey Te-D._

_Oh, haha, _very_ funny... Ur such a loser. _

_Daww. Wat d she do._

_wb_

_Vix-N :P …(loser)_

* * *

_Hey,_

_ll tell u l8er_

_gtg_

_Te-D_

Teddy's last MMS in no way silenced my curiosity, but I just MMSed Mum, put my left hand, holding my WizComm, on the sand, and watched the crowd for a while. The best looking guy, you could say, was called over by the girl on the mat to help her clip her bikini back on. Meanwhile, the rest of the guys were huddled together talking. Every so often they'd glance over at me. The glances were so routine that I could ensure that, a moment before they looked over, I was looking down at my WizComm, which apparently looks like some Muggle device. While one of the guys punched another on the shoulder jokingly, there was a very different mood over at the mat, where the girl, now tanned, was giving the guy a French.

I glanced down at my WizComm before looking over at the guys, to find the one who had been punched in the arm was walking over to me.

"What's a hot lady like you doing all alone?" he said, sitting down beside me.

I nearly puked. Some girls might like pick-up lines, but I thought they were lame. Why couldn't guys take the time to be original and think of something to say that wasn't cheesy.

"A lady like me," I said, not really shouting but projecting my voice, "is just wondering what a loser like you is doing hitting on a taken girl who he hasn't even talked to and is waiting for her boyfriend to arrive."

The couple on the mat broke apart and started laughing and the three guys, huddled together, tried to give the guy who had come over to me sympathetic looks in between their laughter as he simply blinked.

Then, coming to his senses, he blushed, stood up and walked back to his friends hurriedly. He really wasn't that bad looking, quite muscular too. But he only liked me because I was pretty.

And, okay, Matt had used that line on me too, but we never actually did anything much for ages, and it was kind of jocular. I could tell that this guy wanted it to happen quickly. Not to mention he had used the word "hot", which I always get suspicious about and relate to the guy having checked out my chest.

I sent an MMS to Mum and lay forward, my knees bent and my legs going up along the tree. After three minutes, during which I watched the tide, a body lay down almost on top of my back, snaking its arms around to cover my eyes. I received a hot kiss on the back of my neck, where my hair had fallen away from.

"Matt!" I said, before he could even say, "Guess who?"

I turned to my left to face him, my speed causing him to fall on top of me.

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

We both sat up and looked at each other.

"One sec."

I quickly MMSed Dad to say that Matt had come and dropped my WizComm into my bag.

"You don't like tans?" asked Matt.

"Don't see the point really," I said with a shrug.

"Neither do I," he said. "But you look great anyway."

"Thanks," I said. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I thought you'd have brought your togs so we could have a swim," said Matt with a frown.

"I did, they're in my bag," I said. "But we've got the whole day, let's do that later, in the evening maybe."

"Sweet. So what do you want to do now?" asked Matt, standing up and stretching.

I stood up, grabbed his hand with both of mine and leant over to whisper in his ear

"I want to stop wondering why you haven't kissed me yet."

I let go of his hand and instead wrapped my arms around his neck, as he did the same to my waist, and soon we were kissing the glorious moments away.

"D'you want to just walk around then?" asked Matt.

I nodded, bent down and put my bag on my shoulder, slipped my feet into my shoes and held Matt's hand. We set off, up the short grass stretch and onto the footpath before crossing the road.

"I've got some Muggle money," whispered Matt. "A load of it, actually. I was thinking that maybe we could see this Muggle thing, called a movie, it's kind of like a play that's been captured and they put it on this screen for people to see in a cinema."

"Ok," I said, "Kinda like TV?"

"Yeah," said Matt, looking around before we crossed another street. "Only movies are longer."

We crossed another road and Matt steered me into this huge building. There were a lot of flashing lights and cardboards cut out with pictures on them.

"How about a romantic comedy?" asked Matt.

"Sure."

We lined up at behind the counter and Matt blabbed away about this movie we were going to see – _That Social_. It sounded quite good by his summary.

After we got our tickets, we walked up the stairs. Well, we didn't really walk. Muggles have this thing, Matt told me they're called elevators, and they're moving stairs, so you just have to stand there. Pretty neat, huh?

When we stepped off the top storey, Matt took me to the food store, where he bought us a huge box of popcorn and a large drink. Then we headed to what's called the "theatre" and headed inside.

It was dark, with steps leading up to rows and rows of seats. The only people who were there were a small family and a group of five rather pretty girls, around fifteen, which I was a bit worried about. I reached for Matt's hand, so they got the idea, but they were still whispering and looking at him.

We went across a row that was pretty high up and sat around the centre. I put the drink on the holder thingy to my left and Matt put his popcorn on his right. Matt moved the armrest between us back, wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

Some ads came on, and more people came into the theatre, though they kept a wide berth of us and our row. Matt leant over me and took a sip of our drink through the straw, making me giggle.

The movie started and I brought my feet up on the chairs, spreading them over the chair next to me, and leant on Matt. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. (I told you he was sweet).

Altogether the movie was pretty good. It was about these girls at an all girls' school who had this dance where they invited guys' schools. Some of them went completely crazy at the idea, the others were too shy to dance with anyone. Some of the scenes were funny, the others were perfect scenes for snogging (insert photo of Victoire doing a suggestive wink here). : P .

At the end of the movie, when names of people were rolling up the screen, and Matt and I were having an intense snogging session, my WizComm beeped. Matt groaned from on top of me.

"Leave it," he said, brushing his lips over my neck.

"It could be my parents," I said.

I put my hand on his shoulder and pushed him gently as I sat up. I reached into my handbag and got my WizComm.

"Who's it from?" asked Matt, wrapping his hands around my waist and kissing my cheek.

"Ted."

_Vix,_

_Ok. She asked me how she lookd in her outfit. I sed "fine" & she got all up at me. _

_WTF?_

_Ted._

"Matt?"

I realised that he had taken his arms away from me and was standing up.

"C'mon, let's go."

He pulled me up and started making his way down the aisle, so I only just had time to pick up my bag. We were out of the theatre so fast I swear it's bad for pupils to adjust as quickly as ours had to. The brightness was just killing.

"Matt!"

We were on the footpath outside the theatre now, and Matt turned to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"Let me MMS him back at least, it's kinda urgent," I said, opening a new MMS on my WizComm.

"Can't you do that later?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Look, Ted's my friend and he needs this reply," I said, half to him, half to my WizComm as I wrote the MMS.

_sum girls dont lyk it wen u just say "fine". Theyre crazy. I gtg, Matts w8ing._

I sent the MMS and dropped my WizComm in my bag.

"Now what is up with you?" I asked, frustrated.

Matt sighed and dragged me over to a nearby short wall made of smooth rocks and sat us down.

"It's just," he started, both his hands on mine. "You're perfect. And, well, I'm not exactly that great. So, I just have this feeling that some day you'll just leave for someone who's cool and stuff, like Ted."

"Matt," I took my hand out of both of his and stood up, looking to the road. "Don't call me perfect. It just makes it worse when I make a mistake; because I'm no where near perfect. Don't doubt yourself. I – I really like you." I turned to him. "A lot. More than anyone. And I wouldn't leave for someone like Ted, he's no _cooler_ than you."

"You say that now, but-"

"We're living in the present aren't we?" I asked. "Does the future really matter all that much? What worth is it dwelling on the future for ages, it only wastes away the present."

Matt blinked.

"That sounded so professional."

I blushed.

"C'mon," said Matt, jumping up off the rocky wall. "Let's go back to my place. My parents are out. It'll be heaps private there."

My heart seemed to stop, but I nodded anyway. He was taking me to his house? I was going back to his place. That didn't sound too good to me. After those intense snogs in the theatre, I thought it could only take a bit of privacy for him to take me to the next base, to make a home run even.

Now, I have nothing against intense snogging, or I would have stopped Matt a whole lot before I got Ted's MMS, but advancing bases? I'm not quite ready for that.

As we walked up the path, Matt was basically speaking a monologue about how, because his Mum's a Muggle, he's got heaps of Muggle stuff and that it'd be fun showing me everything, especially his computer.

Now, I had read a Muggle book the previous summer about this guy who, on the pretence of showing his girlfriend his computer, ends up going all the way with her. That only made me more nervous and assured of what Matt was going to do. As we walked, I could tell that Matt was purposely brushing his hand against mine, but not once did I even think of holding it.

We reached Matt's place and walked along the path and Matt used his keys to open the door.

"The computer's in my room," said Matt, holding the door open for me.

As I waited for him to shut the door, I grew nervous. Why didn't I just tell him? Was it because he was older than me, and it was legal for him? I don't know; I just followed him up the stairs and to his bedroom.

"It's just a tad messy," said Matt, letting me go through his open door first.

'Tad' didn't quite cut it. His closet, to my left, had sliding doors covered with posters of different sports stars, his bed, opposite me, was bare, his covers on the floor at the bottom of his bed and his pillow on the floor at the top. Against the wall to the right of the door was a desk, with three shelves also against the wall. The desk, as well as holding his computer, was strewn with paper and pencils, and a few books, and the shelves had messy piles of books and folders.

"Take a seat," said Matt, gesturing to the bed. I sat nervously by the bottom. "I'll just put the blinds up."

I sat there thinking that maybe he might want to keep them closed, for privacy's sake, but when he opened them I gasped.

The view through the sliding doors was simply of the ocean. I had not quite taken in how far up we had walked to Matt's place, but it had been a lot, as there was not one building in site. Just pure ocean.

"It's beautiful."

_Woof!_

In came a big black dog, which jumped up and placed its front paws on my knees before Matt whistled and called, "Bingo", causing the dog to run towards him. Bingo jumped up and put his front paws on Matt's waist, and Matt took his paws with his hands and started dancing with him.

I laughed.

"Nice dog."

"Thanks. Tim named him."

Matt went over and started the computer, and was soon in a huge explanation about it.

It was quite intriguing, but complicated too. I patted Bingo as Matt talked, the dog lying at my feet next to my bag.

"I guess Muggles really aren't that stupid then," I said as Matt turned his computer off.

"Are you dissing my Mum?" asked Matt, pretending to take offence.

"Well, I was watching _Big Brother _this morning and they all seemed pretty thick."

"Oh," said Matt with a smile, "well, some people will do anything to be famous."

Matt came and sat down next to me.

"Where's Tim?"

"Out with some of his friends," said Matt. He gently pushed Bingo's side with his leg and the dog went out and down the stairs. Matt stood up, closed his bedroom door and returned to his seat next to me.

I turned my head towards him to find that Matt was leaning in to kiss me. I turned my head the other way, so he could only kiss the back of my neck. He made do with that though, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Matt?"

He took his lips off my neck and looked at me.

"I – I don't want to."

"Don't want to what?" he asked, perplexed.

"Er," I said, "do _it_."

Matt stared at me, then let out a gruff laugh, his hands snaking back from around me.

"Neither."

"What?"

"Look," said Matt, sliding closer to me. "I don't want to rush into things."

"But what about the computer? And the privacy?"

"Do you want everyone seeing us kiss?"

"Well, not really."

I thought it did make sense the way Matt had said.

I kissed Matt on the cheek.

"I'm such an idiot."

"You are not," said Matt. He took my hand and walked me over to the sliding doors, opened it and we stepped outside onto the small balcony. Matt and I wrapped our arms around each other and looked out to the ocean, before turning towards each other and kissing.

"D'you want to have some ramen for lunch then?" asked Matt, turning back to his room.

"Yeah, alright."

I followed him downstairs, where Bingo was chewing on a toy, and we went into the kitchen. Matt got two ramen cups out of the cupboard and put some water to boil, and I wandered out of the kitchen and played with Bingo.

After five minutes, Matt came out with the two ramen cups on a tray with forks and placed it on the dining table. Bingo and I went over and sat, me on the chair and Bingo at my feet on the floor. During lunch we talked and I fed Bingo some ramen.

After lunch we snogged on one of Matt's couches before Matt opened the door and suggested we go out again.

"Can we bring Bingo?" I asked. I had gotten rather attached to the dog.

"Yeah, alright," said Matt, and he fetched Bingo and his leash.

Bingo barked happily as Matt gave me the leash, jumping up. Matt whistled, Bingo put all four paws on the ground again and we headed down the path.

"How about an ice-cream?" I suggested casually. "It's really hot today."

Matt nodded, and I expressed discomfort at him paying for everything. He waved it off and said casually, "Just give me all your profits after Hogwarts."

We sat on a bench at the park, letting Bingo run around, and ate our ice-cream, Matt having chocolate and me with caramel. When I got to my cone, I honestly felt full, so I called Bingo over and gave him my cones. Matt scolded me for that.

"He's quite fat already," he said.

Bingo barked angrily, as if he understood, and sat at our feet. Matt and I turned to each other and leaned in. I blinked, and saw that there was a drop of water on Matt's cheek.

"Matt are you crying?"

"What?" asked Matt, disgusted and shocked.

I wiped away the tear from his face, when another fell, but not from his eyes. I looked up and saw that the clouds were darkening, and what I had thought was a tear was actually rain.

I quickly put Bingo's leash back on as the rain started pelting down. Matt, Bingo and I ran down to the beach, despite the difficulty I had running in my shoes. The sand was soaked. I slipped off my shoes at the tree I had been sitting at in the morning and dropped my bag, before letting Bingo free. He ran around and I, turning to Matt, embraced him.

The beach was blissfully empty, and we definitely did not need to take much care in the water, or swim in a flagged area, as we both had magical spells put on us by our parents at birth that ensured that we wouldn't drown. I do like modern magic.

The wet sand stuck to my feet and I suggested we have our swim then. I quickly changed into my brown bikini in the change room and returned outside to the rain, where Matt had stripped off to just his board shorts and was playing with Bingo.

Now, may I just say that I really can't decide who Quidditch has done the better of – Matt or Ted. I mean, I've seen his biceps quite regularly, but his abs, well…. And he's veinless too, and it isn't extremely scary muscles either.

Matt seemed to be giving me a good look up and down too, and I walked over to him as briskly, but hopefully as bounce-free, as possible.

We stood staring at each other for a while, before I grabbed Matt's hand and we ran into the water. Bingo chased us and doggy paddled, as Matt and I stood knee-deep in the water.

I squealed. Matt was lifting me up, holding me from under my legs and back, and he spun me around. I felt more than safe in his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He put me down again and kissed me, before splashing me. I splashed him back, and Bingo barked.

As the rain started getting lighter, and Matt, Bingo and I made our way out of the water, Matt took the liberty of splashing me again. I turned around and pushed him down into the ankle deep water, sat next to him and kissed him. Bingo licked my cheek.

We walked over and sat a while away from the water. I sat on Matt's lap, turned around and pashed him. His hands around my bare waist nearly gave me goose bumps, as I sat with one hand around his neck and the other placed on his firm stomach.

Bingo barked, tackled me off Matt and stood above me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulled his head down and placed a soft kiss on his nose, as Matt pretended to be jealous. I then pushed Bingo away and turned around onto my stomach. When I blinked, Matt laid himself opposite me, so his face was next to mine. We turned our heads at the right moment, and our lips met.

Matt took out his camera and took some pictures of us, my arms around his neck. I turned to Bingo and gave him a good pat. He jumped up at me before running into the ocean, and I ran after him.

Matt came in and put an arm around me. We swam until sunset, and Bingo was just adorable! Of course, he kept shaking water off his fur on us, but that's to be expected I guess.

When I had changed and Matt had put his shirt back on and tried to dry his shorts with a towel, we put Bingo back on his leash and Matt said he'd walk me to my place. I was a bit upset that I had to go home, but otherwise my parents would be full cut at me.

So with Bingo's leash in one hand and Matt's hand in the other, I headed up the streets to my house with them. Matt and I talked about what we'd be doing for the rest of the holidays. Matt's going on a holiday to Australia, to Sydney and a small city called Gosford, for a week or so.

We reached my place and Matt tied Bingo to the fence post and walked me to the door.

"You best not come in," I said, nudging my head towards the door. "Y'know, parents."

"Right," said Matt, looking down. "Today was really great."

"Yeah."

"I'll see you at school, I guess," said Matt. He gave me a chaste kiss and walked off down the path. I watched him untie Bingo, gave him a wave, and opened the door with my keys.

I could've knocked, but I didn't want to disturb the couple I knew was kissing on the lounge room couch. Ignoring Mum's mutterings in French, I crept up to my room. And now I'm writing to you.

Oh! Dinnertime!

xox

Vixen

* * *

My Bedroom

18 July 2014

7:33pm

Dear Diary,

Ted came over today. He seems to always be in my life. Garr. It's kind of annoying actually. But it's really sad, because he and Imogen had a pretty bad date the other day. It's pathetic, really; all because he said she looked "Fine". Girls are so weird.

So we played with Benji, and Cass and Bell, and I realised how stupid it was of me to have chosen to wear a mini-dress. Not quite the clothing that gives the most freedom. It was white, with thin straps, dotted with black love-hearts and with a lace hem. Alright looking, I guess, but not practical. Yeah, life sucks.

But anyway, it was pretty fun. And Ted was going all deep about Imogen, saying how he (and, to be honest, I) thought that finally he'd found someone not only by looks, someone who was nice and beautiful on the inside (cheesy much?). But yesterday, she was all rah rah rah! Okay, that was weird.

Hmm, there isn't really much to say. I really don't want to write everything that happened with Ted (no, not because we had intimate moments) because Ted and I were sitting there playing clapping games with Bell and Cass for a full hour and the twins don't exactly understand that if they hit too hard it hurts, so now my hand is sore.

Vicky

* * *

My Bedroom

27 July 2014

3:32pm

Dear Diary,

Perfect alarm clock: Mum running in and whipping the covers off me to announce that we have tickets for the Quidditch World Cup final. But that isn't for ages, a week after my birthday…which is only a week away, but still.

Matt sends the sweetest little MMSes. I swear I have the best boyfriend. He asked me what I wanted for my birthday. I told him I don't know, and he sent me a sad face back, so I told him to just get me candy or something.

Vixen

* * *

My Bedroom

4 August 2014

9:42pm

Dear Diary,

Well, my birthday again! I thought it would be normal, but when is my life _ever_ normal?

I woke up, chucked on a pink t-shirt with a large smiley-face on it and some white shorts, and grabbed my WizComm off my bedside table before heading downstairs. My eyes were fixed on my WizComm as I checked for an MMS from Matt. It's pretty normal to expect a birthday MMS from your boyfriend, right? I walked out to the backward, my eyes still fixed on my WizComm, and sat on the swinging chair, when I heard a guzzilion voices yell out, "Happy Birthday!"

My head snapped up so fast my neck cricked. Rubbing it, I took in my whole family, as in all the cousins and Ted, gathered in the backyard, Benji weaving between their legs.

"What the-?"

Gwen came up and gave me a hug, nearly making me drop my WizComm.

"What's this for?" I asked, looking around at everyone.

"Your birthday?" said Ted with a shrug, a few metres away. "I don't know, I just came for the food."

Aunt Ginny, standing next to him, slapped him on the back of his head. I resisted the urge to giggle.

"'Appy Birzday!"

Mum stepped forward from the crowd, dragging Dad along, and gave me a hug before I was thrust into Dad's arms.

"We thought that you didn't have much of a party last year for your 13th, so this is a bit of compensation, if you like," said Dad.

"Thanks," I said.

Aunt Hermione placed a chocolate cake on the wooden table, causing all the kids to gather around it. I got up and stood in front of the cake, as they all sang "Happy Birthday". Well, Fred, James and Heath sang their own, slightly different version…

"Make sure the knife doesn't hit the bottom," whispered Fred in my ear.

"Oh c'mon," said Aunt Ginny, overhearing and raising her eyebrows. "All the guys here are family."

"Ted's not," Gwen put in quickly. Garr! Why me?

"Ted's not what?" asked Bill, narrowing his eyes.

"Zon't worry Bill," said Fleur, playing up her accent to convince Dad.

So I cut the cake, and sure enough my general bad co-ordination doubled up with my nerves made the knife touch the bottom. Mum helped me hand out the pieces and we children walked out into the yard, away from the parents.

I walked as far away from Ted as I could, Gwen by my side.

"You did that on purpose," she accused me.

I raised my eyebrows and reminded her that I was with Matt.

"Maybe I'll have something to tell him after this then," she said.

I hit her lightly on the back and took a bite out of my cake.

"Ahem!"

Heath called us together and I realised a small circle had formed. Ted was forced to kneel on the opposite side of me as James massaged his shoulders. It looked as though he was about to fight.

"Try and duck down," said Heath. "We're not quite as tall as you to and _they_ might see."

"Is this really necessary?" asked Ted. "I mean, it doesn't seem right."

"We won't tell anyone," said James with a shrug.

Ted shrugged James hands off, stood up and advanced. I walked forward too. I mirrored him as he kneeled, before taking a deep breath. He leant towards me and his lips met mine for nothing more than a millisecond – kinda like whenever you see seven-year-olds kiss. There were wolf whistles and I'm sure I heard Lily giggle, but then Ted had stood up and made his way back to his side of the circle.

I stayed kneeling for a while, staring down at the grass when my WizComm beeped.

_Happy Birthday Gorgeous!_

_You'll get your present soon._

_Love, Matt. _

"Ooh!" squealed Gwen, so unlike her. "Gimme! I need to tell him what happened!"

"Shut up Gwen," I said.

I made myself more comfortable on the grass, leaning back on my hand, before MMSing back.

_Matt_

_I told u not to get me anything._

_My parents are giving me a surprise party with the whole family! And I dont care if they didnt invite you, come over!_

_ILY._

_Vix_

"Matt's coming," I said, being pulled up by Gwen.

Heath let out a low whistle.

"And if Daddy sees?"

"Mum won't let him do anything," I said, though I bit my lip.

My WizComm beeped and I got Kura, Claire and Tom's birthday MMSes just minutes apart. I thought about inviting them but that was a bit too many people crashing the party.

In a couple of minutes, Matt had arrived, looking so good in a white collared shirt and jeans. I ran up to him, flinging my arms around his neck as his found their way to my waist as always.

"Thanks for coming," I breathed in his ear.

"Happy birthday," he replied, giving me a soft kiss on my cheek. "I brought your present."

He stepped away from me and swung forward the backpack I hadn't realised he was wearing, dug through it and finally handed me a wrapped up package. I opened it to find a heart-shaped box of chocolate.

Fred wolf-whistled.

"Oh shut up!" I retorted, before turning to Matt. "I love it."

I gave him a chaste kiss before running to put the chocolates in the fridge. On my way back I picked up Benji and took him outside with me.

So the day went by and we all just hung out. No one went home until five this afternoon. Well, actually, at five this afternoon, they announced that they were leaving. It took half an hour for them to actually go. My family's weird like that.

I got quite a good bunch of presents. A Chanel bag from guess who, red skinnies from Mum and Dad, perfume, t-shirts, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny even got me a broom! I think I might try and learn how to use it instead of letting it just rust in the shed.

Anyways, goodnight!

V.P.W

PS: Oh, you want to know what we did for the day? Bah why am I _talking _to you? I'm weird.

Anyway, we played a _very_ revealing game of Truth or Dare, Ted, Matt, Heath, Gwen, Fred, Tanya and I. Gwen, I swear she has issues. She dared me to kiss Ted, which I bluntly refused to do in front of Matt. So she reduced it to a cheek kiss, which wasn't as bad but I still hate her for it. Why can't she just leave Ted and me alone?

Hmm, what else? Tanya's kissed a Muggle who lives down the road from her – you should have seen Fred's mouth drop at that! Heath admitted he frenched a girl in a broom cupboard just before term finished before daring Gwen to never tell their parents that. Yeah, the dares weren't nearly as good as the truths.

Well, night!

* * *

A tent at the Quidditch World Cup

13 August 2014

11:14pm

Dear Diary,

Well, after a week nibbling on chocolate (Matt's such a sweetie!) I'm here at the Quidditch World Cup. Australia vs. Ireland and they both played quite well. Australia won though.

Matt was sitting with us and I'm sure Dad gave him a weird look when he snaked his arm around my waist. But Dad was soon distracted, as Bella and Cassie were walking down the steps to peer over the edge at the field.

I'm bunking with Gwen at our tent. She's _just_ fallen asleep. We had to take Benji too, of course. She's curled up at the bottom of my bed – Gwen's got top bunk.

Night!

V.P.W

* * *

In bed

29 August 2014

4:22pm

Dear Diary,

I _tried_ riding that broom, unsuccessfully. And now Mum thinks I'm picky because I won't drink the skeli-grow that'll fix up my bones. But it tastes _horrid_, worse than Aunt Gabrielle's cooking. Bleh! I'll probably gulp it down tonight though, I don't want to go to Hogwarts with a broken arm.

I think Benji wants to go back to Hogwarts as much as I do. He's curled himself up on my trunk, completely ignoring his scratching post for once.

Vicky

* * *

**AN: **I really want some constructive criticism with my stories coz I'm one of those crazy people who want to make a living out of my writing. So review no matter how much you hate the fic.

* * *


	11. The Other Transfiguration Guy

**Disclaimer: **Not JKR

**AN: **I think the chapters are going to stay long. 8,902 words of Victoire's life for you – twenty nine pages. This is getting out of hand, I think. Well, anyway…ooh ooh ooooh! Ted gets _introduced_ in this chapter, if you know what I mean. ;)

Couldn't do Hagrid's talk properly, so just imagine him talking the way he does. And I used Skeli-grow wrongly, I just realised.

I am forever loyal to Jacob Black and believers that he's the right guy for Bella.

* * *

The Dorm

1 September 2014

9:56pm

Dear Diary,

Oh it feels so good to be back! Benji's already ripped a few curtains, but they've all been fixed. Being able to do magic again feels so good.

Wow. Fourth year. That means that Matt'll be doing his OWLs this year. I didn't even realise when Ted did them last year, he was still so laid back.

Tanya's come to Hogwarts this year – naturally, she's a Gryffindor. There seemed to be quite a few too many Slytherins sorted this year-no doubt Fred will be keeping an eye out for her.

It felt really good to see Kura, Claire and Tom again. I even felt kinda happy when I saw SJ, Mandy and Roxy, not that we exchanged greetings or anything.

Don't ask me why but I brought my broom to Hogwarts. Why not try flying it? Maybe it'll get me out of Transfiguration class. I just need a teacher, maybe Ted, or Matt.

Matt – I swear he's the most adorable guy ever! – sought me out just after the food trolley went passed. Not that Benji let us do much…but I still love that cat.

Gwen didn't sit with us for once, but instead with Heath… and Eddie. I don't think Heath's mentioned the dance with Tim yet, or else I would have heard…and Gwen and Eddie wouldn't have been snogging in an armchair this evening.

Tom's in all my classes. Kura's in Transfiguration and she and Claire are also in Herbology with me. I'm starting off with Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow. Gwen's chosen to do the subject this year and no doubt Hagrid will be pleased. Heath's chosen Magical Creatures too, though purely because it's a bludge subject.

We've got a new matron. Pomfrey _finally_ retired, so we've got Kingsley's daughter, Madam Shacklebolt. I couldn't help but notice a couple of Ravenclaw guys planning a trip to the Hospital Wing as I headed up to the common room. She's quite young and pretty.

Well, anyway, night!

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

13 September 2014

9:32pm

Dear Diary,

Those. First. Two. Weeks. Were. Busy. Edgecombe gave us _way_ too much homework. It feels like I'm in OWL year. And if that's for me, just imagine how much homework Edgecombe's given Matt! It's _so_ unfair; I didn't even get to hug him till this morning.

Fred's been keeping a close watch on me and I don't know why. It's just a little bit creepy, but he hasn't talked to me about it yet. But whenever his accusing grey eyes meet mine, he looks away. WHY?

Matt tried to teach me how to ride a broom today. It was entertaining, to say the least, and I didn't even fall off once. Maybe that was because Matt was sitting behind me, holding my waist.

"I don't think this is going to work," I told him as we flew around Hagrid's.

"Vicky, if _I_ can do it, then you surely can," replied Matt, placing a kiss on the back of my neck.

I put a little bit more effort in after that, but I still think I went badly.

"I saw you flying with Matt," muttered Gwen as I sat next to her in the common room. "You weren't bad."

"Yeah, I wasn't bad, I was atrocious," I replied.

"Can you keep a secret for me?" Gwen asked suddenly, the look on her face bleak.

"Er," I stumbled, "sure."

Gwen seemed to struggle with herself, before resolutely sighing as though she'd finally decided.

"I'm thinking of trying out for the Quidditch team," she mumbled.

"Well, that's great!" I exclaimed. "You're sure to get in, I mean, your dad was great too and…"

"Yeah," Gwen said abruptly, getting up. "Well, night."

And she headed for the stairs without another word. Something tells me that the whole Quidditch thing wasn't what she originally intended to tell me.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

21 September 2014

11:42pm

Dear Diary,

Where to begin?

Matt and I sneak in time together in every little nook and cranny of free time. After I finish up my homework, I sit talking with Kura and sometimes Ted, keeping an eye on Matt. Then, once he stuffs all his books in his bag and takes a seat on the couch, I walk over and sit on his lap, my arms around his neck as I lay my head against his chest.

He usually starts by placing a soft kiss on my head, his arms around my waist, before kissing my lips. Fred usually glares at us all the while.

Today, when I lay against him, he seemed distracted, not even wrapping his arms around me.

"Matt," I said, taking my arms away and shifting to the seat next to him. "What's wrong?"

He seemed to be glaring at someone, but didn't let me see who as he placed a kiss on my lips a little too passionately.

"What's wrong," I asked, keeping my voice mellow. I turned to see who he might have been glaring at but he or she was gone, or else had blended in with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Nothing," he said, pulling me back against his chest, "I'm just thinking of quitting the Quidditch team."

"What?"

I stood up in my shock, looking down on his troubled face.

"I can't fit everything in, Vix. I've a load of homework, OWLs coming up, we barely have time together as it is, when Quidditch season kicks in-"

I stopped his rant by curling into his lap and placing a finger on his lips.

"You love Quidditch, Matt," I whispered. "You'll fit it in somehow, even if it means spending less time with me."

"No," he shook his head firmly, "that's not fair on you."

"Matt, I can live without snogging you," I said, curling up against his chest. "We can restrict it to just the holidays or Hogsmeade or something."

"Or never," muttered Matt angrily.

I sighed.

"What happened?"

"Edgecome gave me a detention."

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"No, this is all his fault!"

I cocked my head to the side.

"Who?"

"Fred."

The name came out in a growl as Matt pulled me closer to him.

"Why d'you get a det?" I asked.

"We were fighting."

"Did any of you get hurt?"

"No, it was just an argument in the halls that was a bit too loud for Edgecombe's liking."

"What about?"

There was a pause.

"You."

I raised my eyebrows, internally retching.

"He doesn't want me snogging you," growled Matt. "I told him it was none of his business."

"It isn't," I agreed. "Did he get a det too?"

"Yep."

I suddenly pounced, kissing him so furiously he had to shift his position on the chair, lying over me.

"I don't know what his problem is, but I'm not going to give this up anytime soon," I whispered in Matt's ear before pulling him down from his shirt.

Eventually Matt pulled away and gave me a final kiss before going up to his dorm. I decided that it was a bit too early to confront Fred, so headed up to bed too.

I don't know what to do with him.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

30 September 2014

11:42pm

Dear Diary,

Wow is tonight a late night. Matt had heaps of homework, so I offered to help out. That just made me feel extremely stupid, so in the end I just sat staring at him, stroking Benji on my lap.

Then, when he was finally done, we spent a moment talking about Quidditch trials. Matt, Ted and Gwen had all gotten in, which is good. Gwen's a Beater, which kinda suits her I guess.

I looked around. Gwen was snogging Eddie in a corner, Fred was sitting in front of the fire talking to Heath, who had a brunette girl draped around him, Ted was out somewhere and Kura, Claire and Tom were down by the Room of Requirement.

"Where's Tanya?" I suddenly asked, getting Fred's attention.

"Yeah, I want to talk to you about that," he said, coming over. He stood in front of Matt and me, waiting patiently.

"Well talk," growled Matt.

"Alone."

I touched Matt's shoulder gently before following Fred to a corner.

"Has this by any chance got to do with your shouting match with Matt?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Look, Vicky, Tanya looks up to you. Don't ask me why, she just does. She thinks your pretty and "loved" and all. I don't want her going off and tonguing a guzzilion guys-"

"I so don't do that!"

"I know, but with you draped around Matt every evening, it's gotta be hard for her to believe that-"

"What about you? How many girls have you Frenched?"

"That's hardly relevant Vix, she doesn't look up to me."

"So you want me to just stop snogging Matt?" I retorted.

"In public, yeah."

"I can't."

"Please."

The look on his face made me melt. I stepped forward and gave him a hug.

"I know you're just trying to look out for her," I said, stepping back. "So how about I talk to her."

"You're a girl, you'll know her better," said Fred with a shrug. "She's with Pete now."

"Pete?" I asked, confused.

"Slytherin."

I let out a growl, which I didn't know was possible.

"I don't like it either," Fred agreed.

"Not all Slytherins are bad though," I said, though I honestly wouldn't hang around a Slytherin. And I'd heard a bit about Pete.

"Have you seen _him_?"

Suddenly, he took my hand and led me out the portrait hole and down the corridor. I gave Matt a wan smile as I passed, but he seemed a little troubled. Fred let go of my hand and we walked to the potions classroom, now deserted except for two people who were too busy to notice us quickly duck under a desk.

Looking across the room, I saw Pete sitting on a desk, Tanya curled up on his lap. Pete's long blond hair had green tips and Tanya wore a strapless blue dress that's hem was slowly rising up her legs thanks to Pete's hand. Fred cringed and reached for his wand, but did nothing more.

Inspiration suddenly hit me. I snuck back out with Fred and bolted back to the common room.

"Matt!"

I told him the plan, and Fred agreed, so we bade Fred goodnight and Matt and I headed back down to the potions classroom.

"So when's Quidditch tra- Matt not the potions classroom! That place gives me the creeps," I said when we were just outside.

I heard Tanya and Pete shuffling off the desk.

"I want to talk to you," Matt said, his voice pleading, "badly. I'm sorry, but next time we can go into the most brightly lit classroom in the castle."

I followed him into the classroom, smiling, and we didn't even stop to check the ingredients cupboard where we knew Tanya and Pete were hiding. Instead, we sat beside each other on a table.

"When's Quidditch then?" I asked, leaning into his chest.

"Not for a while, and definitely not on Hogsmeade, so I was thinking we could go together?" said Matt.

"Definitely," I consented. "So long as we don't go to Pudifoots."

"Oh, definitely not."

"It's like all them couples in their do is snog, like they never talk or anything. We'll go to the Three Broomsticks, and Honeydukes... oh and we have to stop by Uncle George's."

"Doesn't he have a daughter who started this year?" asked Matt. "Tammy or something?"

"Tanya," I said with a nod. "She seems pretty cool and quite pretty. I think she'll probably get a boyfriend soon. But it'd be way scary if she started frenching though, don't you think? I mean, she's _eleven_, it would seem so wrong. Or maybe that's just what I think, seeing I've never Frenched anyone."

"It all goes back to the whole never talking, always snogging couples," Matt said, shaking his head. "Pathetic, desperate, it's just…bleh."

I giggled and placed a soft kiss on Matt's lips before we headed back for the common room.

"That better have worked," he whispered once we were in the portrait hole. "Never again am I risking getting a det for breaking curfew to help out that Tanya sl-"

"Matt!"

My growl was back, fiercer this time.

"Woah, take it easy Vixen, but she's tongued a guy already! I don't think Fred should blame you, she was like this before she even saw you with a guy."

"Goodnight."

I headed for my dormitory before plonking on my bed for a nice long chat with Kura as we watched the full moon glisten against the dark sky.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

5 October 2014

5:23pm

Dear Diary,

I can't keep it anymore, I have to tell someone…or something. Yeah, Tanya's settled down now, but

Gwen. _Is_. A. Cheat.

And I have proof! Just yesterday she was busy kissing Eddie, but then I walk into an empty classroom this morning and she's pashing Tim like there's no tomorrow. I mean, WTF?

So I sit and talk to her this morning and she says she can't help it.

"I like them both," she muttered, peering up from her Astronomy textbook. "Truly. And this is the only way they can both be satisfied."

"I'm sure Eddie would rather you two split than you cheating on him," I hissed back.

"Oh, you speak as if I'm cheating on a husband! I'm in third year and so is he. People don't feel that much emotion when they're our age; boyfriends are just something to occupy your time," she retorted.

"Gwen," I shrieked. "Boyfriends are neither hobbies nor collections and I might just have to tell Heath about this. I mean, if that's how you feel about the whole emotions thing then why are you even after Tim, or anyone at all."

"Tim doesn't care that I already have a boyfriend."

"Then Tim's not a good sort. You're just going to end up hurting yourself, and Eddie."

"That's why you can't tell anyone, Vix. I'm counting on you," she said, her eyes soft now.

"Gwen-!"

"For Eddie?"

"Eddie has the right to know-"

"He has the right not to know, which is better for him."

"Solve your own problem," I snarled, before stalking out the corridor to find someone to talk to.

I walked passed Matt in the Entrance Hall, still too angry to talk to him, before finding Imogen sitting by the lake, feet dipped in and humming to herself.

"Hey."

She watched as I took my shoes off and submerged my feet too. The cool water was refreshing, snaking between my toes as though it was filling every gap in my soul, healing me.

"What's bothering you?" asked Imogen, taking in my expression.

"Anything and everything," I said, watching two butterflies fly passed. "Hey, do you mind me asking what's up with you and Ted?"

Imogen looked out across the lake, cocking her head to one side in thought.

"I was having a spaz that day on the holidays when we went out," she said. "I didn't mean much of it, but I think Ted's avoiding me."

"Do you still like him?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'd like to finish it properly instead of just drift apart," she said softly. "But what's up with you? Problems with Matt?"

"Just the one: he dissed Tanya," I said. "She's a good kid, really, just she has a few things to learn on rights and wrongs."

"Mmm," Tanya slipped her feet out of the water and put on some slippers. "Well, I got homework to do."

Her smile was wide as she waved and headed up to the castle. I stayed, wading my feet in the water just a little bit longer.

Oh darn, Benji's ripping the curtains again!

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

10 October 2014

5:32pm

Dear Diary am I glad it's a weekend! Edgecombe has problems, I swear. No one else gives as much homework. Prof. Longbottom hasn't given us any homework for the term yet, but we can't enjoy that because of Edgecombe's work overload.

I haven't told Gwen's secret to anyone yet, but it is kind of weighing me down. Every time I see her talk to Tim in the halls I can only imagine them arranging to meet in a corridor somewhere. I thought I knew Gwen. Boy, does this explain why she keeps trying to get Ted and me together.

I just don't get her. Someone needs to settle her down, and I'd love to, but I don't know how. But Tim is Matt's brother…no, I don't want to get Matt involved.

I need someone I can trust, who's kept a secret for me before, someone responsible and who knows Gwen.

Ooh. I have to tell you about the chat I had with Tanya.

"How're you and Matt?" she asked.

"Alright, we had a fight the other night, but it's all good now," I said, dangling a piece of string for Benji.

"Are you still going to Hogsmeade together?" asked Tanya, reaching out to pat Benji.

"How d'you know about that?" I asked, feigning curiosity and suspicion.

"Er, Pete and I were kinda hiding in the cupboards," she said, then, seeing my face, added, "we didn't mean to eavesdrop, I swear! It's just we were kinda in there before, and…"

"Tonguing?"

"Um…," she stuttered. "Did you mean everything you said that night?"

"Course."

"I…yeah, okay," said Tanya, before staring away in thought.

Y'know, I'm quite pleased with myself how it's all turned out.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

26 October 2014

10:55pm

Dear Diary,

Gryffindor played Slytherin in the first game of the season yesterday. Gryffindor won, as always, but Slytherin put up a good fight.

Speaking of fights, ever seen a mid-air fist fight? Neither had I until today. After the game had ended, and Ted was hovering in the air cheering, BANG!

One of the Slytherin chasers, James Triscott, smashed his fist into the side of Ted's face. Imogen, sitting a couple of seats in front of me, shrieked as blood started flowing down Ted's face.

Ted, his hair turning red, swung his fist at James and hit his jaw. After that I looked away at Matt, who stood there shocked.

It took Professor Longbottom's shield charm for the fight to stop. I covered my mouth with my hands in shock as I saw the two of them covered with blood, James still trying to punch Ted through the shield charm.

"Ted!" I screamed, running down to the barrier to get a better look. Imogen soon joined me, but Ted was flying to the ground with James. They were soon surrounded by teachers and the two Quidditch teams. I spotted Matt glaring across at James.

"Vicky, c'mon, Hospital Wing!"

Imogen dragged me along to the castle, the two of us glancing back every so often.

"You'll need two beds Madam Shacklebolt," I said to the new matron as we burst through the doors.

Madam Shacklebolt brushed her caramel hair behind her back and bustled about preparing two beds.

"I honestly don't understand why they play Quidditch," she muttered angrily. "Such a waste, how many injuries d'you think they ge-what the-?"

Ted was brought in, supported by two of his friends, closely followed by James, who I was sure could have walked by himself but was leaning on two Slytherin girls just in case.

"Are you okay?" I asked Ted, stepping forward to help him into one of the dimly white beds.

"Just fine," said Ted. He had stopped bleeding, probably by some spell, as had James.

Madam Shacklebolt bustled over with some skeli-grow.

"Boy, how many bones did you break?" she asked angrily, pouring skeli-grow into a ominously big cup and handing it over.

"Ow," said Ted weakly as his hands grasped around the handle. Apparently his hand was broken too. I grabbed the cup and supported him in bringing it to his mouth. He swallowed it in one long sip, which I didn't think was possible, and thumped the cup down on the bedside table.

Madam Shacklebolt bustled over to James as Ted sunk into his bed.

"What's the punishment, then?" I growled quietly, glaring over at James. He winked at me as he drank his skeli-grow and I turned, disgusted, to Ted.

"Four detentions, banned from the next Hogsmeade trip, and that's just me."

"What?"

Imogen and I both looked extremely angry.

"Why are they punishing you?" Imogen asked.

"Apparently he wasn't meant to react," said one of Ted's friends distastefully.

"He would've been killed!" said Imogen. "That's crazy. Well, what's he got then."

"Four dets, banned from Hogsmeade and his next Quidditch game," said Ted.

"Like he was any good this Quidditch match," said Ted's other friend. "Slytherins gonna love that."

"I don't see what Jemma saw in him when she picked him, really," muttered Ted.

"I think I can see where she's coming from," said Imogen. "Though, he's not really my type."

She sighed wistfully and gazed out the window. Ted raised his eyebrows at her before turning to me.

"You better go back to the common room, I expect Matt's waiting."

I didn't know whether it'd hurt if I hugged him, so I kissed him gently on the forehead (Ted's friends wolf-whistling before I happily took aim at their shoulder) and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"I saw that."

I screamed, before looking up to see Peeves bobbing above me.

"Peeves, don't do that please," I said as melodically as possible.

"So, when are you and Transfiguration guy going to get together then?" asked Peeves, bobbing along beside me.

"You mean Ted?" I said, ascending a set of stairs. Ironic how he called _Ted_ Transfguration guy, isn't it?

"Yuh-huh." Peeves nodded. "I'm sick of hearing the girls talk about you two in the bathroom."

"Peeves, I don't – what have you been doing in the girls' bathroom?" I shrieked, disgusted.

"Peevesy wasn't looking, honest," he said childishly. "Peevesy was just eavesdropping."

"And Peevesy won't do it again, will he," I asked, my voice mellow.

"Ce-certainly not," he stammered.

"Good. Then, I'll be off now Peeves."

And I skipped up to the common room, through the portrait hole and into Matt's arms.

"Congratulations," I enthused as his knees buckled and he took a seat on the couch. I moved beside him to make myself comfortable and kissed his cheek.

"Is Ted alright?" he murmured.

"Just a _lot_ of Skeli-grow."

"Ooh," said Matt empathetically.

"Vicky."

I turned and was dragged to my feet by Mandy, her loose green mini-skirt waving as she pulled me to a corner.

"I saw what your cousin's doing," she said in a low voice, leaning casually against the wall. "It's too wrong, and you've got to stop it."

"I don't know how."

"Eddie doesn't deserve it," said Mandy. "She's got to realise that for whatever reason she's doing it, it's wrong."

"Mandy, I tried once, she doesn't see it that way," I said. "Especially 'cause Tim's going along-"

"Talk to Matt," she commanded, before leaving.

I walked back to Matt and leant against his side as he gently played with my hair.

"What's the matter?" he asked after a moment.

I sighed and sat up.

"Matt, d'you know what your brother's doing?"

"Chris?" he asked, perplexed.

"No, Tim," I said. "But d'you remember Chris's wedding? How Gwen and Tim danced?"

"Yeah," said Matt slowly before catching on. "Oh! What? No!"

"You've got to talk to Tim," I pleaded.

"Hey, what's he got to do with this? She's the one who's with two guys."

"She wouldn't be if Tim didn't let her."

"It's not his fault she's pretty."

"It's his fault he's not looking on the inside."

"Your family is so messed up."

We kept our argument quiet, but our voices were filled with frustration and anger.

"Don't you dare say that about my family!" I said, followed by a growl.

"Okay," he said defensively, hands up in front of him. "But what do you want from me? Tim and I were never really close."

"That's a shame," I muttered.

And then it hit me.

"Ted!" I said, standing up. "Sorry, Matt, I've got to go."

I bent down to kiss him before heading out the portrait hole.

It seemed so clear to me then. Can trust him? Check. Kept a secret for me before? Check. Responsible? Check. Knows Gwen? Check

"Excuse me Madam Shacklebolt," I said, pushing open the Hospital Wing doors. "May I please speak to Ted for a moment?"

"Of course," said the matron, fiddling with some flowers by the windowsill.

"A Veela visiting me as I lay in distress, can this day get any better?"

"Shu'p Ted," I said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "I want to discuss Gwen."

"Gwen?" he asked, confused.

"She's…look, can I trust you with a secret?"

I fiddled with the covers, trying and failing to fray them. Why does everything have to be so perfect in the Hospital wing?

"Sure," said Ted, sitting up with a look of concern on his face.

"Ok, well…Gwen's cheating on Eddie with Tim and she thinks it's okay because she likes them both and Tim doesn't mind and I tried telling Matt but he and Tim aren't close and I'm not even supposed to tell you but it has to stop because it's wrong and Mandy knows too and if Gwen gets found out then she is so stuffed with everything…"I gushed.

"Vixen, calm down," he said, grasping my hand. "It's…o…kay," he said slowly as if I were a little kid.

I freed the hand he was holding and smacked him across the face lightly.

"Ow."

"Oh-my-gosh! I'm sorry," I stood up and fussed over him. "I'm such an idiot."

"Shut up!" he whispered, glancing over at Madam Shacklebolt.

"Are you okay, Ted?" she asked from her office.

"I'm fine ma'am."

"Such a polite young man," she murmured before glaring over at James. He had two girls sitting on either side of his bed, fussing over him, and the Slytherin team had also gathered around him.

"Ted, you have to talk to her," I whispered, sitting gently back beside Ted.

"Aww Vicky, I've so much to do, I mean I've got school, and prefect-ness, and Quidditch, and figuring out something to do next Hogsmeade weekend and-"

"A god-cousin to look after," I said quietly. "Please."

His strangely black eyes gazed into mine and searched the blue-grey thoroughly. Ho

"Fine."

"I love you," I said, excited, before looking down at him, confused.

"What?" he asked, suddenly becoming self-conscious.

"I want to give you a hug," I mock-pouted.

Ted chuckled, pushed himself up a little more and gingerly put his arms around me.

"Thanks," I said. "There's just one more thing."

He cocked his head to the side, eyebrows raised.

"Red hair and black eyes really doesn't suit you," I said with a grin.

"I can't Metamorph," said Ted.

"WHAT?"

"Sh! Jeez, woman, you have problems. I think it's just because of my bones, but after they're fixed up it should be fine."

"And if it's not," I said with a smile, "I'll buy you hair-dye for Christmas."

When I returned to Matt, he seemed a bit disgruntled but nevertheless he allowed me to nestle against him.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked, fiddling with his fingers.

He lifted my chin up and gave me a soft kiss.

"Of course not."

"You are," I pressed him. "You're jealous again."

"I'm sorry," said Matt. "It's not as easy as you think."

Benji hopped up on my lap and meowed. I started patting him absentmindedly, looking over at Heath with that same brunette.

"D'you think I've got to tell Heath?" I asked.

"Gwen's causing you too much trouble," said Matt, wrapping his arms around me. "Can't you just forget it and help me celebrate our victory?"

Of course, I gave in then.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm  
31 October 2014

11:32pm

Dear Diary,

I love Ted. Well, y'know. He talked to Gwen, having recovered and everything, and she's agreed to stop. Problem? She's chosen Tim over Eddie. But I guess it's better than nothing, and Heath will be happy now.

Eddie's not going too well. He suspects nothing, of course, but still. Doesn't help that Gwen's sucking Tim's face everywhere now. That part, Heath's not too impressed about.

I must say, I don't know how Ted did it, but I'm so glad that he did. I've got a whole lot off my chest now and Matt's way happier now he's got me back. I must say, I missed being in his arms, and by that I don't mean just being in his arms but really wandering to where Gwen is.

Ted and Imogen are back together, though they're quite, I don't know…they don't look the best together, awkward, y'know.

Tanya's found herself a far more decent boyfriend – Hufflepuff. I think it'll be a while before she goes out with another Slytherin.

It's a Hogsmeade trip on Saturday. Imogen's staying back with Ted for after his detention. I still think it's so unfair, along with three quarters of the Hogwarts population.

And me?

"Matt," I whispered against Matt's chest. "Can we not go to Hogsmeade together? I want to catch up with my friends."

"I thought we'd been spending too much time together," said Matt with a slight smile.

It's not that I've been completely ignoring my friends, but apart from meals and the very few classes we have together, and the dorm for Kura, I've pretty much been with Matt, or someone in my family, what with the whole Gwen and Tanya controversies.

Well, better finish my homework before tomorrow.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

2 November 2014

7:54pm

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was so fun. Kura, Claire and I were waiting in the Entrance Hall when Claire suddenly asked who we were waiting for.

"Isn't Tom coming?" I asked.

Kura and Claire immediately burst into fits of uncharacteristic giggles.

"He's got a date," said Claire proudly.

"That's so sweet!" I said. "Who with?"

"Jenny Huang," said Kura. "Fourth year, shy but pretty and nice."

"Aww."

We started heading out the grounds and down the path, Kura ranting about Edgecombe.

"Alex could hardly be bothered doing all his homework one day," said Claire. "It took so much persuasion, and I did half of it for him."

"Hey, how's Ted?" asked Kura suddenly.

"He's all patched up, but he's been banned from today's trip and he's got a det," I said.

"Yeah, heard, that's so unfair," Kura sympathised.

We reached Hogsmeade and rushed to Honeydukes. After a full hour, we exited with a bunch of bags, chewing Cockroach Clusters, and headed to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Hey Uncle George," I said as we dropped our bags by the counter. "How've you been?"

Uncle George looked up and smiled as we got pushed around by the many students crammed in the shop.

"What've you got then?" I asked. "I want to buy some early Christmas presents."

He recommended a handful of products, which I forked out the money to buy, and we three girls headed to The Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Tom was seated a couple of booths away with Jenny, the couple talking with their hands linked.

"Best not disturb them," said Kura as we sat at the closest booth to the door.

It felt so good just to sit and catch up with them. Kura isn't with anyone, Claire's still with Alex, I told them about Tanya, and everything seems pretty much normal.

"Owen's been talking to Kura a lot during Potions," said Claire excitedly.

"And?" I asked.

"Nothing," said Kura. "I'd never touch a Slytherin."

"But Owen is _nice_," Claire said. "He was probably only put in Slytherin because he's a bit cunning."

"You really shouldn't discriminate by house," I said.

"I know, but, y'know, I don't think Dad'll be too happy," said Kura.

I was about to suggest that her mum would take care of it, but then realised she didn't have one.

"D'you like him, Kura?"

Claire was leaning forward, studying Kura's face.

"He's – yes."

"Then say yes," I pressed.

"He hasn't asked yet."

"That's a shame.

"Maybe he will now," Claire whispered.

"What?"

"Hey Kura."

Kura and I turned around to see Owen smiling down at Kura, his light brown hair catching the sunlight. I looked passed him to see two Slytherins leaning against the wall, probably Owen's friends waiting for him.

"Hey," said Kura breathlessly.

"How many sweets d'you have?" asked Owen incredulously, looking at our bags below the table. His gaze lingered a little longer than needed, and I pulled my cloak down over my legs, although I knew he was only looking at the candy.

"We went a bit wild," gushed Kura. "Actually, I don't think I can eat all of them. You like Liquorice Wands, right?"

And she took a whole box of Liquorice Wands and handed them to Owen with a smile. Claire and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. She was in deep.

"Thanks. Yeah, they're my favourite," said Owen as he put the box under his arm. "Well, we're off to the joke shop, bye."

With that, Owen and his friends left. Claire and I both looked at Kura expectantly.

"He so likes you."

"Barely even acknowledged any of us."

"Even though Vic's a Veela

"And he came over to talk to you."

"And he's nice."

"Although he did look down at the bags for a moment too long, but he probably just really likes candy."

"Not that you've got bad legs, but I think he really likes you."

"And you already know his favourite candy."

"Guys!" exclaimed Kura. "I think I already took in all that."

"Sorry," said Claire and I.

"It's been _ages_ since the three of us have had a new boyfriend, and you know the whole hype," said Claire as I nodded enthusiastically.

So we bugged Kura about Owen for a bit but that made our girly side take over so we went to a beauty salon.

When we left, we looked completely different. My hair was cut in layers with the occasional pink streak, my nails were painted Gryffindor colours (too bad there isn't a Quidditch match anytime soon) and I was standing just a little bit straighter after a massage, which all three of us had had. Kura got her hair permanently straightened and nails painted bright pink and bright green with flowers while Claire got her nails painted red and her hair trimmed a tad.

"It feels weird being beautiful," said Claire, admiring her nails.

"Then you must feel weird a lot."

Claire jumped as Alex approached before blushing and kissing him.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked jokingly.

"Of course not," replied Alex with a smile. "Woah you guys got a lot of sweets. D'you need a hand carrying them back to the castle? I mean, you wouldn't want to break a nail or anything."

Claire slapped him lightly before handing over two of her bags.

"Aw, c'mon, I'll carry more than that. I haven't got large biceps for nothing."

Claire, Kura and I exchanged sly glances before dumping all our bags on him. He struggled for a moment but in the end managed after separating the contents of our eleven bags into three – one for each of us.

"You sure you're okay with that?" asked Claire, clinging onto Alex's arm as we headed up to the castle.

"Of course," said Alex.

Once we reached the Entrance Hall, he dropped the bags and held his hand out expectantly.

"Ahem."

"Alex," groaned Claire, reaching into her bag and placing some sweets in Alex's hand. Alex grasped her hand and pulled her closer, wrapping his other arm around her waist as their lips met.

Seeing that Claire might be busy for a while, Kura and I grabbed our bags and headed up to the common room.

Y'know, I really have to start spending more time with them, I've missed _so_ much…and I can't help admiring my hair in the mirror every four seconds.

V.P.W

* * *

The Dorm

9 November 2014

6:42pm

Dear Diary,

Jenny and Tom are a couple. And they're the sweetest. I think Tom's done quite well for himself, actually. Better than Gwen has, anyway. I don't quite get how Tim and Matt can be related, really. Or what Gwen sees in Tim.

Matt inspected my nails carefully Monday afternoon before taking a glance at my hair.

"Well, that's different,' he muttered. "Are you feeling okay? You don't _usually_ do this stuff."

He was looking at me as if I had suddenly decided to run off with a Death Eater.

"You need to stop worrying," I told him. "We all just felt a bit high."

He still looked a little concern so I gave him a soft kiss.

"Next Quidditch match I'll die my hair Gryffindor colours," I offered.

He smiled at that.

"I'm just trying to imagine how horrid that'd look compared to your usual hair."

Owen comes and sits with us on occasions at the Gryffindor table. That causes a few stares, and Sarah-Jane's already informed me of the rumours that are going around. Why doesn't Owen just ask Kura out somewhere already? I mean, even Trelawney could tell that she'll say yes.

Matt's started spending less time with me, busy with OWLs and Quidditch, and he spends his spare time more with his friends, which I think is fair.

Benji tore up Roxy's skirt but she insisted it was an old one. I reckon she just loves the cat. She brought her cats this year and I think Benji's smitten for them. It's sweet; but not sweeter than Tom and Jenny.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

14 November 2014

11:56pm

Dear Diary,

Long night today, I'm yawning like mad, but I had to stay up for him.

By the time Matt bade me goodnight, the whole common room was basically deserted. Except for Ted, lying on the sofa, legs swung over one arm and staring up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting beside his legs.

"Imogen and I broke up for good."

"Ted."

I bent down and gave him a hug, which was kind of awkward, and he sat up after that.

"But I think something else is wrong," I pressed.

"Never mind," said Ted, standing up. "Night."

I stood up and took his hand in mine, causing him to turn around.

"Tell me," I said, trying to be as gentle as I could. "I'm your friend."

Ted shrugged out of my grasp and sat back on the couch.

"I miss them," he whispered.

I knew what he meant exactly. Even though Ted probably didn't even remember them well, he would miss his parents a fair deal. Uncle Harry still misses his parents sometimes, apparently.

I sat down next to Ted, wishing I knew how to help.

"What made you think about this now?" I asked.

"You don't want to know," said Ted, shaking his head.

"I do."

"I'll be back, I'm going to the toilet," he said, standing up and crossing to the portrait hole in a few long strides.

I waited patiently, pretty sure he wouldn't be back until he thought I'd retired to bed. Benji came up and sat by my side and I stroked him, reading my Charms for revision. I had completely forgotten about exams coming up till last Monday.

I hardly noticed Ted come back through the portrait hole until he sat back down next to me, sooner than I thought. I took my hand away from Benji to give Ted some more room, before placing it back and patting Benji again. Or at least that's what I thought, as it felt like him.

"Vic?"

"Hmm?" I looked up and nearly swore. It wasn't Benji I was patting, he was on Ted's lap. Instead, it was Ted's very hairy arm. "Okay, Ted, I hope I'm not being rude, but what happened?"

"It's my time of the month," said Ted with a smile. "Full moon. I don't get a full transformation, just a little hairy at, like, ten in the night. It only started a month or so ago."

"And that's what made you remember?" I asked quietly.

Ted looked away and nodded. I wrapped my arm around his and leant against his side.

"I reckon they'd be proud of you," I said genially.

He looked up and raised his eyebrows.

"I mean, such a responsible, nice, smart young wizard as yourself. Not to mention the fact that you've probably got the whole female population after your devilishly good looks."

He laughed and lifted my chin up with his finger. My breath caught. His eyes were melted chocolate against his pale face, the occasional strand of golden hair blocking my view of them.

"You're a laugh, Vix," he said, before getting up and stretching. "Well, I'll be shedding all night. I'm surprised the house-elves don't hate me already."

He bent down, pecked my cheek, and headed over to the boys' dormitories.

"I love Ted Lupin," I whispered, as though the words couldn't possibly make sense.

I can't believe it. All this time, I never listened to Gwen, or anyone. But they were right. Ted is probably _the_ nicest guy to ever walk the earth. He's a laugh too. And it doesn't do any harm that he looks pretty good, even when he's not Metamorphing.

He probably didn't realise how much of a workout he gave my heart. His eyes, melted chocolate, his usually light brown hair… and I found my thoughts straying to that time last year when I woke him in his room. Quidditch has done him well.

But then I thought about Matt. I was with him. _What has Ted got over Matt? _I asked myself. Matt definitely was not a bad kid, and he almost matched Ted in personality. Almost.

Matt was the slightest bit insecure, especially when it came to me. He'd even predicted that I'd run away with Ted. How could I do this to him? Guilt flooded through me. How could I even think of Ted that way when Matt's so…

But Ted's been through tough times, and none of his relationships end well. Even worse than that is the fact that he's an orphan. That makes me want to reach out and pull him into my arms, to be able to shield him from everything.

Is it right to let sympathy carve my future? I'm not sure. The only thing I know, when I wake up Saturday morning, I'll still be Matt's girlfriend.

A thoroughly confused Victoire Pax Weasley

* * *

The Dorm

21 November 2014

11:57pm

Dear Diary,

Trust Ted to have a new girlfriend in a week – Greta from his Quidditch team. But there's something about Greta – isn't this the second time they've dated? –that makes her different. I've got tough competition.

But I'm with Matt. I have to remind myself of that almost every time I talk to Ted. Matt's… I'm confused. Why am I with him again? I'm sure I wouldn't have my doubts when I'm with him, but when I'm away from all that, which is a lot of the time now, Ted clouds my view.

Tim and Gwen have stopped sucking face, Eddie's gotten over everything (he _really_ liked her) and Heath's still with that brunette. Fred I think is trying to stay single, but a fairly pretty third year has her eye on him.

Every time I see Tom - in every class – I can't help but bring up Jenny. I used to do it out of pure curiosity, but now I think it's just to see him blush. He's adorable – not in _that_ way.

Mum sent a letter. I thought I'd go all term without a scrap of news. I'll stick it in.

_Hello Vicky,_

_I must ask you whether you are coming back home for the holidays. Bella and Cassie are becoming very moody. They throw worse tantrums than you did. So Dad and I understand if you are going to stay there._

_How is Matt? Oh, you'll think I'm intruding, won't you? Well, never mind then._

_Aunt Gabrielle's been hanging around a lot. She's got a baby due in March and wants all the advice she can get. But Chris is so nice, I don't understand what he sees in her. That is probably a very mean thing to say, I know._

_Uncle Charlie tells me Gwen has afternoon tea with Hagrid this Saturday. I want you to go along to, he said it was alright. _

_That's basically it. I'll write later. Dad sends his love._

_Love, Mum_

So I'm going to Hagrid's tomorrow.

Au revoir!

Victoire

* * *

Hagrid's Hut

22 November 2014

11:46pm

Dear Diary,

Coming here wasn't all that bad. Did I tell you Hagrid's got the cutest dog? Fang 2, the tallest greyhound you'll ever see. But he's a nice gentle dog who just likes curling up on the couch next to someone.

"'ello Gwen, Vicky," said Hagrid, holding the door open for us. "How's that bruise from last lesson, Gwen?"

"Alright," said Gwen as we shrugged out of our coats.

"I think I could see ye going down Charlie's path, I could," said Hagrid. "Ye goin to do Magical Creatures for NEWTs?"

"I haven't thought that far yet," said Gwen, a bit lost for words. I don't think she's going to do anything like her Dad's job.

"Of course ye haven't, but Vicky, what will you do?" said Hagrid, bustling around making tea as we took a seat at the table.

"I haven't figured out what I'm going to do with my life yet," I said truthfully.

"Well then ye can keep Magical Creatures just in case. It's darn handy," said Hagrid, setting the tea down in front of us.

"Oh, Hagrid," I said, remembering. "D'you think you could help me for the test? I've been a bit behind with my study."

"Ye'll be fine, Vic," said Hagrid confidently, waving his giant hand in the air. "Best student in the year, ye are."

"Please?" I begged.

Gwen agreed too. I could only imagine how much harm her sucking Tim's face had done to her schoolwork.

So we spent the afternoon studying Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. He didn't show us the test, but he told us what we needed to know, which wasn't much help because it's basically everything we learnt for the whole term.

At one point, Hagrid let out a snort as Gwen and I poured over our books.

"What?" we asked.

"I was jus' remembering when Charlie came tuh me for advice on girls," chuckled Hagrid.

Gwen and I exchanged interested expressions before closing our books and turning to Hagrid.

"Spill," said Gwen.

"'Twas in 'is third year, and he was smitten o'er Tonks."

"Ted's mum?" I asked, surprised.

"They were in the same year, see," continued Hagrid. "Anyway, so he came up here absolutely a mess. I can still remember 'is face as he staggered in – 'e never had to knock, see – and told me how Tonks had rejected her.

"Now, if ye can imagine a young Charlie. 'e was quite a popular young lad, not nearly as much as Bill, but that's something different all together. Charlie was on the Quidditch team and had a fair bit of muscle even at thirteen, but I'd always thought he spent way too much time down with me tuh even notice girls. He'd complained several times before about girls asking him out and flirting with him.

"So it came as a bit of a shock to me when Tonks said no. But Tonks was the popular sort, see. She was already dating guys a couple of years her senior, and so I guess it did no help that Charlie's voice was still breaking. "She said no," Charlie'd said."

As Hagrid spoke Charlie's words, I swear his voice went through a whole octave. Gwen and I spit our tea out in our laughter.

"Well, anyway," said Hagrid, nonchalantly throwing us a tea towel to clean ourselves up with. It landed on, and completely covered and soaked, my head. "I never was one with the whole romance thing so I just sat and listened to his little anecdote. It was kinda hard not to laugh with his voice breaking so much.

"'I don't understand, Hagrid'," said Hagrid in a Scottish accent, voice changing pitch a lot.

"Woah, since when did Dad have a Scottish accent?" asked Gwen.

"He was a funny one at school, picked up a Scottish accent easily from his friends. Anyway, "She was just standing there, and so I thought, _why not? _I was so surprised I didn't stutter or anything. But she said no, so casually, not even with a reason. Why is it that the one girl I actually like doesn't like me, life is so unfair."

"And then, he announced that he was going to give up girls for life. Didn't date once during Hogwarts. He eventually got over Tonks."

"Where'd Mum come in then?" asked Gwen curiously.

"They met at a pub while he was doing some work in Ireland," said Hagrid. "Neither was under the influence," he added at our faces. "Grace was a dragon keeper then too. She was in love with them as much as Charlie was, so I guess that's how it happened. He told me she was the first female dragon keeper she'd ever met, which was quite extraordinary considering he'd done quite a bit of work at the time."

"Then what about my dad?" I asked eagerly. "What was he like?"

"I saw 'im from afar. Didn't take Magical Creatures." Hagrid shook his head as though that were the biggest mistake someone could make. "But whenever I did see him he was always with a girl. Always a pretty one, too. Charlie mentioned him every so often, but I gathered that even though they were pretty close Charlie didn't agree with Bill's…frivolity.

"He settled down a bit when NEWT year came along, but never was serious about dating. Sure he always had someone on his arm, but they were always casual relationships. The only time Charlie had directly mentioned Bill with a girl was in a letter during the war. _Bill can't stop talking about his new workmate Fleur. I think she was the one at the Triwizard Tournament? Yeah, well, he never usually is this serious about anyone. Reckon she could be "the one"?_"

"He believed in _the one_?" Gwen asked, surprised.

"Oh, yeah," said Hagrid with a nod. "Charlie was a very good kid. He didn't see the point of dating if it wasn't going to be serious. And he believed there was one person out there who you were meant to be with.

"Now, Fleur... Madame Maxine told me about her. When she came for the tournament, I thought she was, er, indecent, if you know what I mean. But Madame Maxine said she hardly dated and loved her family and friends a lot. She _did_ go with a Hogwarts boy to the Yule Ball, and I do think they did a bit of snogging, but that behaviour was unusual for her.

"Would ye look at the time? It's already past curfew. Let's get out the sleeping bags then, you're staying the night."

Hagrid got out and pulled two sleeping bags out of the cupboard before laying them on the floor. Gwen and I hopped into sleeping bags, Fang 2 lying beside me. I soon heard Gwen's steadied breathing and Hagrid's loud snores, and took you out.

Can you believe how much Hagrid remembers? Tonight was really insightful. Course, I already knew a bit about what Mum and Dad were like, but to find out Uncle Charlie's view on it all, and how Tonks fit into the family story. Uncle Charlie seems like a really decent guy.

Well, night.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorms

28 November 2014

8:59pm

Dear Diary,

I wrote back to Mum, telling her we went to Hagrid's and that I'm still coming home for Christmas. Truth be told, I consider Aunt Gabrielle a better reason not to go home than my sisters throwing tantrums, but I'll still go home.

I'm going to have to get myself a new diary at Christmas and stick it onto the back of this one. I've been writing so much this term, what with everything going on.

Exams next week so nothing much has been happening. Whenever I see Ted his forehead is creased as he bends over textbooks. Maybe the work's _finally_ starting to get hard for him. Kid's a genius, I swear. I usually never see him study.

The last few weeks Matt's been taking me out flying. But I'm still pretty bad.

Roxy's a bit worried about one of her cats, Minnie_._ She's been acting funny, so she's going to take her to the vet when she gets home. Poor Minnie. Benji's been hanging round her more than usual, but he doesn't seem concerned.

Vix

* * *

The Train

6 December 2014

4:32pm

Dear Diary,

Exams went okay. Aced Care of Magical Creatures, thanks to that revision/gossip session with Hagrid. We're nearly at King's Cross, and Claire's fallen asleep. Kura's staying at Hogwarts for Christmas and so is Tom.

Ooh! I must tell you. I'm giving Ted a special Christmas present at the Burrow Christmas lunch. I talked to Hagrid after my exam and he gave me a few things. I just have to stop by at Gwen's sometime soon.

I better wake Claire. We've got to change into our Muggle attire.

Vicky

* * *


	12. Present

**Disclaimer: **Not JKR

**AN: **I hope you have something to do afterwards coz this one's a shortie.

* * *

My Bedroom

7 December 2014

3:42pm

Dear Diary,

Bought a new diary at King's Cross station. A plain Muggle one, just like the last.

It's so good to be back! I honestly can't decide whether I like Hogwarts or here better. I mean, when you're at one you miss the other. Meh, I'll just enjoy life as it comes.

Dad chucked a fit at my hair before Mum let me keep it. I'm going to have to get it cut sometime soon anyway. It's already reaching my elbows

Matt stayed back at Hogwarts. I'm kinda glad: I just want to get away and be able to think about him and Ted in a neutral way. I mean, I'll be seeing Ted during the holidays, but not for the whole time.

I need to write it down. Okay, so Matt is a babe, and nothing short of it. He's such a nice guy and all, but lately he's been a bit rough about my family. Ted, on the other hand, will always love my family coz technically he's part of it. But that raises the question as to whether it's wrong if we go out. Think of how awkward it would be at the next Christmas lunch if we break up?

Hang on, let's backtrack a little. Who said Ted even liked me? I mean, we're okay friends and all, but he's never even shown any interest, apart from the occasional Veela alluring blah blah.

Ted's helped me out heaps. He was there for me even during the popular phase, comforted me when I found out about the twins, helped me with Gwen. And I honestly love helping him too; translating Imogen's waffle, comforting him after his Transformation, buying him that special gift for Christmas this year... Our relationship is deep – but is it only in a friendly way?

I gotta ask myself though, why does Matt like me? I mean, I know why Ted would like me _if_ he did: I'm kind of a comfort to him, and he said I was a laugh. Does Matt just like me because I'm pretty? He's never told me anything like, I don't know, "you're such a laugh, Vicky" but he's complimented my looks quite a lot.

Actually, I don't think any of the guys I've been with – which is only three, but still – have really told me anything like that. I'm sure I've been told that I'm pretty and blah blah but the only person who's actually complimented on something other than that, and who isn't family, is Ted.

Which leads to the question, what else do guys look for in girls? I mean, I look for someone funny and nice and everything, but what about guys? I don't even think I'm anything much on the inside. I'm deep, or else I wouldn't have so much to write, but I reckon it's deep waffle – the kind that turns guys off. Which means the guys I date, Matt included, are only attracted by my look.

But I remember the way Matt looked at me after that trip to the salon. It proves he knows what I'm like inside, but does he _like_ what I'm like inside? He doesn't even like my family. If we got married it would never work out.

That's the thing, though. I'm not looking for someone to marry, and neither is anyone at our age. So should I just drop Matt because it's getting nowhere? Or should I go along and stick with him. Whenever I go into a new relationship, I'm going to have to remind myself that it's not going to last. It's only a matter of time till Matt and I split. Why couldn't I see that before? We're definitely not going to grow old together.

Is there even a point to teen romance? Is it just something to occupy your time, like Gwen said? Or are we honestly trying to find _the one_.

And I'm starting to think that maybe Uncle Charlie wasn't really any more decent than we should be, and that the rest of us just waste our time.

I'm becoming so un-teenagerish.

Vicky

* * *

My Bedroom

17 December 2014  
3:55pm

Dear Diary,

I went to Gwen's today and picked up a few things from Uncle Charlie he didn't even realise he had in his attic. I barely even spoke to Gwen, but left soon after, thanking Uncle Charlie, to head for a nearby Muggle store.

_Lillian's Colours_ was a small art store that, every Wednesday, charged a small amount for portraits. I gave the artist three pictures and she painted the subjects of all three onto the one canvas. The result looked perfect, the subjects fitting in perfectly together. The minor details she put in almost brought tears to my eyes.

Ted's gonna love his present.

Why am I getting a present all for him? I suppose it is because I have a soft spot for him (who couldn't love a werewolf?) but also due to sympathy. Here I go again, riding on sympathy and letting it choose my path.

Vicky

* * *

My Bedroom

21 December 2014

5:34pm

Dear Diary,

I reckon it was a miracle. Until Thursday, Shell Cottage was Aunt-Gabrielle- and tantrum-free, but then BANG.

I gently took Benji away from Cassie and Bella, explaining that I needed to brush him as his hair was getting quite knotted up and they threw the biggest fit. You'd think with less Veela there'd be less anger, but no. They were banging about as though their lives depended on being able to pat Benji. I took one look at Mum and she signalled for me to put Benji down. Dad had mysteriously disappeared.

And as if Cassie and Bella throwing tantrums every hour or so isn't enough, Aunt Gabrielle's started Apparating in here every so often too. She's, what, five months along and still not got all the facts? Uncle Chris knows more than her, probably from his sister, but she won't listen to him, only Mum. Gar!

So most of the time I retire to my room, too scared to even write to you. I don't think I'm scared of you, just my emotions.

But I have to write today because Ted came over. Yes, I have to because of him. What am I going to do with myself?

Mum and Dad invited Ted and his grandma over for lunch. I love Mrs Tonks. She's got so much energy for a fifty-something-year-old. Or is she sixty now? Anyway, Mrs Tonks somehow knows everything about Ted's life. Maybe she gets regular letters from Professor Longbottom or something.

Back to the point, she threw a fit about the mid-air punching match.

"Seriously, Teddy couldn't have just ignored him," ranted Mrs Tonks, "or he wouldn't be with us now. Most of the Slytherins are decent now, but that kid's gotta be expelled from the Quidditch team at least."

"Eet does seem a little unfair," agreed Mum, passing Mrs Tonks a bowl of pudding. "Zey should have just punished James."

"Then the Slytherins would have thought they were being treated unfairly, and I don't think McGonagall wants an uprising at her hands," said Bill. "But all the same, Ted, you're weak! You should've been able to knock him out in one punch, or at least get your wand out!"

"I've always liked your dad," Ted told me as we made our way out into the garden after dessert. Aunt Gabrielle was sure to appear any minute.

"He's got a point. I'd've thought that with all your muscle you'd have him in a punch," I said, sitting down on one of the twins' play swings.

Ted took a seat on the other swing and gazed at me, his eyes changing from a dark brown to a stunning grey that nevertheless looked odd under his untidy long dark brown hair. I laughed.

"That doesn't suit," I told him.

"What?" he asked, perplexed.

"Your eyes."

"What about them?"

"Didn't you realise they changed?"

I was up on my feet, looking down at him with raised eyebrows.

"Er," he struggled. "No."

"Oh," I said, "they're like mine now."

"I imagine that looks dreadful for my hair," said Ted, concentrating and changing them back to dark brown. They changed straight back to grey and I giggled.

"Just make your hair blonde," I told him. "How's Greta?"

"She stayed back at Hogwarts. How's Matt?"

I looked away, scared Ted would know that I was thinking about my choice between him and Matt. Choice, that's a laugh. Who said Ted'd even take me?

"He's alright, I guess. Stayed back too."

I started swinging my legs, moving the swing back and forth. Ted soon swung too and in next to no time we were swinging the highest we could, and I was thankful I chose to wear a pair of jeans.

But our swinging and chatter was interrupted by a ringing from Ted's pocket. His feet caught the ground, spraying dirt as he stopped, and Ted brought his WizComm to his ear.

"Hey Greta."

A low growl erupted from my throat uncontrollably, and Ted gave me a weird look as Greta babbled away.

"Mhm…yeah, nothing much, just at a lunch…"

Ted seem distracted, his gaze fixed on me, hair darkening.

"…Talk later then, bye."

Ted put his WizComm back in his pocket and sat back on the swing.

"Vicky," he looked over at me, his face serious. "You're part werewolf."

I stood there shocked for a moment, until we heard screaming from inside. Ted and I abandoned our swings at once, drawing out our wands as we rushed to the living room. Bella was throwing a tantrum right in Aunt Gabrielle's arms. I glanced at Ted and we stifled our laughter, ducking back out of the house.

"I don't know how she's going to manage with a child of her own," said Ted as we made our way along the stone footpath.

"Poor kid," I agreed. "So what were you saying about being part werewolf?"

"There's a full moon today. It's not dark yet, but it's coming. You growled a little too wolf-like just before."

"It started this year," I was suddenly explaining the facts I hardly knew I knew. "I did it a lot around Matt, and once with the whole Tanya thing."

"What about Tanya?" asked Ted, eyebrows meeting in concern.

"Never mind that. So why have you got a different werewolf part than me?"

"Well," said Ted thoughtfully. "Dad was a full werewolf, and Bill was only attacked, so I guess that's why mine is worse. Though I wonder why you even get anything seeing all Bill was left with was the scars. Anyway I don't think it's possible for you, being a part Veela and all, to have hair growing anywhere but your head, so you can't become hairy like me. So you must growl because Veelas get quite fiendish when they're angry."

"Thanks," I said dryly. Ted thought too fast. He'd answered all my questions before I even thought of asking them, except for one. "But how do you know I don't get hair anywhere?"

"I'm not stupid Vicky, you're always completely hair-free."

"How d'you know I don't just get rid of a hair as soon as it pops up?" I said with raised eyebrows.

"Because you're not that kind of person," he said casually.

I think he knows me better than I do.

Ted gave me a few flying lessons, during which I somehow had more confidence than in my lessons with Matt. Maybe it's just because I'm more experienced now, or maybe not.

It was so hard not to give away my little secret to Ted – the one about his present. My other secret, about my emotions, was definitely not at risk.

I told Mum and Dad I'm part werewolf. I think they were just a _bit_ shocked.

I lied in an MMS to Matt this afternoon, saying I missed him and that I was trying and failing to find him a Christmas present. I definitely was not missing him, or even attempting to find a good present for him.

I growled as I read his reply.

_Hey Vicky,_

_I miss u too. It's not the same not seeing ur pretty face in the halls. Don't worry about Christmas presents; I'm a bit stuck too._

_Matt :D_

He'd had the chance to compliment me on anything in the world and not have to worry about it leading to an awkward silence, and he had chosen my beauty. See why I'm sick of dating?

Vicky

* * *

My Bedroom

25 December 2014

8:44pm

Dear Diary,

What a disaster! It was meant to all go perfectly to plan. I'd put so much effort into it, and then I had to ruin it by kissing Teddy Lupin.

Mkay, let me explain.

It was Christmas lunch as usual and everyone was showered with gifts. But I decided I needed to give Ted his gift separately. That's where my mistakes started.

"Ted," I whispered as we finished washing the plates after dinner. Ted had suggested we do it, being the oldest and all, to get it out of Grandma's hands for once. "Er, can I borrow you for a second?"

Ted smiled and my heart skipped a beat. I took my bag off the floor and dragged him up to one of the small bedrooms. He looked out the window, probably at everyone else playing outside, as I took out a huge parcel wrapped in gold paper. I pressed it into his hands and he gave me a confused look.

"Open it," I insisted.

Ted gave me a wary look before pulling at the silver ribbon. I watched his eyes widen as he pulled out the photo album and flipped through pictures of Tonks from her childhood, eyes moving swiftly over the captions as he did so. When he reached the last page, he gasped. The painting of Nymphadora and Remus Lupin with their hands on a teenage Teddy's shoulder had touched me too. The three were smiling bright as ever, Nymphadora and Ted with the same purple hair, and Lupin and Ted sharing the same eye colour.

"I-I- Thanks. It's about the best present I've ever got," he said, smiling up at me before his gaze dropped to his fingers tracing the portrait. "I don't have many pictures of Mum from her childhood. Harry only had a bunch of Dad's. And the painting is quite…"

Ted seemed lost for words, tears choking his speech as he opted to gaze out the window instead. I quietly took a few steps closer, wanting to comfort him, and leaned towards him, aiming my lips at his cheek. But then he turned suddenly, and, well, I ended up kissing him full on the lips.

Our lips met only for a second or two, but I swear I felt his lips pressing down on mine more forcefully than mine on his (I had stopped kissing him in the shock). Or perhaps I'm imagining things.

When we broke apart, Ted's hair was a dirty blond. He avoided my gaze and darted from the room, album in hand. I collapsed on the floor, head whirling, before Matt's MMS interrupted.

_Merry Christmas Babe_

_Matt_

Git. I hardly even know why I don't like him, but still.

Ted didn't look at me once throughout the rest of the day, not even when we said goodbye. Tanya seemed to realise that something was up but didn't talk to me about it.

I've kissed Ted Lupin - no, make that Ted and I have kissed - three times in the last year and we've never even been a couple.

And all three times I've been with or after Matt.

I don't get my life.

Vicky

* * *

My Room

27 December 2014

7:34pm

Dear Diary,

I've just stayed in my room for the last couple of days, _with_ the twins. They're pretty easy to occupy, just sit their patting Benji, and that calms them down somehow. They haven't thrown a tantrum since Christmas lunch, during which they apparently had a spaz about not getting to open their presents.

But I've been a bit depressed about the whole Ted thing. I'm too scared to MMS him, but I spend hours just staring at my WizComm, hoping he'll bring it up. Nothing from him though, just am MMSes from Kura saying she's been spending a heap of time with Owen.

I don't even know how Ted feels about it. Maybe it's just shock, or maybe he's upset or angry. Or maybe he's just as confused as I am.

Mum and Dad are so thankful that I've been taking care of the twins. Mum's been catching up on a lot of work around the house, and they've been enjoying free time, if you get what I'm saying.

Mum cooks extra well now, and she reckons that when she starts sending the kids to Wizard Prep School she'll start working again, not that Dad doesn't bring in enough gold already.

"How'z everyzing with Matt?" asked Mum the other day.

I shrugged. I didn't really know myself.

"You are still with him, right?" pressed Mum, looking up over the vase of flowers she'd set on the table.

"Yeah," I said from my position on the couch, WizComm in hand.

"Zen why are you glued to zat WizComm but haven't had an MMS yet?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

I shrugged again.

"Teenagers," muttered Mum as she went to cook dinner. I retreated with Bella and Cassie to my room so as not to upset her anymore.

I talk to Benji, and he sometimes listens. Don't laugh, who else have I got? I don't want to bother anyone with my trivial problems.

Vicky

* * *

My Bedroom

1 January 2015

3:55pm

Dear Diary,

Happy New Year! My resolution is to stay truthful to myself and not be swayed by what others think I should do. Something tells me that as soon as I hop on the train back to Hogwarts I'll break it.

I got an MMS today from Roxy. Minnie's given birth to kittens! That sure explains her and Benji last year. She sent a few pictures with the MMS which I showed Benji. He purred happily against my arm.

Cassie, Bella and I built a snowman today out of the light snow that fell last night as we welcomed in the new year. Then they got up to mischief, chucking snowballs at me. They haven't got a strong throw so it wasn't _that_ bad.

Still nothing from Ted. No MMS from Matt either, even though I sent a New Year's one.

Vicky

* * *

My Bedroom

6 January 2015

7:55pm

Dear Diary,

That was about the least eventful holidays ever. The only highlight was kissing Ted, which is more like a lowlight anyway.

I didn't do anything. No friends, beach, boys, shopping.

Mum and Dad have noticed Benji's calming therapy on the twins and are buying one of Benji and Minnie's kittens from the Graham-Blacks. They're going to see them the day after next, after I leave for Hogwarts.

Hogwarts. Oh, jeez, I have a bad feeling about next term.

Vicky

* * *

**AN: **I'm sorry nothing happened in that chapter apart from the werewolf thing and Ted and Vicky kissing…again. But it all leads up to the next chapter. Oh, and there's something else that's very important from this chapter that will lead onto more. Two words: **keep reading.** And review, please! Every review, fave story and story alert –and fave author and author alert – brightens up my day. Writing's what I do and I love it when you people like what I write. Having said that, **constructive criticism welcome.**


	13. Werewolf

**Disclaimer: **Not JKR

**AN: **The chapters are becoming more like a diary, about feelings and jotting down events than actually going into detail about Vicky's life. The _good bits_ are explained, but…you have been warned. You'll understand what I mean when you read it.

Don't ask why, but when I got email alerts of reviews 3 to 6 of my last chapter I actually felt nervous about reading them. Hopefully that doesn't mean I'm becoming less confident with my stories.

Long one again, more than 10,000 words: enjoy!

* * *

The Dorm

7 January 2015

9:21pm

Dear Diary,

I met Claire on the train and she told me about her holidays. Her family went to France and she said that frogs' legs didn't taste that bad. Bleugh, I hate them, which is kinda sad coz I'm French, but anyway.

I bought a stack of sweets from the trolley and arranged them neatly in a basket as a present for Matt, hoping it'd be okay. Ted checked our compartment just as I pulled the bow on and looked up. He was avoiding my gaze, quickly scanning the compartment before departing.

"So…" Claire trailed off suggestively. I slumped back in my seat and watched Ted check other compartments for his prefect duties.

I knew I couldn't tell her anything. That would just be too complicated. I have to make it look like I'm completely and utterly faithful to Matt, no matter who I accidentally kissed.

"Nothing," I said firmly. "Matt, remember?"

"Right, hey, did you get that MMS from Kura?" asked Claire.

"You mean the one where she said she's spending more time with Owen?" I asked, glad of the change of subject.

"No, check your WizComm, she sent one just last night," urged Claire.

I took my WizComm out of my pocket and checked my messages.

_Vicky!_

_Owen asked me to be his gf tonight. n I sed yes, nudurr. Nywayz, I cant wait till Hogsmeade-its on Valentines dis yr!_

_See u tomorrow afternoon. - Kura_

………

_Vix _

_Y rnt u replying? Claire did. U CANT be asleep alredy. –Kura_

………

_Meh then be that way. Ill see u tomorrow – Kazza_

"She seems really obsessed," I said. "I imagine you had a pretty long conversation with her last night."

"Oh, yeah."

"What's with Kazza though?" I asked, confused.

"Oh," said Claire with a smile. "Owen MMSed her _goodnight Kazza_ during our conversation and she's adopted the new name."

Yep, Kura _really_ likes Owen.

The train slowed to a stop and we dragged our trolleys along and found a carriage. Tom joined us and, with all the other carriages full, so did a shy-looking boy in Slytherin robes.

"Hey," I said casually as the carriage rolled along. "What's your name?"

"Vaughn," he said quietly. "I'm in Slytherin."

Beside me, Claire stifled a laugh and I shot her a glare. Vaughn's face turned red

"What year?"

"Second."

"Cool. I'm Victoire and this is Claire and that's Tom," I said warmly, pointing out my friends. "Had a nice vacation?"

"Um, yeah."

The rest of the ride passed with much chatter, though Vaughn contributed very little. When we were in the Entrance Hall, Claire pulled me aside along with Tom.

"You don't just do that," she hissed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Talk to a random Slytherin."

"C'mon, Claire, you're being old-fashioned," said Tom. "The days when Slytherins weren't the best are yonks ago."

"Why d'you think he's put in Slytherin then?" snapped Claire. You don't want to mess with her when she's angry.

"I dunno, probably like Owen. Just a little bit on the sly side," I said with a shrug.

"Sly _and_ shy, hey?" asked Claire sceptically.

"Move along you three," said Longbottom, approaching us from behind. "You won't want to miss dinner. Hurry up and put your bags away."

We went up to our dormitories, Benji at my heels, and as I clambered through the portrait hole, I decided to make a little visit. I put my stuff next to my bed and, with the basket, went downstairs and up the boys' dormitory stairs.

I passed Ted on the way but he was too focused on ignoring me he didn't even reprimand me or give me a questioning look. Either that or he didn't care. Anyway, I kept walking up to the fifth year boys' dormitory, patted my hair a bit, and quietly opened the door.

"Vicky's just so _effing_ moody but she's hot."

The words, casual as ever, were coming from a shirtless - yet I did not find him the least bit attractive at the time – Matt as he sat on his four-poster, his dorm mates gathered around him.

"Speak of the devil," said one of the boys, a cheeky smile on his face as I dropped the basket and crossed my arms.

There was a low "oooh" as Matt started making his way to me, a crooked smile on his face. I wished it was full moon day.

"Don't touch me," I whispered, my voice lethal. "Why in Merlin's name are you gossiping about me to your friends?"

"Well, don't you?" he whispered, and I could tell he was trying to keep the conversation as quiet as possible.

"No," I said, glad it was truthful. "Not about the bad things anyway."

"Isn't being so hot that I'm not swayed by your mood a good thing?" he asked, eyebrows meeting.

I glared at Matt's friends and they all started busying themselves.

"Actually," I said. "I'd completely hate it if you're only dating me on looks. I'll give you an hour to tell my why _you_ shouldn't dump _me_. Hopefully your present will help you think."

I _was_ being dramatic. But I was being lenient too. I left the present with him and gave him a full hour to think it through.

"You're in deep --, mate," said one of his friends as I closed the door.

And I thought that it was the end; that I could wipe my hands of Matt forever and wait patiently for Ted and Greta to break up before going in for the kill. Or the kiss.

I went down to dinner and saw Kura sitting over at the Slytherin table with Owen. I caught her eye and winked before ignoring Matt and Gwen, knowing Ted wouldn't welcome me, and sitting down next to Tanya.

"Hey," I said, causing her to look up from the magazine she was reading.

"Hi," said Tanya amiably, moving her bag to give me more room.

She watched me critically as I piled my plate with food.

"Er, can I ask you a question?"

I turned to her, surveying her uncertain expression.

"Okay."

"Did anything happen between you and Ted…at Christmas lunch?" she asked, gaze dropping to her hands.

The kid's observant. She'd make a good Auror.

"Yes," I said, "but you shouldn't worry about it. It's nothing out of the ordinary."

That was true. It wasn't exactly the first time I'd kissed Ted.

"Mkay."

Her curiosity did not seem fully quenched so I decided to ask her how everything was going for her. That steered the conversation well away from Ted and I left the hall with my thoughts focused on Matt.

I waited outside, leaning against the wall, and caught Matt's attention as he walked out from dinner. He left his group of friends and came over to me.

"Can we talk now?" he asked nervously.

"_You_ can talk," I said. I certainly did not want to help him along.

"Okay," said Matt, "okay, well, Vicky, I guess what I said to the guys was really unfair on you. Y'know, I don't even know why I said it. But really, like, when I said you were hot I wasn't just talking about the way you look; it was about everything about you. I mean, you said so yourself that you're not perfect and I guess I've been living in the delusion that you were that seeing you get angry somehow seemed wrong when I've made a ton more mistakes."

His speech made complete sense and I could do nothing but pull him into a tight hug. No matter how much I wanted to be with someone else – someone who at the moment is ignoring me anyway – I couldn't be unfair.

Backing away, he pulled a thin silver-coloured bracelet out of his pocket and hung it around my wrist. I looked at it, finding beauty in the love hearts dangling off it.

"It matches your eyes," said Matt quietly. "Merry Christmas."

And then, being me, I pounced. I couldn't control it. Why does he do this to me? As one of my arms pulled him even closer to me, I heard a small but pointed cough. Turning in Matt's arms, I saw Edgecombe, looking very strict.

"Please confine your frivolity to more private places," she said, her voice filled with bitterness. "The first years are getting quite alarmed. Twenty points from Gryffindor."

She watched the rubies shoot up the hourglass before she strutted off, leaving the heat rising up my cheeks. 'Frivolity' was right. Looks like I've already broken my New Year's Resolution.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorms

11 January 2015

9:42pm

Dear Diary,

I haven't seen much of Matt lately – homework and study. Every evening he heads down to the library with Greta, or else he has a Quidditch practice.

Ted and I haven't talked yet. I imagine that one day we'll have to – we can't ignore each other for ever.

Well, I'm not ignoring him, he's ignoring me. I wish he wouldn't. I didn't _mean_ to kiss him – on the lips, I mean. I don't even know whether he knows that.

I told Kura, Tom and Claire that I'm part werewolf after Herbology the other day. I had to give this huge explanation about what Ted had told me, and as soon as I mentioned Ted, Kura and Claire's eyebrows shot up. So, naturally, we had a very girly discussion at lunch when Tom went over to sit with Jenny and Claire snuck onto our table.

"So how'd you and Owen _finally_ get together then?" I asked.

"He's a sweet talker," said Kura with a sigh. "I think that's what made him a Slytherin, he knows how to use his mouth to get what he wants. But, anyway, he just asked one day down by the lake. The sun was setting and the lake looked really pretty, so it was a really good place to ask."

Aww.

Mum sent an MMS with a picture of the twins and the kittens. They all look so cute, and calm too. But the twins can't get one of the kittens until a couple of weeks. I feel so sorry for Mum, alone at home with the twins, not to mention Aunt Gabrielle popping in every two seconds.

Transfiguration tomorrow morning, so I better get some sleep.

Victoire

* * *

The Dorm

16 January 2015

6:32pm

Dear Diary,

I was rushing to Charms after lunch with Tom when I accidentally brushed passed Ted in the corridors. Under his breath, he viciously muttered a word that I had been called before by jealous girls, but had never before expected to be called by Ted.

"Excuse me?" I said, turning back to Ted.

He repeated the word to me, standing there with confidence.

"Ted, why d'you say that?"

"Er, I dunno," said Ted, mocking thoughtfulness, "maybe because you kissed me during the holidays."

The crowd that had gathered gave an "ooh" and Tom stood up a little straighter. I growled.

"You knew that I was with Greta, _you_ were with Matt," said Ted malignly. "And yet, there you go kissing me."

"I didn't mean to kiss you-"

"Oh sure," he said, his voice piercing me like glass, "you just randomly leant forward."

"Well sorry if I wanted to comfort you," I shouted through my tears.

"What? You thought a snog would cheer me up?" asked Ted contemptuously.

"I-"

"Just because you're a Veela, doesn't mean you can go snogging whoever you want," growled Ted.

"Ted, don't," said Tom, stepping forward and grasping my arm.

"I hate you," I whispered to Ted.

"C'mon, Vic."

Tom pulled on my arm and I gave in after giving Ted a glare. He stood, cool as ever, watching me go. At the end of the corridor, I turned and called back to him. "I was aiming for your cheek, git! It's not my effing fault if you turn your head."

But Tom jerked on my arm and we rounded the corner, Tom handing me some tissues.

"That jerk," said Kura as Tom explained to her and Claire at dinner. "That lousy, sloppy, good-for-nothing-"

"Don't," I wailed. "He just doesn't understand."

"Doesn't understand? Vicky he confronted you in front of a corridor of students," argued Claire.

"Actually, it was kinda me."

"Vicky?"

I turned to see Matt standing behind me, a frustrated look on his face.

"Matt, I swear, I was aiming for his cheek. He was upset and-"

"I know," said Matt, sitting down next to me. "I wanted to know if you were okay."

I leant on his shoulder as he wound an arm around my back. Fresh tears poured down my face and I nodded. Whether it was because of Matt's understanding or remembering the pain Ted had caused me, I'm not sure. I just lay on Matt, sobbing quietly.

"I've got to go to Quidditch practice," said Matt after dinner. He lightly kissed my head and I watched him go.

"C'mon Vic," said Kura.

We stood up and made our way up to the common room, my heart pounding fast.

_Ted's not going to be there_, I told myself. _It's going to be okay._

But for some reason that was no comfort. I wanted to see him, to explain everything and know that he wasn't angry with me.

I settled down on a couch with Kura and we worked through our homework, avoiding the whispers of the common room. Naturally, the whole school already knew. When Matt returned, he dumped his broom on the floor and sat next to me, abandoning his homework by the looks of things.

I watched Ted sit down to do his homework and told Matt he should probably do the same. He kissed me lightly and went up to his dorm, returning without his broom and with his books.

Kura gave me a light smile and headed up to bed. I made circles in Matt's free palm as he did his homework, but his hand suddenly closed over mine and I looked up.

Ted was approaching us, a rather remorseful look on his face.

"Vicky, can I talk to you?"

"Leave her alone," growled Matt.

But I couldn't deny Ted. I kissed Matt's cheek lightly and followed Ted into a corner.

"Look," he said, turning around. "I'm really sorry. I was bang out of order and I didn't think and-"

"I can't believe you thought I'd cheat," I said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I mean, with the whole Gwen thing I was confused and an idiot and a git."

I gave him a huge hug.

"It's so good to have you back," I said. "Don't ever be a confused idiotic git again."

He laughed roughly and looked down at his watch.

"Sorry, Vic, I have a transformation to make," he said, before heading up to his dormitory.

He's _such_ a sweetie, and I know, he was angry at me, but everyone goes through ups and downs.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorms

21 January 2015

8:42pm

Dear Diary,

Well, I thought the news of the argument between Ted and I spread fast, but the fact that we were friends again spread like wildfire. Gwen, Kura and Claire are seriously annoying me about him.

"Just drop Matt," said Gwen.

Like I was going to listen to her after she cheated last year.

"Seriously, Vic, just do what will make you happy," said Kura.

Of course, I can't just go out with Ted; it doesn't work like that.

I'm extremely grateful towards Tom. He stood up for me, and stopped me from Bat-Bogey Hexing Ted. Y'know, I haven't brought out the old BB-hex in a while. No one's really aggravated me that much. Either that or I've become calmer.

I haven't seen Matt for a while. I hate OWLs. Ted's been around though, and he seems to spend less and less time with Greta.

I just need a reason to drop Matt.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorms

29 January 2015

8:42pm

Dear Diary,

Peeves is evil. As I sat next to Matt as he did his homework, I noticed he was a bit rigid.

"Matt?"

"Vicky how many times have you kissed Ted?" he burst out suddenly.

"Er, I dunno," I shrugged. "Why d'you ask?"

"Well, Peeves said you kissed him at the Hospital wing last term," said Matt, scrutinising my reaction.

"Matt, you can't be serious," I said, unbelieving. "Forehead, Matt."

_I'm going to kill Peeves,_ I thought.

"Yeah," said Matt, "but you've kissed him on the lips, what, two times?"

With difficulty I stopped myself correcting him.

"They were all explainable," I said. "Ted and I are really good friends."

"Maybe you should take it up a step then."

I raised my eyebrows at him and simply got up and walked away. I wasn't going to just sit there and take it. If he wanted to accuse me of cheating on him then I wasn't going to stop him, but I knew myself that I wasn't.

_And you know you like Ted, _said that annoying voice in my head.

I slumped down next to Ted and sighed.

"Matt's annoying you then?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I really want to drop him but I can't find a good enough reason."

"Vicky, you've got it all wrong. You don't need a reason to drop someone; you need a reason to be with them. If it's not working then it's not working," said Ted.

"I know, but Matt's so nice, and-"

"How about we date?"

"What?"

I was so shocked I hardly noticed I scared a couple of second-years.

"You bring Matt and I'll bring Greta," corrected Ted. "Double date, Valentines day."

"Ted, I dunno…"

"C'mon," he urged. "I've never been on a date with a Veela before."

"Oh how unbelievable," I said sarcastically. "Such a handsome young Metamorph as yourself?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?"

I whacked him lightly on the thigh.

"But I've never had someone for Valentines before," I muttered quietly. "I don't know what it's like."

"I'll be there Vic, it'll be fine."

"That's the problem," I said with a smile. "You'll be there laughing at everything I do wrong."

That's when Ted pounced. His hands moved up my sides as I giggled, collapsing onto the couch.

"Stop," I said through giggles. He can tickle hard.

He released me and I sat back up.

"Yeah, double-dating on Valentines seems okay," I said calmly.

We burst into fits of laughter.

Well, guess I have a date with Teddy Lupin!

Vicky

* * *

The Dorms

5 February 2015

8:42pm

Dear Diary,

The supposed romantic month is here. Although, as Tanya informed me, _Teen Witch_ surveys show more people break up than get together during the second month of the year. Probably from all those hasty getting-togethers Valentines allows for.

I met Peeves on my way to Herbology today and punished him with a Bat Bogey Hex. I really owe Aunt Ginny. It was wonderful, and Longbottom didn't even punish me, despite the fact that we were in full view of Greenhouse Three at the time.

The twins have got their kitten. I'm so glad for Mum. Plus, Benji has a new friend for the holidays.

Matt is increasingly frustrated with me, I can tell. He was not at all happy the day after Ted and I agreed to double-date, and his mood didn't improve when I told him about it.

Kazza and Owen are going together and Claire's still with Alex so they're going together too. I've been doing a bit of snooping around, and found out that Tanya's going with a Ravenclaw, Gwen's going with a fourth-year Hufflepuff, Fred is going with that third year, Sharaye Trotter, and Heath is going with that brunette whose name is apparently Steph.

Professor Honeycomb – he's the Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher - apparently has a date with the Astronomy professor, Gillytrout, and rumour has it that Longbottom's inviting his wife Susan up for the weekend. Daww.

I just can't wait till Valentines, except that's full moon day.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorms

14 February 2015

10:22pm

Dear Diary,

Well, er,

Today was a good day. Let me tell you.

Kura woke me this morning and basically chucked me in the shower, before chucking in a bunch of beauty products.

"Apply all of them, or else," she said, and for a moment I thought that _she_ was the werewolf.

I did as she ordered and stepped out of the shower with my towel wrapped around me. With a spell, Kura dried my hair and sat me down on a chair in front of the mirror. She was already dolled up, wearing a flowing dress and light makeup, her hair in light curls.

She started applied makeup to every bit of skin poking out of my towel, making my skin glow more than usual and covering up the pimples I didn't have.

"You're going to have a good day today," said Kura firmly, getting out some pale pink lip gloss. I pursed my lip together but she somehow got it on me and pulled out mascara. "You'll do fine without eye shadow."

"Kura!"

"Do you want eye shadow?" she asked. "I'm not sure I have any that'd match, but I could ask-"

"Stop!" I shouted. "I'm fine, and all this makeup feels so _weird_."

"Don't worry, it's only light, it's not obvious," assured Kura.

And, as I checked in the mirror, I realised that she was right. I didn't look all that fake.

"Now…"

Kura chucked me some of my clothes – a shortish red skirt and white t-shirt with a huge red love-heart on it – as well as some undies. I chucked them on and went to my trunk and put on a red jacket, zipping it up half-way. I put on some knee-length red and white striped socks and converses and brushed my hair back.

"Am I decent enough for the fashion police?" I asked, turning to Kura.

"Definitely."

The answer came from behind me. SJ, Mandy and Roxy gave me a smile. They were all prettified too.

I headed down the stairs and sat next to Matt on the couch.

"Hey," I said.

"Woah."

He gave me a good look up and down, before returning his gaze to my face.

"Kura went a tad crazy," I explained.

"Oh, well, Happy Valentines."

And before my eyes he conjured a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, Matt!"

I took the flowers from him and gave him a kiss.

"They're beautiful," I said, inspecting them closer. "Um…"

I looked up at him, befuddled.

"Okay, I've never got flowers before, so d'you want me to take them with me the whole day, or-?"

Matt let out a chuckle and conjured a vase.

"Go put them in your dorm," he said.

I did as he advised and ran back down and grasped his hand.

"Ready to go then?" asked Ted and Greta coming up to us, holding hands.

I could have sworn that as Ted turned to go, Greta gave Matt a wink. But we were soon walking out the portrait hole.

It's so much easier to have a conversation between four people. You don't always have to be responding, and that made the walk to Hogsmeade seem very quick and relaxed. We popped into Honeydukes, George's, even Pudifoots for, like, five minutes, where I felt Matt kiss me more fiercely than ever. I avoided looking at Ted – best avoid pain when you can.

It only really started to become kinda rocky when we headed into The Three Broomsticks. Ted and Greta took seats opposite Matt and I, Ted and I closest to the window. We waited for our menus to arrive, chatting casually, and Matt and Greta were smiling a little too warmly at each other.

Now might be a good time to describe Greta's appearance. She wore a bright mini-dress that hugged her figure a little too well. Her dirty blonde hair fell in curls around her made up face. There was no denying it – she looked way better than I did.

We ate lunch, and I couldn't help noticing that there were two conversations going on: Matt was too occupied with Greta so I was left talking to Ted. Not that I really cared, Ted's so much better to talk to. I laughed so easily, and his eyes were soon my grey under his original-for-the-day blonde hair. It actually matched for once.

He changed his face for my pleasure, making it morph into various hilarious and ugly looks. But his eyes stayed grey all that time.

"Hey, Matt, d'you want to come and look for a good broom with me?" asked Greta, grabbing the attention of Ted and me.

"Yeah, sure, Vicky you don't mind, right?" asked Matt.

"I-"

But he was out of the pub before I could finish. As I gazed out the window at them, Matt took Greta's hand.

"I can't say I'm surprised," said Ted nonchalantly. "They've been spending a lot of time together recently, and Greta's always seemed very taken with Matt."

"Then why'd you ask me to double date with you?" I asked, surprised that my tone was curious and not frustrated.

"Didn't you want him dropped?" he asked, slouching back

"Oh yeah," I said, having forgotten I'd told anyone about my displeasure with Matt. "Well, what am I supposed to do now then, spend the rest of Valentines with you?"

"Yeah," said Ted with a cheeky smile. "I'm so sorry I've sentenced you to a day of torture."

We forked out the money for the bill and headed out into the late winter air. I pulled my zip up higher and turned my head to Ted questioningly.

"Well, where do you want to go?"

I'd never been to Hogsmeade with Ted before, and was at a loss as to what to do next, and so, apparently was he.

"Er…"

"This must be a first then," I said. "Ted Lupin's brain isn't supplying him with even one activity to do with a girl in one of the prettiest villages ever."

"Can I show you something?" he asked suddenly, excited.

"Sure," I said.

He took my hand and led me, I was surprised to realise, back to Hogwarts, and marched straight up to _the Whomping Willow!_

"Ted, are you crazy?" I asked, having stayed back at a safe distance.

But before he could answer, or the tree could hit him, he prodded a knot on the trunk with a stick and the tree gave up its fight.

"Quick," hissed Ted.

I scurried over and crawled into the gap in the roots he indicated. It was suddenly dark, and I turned to see Ted blocking the light.

"I hope you don't mind getting your clothes a bit dirty," said Ted.

I was a bit more uncomfortable with him being behind me as I wore a miniskirt and crawled forward along the tunnel, but I dealt with it.

The tunnel rose and I saw a patch of light, and scurried faster to reach it.

"Claustrophobic are you?" asked Ted jokingly.

I scowled, even though I knew he couldn't see it, and continued until I was in a very shabby room.

"Welcome home," said Ted.

I went to his side and kissed his cheek happily as if we were newlyweds, then let go of him, suddenly serious.

"So what is this, your dream home?"

"It's the Shrieking Shack," said Ted, leading me into another room.

This room was rather cleaner, as though some, but very little, effort had been put into it. Ted sat down on a relatively dust-free couch and gestured me to sit beside him. I did so happily. _So this is what the inside of the Shrieking Shack is like _I thought.

"I come here sometimes when I feel lonely," continued Ted, "when it's full moon especially, because Greta hates all the hair."

"That's so awful," I sympathised.

"That's why I didn't mind Matt taking her. This is where Dad went when he transformed at Hogwarts. His friends – James, Sirius and Peter," he snarled the last name, "made themselves Animagi so that they could stay with him."

"Those are good friends," I commented, not really sure what to say.

"Well, two of them were."

He explained the story of Peter Pettigrew, who betrayed James and whose actions led to Sirius' capture.

"That's awful," I said, horrified. "Ted, I'm-"

Something white darted through the window and I stood up. Hedwig, Uncle Harry's snowy owl, landed on my arm, holding a letter out to me.

_Private and Confidential _

_Victoire Weasley_

I took the letter and opened it, perplexed, as Hedwig flew out the window

_Hello Vicky,_

_It's been a while since I wrote, and I just had a feeling that I'd send this straight to you instead of having you wait till tomorrow morning._

_Happy Valentines Day! How is Matt?_

_Actually, I was kind of writing on the subject. What with that new survey about there being more break-ups than hook-ups, I'm free to supply a pick-me-up. I know, from a friend's experience, how bad it feels to be dumped on V-day. So… _

_Ted writes a lot, being our godson and all, and, frankly, you're about the only girl he ever mentions. And I'm sick of it, so please please please stop impressing him and putting on that Veela charm or whatever you do. I've never liked Veelas much, but you're okay. And I've grown to your mum and aunt._

_Bleh, that isn't really much of a pick-me-up is it? I'm hopeless, and I'm in a hurry. I've got a lunch with Harry, so, er, what I'm really trying to say is…_

_I think Ted likes you. _

_Harry's kinda split on telling you – he said that if he knew that I liked you he'd have gotten with me a lot earlier, and I agree the other way round too. But he worries about Ted's privacy_

_But I thought why not play Cupid for a day. Can't be that hard, can it?_

_Anyway, hope you have a good Valentines Day – not too good, but good._

_Aunt Ginny_

I love Aunt Ginny. I've always felt like she's more like a friend than an Aunt…a friend who gives handy information.

I turned to Ted, who seemed a little bit nervous.

"The only girl you ever mention in letters, I didn't know my Veela charm was that strong," I said, sitting down again.

Ted's face turned the brightest red and he looked down into his lap. It must have been the first time I'd ever seen him embarrassed, he's usually so calm.

"Ted," I said with a cheeky grin on my face, causing him to look up. "Would now be an appropriate time to kiss you? Or do you still consider yourself with Greta?"

Ted relaxed into a grin. We leaned in the short distance and our lips met. His kiss was soft as ever as I brought a hand up to caress his face. I didn't even think, like I'd promised myself, that he and I would eventually break up.

When we broke apart, I couldn't help but giggle. His hair had turned a dirty blonde.

"Perfect place to get the best kiss of my life," said Ted wryly.

My heart fluttered and, trying to ignore it, I said, "I think it's perfect. I mean, you love this place, and your dad was here too. And let's not ignore the fact that your hair just turned dirty blonde."

Ted blushed.

"I've got to stop doing that," he said. "C'mon."

He took my hand (my heart fluttered again) and guided me back out of the room and we crawled outside, Ted going first this time.

_Ted likes me_, I thought as we crawled. _Ted actually likes me. And we're going out._

When we were out in the sunshine again, we ran for it before the Whomping Willow could strike us. Once we were at a safe distance, Ted wrapped his arms around my waist and as I wound mine around his neck, he kissed me.

"This is real, right?" I asked when we backed away, my eyes still shut. "Coz when I wake up tomorrow morning I don't want to run into your arms and kiss you and then have to hide away for the rest of my life."

Ted gave a husky laugh and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"It's real," he said.

"Oi!"

Matt and Greta were approaching us, accusatory looks on their faces.

"I knew it!" said Matt. "You ran off with Teddy."

"Not before you ran off with Greta," I said with a smile.

He looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry, Vicky," he muttered.

"That's okay, we were going to break up sooner or later anyway," I said, still with a smile.

"So that's it then?" he asked incredulously.

"Guess so," I said with a shrug.

"Blimey, I should have dropped you ages ago then," said Matt.

I wasn't sure whether he was being serious or not, but I laughed along with everyone else anyway.

"Well, bye Matt," I said, stepping forward and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Have fun."

Ted and I watched Matt and Greta go off with our arms wrapped around each other's back and I thought we looked rather like parents watching their child go off on a date.

"He was a good boy," I said reminiscently. "Just not half as good as you."

It was getting dark so we made our way up to the castle and settled down on a couch together and just talked. It felt so good to know that we related and weren't just together for snogging. And speaking of people I'm related too…

"I knew it!" exclaimed Gwen, bounding towards us as soon as she stepped through the portrait hole. "Heard from Greta so don't you dare try and cover it up!"

"Oh fudge," I muttered.

Ted laughed lightly.

"How was your day, then, Gwen?" he asked casually.

"Oh great! Ian and I just did some looking around at all the shops," she gushed. "And then we went to Pudifoots and it was _way _too frilly and everything, so we only spent a half hour there…"

"Only?" I mouthed to Ted, who was keeping a smile off his face.

"…and so all in all it was a pretty good day."

"You finally done?" I asked with a smile.

"Look," she said, a bit sheepish. "You're right. I should have never cheated on Eddie, I was being insane and I'll never do it again."

I looked at her with narrowed eyes and stood up, arms wide open

"It's good to have you back," I said, stepping forward and hugging her.

Best Valentines ever! And not just for me, I think, seeing as the whole dorm got flowers-they were everywhere.

Vicky Weasley

* * *

The Dorm

20 February 2015

9:22pm

Dear Diary,

Kura and Claire are demanding to know how it happened, or rather how I let it happen.

"He was such a git to you," said Claire. "Geez Vicky."

"That was all a misunderstanding," I said. "He was protecting his values."

I found out later that there was more to it than that.

"Do you remember how upset I was after we kissed that day at the Burrow?" he asked a few evenings later as I lay against him and he stroked my hair.

"No, my mind's just so brilliant I forget all the bad things that ever happen in my life," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry," said Ted with a slight smile. "It's just, well, I want you to know that I wasn't half as angry with you as I was with myself."

I stopped leaning on him and surveyed his emotionless face.

"I kissed you back," he explained, "even when you'd stopped kissing me. And I felt unfaithful towards Greta. I was scared that she'd find out, so I had to get out my part of the story before yours. And, all in all, I was being a git."

"I can live with loving a git," I said with a shrug.

He laughed and kissed me gently.

"You're wonderful, Vicky," he whispered.

Oh! I think I know why Vaughn's in Slytherin: he's a mean prankster. Gives Fred a run for his money and Vaughn's way more secretive. I found that out when I got Stinksap Pellets – a new Weasley product, quite disgusting – following me and scolded Fred, who blatantly denied having any involvement.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorms

1 March 2015

8:42pm

Dear Diary,

There was a Quidditch match yesterday: Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Gryffindor won again and the celebrations (and snogging) went well into the night. I couldn't help noticing that Ted, Matt and Greta co-operated better than usual. Probably because they're with the right people now. Well, I can't really say that for Ted coz that'd be a bit egotistic, but I think Matt and Greta are perfect for each other.

I feel as if Ted completely knows me. I share secrets with him, and he's always been there to comfort me, and he's just a really sweet boyfriend. And he's charming, and we make each other laugh.

And he told me about him being part-werewolf, and he let me know that I was one too. I really hope that he's 'the one' because I've never felt such a connection before.

A bit late, but I wrote a short letter back to Aunt Ginny.

_Hello Aunt Ginny,_

_Thanks for the advice. I definitely took it into consideration, and you were a good Cupid, but I'll let Ted explain all that. _

_I hope you had a nice lunch with Uncle Harry. Give my love to him, James, Albus and Lily._

_Vicky_

Yeah, I left the hard stuff to Ted, but I guess _he's_ her godson, not me.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

14 March 2015

3:22am

Dear Diary,

Holidays, finally. It doesn't make too much of a difference with Ted and me because he doesn't really take that long to do his homework anyway, but I'm looking forward to just relaxing with him, as well as Tom and the girls, during the day instead of slaving away with classes.

So why am I awake so early? I had a dream, no, a nightmare.

I was running, all four limbs jumping off the ground and pushing me forwards. I stopped to lick the brown fur on my paws before bringing my head up to sniff.

My nose caught the scent and I was on the chase immediately, legs pushing me faster than they had before. I raced up a hill and looked down onto the grounds before the perfect white house. They were in my sight: my prey.

I pushed harder than before, fur blowing in the breeze, and aimed myself at the small family. My eyes were fixed on the two toddlers playing with a kitten – sure to be the easiest targets. But then my eyes scanned over the man and woman who stood by, wands seeming clearer than ever in their pockets.

I jumped over the gate and raced forwards before plunging my teeth into the necks of one of the toddlers. And, before any of the bystanders could draw their wand, I woke up.

I know what it means, of course: I was a werewolf, attacking my family. It can't happen, I know, it never will, but that doesn't make me any less anxious.

I guess now is when it finally sinks in: I'm part-monster. That sounds way worse than it is. I'll never attack anyone, no matter how mean my growl is.

_Ted._

No, Ted would never hurt anyone either, least of all my family, especially considering he's part of my family, but not in a related way so it's all good.

I think I might head for the showers.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

14 March 2015

10:44pm

Dear Diary,

He reads me like an open book, it's scary.

I took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs and lay down by the fire to revise some Defence Against the Dark Arts. So much for a relaxing holiday.

You'd think, with, what, two-hundred-pages of textbook, I'd at least have the little luck to not flip to the one page on werewolves, but no. I cringed and flipped back a page – vampires, slightly better.

But, after a couple of minutes, I flipped right back to the page on werewolves. Curiosity overcame my fear of remembering the dream, and I read the page thoroughly. It supplied none of the information that I wanted to know, merely how to react if in the presence of a werewolf.

_Better give it to my parents to read should the information be necessary, _I found myself thinking, before a body lay down beside me.

"Morning," said Ted, his voice irresistibly husky.

He held his head up with one hand and had the other around my other side. I turned and lay on my back, and Ted willingly shifted over, laying two forearms on either side of me. But his eyes moved ever so slightly from side to side over my face.

"Something's wrong," he said. "I mean, it's not _that_ weird to see you up at five-thirty, but you don't look right."

I sighed and sat up, causing Ted to as well. He looked at my textbook and gave a knowing "oh."

"I kind of had a dream," I said.

And I explained it, kind of like how I had to you. Ted's forehead furrowed in concern throughout my little recount, but he let out a little laugh when I finished with, "and then I woke up."

"You know it'll never happen, right?" asked Ted, taking my hands in his.

"I know," I said with a sigh. "I guess it's just sinking in that I'm part-werewolf."

"There's nothing wrong with being part-werewolf," said Ted firmly. "Dad was full and he never even really attacked anyone."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Really," said Ted. "What did you think he was, a monster?"

I blushed.

"Well, this morning I kinda thought that being part-werewolf meant being part-monster," I mumbled sheepishly.

"Vicky."

Ted put his arms around me in a warm, comforting hug.

"Werewolves only attack humans when they're transformed, and even then they don't mean to, unless they're evil. So you've got nothing to worry about, because I'm sorry to say, you'll never transform in your life."

"Dang," I said, mocking disappointment.

"What do you want to be when you grow up Vicky?" asked Ted suddenly.

"I dunno," I said with a shrug.

"I reckon you could be an author," he said with a smile. "Or at least a storyteller, what with the way you explained your dream and all."

I cocked my head, my gaze still fixed on him. It would fit; I mean I spend ages writing to you every so often. Ted's words opened up a whole new light, as I imagined myself lying across a sofa with a quill in hand, parchment winding its way along the floor. I wouldn't mind writing for a living.

"Thanks, Ted," I said amiably.

"Now that I've solved your problem," Ted continued, "mind telling me how I explain this to Ginny?"

He held up our joined hands.

"I'm sorry," I said. "We could just break up and you wouldn't have to explain anything."

Ted pulled me into a passionate kiss, his brown hair tickling my cheek. My arms found their way around his neck in no time, but when he opened his mouth-

"Ted," I said pointedly, backing away.

"Sorry," said Ted with a blush.

"I know it's probably nothing for most people, but if I'm so scared of getting carried away if I start Frenching," I explained. "It's not you, it's me."

He gently kissed my forehead.

"Gran will approve of you," he murmured.

I couldn't hold back my chuckle.

"I'll just have to instil better values into the frivolous Ted Lupin then," I said with a sigh. "What a tough job."

Ted kissed me lightly before getting up and stretching.

"But seriously, what am I going to tell Ginny?" he said.

"The truth," I said simply.

"She'll want the whole truth," said Ted. "Do you know what it's like when Ginny and Hermione get together?"

"You can't blame it if girls want to know all the goss," I said, but then I frowned. "I don't like you."

"What?" asked Ted, sitting back down next to me.

"Your eyes aren't even grey," I moaned. "Why'd you stop yourself doing that?"

"I dunno," said Ted thoughtfully.

"You haven't changed since Valentines Day," I pouted. "I don't get it."

"Unfortunately I don't know as much about Metamorphmagi as I do werewolves," said Ted sadly. "But if you want to go down to get some breakfast, I can teach you flying today."

I was on my broom alone for once, Ted believing that it would actually be safe if he was on his own broom. And I actually didn't fall off. Nearly crashed into a tree, but I didn't get any injuries.

Mum and Dad sent over a bunch of Easter eggs, which I shared with Ted, Tom, Kura and Claire. I even gave one to Matt. I thought it best to keep our friendship up, what with being related and all.

Better get some sleep. Kura, Claire, Tom and I are waking up early tomorrow so we can revise in the morning and just hang out together the rest of the day.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

17 March 2015

5:32pm

Dear Diary,

Kura and Claire strapped me into a chair and insisted on giving me a face mask today, as well as washing my hair with some lemon and honey solution. I complained about it to Ted and he said, "I would've thought that with a growl like yours you'd have had them cowering in a second."

It was full moon two nights ago, but Ted didn't retreat to the Shrieking Shack. Instead, he went to the bathroom to transform before sitting back beside me. We chatted away late into the night and I didn't growl once.

I love the holidays. It's just so much fun to just take a break from it all, chat with your friends and snuggle up to the hottest werewolf there is. My life is finally so ordinary there's nothing to write about, much.

I've been thinking a lot about what Ted said about being an author. I know Grandpa will be pleased, because it's not a job wizards really do and it'll require liaising with Muggles a lot. It would be quite cool to just write through life, and I've already got a couple of ideas. They're magical, but Muggles would just think it's fantasy.

Y'know, there's just a few days left of the holidays. I reckon I could start writing.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

22 March 2015

9:42pm

Dear Diary,

When you start writing you just can't stop. Well, that's what it's like for me, anyway. It consumes me, I think it's what I was meant to do all a long. It _is_ what I've been doing all along, with you, just writing for people to actually read is different in a way that I can't quite define. My style's still the same – I guess I've always written to a diary in a quite formal way, and I definitely don't speak that way. I dunno…

Anyway, I'm writing romance and it seems just the easiest to do at this time of my life, now that I've got Ted. I've been away from him to write, and I've been writing almost twenty four/seven, except for eating and sleeping. I guess it takes me away from my friends, but I'll be back with them when school starts tomorrow. I'm trying to limit my writing then.

Having said that, I really can't imagine my life without Ted any more. He's just the perfect comfort, really, and, as harsh as this sounds, I can't see why I ever compared Matt and him. I mean, Matt's a really great guy and all, but Ted's on a completely different scale.

I got a sore bottom from practising flying with Ted today. I only fell when I was a little way up, so nothing big, but it's bruised. But no one's gonna see it anyway, so all I have to do is put my weight on my other buttock.

It's getting late, what with Transfiguration tomorrow.

Vicky Weasley

The Dorms

* * *

1 April 2015

8:54pm

Dear Diary,

The last term of school for the year! I don't even know why I'm rejoicing, seeing as next year I'll have to face my OWLs, but I guess I just want another holiday. Yeah, I'm lazy, but I also want to get back into writing.

Well, anyway, today was probably the quietest April Fools, for me at least. The only thing that happened was Fred and Vaughn together somehow snuck up into my dorm and dyed my hair purple as I slept. I have to say, they're losing their touch.

I think Ted was exhausted out of pranks for once. I didn't catch him throwing one, but maybe he's finally become serious about study. Well, not serious, seeing as he got nine Outstanding OWLs without lifting a finger, but maybe the work's getting hard for him. He actually came to the library with me to study for my exams and ended up reading one of his Magical Creatures textbooks, on today of all days.

"Found anything on Metamorphmagi?" I asked, looking up from my Charms textbook.

"Silly girl, Metamorphs aren't magical _creatures_," muttered Ted, distracted.

I didn't try to press the subject any further: when Ted's focused on something, he doesn't really procrastinate.

Maybe that's why I never see him studying.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorms

21 April 2015

8:42pm

Dear Diary,

I haven't written lately because of all the study I've been doing and – okay I've been writing. I know I promised myself I wouldn't during the term, but it just comes naturally to me.

I don't share my stories with anyone, not even Ted, don't ask why. So I was a bit apprehensive when he pulled me against him as he sat reading a library book on the couch.

"Don't worry," he murmured in my ear. "I won't read what you're writing."

And he didn't. Ted just stroked my hair and proved to be a very good cushion. Better yet, he provided a heap of inspiration.

On the second of April, for Ted's birthday, I pulled him into a secret corridor as he headed to lunch.

"Happy Birthday," I said with a bright smile as his hands gripped my waist.

"You already wished me this morning," he muttered, though he seemed amused.

"I didn't get to give you your present," I moaned with a pout.

"Fine," he said with a dramatic sigh. "Let's get this over with."

We kissed with as much passion as we ever did, and I pushed him against the wall, my hands cushioning his head. He eventually detached his lips from mine and explored my face, kissing along my jaw line right to my ear. If I had hairs on the back of my neck, they would've risen.

Sick of my lips laying dormant, I turned to the side and pressed against Ted legs. He understood and his knees gave way and he sat with his back against the wall, me sitting on his lap and kissing him hungrily.

Before we knew it, the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. I gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry 'bout it," said Ted, standing up before offering a hand. I took it as he helped me up lightly. "I'll just feast on a couple of humans."

I placed a gentle kiss on Ted's lips.

"What about you?" he asked, concerned.

"It's one meal Ted. I'm more worried about the det I'm going to get from Edgecombe for being late."

With a light wave, I darted from the secret corridor and, by some miracle, made it to Transfiguration before Edgecombe.

Ted and I have been flying through the forests, and I'm really surprised I haven't hit a tree once. Of course, it's mostly because we're going at snail's pace, and I'm a bit too chicken to go in very far.

But I have to keep myself from being concussed or I'll fail my exams.

Vixen

* * *

The Dorms

2 May 2015

3:42pm

Dear Diary,

I can't believe it. We won today's Quidditch match but lost the cup. But no one really blames the Seeker as it was about the hardest game we all saw.

The wind seemed to be blowing from all directions, and let's not forget the hail that pelted down on the players. Ted Metamorphosed himself a huge afro that, although looked ridiculous, cushioned a lot of the hail. But his afro eventually softened when the hail melted in his hair. It came as no surprise that as soon as Smith saw the Snitch he caught it. The whole two teams are in the hospital wing now to prevent the cold that they'll surely get.

Ted flew brilliantly, I must say; a lot better than when he's trying to teach me.

It's still pouring outside the window, though with rain now.

Oh! A note just flew under the dorm door to me

_Why aren't you celebrating with/consoling me?_

Well, best not keep Ted waiting

xox

Toire

* * *

The Dorm

18 May 2015

9:42pm

Dear Diary,

Ted insists on taking me out every evening for flying practice. So much for responsible, rule-abiding prefect. But I'm a ton better than when I started, obviously. Ted's even taught me a couple of feints, which we practise in a small clearing in the forest.

"I reckon you could play for the Quidditch team next year," called Ted.

I pulled out of the Wronski Feint I had just been performing and looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Woah, don't pull out that early," he said, flying over to me.

"The Quidditch team?" I shrieked. "Ted, you're not serious!"

"C'mon Vicky," encouraged Ted. "We'll be doing exams next year and Quidditch'll let us have more time together."

"Ted, that's the point, I've got OWLs next year, and I'm not as good as you at juggling a million responsibilities or getting Os without studying."

"Fine," said Ted. "Just promise me you'll play a professional game after you leave Hogwarts."

I punched his shoulder before grabbing the front of his shirt to pull him closer.

"I don't think you can do this during a Quidditch practice," I murmured, before my lips touched his.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

7 June 2015

9:32pm

We're on the home stretch – it's the last month of school. Any money it's going to drag on heaps though.

I went up to Ted's dorm this morning because it was ten and he still wasn't up. I quietly walked up the stairs and opened the sixth year boys' dormitory door, relieved that it was empty, except for one bed with the hangings drawn around it. I walked over and opened the hangings enough so I could take a seat next to Ted. My gaze lingered on the book that lay across his bare chest: _Rediscovering Werewolves_.

I sat reading the page for a moment, my eyes narrowing as I went. This looked liked the book I had always seen Ted reading, and yet it seemed to have the stuff that he already knew. I chucked it aside and bent to place a soft kiss on Ted's lips.

He groaned and, grabbing my waist, pulled me on top of him, his eyes remaining closed the whole time.

"Morning," I whispered.

Ted's eyes opened, a warm brown, and he blinked.

"Woah."

He got up suddenly and I nearly fell off the bed altogether.

"Geez, I come up here to wake you and this is how I'm treated?" I asked. "It's already ten, get up already."

I chased him into the showers and sat back down on his bed, before finally deciding it couldn't hurt to read _Rediscovering Werewolves. _It was mainly about the stuff Ted had already told me, how werewolves don't hunt animagi, how there isn't much information about their offsprings' complications, and about part-werewolves.

The page on part-werewolves gained my curiosity. I read through it, engrossed, until a certain sentence caught my eye: _In some cases, part-werewolves are known to transform once every year._

I froze and read the sentence over again. Ted's reassurances a few months ago had meant nothing: he had not known, before reading this book, we could transform. Why hadn't he told me? Neither of us had been part-werewolf for more than a year, so who's to say that we won't attack anyone if we eventually do transform.

Ted came out of the shower, whistling and drying his hair. He caught sight of my expression and rushed to sit beside me.

"What's wr-oh!" Ted's expression was shocked as he read the sentence I pointed too. Apparently he hadn't read that part yet. "Sh, Vicky, don't cry."

Ted pulled me into his chest as I realised the tears forming in my eyes. I began to sob.

"Ted," I said through sobs. "Ted - what if – my dream- comes true?"

I wailed the last word. Gee I'm hideous when I cry. Ted rocked me back and forth, whispering comfort in my ear.

"I won't let it happen."

"Ted, you'll transform too!" I wailed.

"I don't have to become a werewolf too, Vicky, look at it: _some cases_," he said. "We both mightn't become werewolves."

"If you do, I'll stop you from attacking anyone," I said, somehow mustering up courage.

"Don't," said Ted, kissing my forehead. "I can't lose you."

"Oh, _how_ heroic," I said, sobbing again. "I'm sorry Ted, I've ruined your shirt."

"Geez Vic, you really need to sort out your priorities," said Ted, shaking his head.

I laughed but that just sounded like I was crying harder.

"Better?" asked Ted.

I nodded, still in his hold, and lay there for a while.

"C'mon," I said suddenly, standing up. "You must be dead hungry. Fred and Heath said they'd help you sneak into the kitchens.

Ted raised his eyebrows at me.

"Don't baby me, Vic, I can sneak into the kitchens myself," said Ted, a look of mock arrogance on his face.

I kissed his cheek before we headed downstairs.

But I still worry about the werewolf thing. There are only a couple more days till the next full moon, and I'm so scared I'm going to attack someone. My werewolf trait is more related to attacking than Teddy's, so hopefully if I do transform he'll stop me attacking anyone without hurting himself

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

14 June 2015

11:55pm

Dear Diary,

It's full moon tonight and I swear I felt a tingling sensation in my toes. But nothing happened, so I thought it fine to leave Ted and go to bed.

"Didn't I tell you you were overreacting?" said Ted as I crossed the common room to the staircase leading up to the girls' dormitory.

"There's still two more months Ted," I reminded him.

And for those two months I'll be at home. I haven't told anyone else about Ted and my discovery that morning because I didn't want to scare them for no reason. But I'll definitely have to tell Mum and Dad. I want to be with Ted so I don't attack anyone, and no doubt my parents won't let me stay the night unless I have an extremely good reason.

Oh gosh, my parents. I haven't thought about telling them about Ted until now. If I don't tell them about Ted maybe they'd let me stay with him on full moon a bit easier, but I don't want to test their trust. And maybe Aunt Ginny's already blabbed to them. That would make my life so much easier.

What am I doing up anyway? Exams start tomorrow!

Vicky

* * *

The Train

26 June 2015

3:42pm

Dear Diary,

I thought I nearly failed that exam on that Monday morning after I wrote to you – Transfiguration. But I somehow scraped an A. Os and Es for the rest of my subjects so I'm quite happy.

Teddy's just gone to do a few prefect duties and Kura and Claire have gone to say a final goodbye to Owen and Alex. I haven't mentioned Owen in a while, but that's probably because he's been good to Kura. And Alex is fine, as usual. I feel guilty sometimes writing about their personal lives, as if I don't have the right.

Someone's coming back.

Vicky

* * *

**AN: **You asked for it, I gave you it: Teddy and Victoire. But that's so not the end of her problems. Why didn't anyone tell me I was calling the Three Broomsticks, The Leaky Cauldron?

That's it for my holiday writing cram. I'm going back to school soon and this weekend I have to read Romeo and Juliet (groan) and catch up on some Math from last term (**groan**). But I'll be able to check my emails so please **review**.

* * *


	14. Transformation

**Disclaimer: **Not JKR

**AN: Back from the dead, er, school…**

Ahem. Yes I know Fang wasn't a greyhound. Sorry for the tacky name, but Hagrid named him, not me.

Dragon Pox was deadly for Kura's mum because it was in a very late stage and very severe. DP is not usually fatal, with a cure available.

Also, sorry for the style issues but I'm Australian – we're a commonwealth nation with British spellings but a heap of American influence. Yeah, that's no excuse.

On with the story…

* * *

The Dorm

27 June 2015

5:42pm

Dear Diary,

Nothing much has changed here. Well, Benji's got another cat to play with, Moppet, and the twins have calmed down, but other than that nothing much. I've got a few weeks 'til full moon, so no stress yet. I should probably explain it all to Mum and Dad sooner rather than later though.

We went to see Aunt Gabrielle's little girl today. She's really cute, her bright blue eyes seeming so large on her face. Her name's Sasha Alexandra and, of course, she's part Veela. I feel really sorry for her. I mean, she's going to turn out like Aunt Gabrielle if she's not careful.

Matt was there too. We said "hi" and talked about how bad a parent Aunt Gabrielle's probably going to be, but not much other than that.

Erm, well, Aunt Ginny kinda told Mum and Dad about Ted and me.

"So…" said Dad as he held Bella and Cassie's hand as we crossed the road to Shell Cottage.

"Bill!" warned Mum.

I blushed and stepped through the gate that Mum held open.

"What do you want to know?" I asked as we reached the door. "Didn't Aunt Ginny tell you all you need?"

"We don't need to know anything," said Mum firmly as Dad opened his mouth. "Right Bill?"

Her glare was lethal, and Dad would have been insane to argue with her. So I was allowed to drag my trunk upstairs and unpack. I love Mum.

I've been on an MMS frenzy with everyone, well, just Tom and Ted. Ted and I've been missing each other heaps, and we've been trying to think of a way to explain the whole needing-to-be-together-during-the-full-moon thing.

Ted reckons that I should just tell them the truth, but I don't think it'll be that easy. I've even thought of sneaking out, well, not fully. I'll pretend to be at Kura's or Claire's but I'll really be with Ted. Of course, perfect Ted doesn't think I should deceive anyone.

I guess I'll just have to think about it. I don't think I've ever asked so much of my parents' trust before.

Vicky

* * *

My Room  
5 July 2015

2:17 pm

Dear Diary,

Ted Owled over some Wolfsbane potion which I have to drink every day from tomorrow until the full moon. He said it would let us keep our mind if we transform – what a relief. So, with that information to support me leaving, I decided after lunch that it was time to explain to Mum and Dad about full moon day.

"Mum, Dad," I said anxiously after I wiped the plates dry, "full moon's next week."

"We can live with a couple of growls," said Dad with a smile.

"No, see, Ted and I found out that part-werewolves might change every year or so, and neither of us have been part for more than a year," I said shiftily. "So, well, don't take this the wrong way, but can Ted and I just spend the night together 'til, say, ten?"

"Woah, woah, woah," said Dad. "You can't do that. Can't you just take some Wolfsbane Potion or something?"

"Yeah, we're doing that. Ted sent over a week's worth and we've been drinking that," I said.

"But what about the fact that when two werewolves are together, they're more likely to attack?" asked Dad desperately.

"We'll have drunk the potion, so we won't attack, unless we want to," I explained.

"Then what if the one of you turn into a werewolf and attack the other?"

"Wolfsbane Potion," I said, bored by it all. "We're only staying together _in case._

"Vicky, can't you just lock each other up in separate rooms?" asked Dad. "Or stay home?"

"We need each other's support, I mean if one of us transforms think of the psychological trauma," I said dramatically. "I'll have a wand, Dad," I reassured him. "Just in case."

"A bat-bogey hex isn't going to do much to a werewolf, honey."

"Bill," said Mum. "That's enough. I think Vicky is old enough to decide whether she does this or not. And besides, she's been getting Outstandings in Defence since second year."

"Harry reckons doing it in class is different to-"

But Bill stopped when he saw the look on Mum's face.

"Vicky, of course you can go," said Mum kindly. "Now, I've got to go change the twins' sheets. Bill, are you coming?"

Mum and Dad left and I was left there alone until Benji jumped on my lap.

"Y'know," I told the cat, "I think Mum and Dad are bickering more these holidays."

And I'm kind of worried about that, but not more than full moon.

Vicky

* * *

My Bedroom

13 July 2015

4:49pm

Dear Diary,

Ted's coming 'round in ten minutes. Today's the big day and I'm more nervous than ever.

If I do attack Ted, I don't think I could ever forgive myself. What if the Wolfsbane's not made properly? I mean, it's pretty difficult to make. But Ted promised that he'd Stupefy me as soon as I try to attack him if I do.

I'm not the least bit worried about Ted attacking me. He's gentle as ever, how fierce could he be as a werewolf, even without the potion? No, I'm much more worried about me attacking him because I growl and I think that's a sign that I'll be an aggressive wolf.

What if somehow the potion doesn't work and I escape wherever we'll be hiding and run here? I don't want my dream to come true.

It won't. Ted said he wouldn't let it.

Oh, that's the doorbell

Toire

* * *

My Bedroom

14 July 2015

5:58pm

Dear Diary,

Well, it started like a normal date. Oh, who am I kidding? I was dressed in an old t-shirt and jeans because I was scared that if I transformed my clothes would get destroyed-not that that was my main worry.

Dad got to the door first and opened it to a natural-looking Ted Lupin. He smiled up at Dad warmly and gave a cheery greeting.

"You ready Vicky?" he then asked, turning to me.

I nodded slightly and pulled on a pale pink jacket.

"Hang on a minute," said Dad. "Ted, I know why you're doing this and all, but don't, er, have too much of a celebration if neither of you transforms."

"I don't think that's going to happen, Bill. Vicky wouldn't even let me French her," said Ted nonchalantly.

I gazed at Ted, dumbfounded. What kind of guy says that to his girlfriend's _father_?

"What?" exclaimed Dad.

"Bill," said Mum, walking to the door from the living room, "please, Teddy's about as responsible as seventeen-year-olds get."

"We should be back by eleven if neither of us transform. If we're not, well, don't worry about it," said Ted.

Dad gave a curt nod. Mum bent down to give me a kiss and, as she was kissing Teddy's cheek, Dad bent down to whisper, "be careful."

"Eef you need anyzing, MMS," said Mum, waving as we stepped down the path. Her accent let me know that, although she wasn't saying anything, she too was slightly worried.

I took Ted's hand as the door shut behind us.

"You know, most guys don't tell their girlfriend's father they've been trying to French her," I said.

"I'm not a _guy_, Vicky," said Ted, pretending to take offence. "I'm a werewolf, jeez."

"I'm scared," I said, grasping Ted's arm with my previously free hand.

"Don't be, Vixen," he said, giving my hand a squeeze. "We're not hurting anyone tonight."

I tried to believe that, but I just couldn't. We were werewolves. _Monsters_, I thought. No, not monsters, just part-werewolves. Ha, that's a laugh, _just_.

"Where are we going?" I asked suddenly as a cool breeze blew on my face.

Ted guided me into an alleyway and looked around vigilantly. Then, he did a bit of a spin and a moment and a weird feeling in my gut later, we stood outside a small house.

"Since when could you _Side-Along_ Apparate?" I demanded.

"Lessons last year. This is Gran's old house," said Ted. "She didn't sell it before moving to our new place."

Ted and I entered the empty house, Ted locking the door behind us with a spell. Silently, we walked up the stairs and into a small room, Ted locking the door to that too.

"I thought it best if we're locked inside a room in a locked house," said Ted. "Y'know, extra protection; and we've got our wands to protect ourselves so yeah."

I walked over to the window and looked out at the house behind ours. I would've, of course, preferred to be in a more isolated place, but this was probably the best Ted could do.

"D'you think we could tear down the door and get out?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, we'd be Stunned before that could happen. And if both of us transform, well, hopefully we'll occupy ourselves with each other," said Ted.

I gave a growl, but a cheeky one, and bobbed my eyebrows at him. Ted crossed the room to me and gave me a long kiss that had me gasping for air by the end of it. I lay my head against his chest, eyes closed, and sighed.

"I want it to always be like this," I said before I could stop myself.

Ted's arms stiffened around my neck and I clung to his back, not wanting him to leave.

"Sorry," I said. "I forgot you're a guy, er, werewolf. You don't want to think about that, do you?"

"I'll take the days as they come," said Ted. "We better get ready - the moon will be up soon."

"But it's barely dark," I said, nonplussed.

"True," said Ted. "Okay, so the moon'll be out by about sevenish. We've got ages together, I guess."

The look on his face made me melt but I didn't have long to look at it as he leant in and kissed my neck.

"Ted," I groaned, stepping back. "This may sound really shallow, but I'm hungry."

Ted chuckled and we walked downstairs. Ted carried up a small magical cool box he'd left there before we arrived. With Ted's hands full, I locked the door with his wand, and we settled on the carpet.

"Yum," I mumbled as I chewed on a ham and cheese sandwich. "I'm starving."

"How hungry can you get?" asked Ted.

"Hey, just because your lips have never before been enough for a girl to taste, doesn't mean I'm any weirder than the rest," I said defensively.

"Yeah, coz I've _really_ dated a part-werewolf and –Veela before," said Ted, voice dripping with sarcasm.

He picked up a sandwich and ate it in one-bite before looking up at my silence.

"Does any of it bother you?" I asked, picking out a cucumber from my sandwich and taking a bite of it. "I don't want to have bewitched you or anything."

Ted pulled me onto his lap.

"Of course you bewitched me," he said. "But that's got nothing to do with you being part-Veela."

I abandoned my sandwich and turned around, my lips meeting his softly. But then all tenderness was gone as his arms pulled me closer by my back, and I didn't resist. Instead, I allowed him to lie against the carpet, still kissing me with fervour. Eventually he rolled over and we were on our sides, gazing at each other's eyes, lips dormant.

"Okay, me liking you has nothing to do with you being part-Veela. Me getting carried away like that might," said Ted, sitting up. "Sorry."

"No, you're 'right," I excused him.

I checked my WizComm – 6:38. The sun would start setting pretty soon.

"Who made the Wolfsbane Potion?" I asked curiously.

"I bought a cauldronful from the Apothecary at Diagon Alley," said Ted. "Don't worry, if one of us _does_ lose our mind, they'll give us a refund."

"How can you take that so lightly?" I asked, sitting up and leaning on my hand.

"No one's going to get hurt tonight, Vicky," he insisted. "Our plans are foolproof."

"But, the whole werewolf thing, why aren't you worried?" I asked.

"I dunno, I'm not an uptight person?" Ted offered with a shrug. "It's just a part of who you are that doesn't really change anything."

I rested against his chest and sighed, before my WizComm rang.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Vicky, are you okay?"

"Dad!" I fumed.

"What?" he asked. "Can't a guy call his daughter while she's on a date?"

"As a matter of fact, no," I seethed. "I'm fine, and the sun hasn't even set yet, so could you just…where's Mum?"

"Er…"

"I can't believe you," I nearly shouted. "Can't you just _trust_ me?"

"Victoire!" growled Dad. "Don't talk to me like that!"

"Forget it Dad," I said. "Don't call back or I swear I'll call Mum."

I slammed my WizComm on the carpet.

"I'm surprised he didn't follow us here," I said, still angry.

"Why do you think we Apparated?" said Ted, kissing my head.

"The sun's setting," I said, looking out the window at the beautiful yet ominous sight.

"Maybe we should sit at opposite sides of the room," suggested Ted, and the slight nervousness in his voice made me uncomfortable. "Just in case."

"It's okay to be scared," I said gently.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Wolfsbane, remember?"

"Yeah," said Ted, "but if I were to even scratch you, Daddy would kill me."

I didn't answer, but scurried to the other side of the room. Pity that we had to be so far apart on such a beautiful sunset.

"Ted," I said anxiously, "whatever happens… I love you."

Ted nodded.

"I love you too."

It took all the control I had to refrain myself from running across the room and into his arms. Those four words made my heart beat feverously fast and I barely noticed Ted's pained expression.

"Ted?"

It was worse than when he Metamorphed. He curled over and I pointed my wand out the window, searching for Ted's attacker. I found it, though not in the form I'd thought – it was the full moon, slowly rising up the indigo sky.

I looked back at Ted and saw a glimmer of hope: maybe this was just his normal transformation. I mean, I'd never seen him in the process of becoming furry. But that glimmer vanished as his hair kept growing, soon joined by his body. His clothes ripped off, too small for the body it was their task to contain, and his face became wolfish.

I aimed my wand at Ted as a precaution. His front legs raised and I readied myself for the blow, wondering whether I'd live to sue the Apothecary. But Ted stood on his back legs with his front paws held up, and I instantly saw that he was trying to make a defensive gesture.

"Ted!"

I ran forward and hugged him, gripping below his forelegs before he could place them on the ground. Ted licked my cheek and pushed me down so he could have his legs on either side of me. I kissed him and was reminded of how I'd kissed Matt's dog, Bingo – it didn't seem like a year ago at all.

Ted didn't seem like a werewolf to me. He'd been right – it was just a part of who he was. Nothing had changed. Well, apart from the fact that all he could do for a kiss was lick my lips.

Ted jumped off me and watched as I sat up and leant against the wall, before laying his head on my legs. His fur tickled me but I didn't move, but scratched him behind the ears.

"You seem the same to me," I said. "How do you feel? Okay?"

I felt the weight of Ted's head leave my legs as he stood and nodded his head up and down. I stroked his side and he slowly lowered himself so he was soon lying on his back. I rolled my eyes and rubbed his belly.

"Oi, Ted, can you Metamorph now?" I asked out of curiosity.

Ted cocked his head, and then shook it, in such quick succession that I knew he hadn't just changed his mind. I had to think that through for a moment.

"You don't know, but you don't want to try?" I suggested.

Ted lay on his side and nodded his head. I stroked his side softly and scratched him under his head.

"You're a pretty cute werewolf, y'know," I said.

Ted raised his head off the ground and growled. I laughed.

"Sorry to insult your masculinity," I apologized, patting my lap.

He stood and put his front legs on either side of my outstretched legs. My arms wrapped around his neck and I sighed. Ted's soft, brown eyes displayed a hint of despair.

"You're not okay with this are you?" I deciphered.

Ted laid his head on my lap like a depressed dog – which I suppose he kind of was – and let out a whine.

"Be a bit optimistic," I said. "I mean, it's only once a year, I mean girls have-"

Ted barked and covered his ears with his paws. I giggled, not only from his reaction but also because his snout pressed on my legs, tickling them.

"Sorry, but I'm just trying to put things into perspective."

Ted rolled off me and lay on his side, eyes closed.

"Are you nodding off on me?" I asked, sceptical.

He didn't answer, so I lay beside him staring into his eyelids. Ted raised a paw to my face and I closed my eyes.

The next thing I knew, soft lips lay on my cheek. I sat up, shrugging a soft cloth off me as I did so. As my gaze met Ted's, I wondered whether the last night had even happened – Ted sat beside me dressed in the clothes he'd worn last evening, repaired and without a crease out of place.

"Morning," he said, his voice husky.

I kissed him lightly and stood up to stretch. My WizComm beeped and, checking my MMSes, I groaned.

Apart from the MMS I'd just received, there were a dozen or so that Dad had sent throughout the night. I skimmed through them all and they were all just to check up on me, so I sent a quick reply back and gazed out the window.

"Have some breakfast," Ted insisted, pressing a peanut butter sandwich into my hand. I took a bite willingly, leaning back on Ted.

"I better get back soon or Mum and Dad'll get worried," I said after the last bite. "Or maybe just Dad."

Ted's arms loosened around my waist and he nodded. We cleaned up the food and everything before Apparating back to the alleyway and walking up to Shell Cottage.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, while you were asleep I kinda sorted everything out with myself," said Ted with a smile.

He had been feigning sleep to get some time alone, and I wondered whether, if I had known it before, whether I would have let him Apparate us without a short nap at the very least. But Ted seemed lively as ever, talking animatedly about what it's like to be a werewolf.

"…and you can here things that are miles away!" he finished, eyes popping out in enthusiasm.

"Don't tell me you were eavesdropping," I said strictly.

"Well," said Ted with a cheeky smile, "a guy gets bored when his date doesn't stay up with him."

I poked my tongue out at him as he pushed open the gate. Ted started counting down, looking bored.

"Three…two…one."

The front door swung open and Dad basically bounded out. I kissed Ted and walked straight passed Dad to Mum, who was standing by the door.

"I can't believe him," I whined. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"Ztop him what?" asked Mum, her accent returning in her anger as she glared over at Dad.

"He called, and sent a dozen MMSes while I was asleep!" I exclaimed.

"Bill!"

"She was with a werewolf – oh, by the way, which one of you transformed anyway?" asked Dad.

"Guilty," said Ted, raising his hand.

"Don't change zuh subject, Bill," said Mum, crossing her arms. "In!"

Gee, I love her. Dad looked like a little child as he walked, hunchbacked, inside.

"Ted, come inside and have some breakfast," said Mum warmly.

"Oh, no thanks Mrs Weasley," said Ted. (I love him). "I better get back or Gran'll be worried. Bye."

Mum and I watched him go.

"Y'know, Vicky, I think you've done pretty well for yourself," said Mum, causing me to blush. "I mean, who'd have thought an eleven-year-old had such good taste."

"Huh?"

"You've liked him for ages Vicky," said Mum. "Since that little talk we had about why _someone_ wasn't affected by your charm. When you like someone, well… Veelas don't have it _that_ easy. The charm doesn't affect the guys we really like, even less so _the one_."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Oh yeah. The first time I saw Bill at the Triwizard Tournament he didn't even look at me. Do you know what that does to a girl's ego?"

"Then, how d'you finally get him then?" I asked.

"Well, Bill likes French," said Mum with a smile. "I hadn't talked French around him because I was improving my English at Gringotts, but once when I passed him in the hall I dropped a stack of papers and, well, I didn't know any English swear words-"

"You won him over with French swear words?" I asked, amused

"And he hasn't looked at another woman since," said Mum proudly. "C'mon, I made pancakes."

So that was the end of that meaningful discussion. Mum gave Dad an earful over pancakes as Benji nestled on my lap. Sometimes it's a bit hard to see what Mum ever saw in Dad – harsh, but still.

I can't believe Ted's a werewolf. My poor baby. But he loves me.

Eee. Teddy Lupin loves me!

Vicky

* * *

Kura's Place

22 July 2015

10:32pm

Dear Diary,

I love a good sleepover – it's like school without the work bit. Or Ted. But when you get Kura, Claire and I together, give us some sugary food and let us roam the house in our PJs, it's sure to be a fun night.

Kura and Claire are downstairs making snacks. I stayed up here to guard against Kura's brother Caleb – apparently he's a cheeky one.

Before, we made strawberry milkshakes with the umbrella-things and everything and were sipping them in the kitchen when Claire's WizComm beeped. It was, as Kura and I found out after stealing Claire's phone, from Alex. I forget how long they've been together, it was yonks.

Anyway, the MMS was him asking her out to a Muggle movie the Tuesday a fortnight away. Ever since Claire's dad found out about Alex, she has to ask two weeks in advance to give her mum time to convince him that it'll be fine. I'm so glad Mum can easily get her way with Dad. But Claire MMSed back and said no, because she said we're doing something special that day.

"Huh?" I was perplexed.

"Your birthday," said Kura.

So that was a bit of a stupid moment for me. I guess we'll go shopping or something, but not as big as last time. Although, I wouldn't mind having Ted along too… no, we'll have a nice girls' night out. I can't let myself get so caught up with Ted that when we break up (groan!) I'm basically rebuilding my friendships.

Fudge – my promise that I'd remember that I'll end up breaking up with my boyfriends. How awkward will it be if Ted and I, y'know…

But he said he loves me – was that just a spur of the moment thing, more in response to what I said than anything?

Kura and Claire are on their way up.

Vicky

* * *

My Room

24 July 2015

9:32pm

Dear Diary,

We were having too much fun at the sleepover we ended up staying two nights, so I got back this morning, and I swear I've put on weight from all that junk food. My WizComm, which I'd kept at home, had a couple of sweet MMSes from Ted, mostly with werewolf puns.

"Vicky!" Mum called as I stood at my desk, scanning through them.

"Mm?"

"Did you bring Benji back?"

"I left him here," I said as Mum appeared at my door.

"Er, I haven't seen him since you left."

I bit my lip, my eyes brimming with tears of worry.

"Don't you worry," said Mum, walking over and putting an arm around me. "He is - what is it? – micro-chipped. Although I'm not sure about all this Muggle technology – but I'm sure he'll be fine."

That definitely doesn't stop me worrying. Benji's been with me since 2013. I mean, there is Moppet, but she has to stay here in the holidays, and she's pretty dull and no one could ever replace my Benji. I stare at his scratching post-thing and my eyes fill up with tears.

I MMSed Roxy about it – never thought I'd do that – and she said Benji's probably just gone out for a long prowl or something, and that he'd be fine. Apparently Minnie was away for a while once and came back completely healthy, apart from having become pregnant.

Dad and I went out to search for him, but not far, because it was getting dark. I wish cats could do that thing dogs did and sniff someone out, so Moppet could find Benji. But nooooo.

I _could_ go and see Matt and ask for Bingo. As friends. Or not even that, as relatives. But I can't, at least not now. All that staying up at Kura's has made me really tired.

Vicky

* * *

My Room

25 July 2015

2:15pm

Dear Diary,

I love Matt! Not as much as Ted, but I love him!

I was sitting up here in my room when I saw Matt push the gate open through the window. I groaned, wondering what he wanted – I was too busy moping about Benji and had no time to deal with ex-boyfriends. But then I saw the bundle in his arms.

I raced downstairs, nearly bumping into Mum, and rushed out the door. It was like one of those moments in Muggle movies: I ran towards Matt and gave him a huge hug, careful not to crush Benji in his arms.

"I'm guessing this is your cat then?" said Matt as I lifted Benji out of his arms.

"Where'd you find him?" I asked, cradling Benji against my chest. He purred.

"In my garden – kept the neighbours awake with Bingo's barking at him, but-"

I embraced him again and kissed his cheek.

"So, is there anything I need to tell Ted?"

Dad walked out towards us and greeted Matt, disregarding the overload of blood in his cheeks.

"Dad, look who Matt found!"

I held Benji out to Dad. The cat tried to paw at Dad's face.

"Yeah, that's all good and all, but-"

"Oh, 'ello Matt!" said Mum, joining us. "Aw, Vicky was so worried about Benji. Thanks so much."

Matt and I exchanged looks before quickly glancing away. I put Benji down to stop him pressing too hard against my chest.

"I better get going," said Matt, brushing a few cat hairs off his front. "I'm meeting Greta for lunch. Bye"

He turned around and started walking towards the gate.

"No mischief now!" I called.

He kept walking, but raised a hand above his head in acknowledgement. I'm pretty sure he would have said something a lot cheekier had it not been for my parents standing right beside me.

So now I've got Benji back. He'd lost just a tad bit of weight, so we fed him a bit extra, and Mum let him eat some table scraps. Otherwise he'd have eaten all of Moppet's food, I'm sure, without Bella or Cassie even noticing.

So, apart from that, nothing much happened.

Vicky

* * *

My Room

31 July 2015

5:32pm

Dear Diary,

It's all set. On Tuesday, Kura, Claire, Tom and I are all going shopping and to the Muggle movies. Although, I have a feeling Tom may feel a little left out, so I'm wondering whether I should invite Ted. No, that'd just mean I'd ignore all my friends.

I haven't talked to Gwen in ages. Ever since she cheated, we've basically lost our friendship. Last year, I would have asked her to come shopping with us, but now there's basically no chance.

I don't like everything changing so fast. It's life, I know, but it doesn't feel like I have any control sometimes. What worries me the most is that even Mum and Dad – who've been together for, what, 20 years, - seen to be getting along worse. Not fair.

And, well, who've I got to talk about this to? I mean, Roxy's parents aren't together anymore, but that was for ages, and Roxy and I aren't exactly tight.

Maybe I should just get on with this party-thing on Tuesday. Whatever happens, happens right?

Toire

* * *

My Room

4 August 2014

11:42pm

Dear Diary,

Whatever happens, happens, right? Wrong. Well, right, but it doesn't make it any less of a worry.

Our little outing was heaps of fun – I can't believe I actually had fun today – and I got good presents, not that it matters, because there was one present that was really bad.

I got home and found Ted sitting outside on the steps. So, elated, I said goodbye to Kura, Claire and Tom at the gates and ran to him.

"Vicky."

Ted stood and gave me a kiss, before handing me a present. I saw the look on his face and slipped it into my bag, promising to open it later. Right then, there were more pressing issues. I took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Okay, what's up?"

"I-," Ted struggled. "Vicky, why don't we go for a walk?"

"You're stalling."

"Um-"

"Ted, are you…are we…" I stared at him, searching his gloomy look.

And then it happened so fast: his words of reassurance, his arms finding their way around me, his lips meeting mine.

We snogged for a while, until his depressed look flashed in my mind.

"Ted," I said, holding his face away from mine in my two hands. He had a hungry look on his face. "Best birthday present ever and all, but why were you so upset?"

"Don't worry," said Ted, resisting my hold and starting to kiss my neck.

"Dad would never in his right mind let you snog me like that outside his house."

And that's when I realised that Dad probably wasn't in his right mind. I struggled out of Ted's arms and headed for the door. Ted caught my hand.

"Ted, this is my family that's falling apart here," I said, opening the door.

I so wished Ted had kept a better grip on me, because I wasn't ready to hear the screams flowing down from upstairs. Mum's strengthened French accent was always a danger sign.

"You know, eef, you really feel zat way, zen maybe you should juzt leave!"

Ted put an arm around my waist as tears flowed down my cheeks. When Dad spoke, he seemed to be trying to find reason.

"It's Victoire's birthday, I can't just do that to her," he said, barely audibly.

"Where's Bella and Cassie?" I asked suddenly.

"What?"

"The twins, they can't…I don't want them here now."

"Don't worry," said Ted, giving me a squeeze. "They're at The Burrow. Your parents wanted to do some cleaning today anyway."

"Oh, yeah, cleaning…"

Ted steered me back outside and sat me down on the steps.

"So…no one told me you were going out today. I was planning on surprising you."

I snuggled up against Ted, very much aware that he was trying to change the topic. And yet, I couldn't be bothered caring. I wanted to forget Mum's screaming and just have my ears filled with Ted's pointless muttering.

And Ted, being the perfect boyfriend, obliged. Until Mum's screaming drifted out the window and I released myself from Ted's arms.

"I can't," I said, standing up and pacing. "Ted, my parents, I can't… they can't…. Frick, I don't want my parents arguing like that!"

"They're probably just going through a rough patch," reasoned Ted. "Any money we'll go through one some day."

"Don't."

A new sound met my ears – Dad's angered yell. The unfamiliar sound startled me, as Dad wasn't a screamer. Never had I heard him yell at either me or Mum, but it must have been all bottled up inside because I'm pretty sure he sounded worse than Mum.

All inhibitions left me as I opened the door and raced upstairs, Ted close on my heels and calling me back. I pushed the door open to Mum and Dad's room to see Mum sitting on the bed and holding a bed cloth, tears streaming down her face, and Dad standing defiantly by the window, the diamond-studded earrings Mum got him for their last anniversary at his feet.

"'ello Vicky," said Mum, giving a weak smile. "Excuse me..."

She stood up and brushed passed Ted and I on her way to the bathroom. I gave Dad a glare.

"Don't you say anything young lady!" he said in a deathly whisper. "I'm tired of being pushed around by you and Mum just because I'm the only bloke living in this flaming house. So why don't you and Ted just go outside and -"

"Forget it Dad," I yelled. "I'm going to Ted's until you and Mum sort this stupid thing out!"

I stormed off to my room and slammed the door before Dad could stop me, packing some stuff into a travel bag.

When I opened the door, Dad was glaring me full in the eyes.

"Victoire Pax Weasley, you are my daughter and I am not going to let you use this one little rough patch with me and Fleur to go further with Ted, even if you just turned 15."

"Dad, I'm not stupid, I'm waiting for marriage for that-"

"You're still staying," he ordered, taking my bag from where it rested on my bent-up forearm and putting it on the floor.

Dad seemed pretty adamant so I _humph_ed all the way to the kitchen and made a cup of green tea for Ted and I.

"You should probably go," I suggested after my small sip _just_ slid down my throat without burning my tongue.

Ted hesitated, before standing up and giving me a quick kiss.

"MMS if you need anything."

And then, after a quick squeeze of my hand, he was gone. Just in time, too, as Dad raced down the stairs and announced he was going to pick up the twins.

After the crack of the Apparition, things were almost normal. Mum was pretty silent the rest of the evening and I'm pretty sure Dad's sleeping in the spare bedroom.

I don't think I can face tomorrow.

Victoire

* * *

My Room

5 August 2015

9:42pm

Dear Diary,

Okay, seriously, did I imagine yesterday? Because Mum and Dad are completely fine today, and I'm pretty sure Dad ended up sleeping in their bedroom, but how I have no idea.

Maybe it was just a little rough patch, like Ted had said. Their anger had seemed so full though, so dangerous. I don't want to fight like that with Ted, or anyone.

We're going to Aunt Ginny's on Monday – full moon day. Ted and his Gran are coming too, and of course James, Albus and Lily are there. The crowd gets me a bit worried – what if I transform? I mean, I've been taking another batch of Wolfsbane, but still. Lily may get so freaked, though, if I transform… argh.

Ted will be there, but I so don't want James or Albus to know about us – do you know how much mocking that will cost me? And it'll probably keep going when, I mean if, we break up.

Why do they have to be so cheeky?

Vicky

* * *

My Room

10 August 2015

11:45pm

Dear Diary,

Dinner was good. We just got back, basically, and Mum and Dad are still laughing over the stupid stuff Albus did.

Lily was really sweet, as always. I think I'll always think that she's just a little innocent girl. She just loved the twins – and I really can't believe they're three, either, it seemed like yesterday when Uncle Charlie was steering me to the hospital.

Yeah, so all was good, until…. I'm kidding, I didn't transform. I guess I can live with a little growling every month, no big deal.

Oh, yeah, guess what Ted and I received in the mail this morning? Booklists! No, seriously, I got a prefect's badge, and Ted got Head Boy - why does that not surprise me? But how in Merlin's name did I get prefect? I mean, okay, SJ, Mandy and Roxy would never want to be held up with so much responsibilities that they couldn't enjoy life, but why not Kura? I thought she was way more responsible than me.

I'm not complaining though. If this means I get to spend more time with Ted in his busy final year, and my busier-than-before OWL year, then it's all good.

I better get to bed – tomorrow's Diagon Alley, and Mum and Dad are freaking about OWL year, Mum especially ("At Beauxbatons we had a much better system"). So I might not get to write for a while.

Vicky

* * *

My Room

20 August 2015

10:42pm

Dear Diary,

Tom (who's Ravenvlaw prefect with Claire) was with his family for a trip to the beach today, so I went down to join them. It was fun, and I'm pretty sure I saw Tim down there too, though we didn't talk – I don't think I ever could again talk to him for letting Gwen cheat.

So Tom and I had heaps of fun just splashing each other in the sea and building a beautiful sandcastle and burying each other in the sand. It was a pretty relaxing way to spend the day, really. I think Ted and I should go down to the beach next summer - we've already reached the stress-zone in these holidays.

Mum and Dad have been checking and double-checking that I've got everything from my booklist, and Mum gave me her elegantly written notes from school, just in case. Though, scanning over the stuff, I don't think I'll use it – I haven't even heard of a Crackletree before. It's probably something only found in France that's died off ages ago. Times sure do change.

Vicky

* * *

My Room

31 August 2015

8:42pm

Dear Diary,

Kura, Claire, Tom and I all went out today to celebrate our last day of the holidays. We met up at Tom's before heading down to an award-winning shake shop and ordering one large Coke each, two large chocolate thick-shakes for Claire and Tom, one strawberry for Kura and a caramel for me.

After sitting at our tables and guzzling down all that sugar over a nice long chat, we all set off for the movies, positively on a high, only to be thrown out after five minutes for talking too loudly. I tried to work my Veela charm, batting my eyelids furiously, but the old security guard must have a really pretty wife, if you get me.

Hey, it was the sugar that made me take advantage of my Veela heritage.

So instead of watching a movie at the cinemas we all went back to Tom's and he put on a romantic comedy of his sister's as we settled on the beanbags. The widescreen TV and surround sound was more than enough, even making Claire jump several times (yes, she gets frightened during romantic comedies). Who needs the cinemas?

And, I swear, Tom makes better popcorn than any cinema. He just happened to have three buckets of lollies stashed in his room too, so that was more sugar. By the end of the day Kura was complaining that she'd have put on at least three pounds, even though she looks pretty ano' anyway.

Prefect duties on the train tomorrow – I wonder how much of that time can be spent snogging Ted?

Vicky

* * *

Speed of updates is relative to amount of reviews. _Hint hint._ I have heaps to do these holidays too..


	15. Cheating?

**Disclaimer: **Not JKR

**AN: **I am guilty of bringing back Hedwig. And writing a short chapter. And forgetting so many details. And leaving you with a cliff-hanger – would I get a life sentence for all that?

* * *

The Dorm

1 September 2015

11:42pm

Dear Diary,

No one told me being a prefect was so much work! I swear if I wasn't part-Veela I'd be so smelly right now. I haven't even had a shower yet - SJ's in there now and I really can't be bothered walking down to the prefects' bathroom. I probably look really rotten, though a couple of third-years were looking at me in that stupid lovey-dovey way.

It was so boring and exhausting and argh. Robert Wilson is the other Gryffindor prefect, so there's Claire and Tom from Ravenclaw, James Travers and Harriet Jones from Hufflepuff, and Owen and Michelle Grahm from Slytherin.

After about an hour, everyone headed off to their compartments. I stayed and watched as Ted and the Head Girl, Tracy Breen, bustled about with their duty.

"Don't forget – patrol the train every so often," said Ted, bending down to give me a quick kiss. But then he and Tracy were gone, off to do stupid Head Students duties that will occupy Ted for the rest of his final year at Hogwarts.

I headed back to my compartment, where Kura was complaining to Claire and Tom that she'd had to hide in a toilet cubicle so she didn't look like a loser.

It only started to get really hectic after we got off the train. I was helping little Hope drag her trunk along when Ted came running up to me, saying that a couple of third-years had let of all kinds of WWW products near the Thestrals and that they were going wild.

"The what?"

"Thestrals – you don't know what they are, do you?"

Ted steered me over to where the carriages were and I found them jostling about. He guided me in front of them and off to the side slightly and carefully pushed my hands forward to what I had suspected was thin air. But when I felt a bony frame jumping around under my palm, I nearly screamed.

"Early Care of Magical Creatures lesson for you," said Ted. "You can only see them if you've seen someone die – that's why this is going to be just a tad bit of a problem. Now, don't let go."

He took out his wand and I was sure he was aiming it at my jostling hand. But the spell hit just next to it, and my hand stopped moving.

"It would be just a tad bit problematic if we hit something else," he said. "Tracy's taking care of the joke products, and everyone else is keeping the kids under control."

I felt a surge of pride that Ted had chosen me to do the job of, um, holding my hand on an invisible creature. With his perfect aim, he didn't miss once. And, afterwards, we went off into the bushes to retrieve the scampering products that had frightened the Thestrals.

"Why've you Stunned the Thestrals?" asked Kura, making Ted and my jaw drop.

"Smart one Ted," I said, whacking him on the head. "We could have just let Kura Stun them, but nooo, I just had to place my hand on their ano' bodies."

So, with all the Weasley products captured, Kura unStunned the Thestrals and we were up in the castle only a half-hour late. Unfortunately, that did not stop McGonagall publicly reprimanding whoever was responsible for the disruption, so the Sorting was 45 minutes late. I shot a glare at Fred – no one else could get that many Weasley products.

But I forgave Fred on seeing how sweet he was, whooping with Tanya when Hope joined them at the Gryffindor table.

"How many Weasleys are there?" I heard a Ravenclaw sixth-year whisper to his friend.

"Only one's a Veela," replied his friend. "And we're still waiting on the Potters."

"No Potter could be better than a Veela."

I scowled.

"What's wrong Vix?"

Ted was looking over at me, his arm frozen in mid-air, reaching for a chicken drumstick.

"Nothing," I said with a weak smile. "I'm just tired."

"You should probably go straight to bed after dinner then," said Ted, taking two drumsticks for his plate.

But both of us knew that wasn't possible. I had to inspect all the Gryffindor girls' dormitories, make sure the first-years were settled, help second-year Jimmy find his broom as it wasn't where he'd left it before the holidays (irresponsible much?), get SJ's makeup back from a bullying seventh year (she's way too tall) and tell five little first-year girls where the toilets were, individually.

This year is going to kill me.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

13 September 2015

8:42pm

Dear Diary,

Ah, yes, why haven't I written in an age and a half, you ask?

I _hate_ Edgecombe. You'd think she'd get over a couple of scars on her face, and it wasn't even my fault, but Aunt Hermione's. And yet, I swear she's taking it out on me. Imagine how rough it'll be for Rose and Hugo, the poor things.

Anyway, I was only thirty seconds late for class and she took twenty points from Gryffindor and gave me a two foot essay on Human Transfiguration for homework. And when Kura was late the next lesson, nothing. I swear, she's so annoying.

Plus, I've had a heap of work from other classes too. Turns out Mum's and my syllabuses aren't that far apart, and a Crackletree is one of the many rare plants whose features we have to remember for the test – why couldn't they tell us _some_ of this stuff last year? I'm half-wishing I went to Beauxbatons instead, if they really do have a better system.

But no, not for the world – what would school be without my friends and Ted, and even Edgecombe?

Ted insisted he teach me how to play Quidditch yesterday too, so that was pretty hectic. He's captain, and there's trials next week. I nearly fell off my broom when he said, "Vix, you should try out for the team."

"Again? Ted, you're crazy," I said. "I mean, even if I was good enough, which I'm not, then people would say that you put me on the team just coz I'm your girlfriend, and everyone would blame me, and you, if we lost, and I really can't fit it all in, I don't think I'll even have time to breathe."

"It'd let us spend more time together."

"Ted, seriously, didn't we have this discussion last year? I'm not as good at multi-tasking as you."

"Alas, my plan fails," said Ted, flying over with such a mature look on his face, which now I guess he'd Metamorphed himself to. His skin clung to his cheekbones and there was something else there that made him look older. "Thou shall not defy me such."

But it was nice, because Ted had craftily chosen sunset for our little flight. It was so good to just catch up. I really have barely talked to him since term started.

My prefect badge hasn't asked much of me recently, just that I conform to all the rules blah blah blah. It kind of makes rebellion all the more attractive, though. I really don't want all this pressure on me. I mean, the prefect bathroom is nice and all, and I bet this whole prefect thing is going to look good on my job applications, but is it really worth it? I mean, I can't un-prefect myself, but still.

I don't want to live this perfect prefect life.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

28 September 2015

5:42pm

Dear Diary,

The work's kind of thinned out – I think the teachers were testing us or something, y'know. I'm glad that little stressful time's over, but imagine how bad OWLs will be.

Back to the saner things in life, Kura keeps coming back elated from Ancient Runes and, after stressful sessions with Edgecome, it really irks Tom, Claire and I, who all sit on the Gryffindor table with her.

"Merlin, Kura, just because you had a good snog session with Owen during Runes, doesn't mean you have to be so obvious about it," snapped Claire at lunch today, causing Kura to cease whistling.

She hadn't been seeing too much of Alex, and was just a tad bit jealous that Kura actually had classes with her boyfriend.

"Snog sessions?" blinked Kura. "I was too busy paying attention to the teacher to snog Owen."

Tom, Claire and I exchanged looks. Kura isn't one to choose to pay attention over passing notes to her boyfriend - that was more something Claire would do.

"What?" said Kura, her soup spoon halfway to her mouth, realising we were all staring at her. "Have you _seen_ him?"

"Kura, that's disgusting," I said. "No old professor could look half as good as Owen."

"I know," said Kura with a sly smile, "but he isn't an old professor."

She pointed her spoon at the staff table, and my eyes rested on a man in his young twenties with the most startling blue eyes. A lock of his dark hair fell into his eye, and his rosy cheeks still showed signs of youth. He was talking to Professor Honeycomb, a smile playing on his lips.

"Hey guys," said Ted, walking up to us.

"Hey," said Kura, Claire and I robotically, still staring up at the professor.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Professor McMahon," said Kura, "twenty, single and completely adorable."

"Hello?" said Ted. "Your _real_ boyfriend here, waiting for you to drag me outside and pin me against the wall so you can snog me."

I blushed. After the incident yesterday at dinner, Ted wouldn't stop talking about it, even though it was after a very stressful session with Edgecombe (my excuse for everything.)

"What's so good about McMahon anyway?" said Tom, slightly disgruntled.

"Nothing, unless you're so superficial to look only on the inside," I said firmly.

"Oh, I forgot you guys haven't talked to him yet," said Kura, turning back to us. "He's the nicest."

"Hey babe."

Owen walked up and gave Kura a kiss, stopping all conversation on Professor McMahon.

I'd never go for someone that old, but Kura's pretty adamant a five year age difference means nothing, especially after Ted pointed out that his parents were yonks apart.

Claire was pretty happy this afternoon because after Charms Alex asked her to join him by the lake for a walk. Aww. I don't know how it went, but I'm assuming well because she hasn't MMSed either Kura or I.

Eek, that was creepy – you forget to touch wood and you jinx everything:

_V,K,_

_Alex broke up w. me_

_-C_

Well, best leave you here so you don't get all wet and salty.

Vicky

9:42pm

That little son of a-

He was too scared of commitment – he told Claire he didn't want to be tied down. Dang, I don't even blame her for slapping him across the face.

It's a shame he lead her on so much, that creep. You'd think he could spare the girl some heartache.

Too tired to write any more.

Vicky

* * *

Ravenclaw Common Room

10 October 2015

9:42pm

Dear Diary,

You know I just found out today that it's not against the rules for me to be here. How awesome is that?

It's kind of like the Gryffindor common room, only a LOT bluer. And the first-years here haven't quite adapted to my Veelaness yet – oh make it stop.

But yeah, Tom and Claire are here, obviously, and Kura. We just got back from Hogsmeade, along with Jenny Huang. It was a pretty alright day, but Hogsmeade's getting boring. The only really fun thing was when we were helping Fred carry some stuff from his dad's shop back up to the castle after his first Hogsmeade trip, and the bag Tom was carrying against his chest exploded. No one was hurt, unless you count the stitches caused by all our laughter.

Ted's been training his team all day today after their loss to Slytherin, the poor things. There's this second-year, Angela, who looks so small I don't know how she survives the wind, let alone manages to hit a Bludger. Nevertheless, she's pretty good.

I can take one of two paths right now: be the goody-goody perfect prefect and have the whole school mock me (I've heard what happened to Uncle Percy), or rebel, REBEL, **REBEL**. Ahem. I'm not gonna kill anyone, but Hogwarts could do with another prankster. Mwahahahahaha.

Anyway, Claire says being single now is so much different to before – now, everyone knows who's "lonely" and it's considered social suicide. Is Hogwartsreally that desperate? Who says you need someone anyway?

I really sometimes think that this place is the pits, or at least some of the people here. Just another reason to rebel, I guess.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorms

31 October 2015  
10:42pm

Dear Diary,

Today's feast was yummy and…entertaining.

I was sitting next to Ted when the first Dungbomb went off near the teachers' table. There's no way I could've been involved, it's not like I planted it there before or anything. And I _certainly_ didn't plant any Dungbombs on the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin table, as far away from loved-ones and their loved-ones.

"You didn't," said Ted to me, when the smell of the Dungbomb Uncle George made for me for my birthday reached us (it was a strong Dungbomb).

"Hey, I had to use that Dungbomb sometime. How would Uncle George feel?"

My nonchalance was no comfort to him, as he immediately started getting nervous.

"Relax," I said. "Gosh, this whole Head Boy thing really made you so dull, Teddy, it's a joke."

"They'll find out Vix – you've avoided all your friends, and the whole Gryffindor table."

"Oi, I've got the perfect badge," I said.

"People have been known to lose their 'perfect badge'," warned Ted.

"I don't want it," I said with a shrug.

"People have also been known to get suspended."

That shut my mouth, as the Gryffindor table filed out of the Great Hall for some decent air.

All of us in red and gold got a stern talking to, but they didn't find out – they never find out. The teachers just send their glares at who they think is the culprit, but they never have proof.

Y'know, I really couldn't give about mid-year tests this year. As long as I remember everything for OWLs, I'm happy.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorms

13 November 2015

7:42pm

Dear Diary,

Twelve days since I last snogged Ted. Argh! He's been way too busy for my liking, what with Quidditch, and Head Boy and NEWTs.

Poor Claire, people have been _bullying_ her because she hasn't had a guy for one and a half months. Meanwhile, SOAB Alex has been partying hard, snogging who knows how many girls. Fifth-year is when parties start, and I guess Alex survived last year, but couldn't hold back this time around. SJ, Mandy and Roxy are going to a party next week in the spare boys' dorm. A few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are coming, but mostly Slytherins. Kura, Claire and I might go. Well, Kura's pretty much certainly going because Owen is, which pretty much certainly means we'll be dragged along.

I might ask Ted to come with me, if he's not so busy,

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

22 November 2015

10:33am

Dear Diary,

I have a massive headache and I didn't even drink any Firewhiskey. The music's still throbbing in my ears and I'm wondering why we let so many Slytherins into a party in Gryffindor territory.

I'm a bit worried about Kura. I couldn't get her to come back with me last night, and she's not in the dorm this morning. I doubt she's already up and about, seeing as I just got up and I'm a morning person, and I got back before her.

I asked Ted whether he was going to the party last Wednesday (after our first snog in ages) and he almost laughed at me.

"People don't trust you when you're Head Boy," he said, pecking my cheek. "I haven't even heard of any parties."

"You _have_ to come then," I insisted.

"I've got way too much w-"

"I don't want you to become like Percy."

I leant against Ted's chest and pouted up at him. His husky laugh met my ears and made me smile, as he agreed to come.

So with an evening with Ted to look forward too, I spent quite a while choosing my outfit. In the end, I settled for a white shirt and red skinnies, with a bracelet around my wrist.

"You look great," said Ted when I met him at the bottom of the girls' stairs. He was clad in a collared shirt and dark jeans.

"Thanks, you too."

We waited with Kura for Claire and Owen, before all heading up to the spare boys' dormitory. The party was in full swing by then. I had never seen so many Firewhiskeys being guzzled down from the bottle in one place. Ted gratefully received one from a pretty blond and took a large sip.

"Ted!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, unlike all yous, I'm legally allowed," said Ted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Besides, you don't want me to turn out like Percy, do you?"

Though, to my relief, he handed the bottle to SJ as she passed, causing her to wink flirtatiously and drain the rest. But she soon joined Mandy and Roxy in the middle of the makeshift dance floor, their high hemlines definitely attracting attention.

Now I know why the Three plan on staying single – it's not only Alex who wants to play the field in the most extreme ways. Speaking of the devil, as Ted, Claire, Owen, Kura and I started dancing, I noticed Claire glance over at Alex. When I followed her gaze, I saw his hands just a little too low on a cheeky-looking brunette.

I put my hands around Ted's neck and moved close to him so I could whisper in his ear, "I think Claire's jealous."

Ted looked up at Claire way too obviously, so I placed my hand on his cheek and pushed his face down so my lips met his.

"Don't be so obvious," I said, my breath staggered.

"That's your _punishment_?" he asked, pressing his forehead against mine.

I kissed him once more before letting him discretely observe the scene behind me.

"Oh-oh."

I turned around so quickly at Ted's words, causing Ted to cover me by wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and kiss the back of my neck. That probably made it more discrete, though it did not quite distract me from the sight of Claire guzzling some Firewhiskey. This is Claire we're talking about, the supposedly responsible one.

When she removed the bottle from her mouth after what seemed like an eternity, she put it down on the table and disappeared into the crowd. I took Ted's hand and dragged him along to Kura and Owen, who were of course were very busy and did not appreciate the interruption.

"What?" asked Kura irritably, still in Owen's arms as he stroked her back.

"Claire's under the influence."

"So?"

Her attitude annoyed me, though I suspected that she'd had a drink or two with Owen.

"Let her enjoy the party," said Owen, and I wasn't sure whether he was talking about Claire or Kura.

"C'mon Vic," said Ted. "What could go wrong?"

"Everything."

I guess it was hyperbolic, but there were a lot of things that could happen to a drunken girl at a party, and I shudder to think about it.

Ted agreed to don his Head Boy responsibility and help me keep sight of Claire. We ended up dancing, though we were glancing furtively over at her. She was way out of it, but not enough for me to intervene, just some hard-out dancing. Until she started taking off the denim jacket she was wearing to wolf-whistles.

"She'll never live it down," I told Ted, dashing to Claire and dragging her away from the attention.

"Vic, I never knew you liked-"

"No, Claire, listen to me," I said, my eyes locked with Claire's in what I hoped was a stern yet considerate expression. "You will never live it down if you go out and do that, do you hear me? You're not worth it and should _never_ downgrade yourself like that."

Claire was silent for a moment, but then she poked her tongue out at me and ran into the crowd. My speech must have got something into her though, as all she did was dance the rest of the night.

But after that things started getting bad. When Charlie, a fifth-year Hufflepuff, bent down to give Claire a kiss, she practically pounced on him. Ted told me there was nothing I could do for her and sat me on his lap.

"She's fifteen, Vix," he said lightly in my ear. "And you're not her parents."

It was true, I had no right to deny Claire her "fun", but Ted agreed when I said I was going to head back to my dorm. The party was just a little too much for me.

I was going to stay awake all night waiting for Claire, but I got an MMS from Charlie saying "I'll take care of her" and felt comforted. Charlie was a decent bloke and I didn't for a second have any doubts. Exhausted, I fell straight to sleep in the empty dorm, still in my favourite skinnies.

It wasn't the romantic night I had wanted, but I really couldn't care. I've got to go find my friends.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

22 November 2015

10:14pm

Dear Diary,

Everyone's alive after last night. They all crashed in the common room because of curfew, which was extremely unglamorous to walk into. The Gryffindors had their beds to retreat to, of course, but Charlie couldn't convince Claire to go to bed and so they ended up sitting on the couch until they fell asleep. When I walked up to them, I noticed a stain on the carpet next to the couch.

"Morning," I said brightly, observing the dark patches under their eyes. "Claire I'm so keeping a better eye on you next time."

"Never trying alcohol again," she said, playing with her denim jacket.

A couple of boys slumped in the corner, however, couldn't let it go, letting out loud wolf whistles.

"Go up and get changed, we've got to look for Kura," I said.

"No need."

Charlie pointed over near the fireplace, where Kura's sleeping head rested on Owen's lap. It was pretty adorable, especially with Owen stroking her hair gently.

"Now that everyone's accounted for, could you let me thank Charlie for last night?" asked Claire.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the boys' dorms. This would be the perfect time to surprise-

"Hey honey."

I jumped as Ted's breath met the back of my neck. He hugged me around the waist and placed a kiss on top of my head, before asking how I slept.

"Better than some," I said, indicating a few students who looked completely wasted.

"With great responsibility comes a great night's sleep," said Ted, releasing me so a couple of second-year boys could get passed.

"How come I've never come down to so many wasted students in previous years?" I asked curiously.

"No one really considers our common room all that great for a party. You should see the ones at Slytherin's – the darkness really sets up a good atmosphere."

I'd heard Owen once describe a party in his second-year where the older kids wanted to use the common room without all the younger kids in there, so they locked the under-fifteens in their dorms. The poor things. But Owen really hadn't minded so much because the second-year girls had been allowed into his dorm and they played Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare.

I think Claire and Charlie are pretty much an item now. Hopefully that'll stop all the vicious remarks.

Vixen

* * *

The Dorms

5 December 2015

6:42pm

Dear Diary,

Despite what I may have said before, I've been studying for the tests. It'd probably help if I didn't have to cram everything in before OWLs. Kura, Claire, Tom and I have been doing the usual thing, retreating to the library together. We've had to confiscate Claire's WizComm during the sessions – she and Charlie are so tight it's kind of creepy.

Tom keeps getting all huffy whenever Charlie's brought up in conversation. Call me an idiot, but I think he likes Claire.

Mum sent a letter yesterday, just about the usual happenings. She didn't mention Dad much, just kept rambling on about the twins and Moppet and little Sasha. Hopefully things aren't too bad between them.

I feel awful. I shouted at Ted this morning because he was five minutes late for our breakfast date. That was a _really_ good start. I've just been so uptight about Mum and Dad and tests and I just really needed to let it out. Ted left me alone after that, a rather sad tone in his voice. I really wish I didn't inherit Mum's fiery nature.

Well, better go and make it up to Ted instead of being so antisocial as to hide from him all day (hey, I was seriously nervous).

Vicky

* * *

The Library

8 December 2015

7:42pm

Dear Diary,

Testing starts tomorrow and I reckon I'm pumped and ready to go. Why else would I be taking a break from studying to tell you that Teddy Lupin still loves me? He said so on Saturday after I said sorry. And he was so sweet to me after everything, it was almost like nothing had even happened (excuse the cliché). I really have to try and make it work between us, because he doesn't really seem to mind me being, well, me.

My hair's been growing really long. It just brushes my hips, but I really don't want it so long and yet so plain. I think I might get it layered or something, maybe give myself a fringe. Of course, I won't cut my hair, I'll tell the hairdresser down the road from Shell Cottage to. With my unco-ness, my hair could seriously be ruined if I cut it.

Gotta get back to studying,

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

17 December 2015

11:42pm

Dear Diary,

Oh. My. Gosh.

Some serious partying this evening in the dorms after the final tests. It seems I wasn't the only one feeling the extra strain this year. Kura, SJ, Mandy, Roxy and I put on the music and just let our hair down. It was, essentially, a cheesy pyjama party. We all brought out the food we'd stashed and had an extremely sugar-fuelled game of Truth or Dare.

"Truth," I said confidently, popping a chocolate frog into my mouth.

"What base have you got to with Ted?"

Everyone _ooh_ed at SJ's question, though I confidently explained that we hadn't even Frenched yet.

"Isn't that a crime against your culture?" asked Mandy.

I thought for a moment she was saying that French women were easy, then cottoned on.

"Why did they call it a French kiss anyway?" I asked.

"Stop changing the subject," scolded Mandy, shining a torch in my eyes as if I was a suspect and she an investigator. "Answer the question truthfully."

"I did," I insisted. "Ted and I are just onto the kissing base, which I'm pretty sure is Home."

"But you're part-_Veela_," said Roxy, as though it meant something. "And Ted's, well, hot."

"I still have morals," I said, hoping I wasn't indicating too indiscreetly that I thought they didn't. I'd heard the rumours going around about the Three.

"Charming," said SJ, flicking her side-fringe of blonde out of her eyes. She'd gone fully blonde with her hair just the last weekend.

After I boringly dared Kura to kiss her reflection, she dared SJ to go up to the seventh-year boys' dorm and do a little flirting, with an AudiSpy under her shirt so we could hear everything.

"Easy," said Sarah-Jane, taking the new product from the WWW Undercover Range from Mandy and sticking it under her oversized t-shirt. Uncle George had told me that he'd originally made it for considerate (i.e. nosy and interfering) older brothers.

"You can't just go like that," said Roxy, her nose scrunched up.

With a wave of her wand, SJ's grey track pants were cut short, with fishnet stockings underneath, and her shirt was no longer loose. Mandy attacked SJ with eyeliner and mascara, before stating that she looked okay.

"Ooh, wait," I said, standing up and searching through my packed trunk. At last I reached the VisiTrix Uncle George had sent me and pressed it to SJ's arm, before drawing a light silvery wisp out and, with a flick, making a screen appear and surround us girls. The VisiTrix had disappeared, and on the screen it showed a 360 degree view of what SJ could see, as well as a screen above us to show what she was doing.

"You're uncle's doing way well," said Mandy, impressed.

I drew out the wisp from the AudiSpy so we could hear everything as well, before pushing SJ out the door and telling her "Have fun."

The rest of us girls settled on the floor and got ready for the entertainment.

SJ ascended the stairs to not much notice from anyone, before opening the seventh door along.

"At least it doesn't count for NEWTs," said a brunette boy, lying on his bed and eating from a packet of chips.

They realised SJ enter and immediately stopped talking. Back at our dorm, we let out wolf-whistles at Ted's bare chest.

"I wish I was SJ," said Mandy, turning to see two other bare, built-up chests on the screen behind us.

SJ batted her eyelids as she greeted them, sitting down next to the brunette with the chips.

"Can I have some?" she asked, eyelids flickering wildly.

"S-sure," said the boy, hastily sitting up.

SJ unnecessarily put her hand on the boy's thigh as she took a thinly cut chip from the packet. Ted was smiling lightly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked a blond boy suspiciously, the only one other than Chip Guy who had a shirt on.

"I just wanted to check how Hogwarts' finest did on their big exams," said SJ, walking over to Modest Blond and caressing his cheek.

"It's only the mid-years," said a raven-haired boy for Modest Blond, who seemed to have lost all ability of communicating.

SJ blushed but you could tell she made the mistake on purpose.

"Well," said SJ, cheeks still burning (how _did_ she do it?), "don't you boys know how to treat your guests."

She seemed to be directing this mostly at Ted, who had his WizComm out. Seconds later, I was shaken into my world by an MMS from Ted:

_Thnx 4 da lite entertainment – wish it was u though ;)_

As I typed in my reply (_wat dyu mean?_) my head snapped up at SJ's words.

"So, do I get five kisses goodbye?"

The words met my ears just as I sent my reply, and Ted checking his WizComm made him last to get his kiss. After SJ lightly kissed the other four guys, she sauntered over to Ted and placed her hand on his arm.

"Doesn't Hogwarts' hottest Metamorph want to play?" she asked with a pout.

"You really are too much," said Ted, a smile playing on his lips.

I thought it safe to blink then, but when my eyes opened Ted and SJ's faces were millimetres apart, the distance growing. If I'm not mistaken, Ted and SJ _had_ kissed. I studied Ted's expression: his eyebrows furrowed, he ran a hand through his light brown hair.

"Bye Victoire," he called, smiling and waving his hand lightly at SJ's back. "See you tomorrow on the train."

Everyone stared at me as my wand made the screens disappear. I silently went to my bed and pulled around the hangings.

"Piece of cake," said SJ's voice. "Although I should've sat on someone's lap, but there was a really smelly pair of socks in one corner."

Silence. I guess they went to bed then.

"Vicky?" asked Kura silently, standing outside my hangings.

I stayed silent. I didn't want her sympathetic words, or to see Ted's stupid face again.

I'm so not doing prefects' duty tomorrow.

Vicky

* * *

**-S**orry for the cheese - review?

* * *


	16. Faithful

**Disclaimer: **My writing is nowhere near JK Rowling's brilliance

**AN: ****Warning****: **Cheese-fest**.**

* * *

My Room

18 December 2015

8:42pm

Dear Diary,

I really don't know how I got through today. I mean, it was pretty easy to not go to prefects' duty, as they could've thought I was staying at Hogwarts. And it wasn't that hard to ignore Ted's MMSes and calls. But when he was patrolling the corridors, well…

"I knew you were going home," said Ted with a smile when I bumped into him on my way back from the toilets.

I tried to walk passed him but he clasped my shoulders.

"Where were you during the briefing anyway? I missed you. But don't worry, Tracy doesn't know you're here – I covered for you. Oh, and thanks for the entertainment last night. I know it was you guys messing around."

You really can't blame me for bursting out – he'd touched a nerve.

"What do you want from me Ted?" I growled, shoving his hands off my shoulders.

"Vicky, what's-?"

"Look, just stay away from me okay?" I demanded, my cheeks flushed. "I've got enough to worry about."

I stormed off and walked straight into Charlie.

"You okay Vicky?" he asked, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"I'm fine," I assured him with a sniff.

Charlie looked up and saw Ted approaching.

"Let me walk you to your compartment," he offered. "I was going to see Claire anyway."

We walked the short distance in silence, apart from Charlie offering me a Chocolate Frog which I refused.

"Are you all right Vicky?" asked Kura timidly, as Charlie and Claire embraced.

"I – yeah, don't worry."

I was mildly distracted by Tom, who had out his _Quibbler_ copy and was completing a quiz rather too forcefully. I gently put my hand on his to stop him making a whole in the page, when I heard wolf whistles.

"On the rebound already are we?" jeered a tall Slytherin girl with perfect model looks. Her dark hair had perfect light curls, her legs were way too stick-like and her robes were way too short. She had slid open the compartment door and was leaning against the frame, three of her friends behind her.

"Didn't think she was _that_ easy," said a freckly blonde behind her. She was sipping on a Veela Ice bottle, not at all afraid of being busted for the alcohol.

"Shut up Ava," seethed Claire, glairing at the blond.

"Hey Viv, it's Claire," said a girl with short black hair to the model-like girl, taking a lollipop out of her mouth. "I can't believe Greene actually went out with _her_."

That's when I recognized Viv as the cheeky girl who Alex had danced with.

"Too true, Katie. He's the best kisser, did you know?" said Viv sweetly to Claire. "Oh wait, I guess you only got to the holding-hand stage. Shame really."

Her friends tittered, all except for a bored looking brunette.

"Sakura Tozer," she said to her nails. "I'm so glad you're not controlling. That evening Owen and I spent together was priceless. I really don't get how they call you such a freak with him as a public boyfriend."

Kura's look was murderous.

"Aw, Chanel, I don't think Owen got around to telling her yet," sneered Viv. "What an open relationship you have, Sakura."

Kura stood up just as Ted appeared behind the four Slytherins. I turned towards the window immediately, as Ted's scolding met my ears.

"Sorry Ted," said Viv. She kissed him on the cheek and left with her gang.

"You're unbelievable," I murmured to the floor.

I heard footsteps.

"Just leave, would you?" said Tom wearily.

A sigh, followed by the compartment door slam shut, and then silence.

"Kura," I said, looking up at my friends.

"Yeah?"

"I reckon you could easily win a duel with Chanel."

Kura gave a light smile, but it vanished when the compartment door slid open again.

Hey babe," said Owen, sitting next to Kura and kissing her cheek. Kura crossed her arms and stared out the window. Claire and I exchanged glances.

"I'm gonna go get changed," said Charlie, standing up and stretching. "See ya sometime in the holidays Claire."

After a light kiss with Claire, he was gone, and the atmosphere was a lot tenser.

"I hate you, y'know."

Claire, Tom and I glanced over at Kura and Owen briefly, before busying ourself with Benji.

"What's the matter babes?" asked Owen. The look of concern on his face was sickening. It must have taken a lot of practise to make it look so genuine.

"Don't try and hide what happened between Chanel and you-"

"I wouldn't listen to them if I were you," said Owen, though he kept fidgeting.

"Really?" said Kura, eyebrows raised.

I couldn't watch. I'd have to face a similar situation with Ted soon, and tears were just clinging onto my eyelashes. I darted out of the compartment and down to the toilet.

But I somehow managed to hold back my tears 'til I got up here, when I just lay on my bed and sobbed, stroking Benji.

I really can't believe Ted. He kissed SJ _and_ called her my name. Is she really _that_ much better than me?

I bored Ted out over less than a year – Ted, who I'd hoped was my soul-mate. But no, stupid SJ and stupid Truth or Dare and stupid stupid.

Victoire

* * *

My Room

20 December 2015

5:42pm

Dear Diary.

You wouldn't believe how quiet it's been. No tantrums or anything from anyone. Which was why, after spending the day playing outside in the snow with the twins, I was surprised as ever to find my parents sitting at the table with serious looks on their faces.

"Vicky, we need to talk," said Dad.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no._

I took a seat opposite them at the table and hoped for the best.

"Look, Vic, we haven't had ze best relationship lately," said Mum.

Understatement of the century much?

"So we decided that the best thing to do, for the twins and you and us…" She took a deep breath. "Vicky, please don't be upset about this."

"I'm sure it's fine," I lied.

"Well," said Mum, a wan smile on her face. "We're renewing our vows."

_What?_

"But, I thought…divorce…"

"Divorce?" repeated Dad. "Heavens, no. That would be the easy way out, and Weasleys never take that option."

Mum hit him playfully.

"So," she said, "we're planning a huge party for July and we're going on a second honeymoon, and, well, we need you to baby-sit the twins."

It came out so hurriedly but there was no way I could have misunderstood.

"July?" I moaned. "But that's wh- oh, never mind, it should be great."

I was about to remind them about Ted transforming, but thought he'd probably have a new girlfriend to comfort him by then.

"Uncle Charlie said you could crash with them," said Dad, "so you and Gwen can have a heap of fun and blah blah blah."

I poked my tongue out at him, though deep inside a stay with Gwen was just what I didn't need right now. At least all the OWL pressure will be off me by then, and I'll be so relieved because I'll never see Ted at Hogwarts again.

Y'know I've been so depressed I've been reading ahead on my textbooks. No writing inspiration has come to me since last holidays and I'm getting so bored. I've been way too scared to check my WizComm for messages, and feel a strange sense of déjà vu about it.

Ah well, at least I can contemplate who I'm next going to date. But no one seems even half-decent when compared to Ted, or who I thought Ted was.

Vicky

* * *

My Room

23 December 2015

11:42pm

Dear Diary,

We had our early Christmas party at Tom's, Tom, his friend Robert Wilson, Claire, Kura and I. It was way better than what the real one will be like, with Ted there. We exchanged presents, ate, cooked, and made a mess of Miss Pascoe's kitchen. The best part was when Tom's older sister came in and charmed off Tom's eyebrows and he didn't notice for a full half hour.

Anyway, Kura and Owen broke up on the train and good riddance to him. He _seemed_ so decent. Now Kura's way obsessed with Prof. McMahon. I really don't get how she can take so many pictures without him noticing. Seems like a pretty daft teacher if you ask me.

I'm freaking out about the day after next. Last Christmas wasn't exactly the best for us either – I think it's cursed. Maybe I could pull a sickie and Mum and Dad'll let me stay home. Pfft, yeah Vic, really gonna happen.

My WizComm just beeped again. Ted can't be up this late can he? It'd probably be Kura sending another McMahon picture she got or something.

Argh, why don't I just block Ted? Real smart of him, too, playing dumb like that.

_Vixen, please tell me what I did wrong. _

_Vixen_. Remind me to never use that name again.

Why does he have to keep MMSing me? I've got, like, 50 since the holidays started. Why can't I just block him? I'm in denial, but at least I'm not in denial about being in denial, so would that mean I'm really not in denial, if you get me?

Blegh. Goodnight

Toire

* * *

My Room

25 December 2015

8:18pm

Dear Diary,

Merry Christmas! I hope you like your present – hey, do you know how hard it is to muster up the energy to Spellotape you? Anywho, well, the day I dreaded is nearly over and it was…okay.

Okay, I can't lie to myself/you.

I wore a white mini-dress over leggings, but no one saw that because I wore around three layers over. Dad smiled when he saw me come down the stairs clad in my Weasley jumper from last year, a dark green scarf and a coat.

"You acquired a fear of catching pneumonia over the past term?" he asked, closing the door behind me. Mum was leaving later with the twins.

"I'm just cold," I huffed, pulling mittens out of my pocket.

The truth was I didn't really want to show my body around Ted. I had this weird feeling that it'd make him pine for me blah blah blah. I mean, not meaning to be up myself or anything, but being a part-Veela and all I haven't got the worst body in town. So I wore the least form-hugging clothes I had, trying to make it easier for Ted. No way was I going to do the whole make-him-jealous thing.

When we got there, I was swept into a hug by Gran, who then took my face in her hands and commented on how much I had grown - i.e., the usual welcome to The Burrow.

All my aunts and uncles were already in the living room sipping Butterbeers, apart from Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Perfect. I dropped my bag in a corner and went outside to join Gwen and the rest of them.

"Hey," I said quietly, sidling up to Gwen.

"When did you decide to become an Eskimo?" she asked from under her beanie.

"Shut up," I said, whacking her on the arm. But with all the extra padding, there was no way it could have hurt at all.

We sat on the edge of the lake and just talked with all the other girls, except Tanya who went and had a snowball fight with the guys.

So we were sitting by the lake when Lily joined us. I gave her a hug, but knew what this meant: Ted was here.

_It's okay. It's not like you actually have to talk to him or anything._

Talk, no. Face him in a snowball fight, yes.

Within seconds of Lily joining us, the boys and Tanya attacked us with the hardest and coldest snowballs I'd felt in a long time.

"Under fire," screamed Gwen, commando rolling to a safe spot behind a bush. We all joined her, though not by commando rolls, and helped her build up our ammunition.

"Okay, Lily, you stay back here and make more ammo," commanded Gwen authoritatively.

"Sir, yes, sir!" replied Lily with a salute. She was so cute.

"The rest of yous." Gwen pulled the hood of her jacket onto her head. "Attack!"

Four redheads (or descendants of) emerged from the bushes and started flailing snowballs at our six opponents. I risked a glance at Ted. He was smiling under his straggly long black hair, and my stomach churned.

_Why did he have to be such a_ -?

A snowball hit me in the stomach, interrupting my thoughts. I raised a pile of snow and aimed it at my attacker. A cheeky James poked his tongue out at me and easily dodged the attack. I gave him a glare and raced back to grab some of Lily's perfectly shaped snowballs.

"Albus is aiming at you," she warned, not taking her eyes off the snow. She was way good.

"Thanks," I said, darting out from behind the bush. I was aiming the first ball at Albus, when I got hit on the face from the other direction, causing me to drop both of my snowballs and turn towards Ted.

"You."

I almost forgot _why_ I was angry at him. I raced towards him, grabbing snow as I went.

But my throws weren't hard enough, and he was easily running away. I bent down to gather up some more snow when an attack from Heath had me change course. But then two strong arms wrapped around my stomach and lifted me off the ground.

"Ted, let go," I demanded, genuinely angry.

Heath let out a low whistle as Ted placed me back on the ground.

"Vicky…"

I had no time for him. Although his mid-air hug had given me an exhilarating feeling, I just couldn't let him know that, so I darted behind the bushes, cheeks flushed.

"You go, Lily," I told my cousin. "I'll make the snowballs."

Lily somehow managed to take four snowballs in her tiny hands and darted out to the battlefield. Seeing as there was already a plentiful pile of snowballs, I took aim for Fred.

"Lunch'll be any moment now," said Leila, bending down beside me and hurling snowballs. Y'know, I wouldn't have expected such good throws from Uncle Percy's daughter – I swear I saw a grimace on Heath's face. So I let her do most of the throwing and I made her ammo.

But, true to Leila's words, we were soon called in to eat.

"I almost burnt the chicken," said Gran, placing down a bowl of drumsticks on the long table, "and I couldn't get turkey this year, but hopefully we'll manage."

There were choruses of "of course we will" and "it doesn't matter" and "no problem" as we all began filling our plates.

"Vicky, could you pass the mash?"

I gave Ted a glare as I passed along the potatoes.

"What?" he mouthed.

I lowered my gaze. How blonde does he think I am?

Tanya watched us closely after that. She's way too perceptive.

Lunch was the best, especially with Uncle George's new bonbons. The atmosphere was light-hearted, despite my animosity towards Ted, and everyone laughed and cheered and smiled like you're supposed to on Christmas.

But when we were all sitting in our chairs after a hundredth serving of Christmas Pudding, Ted piped up, "I'll wash the plates," which, in turn, lead to Mum offering for me to join him. Why didn't I tell her we were rocky? I saw no way out of it without being labelled a moody inconsiderate teenager, so gathered the dishes with Ted.

We did the task in silence, our hands submerged in soapy water, occasionally bumping the others'. I had just finished my last dish and was about to walk outside when Ted called, "Wait, Vix."

His voice nearly made me cry. It was filled with sorrow and desperation – the two emotions that probably move me the most. I turned slowly, not caring about how self-conscious it made me look.

"What did I do?" asked Ted, stepping towards me. "I mean, I never knew you were one who would sneak off with her friend's boyfriend."

I realised he was talking about Charlie, and was not sure whether to be disgusted or to laugh at his making light of the situation. I settled for neither.

"Look, Ted… why did you have to kiss SJ?"

The words were out so fast I wondered whether his silence was due to not hearing them. But then his hand was caressing the side my face, holding it up slightly higher.

"I did not kiss SJ," said Ted in a low voice. "She, being the girl she is, kissed me."

"But you called her Vicky," I said quietly, lost in his hazel eyes.

"I called _you_ Vicky," replied Ted. "I knew you were watching, or at least listening. SJ's t-shirt was a bit too tight it made the AudiSpy stick out."

"So, does this mean…"

"This means, Victoire Pax Weasley, that I have never even dreamt of kissing another girl – unless you count that dream where a hundred McGonagalls are chasing me-"

"Ew Ted," I rebuked, whacking his chest.

"Now could you take all those layers off? You look ridiculous."

He knew me too well. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"It can wait a moment," I whispered, before bringing his lips to mine.

As his arms found their way around my waist, I wondered whether fighting was worth it if this was what making up was like.

"Let's try and keep the house G-Rated."

Uncle Harry's words had us out of each other's arms immediately. We watched as he and Aunt Ginny examined the drying plates.

"He can snog a girl and wash dishes at the same time – he must get it from his father," said Uncle Harry with a reminiscent look on his face.

"Don't be silly. If anyone's multitasking was put to use here it was Vicky's," argued Aunt Ginny. "I don't recall any man being able to multitask, unless you count them giving someone a good look up and down while still talking to them."

Ted and I grinned before ducking outside and joining everyone else.

It's so good to have my boyfriend back.

Vixen

* * *

My Room

28 December 2015

7:06pm

Dear Diary,

Ted asked me out just then. He rang – so much more decent than Matt. I mean, Ted's MMSed before, but that was over something already planned (the werewolf thing). Actually, we haven't really gone out much.

Anyway, after we talked heaps and all, he asked me to this small patisserie near his place, and then we can just walk around or go back to his place or whatever. Of course I agreed, and so I've got plans for tomorrow.

Teddy and Vicky sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

Wouldn't there be a great risk of falling out of a tree if you're too busy kissing someone? I mean, I easily forget where I am when I'm snogging Ted.

Better try and figure out what I'm wearing tomorrow.

Vicky

* * *

My Room

29 December 2015

5:49pm

Dear Diary,

I just got back and that was probably the best date of my life.

I wore tights under a pleated mini-skirt with a long-sleeved pink shirt and matching jumper and was getting rid of a knot in my hair when the doorbell rang.

"Don't let Dad get it," I called, but too late.

"Vicky, your dates here."

Dad called up to me in a shrill voice, a wide, fake smile plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes – he really wasn't good at being an ecstatic girl.

"How does Mum put up with you?" I asked, walking over and giving Ted a kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

"Got your WizComm?" asked Dad.

"Yes."

"Be back by five thirty."

"Yeah, yeah Dad, now you take care," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Dad rolled his eyes and shut the door behind us.

"So how've your holidays been?" asked Ted, taking my hand.

"Oh well, y'know, since I last saw you four days ago, nothing much has happened, apart from a hot guy asking me out yesterday."

I kissed Ted lightly.

"What is that?" he asked, licking his lips.

"Honeydew melon," I said, my face flaming. "Do you like it?"

"I haven't decided yet," said Ted.

We were passing a small alley, and he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me.

"I think I like it," said Ted, backing away and patting my hair flat. I remembered the knot in my hair and cussed.

"I so need a haircut," I complained, gathering my hair and putting it in front of my left shoulder so I could better see the knot.

"I love your hair," said Ted, running a hand through it. But then his hand was stopped by the knot and I raised my eyebrows. "Fine, I'll settle for loving you instead."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me into the air. I squealed, before he placed me on the ground and gave me a quick kiss.

"C'mon, let's go to that patisserie," said Ted, taking my hand and Apparating before I even had time to think.

After eating a meat pie and slice of chocolate cake, I was sitting back on my chair and sipping a Coke.

"You might actually get a stomach after this," said Ted with a smile, causing me to poke my tongue out at him. "It's so good to finally be dating someone with a sense of humour. If I'd said that to any other girl, they would've gone ape."

He pecked my cheek before paying for our lunch.

"You want a haircut, right?" asked Ted, taking my hand as we strolled out of Kimmi's Pastries.

"Yeah, but there's no way you're waiting around for me to get my hair done," I insisted, still sipping my Coke.

"Blah blah blah," said Ted, guiding me into a hair salon.

He stood right behind the hairdresser as she worked with my hair, slowly making it a reasonable length. I looked at his funny faces in the mirror, unable to watch my hair drop to the ground.

In the end, the hairdresser layered my hair down to my elbows, which wasn't too bad. She gave me a scarily horizontal fringe, though, nothing like SJ had ever had, and it made me look like some cute, perpetually-giggling girl. But what was I supposed to do, ask her to uncut my hair?

"I like it," said Ted, handing over his Muggle "Credit Card" to the lady at the counter.

"I'll get it," I said, handing over the money myself.

"I think I'll go back to loving your hair," said Ted, running a hand through my hair to find no knots. "I mean, if I was to turn into some metro right now, I'd say that the straight fringe balances out the layers blah blah."

It was getting pretty chilly so we decided to go back to Ted's. His grandma was home and greeted me warmly with a hot chocolate.

"It's so good to know Ted's found someone who doesn't have a personality disorder," she said. "I have to pop out and do some shopping, but you two be good."

"I love her," I averred as the front door shut and Ted and I were seated on the couch.

"You're supposed to be in love with me," huffed Ted, the smile more than visible in his eyes.

"Hey, I had to put up with your affair with my hair a while back," I retorted, poking my tongue out at him.

"You poke your tongue out at me way too often," noted Ted. "I swear you're trying to tease me."

I blushed – we were on the subject of my not wanting to have someone's tongue caught in my throat. Ted was okay with it, of course, but that didn't stop me from being embarrassed.

I didn't have much time to contemplate it though, because Ted whispered in my ear how cute I looked and started kissing my neck. I hugged Ted to me, dragging him down so he lay on top of me.

"I love you," I said, stroking his cheek.

His mouth was hot on mine, his hands caressing me like I was the most beautiful person ever. I tasted the spinach and cheese roll he'd had for lunch, the taste rolling off his lips and onto mine, and I bet he tasted my hot chocolate, mixed with honeydew melon.

After a half hour or so, his lips left mine and he helped me back up into a seated position.

"Your hair," said Ted, patting it flat. "Gran'll be here any minute."

"You really are thick aren't you Lupin?" I asked, my hands wrapping around his built-up torso. "My dad would never leave us alone – what does that tell you."

"That you have another reason to love my gran," replied Ted, gazing into my eyes in a way that made my heart skip a beat.

So we were lost for another ten minutes or so before Ted decided to go get something to eat. I followed him into the pristine kitchen and settled on one of the stools as he got out a packet of biscuits.

After our snack we opted to put the heater on, as it was getting quite colder, and settled down together on the couch with a blanket thrown around us. By then we were both ready for a nice long chat.

"I wish you'd spend less time with Quidditch," I said softly, nuzzling against Ted. "Sometimes it feels like you've already left Hogwarts."

"I know, but I really want to win this year," elucidated Ted. "I mean, it's my last year at Hogwarts; I'll never be back again. I've already found all the secret passages, every student's dream, now I've just got to do everything else I've got on my long list of to-dos and – I'm rambling, aren't I."

"I don't mind," I shrugged. "You could be teaching me History of Magic and I'd still be listening."

I blushed, realising how cheesy I probably sounded. Ted was going to say something but then his WizComm sounded and he reached into his pocket to check the MMS.

_Is it safe to come home yet?_

I giggled against Ted's chest as he sent back a reply, one arm around my neck, holding me close.

When Mrs Tonks came home with just the one shopping bag, we helped her unpack the groceries before heading back to my place.

"Where are you on New Year's Eve?" Ted asked as we strolled out of the dark alley and up the hill to Shell Cottage.

"Home, I guess," I said with a shrug.

"I'm coming 'round," explained Ted. "Be outside – I want to give you the first kiss of 2016."

"Ted, are you crazy," I hissed as my house crept into view. "That's the worst plan I've heard from you. I'll get in so much trouble."

"Vicky, trust me," said Ted confidently. "Everything will be fine."

He kissed me at the door, long and hard, before gazing into my eyes, stroking my hair and bidding me goodbye. I scurried across the threshold and turned around, hoping to meet his eyes again, but he had already gone with a _crack_.

How am I supposed to meet him on New Year's without getting caught?

Vicky

* * *

My Room

1 January 2016

12:37am

Dear Diary,

Happy 2016!

This is the year that I do my OWLs, that Ted does his NEWTs, that he leaves school.

I turn 16 this year, erm, what else? James and Leila start Hogwarts this year, Bella and Cassie start at Wizard Prep School and Mum and Dad renew their vows and go on their second honeymoon.

Enough procrastinating. When I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 11:55, I gasped, gently shoved Benji off my lap and got out of my chair.

"I'm just going outside to see the fireworks," I called, walking to the door with Benji at my heels. Mum and Dad always watched the fireworks from inside, snuggled up by the fire. Bella and Cassie were already asleep on the couch.

I pulled my coat around me and sat on the front steps with Benji.

Four minutes.

Two teenage girls ran down the street passed our house, sparklers in their hands. Behind them were two guys, firecrackers and lighters in their hands. I checked my WizComm for a message from Ted saying he couldn't make it. Nothing.

Three minutes.

I pulled Benji to my chest, letting him get cat hairs over my new sweater, not that I'd ever care.

_Beep_

An MMS from Kura: _3 mins, & I hvnt even got a resolution. _

_Cnt u 4get it 4 1 yr? _I replied. Kura always makes a New Year's Resolution – she's obsessed with them.

Two minutes.

I stood up, gazing at the stars. Was Ted not coming? My WizComm beeped and I bit my lip, but it was just Kura.

_its a tradition-my mum and I always did. _

Aww. She was doing it for her mum – Mrs Tozer would be proud of her.

_Sorry. um, I dunno, to try hard for ur OWLs?_

One minute.

_He's not coming,_ I thought, turning around to head back inside.

"Where you going, Vicky?"

I jumped and turned around, but saw no one.

"Ted?"

My WizComm beeped but I ignored it. My heart was beating fast under my green shirt and I raised my wand to whatever was out there.

"Put your wand down Vixen," said Ted's voice.

I was about to reply when his head suddenly appeared, levitating in mid-air. I nearly screamed.

"Easy now," he said, inching closer. "It's just Harry's Invisibility Cloak. He let me borrow it for tonight."

I ran to Ted and wrapped my arms around his invisible body.

"Twenty seconds, Vic," he said.

We waited in silence, watching our clocks, until it was countdown time.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one."

The sky lit up with fireworks, the sound deafening as they were set off just down at the beach. But I disregarded that, as Ted's invisible body moulded around me and his lips met mine.

"Merry Christmas," I said, feeling awfully light-headed.

"You're a ditz," said Ted, kissing my forehead.

I blushed as the fireworks stopped.

"I better get back inside," I said, giving him a massive hug. "Bye."

I dashed to the door and turned around. He'd already put his Coat on, but I blew him a kiss anyway.

"I don't know how the fireworks can look so different from outside," said Dad as

I settled in my chair with Benji.

I smiled to myself.

I think I'm just a tad addicted to Ted.

Vixen

* * *

My Room

7 January 2016

6:42pm

Dear Diary,

It was way stupid meeting in secret on New Year's. I mean, Ted and I could've seen each other for so much longer if we'd just been honest with Mum and Dad. But I guess then we couldn't have had a New Year's snog.

School is around the corner. They never give us long enough holidays, I swear. At least I'm slightly ahead after my depressed days sitting around reading textbooks. I was an idiot to think that Ted would ever cheat. If Mum's right, he's my _soul-mate._

Wow.

I've been writing again. I was such an idiot. Life gave me all these experiences that, although depressing, I could've put into my writing, but I just sat around moping about it. Stupid much?

I haven't seen Ted since New Year, but he sent me a letter that just has me pining for him even more.

Okay, I changed my mind. Holidays shouldn't be so long.

Vicky

* * *

My Room

15 January 2016

8:42pm

Dear Diary,

You can't blame me for not writing – nothing's really happened. I just got some more quills for school and a couple of rolls of parchment. But other than that and a little writing, it's been pretty uneventful.

But I'll be on the train tomorrow, so yay to excitement. I just want to see Kura, Claire and Tom again. It's been an age without them. Okay, maybe like 20 days, but still. We should have at least gone shopping together or _something_.

But anyway, I better get you packed and go to bed so I'm not late tomorrow. Dad said Uncle Ron was nearly expelled when he and Uncle Harry missed the train.

Toire

* * *

I'm beginning to hate how I write this story. There's nothing in it.

* * *


	17. Bye Ted

**Disclaimer: **My writing is nowhere near JK Rowling's brilliance

**AN: **More cheese than your average pizza awaits you!

* * *

The Dorm

16 January 2016

9:08pm

I'm all snuggled up in bed after a pretty relaxing day. It was nowhere near as busy as first day last term. All we needed to do was go to the prefects' meeting and patrol the corridors every so often. I even managed to squeeze a snog into Ted's slightly busier schedule back at the prefects' compartment.

It was good seeing Tom, Claire and Kura, even though Claire was too distracted with Charlie and Tom had his Quibbler out again. Turns out he and Jenny Huang split over the holidays. I feel sorry for Jenny, because Tom's affections lie elsewhere and she seemed really sweet on him, but I don't blame Ted. At least he ended it before using her to make Claire jealous, or two-timing, not that Claire would ever let him.

I really don't know how to feel about SJ. I was too busy celebrating the fact that Ted didn't cheat on me I didn't even consider that she shouldn't have done what she did. I guess I could just forget about it, because that's who she is (even though I really _hate_ who she is). I mean, she's the only one who's allowed to hate who she is, right? I'm really confused. People have a right to be who they want to be and I can't just ask them to change that, even if it's really annoying.

Tomorrow's Sunday, so I'm going to unpack everything - hey, I was lazy today. Kura went straight to bed when she got up here, which I suppose might have something to do with bumping into Owen on the train.

Why do people have to be so complicated?

Victoire

* * *

The Dorm

17 January 2016

6:44pm

Dear Diary,

Today Tom came to our common room, saying he'd had enough of Charlie and Claire snogging. I imagine the Hufflepuff common room misses him dearly. So Kura, Tom and I were lying on the floor, gazing at the fire and talking, when Ted decided to join us.

"Merry Christmas," he said, eyes gleaming.

"I hate you," I whispered after a rather long kiss.

"I love you too," said Ted, pecking my lips.

"Oi, Ted!"

We both turned our heads and saw Matt standing at our feet, a broom in his hand.

"Don't tell me Captain forgot about practice," he teased, whacking Ted's rear with his broom. "C'mon."

Ted swore, kissed my cheek and got up to fetch his broom. I watched him go, before rolling onto my back. Sure, it was his last year at Hogwarts, but surely he was putting too much pressure on himself.

I glanced over at Tom, talking to Kura. He didn't mind half as much when Ted and I had kissed, he hadn't cared a bit. When Kura was busy with Owen, Tom hadn't cared in the slightest. But with Claire and Charlie, well, that was _Quibbler-_destroying business.

"You guys know when the next Hogsmeade trip is?" I asked as their conversation on Chocolate Frogs ended.

"February 20th," said Tom. "But Hogsmeade is getting so boring – there's nothing to do."

"We can go on a quadruple date," I suggested, rolling back onto my stomach.

"I'd rather spend it with you guys than some stupid two-timing boy," seethed Kura. "Can you believe he was 'publicly' snogging Chanel yesterday? I mean, how much of an idiot do I look like right now?"

"Not more than you did before," I muttered.

Woops.

"Do you think everyone knew about it?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Kura, if we knew we'd have told you," I insisted. "If SJ and Kura and Mandy knew, even, they'd have told you."

"You mean SJ who kissed Ted, knowing full well it was out of order?" asked Kura sceptically.

"Look, I'm pretty sure she hates Chanel and Viv and the rest of them – doesn't everyone?" I asked. "And about her kissing Ted, well, it was part of the dare."

"Hey, I dared her to flirt, not kiss. You don't blame me, do you?"

"Of course not; that's just who SJ is – you can't stop that," I said, giving Kura an awkward kind of one-armed hug.

"Yeah you should," said Tom. "I mean, it's not right to just snog whoever you please."

"But that's who she is," I argued. "We can't just tell her to change."

"I think if we do, we'll be the best people telling her to change, if you get me," said Tom.

"No, I don't," I said. "But Kura, SJ and them would've told you – they're still your friends. I mean, not _friend_ friends, but y'know."

Kura sighed and got up to get some lunch. Tom and I stayed on the floor in silence for a few seconds.

"People are weird," I observed, my gaze following two first years, boy and girl, chasing each other around the common room. "I mean, when guys like girls, they tease them."

"To put them off the scent," said Tom, whacking the back of my head.

"Yeah, but wouldn't they rather just be sweet and see if the girl likes them back?" I asked.

"Males are a species that fear rejection, Victoire," said Tom, trying to get a wise look on his face. "They prefer to hide behind their emotions, rather than express them."

"Ever thought of being one of those people who make documentaries?" I asked. "Or mockumentaries?"

"Definitely," he agreed. "I could hide behind the beige couches, examining the behaviours of the Male and Female species as they climb the social hierarchy without stepping too hard on those around them."

"You're a weird one, y'know," I stated, "definitely a weird one. Now let's get down to lunch to check that Claire's not starving herself."

Tom groaned.

He definitely likes Claire.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

25 January 2016

9:15pm

Dear ever-listening Diary,

I really didn't appreciate you enough, how you never talk back, or call my opinions ridiculous or stupid, or tell me my friends can't see what's right in front of them. Unfortunately, some of my best friends aren't that good.

This afternoon, for instance, I was settling into a chair with my Charms textbook and casually said to Kura that I think Tom likes Claire.

"That's ridiculous," she barked, peering out from her Ancient Runes textbook. "They're friends, Vicky. I mean, how awkward would that be."

"Ted and I are going out and we were friends," I offered.

"Ted and you were meant for each other Vic. I'm not so sure about Claire and Tom. I mean, they're both Ravenclaws and all, but apart from that, well, Tom's so shy and Claire's pretty lively."

"Opposites attract."

"Don't be stupid. Claire can't see what's right in front of her; she thinks boyfriends have to be someone you haven't really talked to. Considering Claire and Tom are quite close, she'll never even see him as a potential boyfriend."

"What if Tom asks her?" I suggested.

"Vic, when's he gonna do that?" asked Claire.

"He asked Jenny Huang didn't he?"

"Jenny Huang wasn't his best friend."

"He broke up with her, didn't he?"

"So?"

We were silent for the rest of the evening, until Kura went up to bed, bidding me goodnight.

C'mon, Tom _has_ to like Claire. Her not liking him isn't going to change his feelings. But I feel really sorry for him, because what Kura said was right (maybe I can't see what's right in front of me either): Claire would never even consider Tom.

Love is complicated. It has the ability to turn ordinary things into treasures. I remember the other day Kura came back from Runes so excited because McMahon had handed her back the stretched-out hair tie Ava had stolen from her. She deemed it special and always has it on her arm or in her hair. And yet, love can also ruin friendships, like it threatens to do now with Claire and Tom. A person's love breaks so many hearts in its attempt to find true love, soul-mates.

I used to think believing in soul-mates was stupid, that there was no _the one_ waiting out there. But so many of my relatives believe it, and ever since I've met Ted I haven't even thought of anyone else. I just hope he feels the same for me. I'm sure he's _the one_, but is it possible I'm not his? Would that make him my soul-mate anyway? I mean, how is someone supposed to know when they've found true love anyway? They could just go off and get married and divorce three years later with two kids and another on the way.

It doesn't matter what Kura thinks. If Claire and Tom really are meant for each other like I think, then what everyone else thinks won't matter. Love always wins, or at least that's what books tell me.

Toire

* * *

The Dorm

31 January 2016

8:14pm

Dearest Diary,

Viv's gang and the Three had a huge shouting match today in the Entrance Hall and, can you believe it, no one even got into trouble. Professor McMahon was watching over them the whole time to make sure things didn't get physical, but he didn't stop them, even though they were calling each other names that even Uncle Ron wouldn't approve of. And they tell _us_ words leave deeper wounds than fighting.

Apparently Mandy's going steady with a seventh year, Harry Jackson (meaning they've snogged more than just at parties) but word's going around Katie was snogging him at a Slytherins Only party.

"Why don't you stop doing horrid things to your hair?" asked Katie. "It's not my fault that he mistook me for you from behind before realising I couldn't possibly be you 'cause I snog so much better."

"Don't lie, Katie, there was no way I could've been at a Slytherins Only party anyway," retorted Mandy.

"Did I mention how much booze there was there? Harry definitely snogged more than just me."

Mandy was about to retort but that was when McMahon arrived, stopping all conversation on alcohol. There was basically a word-war after that, the Three and Four calling out various insults way worse than "idiot" or "stupid".

"Do you know why you're shouting at me right now?" asked Katie, crossing her arms over her shirt which just happened to be missing a button. "Because you know that Harry kissed me because he likes me way better, and you're just too afraid of the truth to face him."

"Harry isn't so shallow as to like someone so bad at kissing she practises on her girlfriends," retorted Roxy.

A few sick boys wolf-whistled.

"Hey, I'm crazy enough to let a reject like Harry kiss me."

"You-"

Mandy took a step forward, but was held back by Roxy and SJ.

"Don't you go calling my boyfriend a reject after you try stealing him!"

"Boyfriend?" asked Chanel to her nails. "Is that what you call the guy who spends every moment at our common room playing Spin the Bottle? No one's given him that title before. We better celebrate with him."

"Let me try and get through to you Barbie dolls," sneered Viv. "The only reason he may even want to lay hands on your filthy body is because you're over fifteen. Now am I talking your language?"

"Definitely not, they were so eager they probably didn't even _know_ about the legal age," said Ava. "Why don't you guys just stop being so plastic for a while? It might do you some good."

It was a pretty hypocritical argument, really. I don't really feel that sorry for Mandy though. If she'd looked more than just on the outside, she wouldn't have found a 'boyfriend' who'd cheat.

But I guess then I'm kind of saying Kura should have known about Owen. But Owen was too deep of a character. Harry's kind of known for his frivolity.

The point is, with everything the Three have been doing, they kind of deserve it.

Victoire

* * *

The Dorm

11 February 2016

10:14pm

Dear Diary,

I ended my entry on a hostile note last time. Remind me never to do that again, because Sarah-Jane deserves nothing but a nice, caring boyfriend who'll set her right.

I walked into the dorm this evening to get my books, a little late because I'd met Ted in a secret corridor, and consequently found SJ on her bed, sobbing.

"SJ? What's wrong?" I asked, rushing to her.

"You wouldn't get it," she said, turning away from me, but I still saw her makeup streaking down her face.

"Try me," I said, sitting beside her. "I mean, just because Ted and I haven't gone past Home-"

"Oh, don't," interrupted SJ. "I'm sorry I kissed him the other night, Vicky, but it wasn't me, it was SJ."

I was sure by then she was under the influence of some alcohol, or maybe even Dragon Poison.

"You _are_ SJ,"I said, taking her by the shoulders.

"SJ? Oh, please, I _hate_ that nickname. Who wants to be called their initials?

I hate everything people have made me become, Vic. I just want to be Sarah-Jane again."

"You must like who you are," I pressed, forgetting I'd hate to be like her. "I mean, you get the best guys-"

"I get older guys, Vix, who I don't even like. They're boring. I'm sick of looking on the outside, but even suggest going for someone nice and smart and Mandy and Roxy will give me this _look_ that makes me feel worthless. It's like an institution or something."

"No one's making you be friends with them," I said quietly.

"I did," muttered Sarah-Jane. "Very start of Hogwarts. I hadn't fit in too well in prep school, so I wanted something new. And I was scared of being friends with a curly-haired girl, and you were friends with her, so basically I had to hate you to get _them_ to like me. I didn't even own a mini-skirt back then – I had to cut my own. "

"So you're saying, for five years, you were-"

"A plastic," confirmed Sarah-Jane. "Viv and her friends, although hypocritical, were also right. Well, I think Mandy and Roxy like who they are, but not me."

"You're so much prettier without the make-up," I said, handing over a tissue. "Now what does that tell you?"

"That you may not swing the way I thought you did?" asked Sarah-Jane, confused.

I let out a laugh despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Actually, it means that who you are, is far better than what you pretend to be," I said. "And you need to find friends – and a boy - who appreciate that."

Sarah-Jane nodded and excused herself to go to the bathroom. I started gathering my books, thinking everything was okay. And it was. Sarah-Jane was out of the bathroom in no time and we went down to the common room together.

She's going to need a whole new wardrobe for the whole new, um, old her, so I said I'd go shopping with her at Hogsmeade. I'm pretty sure I can miss one day out with my friends/Ted for a good cause. And it won't take that long anyway.

Vixen

* * *

The Dorm

14 February 2016

11:42pm

Dear Diary,

Can you believe Ted? He scheduled a Quidditch practice today of all days. Good thing Gwen beat him up about it and he called it off. Matt and Greta were even upset about it, even though they still got to spend the day together. I think that has something to do with the fact they can't retire to some unused classroom and snog the day away.

"You're way too serious about Quidditch," I moaned when Gwen told me at breakfast.

"It would have only been for an hour," insisted Ted, stuffing my mouth with porridge from his spoon. "Now stop moping, today's meant to be a good day."

I turned back to my plate and took up my toast, then put it down again in my laughter. Across at the next table, a Hufflepuff girl pounced on her boyfriend, knocking him into his friend. Not that he cared, but it was still funny to watch. Luckily, Ted and I weren't that embarrassing.

True, we didn't do cards or anything, but we spent the day together, which was good after all the studying.

"Don't you love February?" I asked as I lay in Ted's arms.

We had bagged the couch and were enjoying the warmth of the fire. The snow had more than melted, but there was still a chill in the air. Claire and Charlie were idiots to go out into the courtyard.

Ted pushed his head up off the arm of the couch and kissed the back of my head.

"How could I not," he murmured, the huskiness in his voice making me shiver.

I rolled over and gave him a small peck, which of course developed into a snog session.

"Now would you still have a Quidditch practice on Valentines?" I asked, sitting up.

"Definitely."

Ted sat up, wrapped his arms around my body and kissed my cheek.

"We should so go down to the beach next holidays," I muttered. "But not when I'm at Gwen's. I mean, they're close to the beach, but, well, blegh."

"Good thing I know Occlumency," said Ted. "But isn't your parents' vow renewal party thing near the beach anyway?"

"But there will be _people_ there," I moaned.

"Because there sure aren't people here."

I whacked Ted's thigh.

"It'd just be better if we meet more than once over the holidays," I said.

"Before you go back to Hogwarts."

I stiffened in Ted's arms.

"What do you want to do after school anyway?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound normal.

"An Auror maybe," said Ted nonchalantly. "Or maybe a Quidditch player."

"Not for Bulgaria," I said quickly.

"Do I look Bulgarian?" asked Ted, turning my head so his eyes met mine. "No full Veela's going to distract me from you."

"That's what you say now," I pressed. "And I bet that's what Alex Twain told his girlfriend before that affair."

"You worry too much," said Ted, taking my hand and rubbing circles in it with his thumb. "Didn't we have this whole cheating discussion at Christmas?"

"Sorry," I said, turning around so I could face him better. "I'm just being stupid."

"No," said Ted, shaking his head. He stood up, somehow without making me fall over. "You just need lunch."

"Something tells me you're the hungry one," I accused, taking his hand as we walked down to the Great Hall.

We found Kura and Tom sitting together on the Gryffindor table, oblivious to the lovey-dovey couples around them.

"Hey," I said, sitting with Ted beside Kura. "Guess who got hungry."

Tom grinned at us from across the table.

"He's a growing man," he said.

"I doubt he's still growing," I said with a laugh.

"It takes a lot of energy growing hair," argued Ted. "It's full moon tonight."

"Excuses, excuses."

Lunch gave us a break from all the snogging so we could just talk with Tom and Kura. And eat, of course. Funny thing, I didn't even see Claire and Charlie come into the Great Hall.

In the afternoon, a group of first-year girls sat on the couch doing their homework so Ted and I lay on the carpet and talked. He asked me to Hogsmeade next weekend but I refused, which made him upset because apparently he'd not scheduled a Quidditch practice then just for me. His team must _really_ find him annoying. I'm so glad I didn't join.

But all the same, definitely the best Valentines Day ever.

Oh, I bet you're wondering about Sarah-Jane. Well, she's still friends with Mandy and Roxy but she's more herself. Her makeup stays untouched in her trunk and her kisses have suddenly become rare. Although, she and Mick Johnson, Hufflepuff fifth-year, spent today together. They seem really sweet together, and Mick isn't the hottest of guys, so I think she really does want to change.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

20 February 2016

7:42pm

Dear Diary,

Hogsmeade today. Sarah-Jane bought a whole lot of clothes that were more her as I stood around examining a few racks. No way was I going to suggest anything and make her another fake.

So after buying a heap of clothes (Sarah-Jane may not be SJ anymore, but her dad's still rich) we bade each other goodbye, Sarah-Jane going to find Mick as I strolled along to The Three Broomsticks.

The room's warmth engulfed me as I opened the door. I saw Tom, Claire and Kura sitting in a booth at the far end and went to join them.

"Hey Vic," greeted Kura as I took my seat.

Tom and Claire were too absorbed in their conversation to notice me.

"I can't believe you actually like Chocolate Brooms," Claire was saying, leaning on the table and staring across at Tom. "They're just a stupid imitation of Chocolate Cauldrons."

"They still taste the same," shrugged Tom. "And it's not like they cost anymore than Cauldrons."

"But they practically _stole_ the idea from the Cauldron guys," argued Claire. "I mean, anyone who's loyal to Chocolate Cauldrons-"

"You have a loyalty to a type of sweet?" I scoffed.

"That's crazy," said Tom.

"Total opposites," Kura mouthed at me, her glossed lips moving slowly and clearly.

"Opposites attract," I mouthed back.

"Can I get you guys anything?" offered a waiter, walking up to us and taking a quill from behind her ear.

"Four Butterbeers," I piped up. "Um, one pumpkin soup, what about you guys?"

"Greek salad," said Claire.

"Make that two," added Kura hastily.

She doesn't even _like_ Greek salads.

"And the handsome gentlemen?" asked the waiter, looking up over her parchment.

"Er, I'll go with a, um, meat pie," muttered Tom with a blush.

The waiter scurried away to tend to our orders.

"Tommy has a crush," sang Kura.

Tom became redder and glanced across at Claire, who was busy looking out the window.

"Oh, it's Charlie!" she squealed, standing up. "Let's ask him to join us for lunch."

"Claire, this is a friends' day," complained Tom.

"Boyfriend, friend, same difference," replied Claire, standing up.

"Right in front of her eyes," Kura mouthed at me, moving her legs into the aisle so Claire could slip out.

"Exactly," I mouthed back, before looking at Tom. His gaze was fixed on Claire.

"Here you are," said the waiter, coming back with our orders and placing them in front of us. She frowned when she still had Claire's plate and Butterbeer on her tray. "Where'd your date go?"

"She's coming back," Tom muttered, too frustrated at Claire to blush.

The waiter placed Claire's order in her spot and went off to serve another customer. Just as I picked up my spoon, Claire came over, looking dismayed.

"He was busy," she said. "Apparently he's having a friends' day blah blah blah."

I rolled my eyes as Claire took her seat.

"We really gotta stop coming here," I moaned as I finished my soup. "I mean, not _here_ because the food's good, but Hogsmeade's getting boring."

"You've got to take Ted next time, for his last Hogsmeade trip," urged Kura, still picking at her salad. "Then after that, you can stop coming here."

My stomach knotted up. No more Hogsmeade with Ted?

I know this is supposed to be Ted's year of lasts, but it's beginning to feel like mine too.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

17 March 2016

8:42pm

Dear Diary,

Am I exhausted or what? These stupid OWLs aren't letting me spend the last few months I have with Ted at Hogwarts.

And if the work isn't enough, I think Viv and her friends have decided to hate me. Chanel actually looked up from her nails today to tell me there was no way Ted would stay with a petty schoolgirl once he's graduated. As if Ted's even given her the time of day to let her get to know him, not that she'd be interested anyway. She'd probably just want to snog him.

Then there's Ava, who uses every opportunity she has to flirt with Ted, particular in front of me. But it kind of makes me feel good, because Ted hardly even glances at her.

Katie and Viv pretty much just glare at me and try and trip me whenever I'm foolish enough to walk by them.

But enough about me. I really don't know what Sarah-Jane was complaining about because Mandy and Roxy like her fine when she's herself. I guess we're all a little scared of those two. They have their vicious moments, but deep, deep, _deep_ down, they're quite nice.

People are really quite surprising.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

1 April 2016

9:23pm

Dear Diary,

Oh yeah, people are definitely surprising. I mean, no mean to be up myself, but, well…

Okay, let's just go through my day.

I woke up nice and early today so I could make sure I had enough time to get rid of all evidence of whatever pranks I'd been victim of. Luckily, no one decided to attack me with anything this April Fools' morn and I got an extra half hour to cram in some Charms revision.

After Kura finished getting ready, we headed down to the common room together with our bags.

"Get your wand ready Vic," said Kura, brandishing hers around the common room. "You never know where those devil cousins of yours are."

"Boo!"

I jumped and turned around to face Ted, smiling lopsidedly at me.

"Hey," I said, greeting him with a quick kiss. "Don't pull too many pranks today."

"Yeah, um, hey, could we talk?" asked Ted.

"I have Edgecombe first, I can't," I reasoned. "At lunch, I'll meet you up here?"

"Alright," said Ted, enveloping me in a hug. "Peeves has got Dungbombs – don't get too stinky before lunch."

I pecked his cheek and walked away with Kura, grabbed some toast from the Great Hall and then headed to Transfiguration.

"Oi! Vicky!"

Foolishly enough, Kura and I turned at Hope's voice. She, Tanya and Fred pelted us with Stinkbombs, a WWW product made of Stinksap from a Mimblus mimbletona (Longbottom has taught me well).

So we were nearly late, having to visit the bathroom to clean up, but not quite. Professor Edgecombe, however, complained on how putrid I smelled and said I should wash more. That was quite embarrassing.

After arriving late to Charms due to the Portable Swamp in the fourth floor corridor, and an attack from Peeves, I quickly guzzled down a bowl of soup at lunch and met Ted in the common room.

"Hey," I said, sitting down next to him on the couch. "What's up?"

Ted looked straight into my eyes and said, "Vicky, I think we should break up."

I was silent for a few moments, then broke up laughing.

"Ted, seriously, lamest joke ever, and it's past twelve anyway," I said, squeezing his hand.

"I'm serious Vic," said Ted, taking back his hand. "It's not exactly the best day, I know, but, well, I just think that it's not working."

My throat became dry and I wanted so badly for Ted to lean over and kiss me and tell me he was joking.

"This better not be a joke, Ted," I said, tears leaking out of my eyes.

"It's not," said Ted. "I'm sorry, Vicky, it's just-"

"Why?"

Ted froze. He hadn't really expected me not to ask, had he?

After a long minute, he shrugged.

"It just doesn't feel right anymore," he added. "I'm sorry, Vic, but…"

I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and stood up.

"Bye then," I said, heading for the door.

I stayed in the bathroom in the afternoon, wagging class. No way was I going back into the open. Any money it would spread really quickly, or would start spreading when they saw my face. And Viv and her friends… well, they would be murder.

I don't even know why. We seemed to be going so well, and yet…. Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and it'll all just be a joke that he took too far, and I'd blow his ears off about it before settling back into my usual life.

No, Ted would never make me sad for no reason, that's just so not him.

What about what he told me last summer? When I asked him whether he was breaking up with me, and he lifted me off my feet and said, "Not for the world."

Don't tell me the world is ending.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

3 April 2016

8:55pm

Dear Diary,

There was no point hiding on Friday, because everyone knows anyway. I was stupid to even think it'd stay quiet. I mean, I'm 'the Veela girl' and Ted's hot.

But I still don't understand why, and no way do I believe Chanel's suggestions, or the rest of their taunts. Maybe I just wasn't right for him. So much for soul-mates. I probably just liked him for ages.

I _have_ been leaving my dorm this weekend. The rumours aren't really that vicious, though I do see a _lot_ of mouths hidden by hands. That's normal, I guess, if what Claire said about being single is right. But no way am I getting a new boyfriend just because the whole school thinks I'm a loser.

"You can go to parties now," said Kura in an attempt to cheer me up. "I'm going to the one on the 16th, and I imagine they're a lot more fun when you're single."

"I'm not going," I argued. "I don't want to be single."

"You'll get used to it, Vicky," said Claire. "Ted's just another boy-"

"No, he wasn't," I interrupted, shaking my head. "There was something…_more_ between us."

"Oh, c'mon Vicky," urged Kura. "It's a Gryffindor-only party, which means every Gryffindor is going to be there."

"Including Ted," I pointed out.

"Well, yes, but you can't miss it. Everyone's going to be there."

"It can be a girls' night out," said Claire, making me retch at the cliché.

"Fine," I acquiesced reluctantly. "But if you force me to hook up with anyone-"

"Vic, we're not Mandy and Roxy," said Claire, disgusted.

So I've got something to do weekend after next. But I really don't want to go. Not that I have a choice.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

8 April 2016

7:54pm

Dear Diary,

Okay, really, Viv and them flirting around Ted is really getting on my nerves. He doesn't pay any attention to them, though, or any other girl – including me. I wish we could at least be friends. This is what I hate about relationships – they ruin friendships.

You know what, if Ted doesn't think we're right together then I don't blame him. But maybe if we could just be friends, I mean, he doesn't have to kiss me, but a hug would be nice.

I'm rambling, aren't I?

Well, holidays started this evening, I know, but I better get back to studying.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

15 April 2016

11:08

Dear Diary,

I studied heaps today, so I can relax tomorrow and sleep in after the party without the guilt. Something tells me there won't be much relaxing, though, because Kura's stressing out over what she's going to wear. I'll probably end up going through all my clothes with her so she can choose something.

I asked Mandy and Roxy and they said it was okay to sneak Claire in. They probably agreed out of sympathy for me, but it doesn't matter because everyone listens to them anyway. It must be so awesome because they can get whatever they want. Though I would never pay the price they pay just to be treated that way.

This morning Kura was upset because she lost her "Treasured Hair-tie". She's unhealthily obsessed with McMahon, it's scary. He's not even _that_ good looking anyway.

Hayden Jones, Harriet's brother and Gryffindor 6th year, has been talking to me a lot and he really seems to like me. I guess he's kind of cute, and quite nice, but he has absolutely no sense of humour whatsoever. Whenever I'm talking to him in the halls and Harriet walks up to us and asks him a question, he always says "Y'mum." It was funny the first few times, because they're related and all, but now it's getting quite old.

He'll probably ask me to dance tomorrow night. If he's a drinker, I'll definitely say no. If he's not, well, I might say yes, depending on the mood I'm in. But no way am I letting him kiss me. Hayden seems like a really good friend and all, but not someone that I would date.

I'm no way ready to date again. I mean, yeah, it's been a fortnight, but there's no one around who I like. Plus, I still like Ted, and I really can't help it. He's stopped ignoring me, though we haven't really sat down and talked. We just smile and greet each other when we pass in the halls and that's it.

And that's how I know Hayden really likes me. Whenever Ted walks by and greets me, Hayden's brow furrows and he frowns. I could never date anyone that overprotective. I mean, if that's what he does when someone's giving me a friendly 'hello', then imagine what it'll be like with a million guys ogling me.

I really don't get how Hayden and Harriet can even be related. Hayden seems so dull and temperamental, but Harriet's always lively yet so nice at the same time. Although there are rumours going around that Hayden's adopted. Maybe he's so upset because his parents aren't alive and he's so overprotective because he doesn't want anything else snatched away from him?

Hayden started Hogwarts in his second year, Ted once told me. Maybe he's a Muggle-born and his parents thought he was an ungrateful child because he accidentally blew something up. But when his Hogwarts letter arrived, they disowned him, thinking he was a freak and a risk to their social standing. And then along came Mr and Mrs Jones, who adopted him and let him come here the same year Harriet did.

Yeah, as if that's true. But it may turn into a bestselling book if I'm lucky.

I better get to bed so I can help Kura tomorrow.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

17 April 2016

8:07pm

Dear Diary,

Remembering last night, I feel so much like screaming. But I won't because then I'll get my head bitten off by Mandy and I won't be able to tell you what happened.

After Kura finally decided on a red mini-dress, we went outside to meet Claire. She had made herself swear to Charlie that she wasn't going to meet anyone at the party, and was wearing a huge black coat over her garb.

"McGonagall dresses better than you," commented Kura when she saw our friend. "Seriously, just because you're loyal to Charlie, doesn't mean you have to lose your dress sense."

"Better safe than sorry," said Claire. "C'mon, we'll be late."

"We have to go with Roxy and Mandy," I said, scanning the room for them. "There they are, c'mon."

We headed up for the spare dorm with Roxy, Mandy and SJ. The music blasted my ears when we opened the door, and everyone let Claire "sneak" in. I saw Hayden skull a Butterbeer over the other side of the room and was glad he hadn't seen me straight away.

After scanning the room ten times while dancing with Claire and Kura, I concluded that Ted hadn't come and I was actually worried about him. But then I remembered that it was full moon, and he wouldn't want everyone seeing him transform.

Hayden kept walking by us and glancing over, but there was no way _I_ was going to ask _him_. Not that I have anything against extroverted girls, but I didn't like Hayden in that way. Funny how he only started talking to me _after_ April Fools.

After about an hour or so, when Kura had danced with a couple of guys and I'd rejected the two that had asked me, the door opened and a louder than possible cough echoed around the room. Everyone turned to see Professor Longbottom take his wand away from his neck and the seventh-years scurried around turning off the music and hiding the Firewhiskey.

"We have a serious situation," said Professor Longbottom to the dead-silent room. "If everyone can please gather in the common room."

We all thought we were in trouble, and so trooped down to the common room in silence. But then Longbottom said in a grave voice, "Miss Norton, I think it best you go back to your common room. Hurry, and keep your wand at the ready."

As Claire scurried ahead of us, we all realised that this was something far more serious than alcohol on school grounds. We saw all the Gryffindors gathered in the common room, the lucky ones on chairs, the others standing around, but all of them whispering nervously.

"Vicky, have you heard?" asked Gwen, rushing to me with the rest of the Weasleys. "They're all blaming Uncle Harry."

"What're you-"

But Professor Longbottom silenced the crowd and made those standing sit on the floor.

"It seems a couple of Death Eaters have escaped from Azkaban and the Ministry believes they may be headed this way," he said. "They have advised us to keep you in your common rooms, so no one is to leave without permission. I'll just check that you're all here…"

Longbottom pulled out a parchment and started ticking off names. Everyone was present, except –

"Ted Lupin," called Professor Longbottom, looking up over his parchment.

Silence.

"Has anyone seen Ted?"

I looked across at Gwen, but she just shook her head. Kura and I exchanged glances.

"Okay," said Longbottom after checking for the rest of the seventh-years. "Prefects, I need you to make sure no one leaves this room. All the doors are locked anyway, but they may need to go to the bathroom or something. If they do, you are to go with them, unlock the door with this key," he handed a shiny key to a seventh year girl, presumably a prefect, "and lock it when they're done. And don't you even think of locking them in there alone; this is a serious situation.

"Now, do any of you know where Ted is?"

I looked out the window at the ominously cloudy sky, and then my eyes caught on it. The night was cloudy, but the full moon was still out.

"I think I know where Ted is," I shouted out, standing up.

With the look the professor gave me, I wondered whether it was worth telling him. I mean, there was only a chance of the Death Eaters coming here, but it was almost certain Ted would get in trouble. Being out this late is definitely not excusable.

"Miss Weasley, would you like to take me there?" asked Professor Longbottom, tucking his roll away.

"Um," I stammered. "well, professor-"

"Victoire these are serious circumstances," said Longbottom. "This is his life we're talking about."

I nodded and walked out of the common room with him. As the portrait hole was closing behind us, the common room broke out in chatter. My WizComm beeped, but I thought it best not to answer it. But Longbottom had other ideas.

"Vicky, you have Ted's Code, don't you?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Um, yes…"

"Perhaps if you MMSed him to come here," he suggested.

"I can try, sir," I conceded, "but I doubt it'll be that easy. He's having a very difficult night, if you get me."

"Ah," said Longbottom, glancing out a window as we walked by. "Never mind then."

We got down to the Entrance Hall and I hesitated.

"Professor," I said, my fingers resting on the handles of the oak doors. "Ted's not going to get in trouble, is he?"

"I think I can let it slide," Longbottom said gravely. "Harry's got enough on his mind."

I pushed open the door and walked outside. The moon seemed to shine so pointedly on us as we hurried to the Whomping Willow.

"Professor, if you could let me go in alone," I suggested nervously. "I think it'll be easier that way to get him out of there."

"Your lives will be on my head, but if it really is best, okay."

I felt so elated I hugged him, before prodding the knot and entering the tunnel. Seeing me would probably make him reluctant to come out, but I was being so rash. For once, I wanted to be the one rescuing Ted. I owed him so much.

I crawled out of the tunnel, ignored the dirt on my jeans, and made my way into that slightly cleaner room where Ted and I had gotten together many months before.

"Ted?"

He was sitting alone on the shabby couch, and looked up when I pushed open the door.

"Hey," he croaked, rubbing at his eyes.

Had he been…no, he couldn't have.

"Ted."

I walked over and gave him a nice, comforting hug.

"I was bored," he insisted as I sat next to him.

"Ted, I didn't go out with you for a year and not listen to a word you said," I reminded him. "What are you upset about now?"

"No one understood me the way you did, Vicky," said Ted, his blue eyes gazing into mine. "The whole werewolf thing and everything… but, well, I thought it was the best, but…"

"Why did you break up with me, Ted?" I asked, forgetting the dangerous situation around us.

Ted hesitated for a moment, before conceding.

"I didn't want to tie you down next year. So I thought I'd break up with you before the year ended, so you could get over me, and then next year you could have dated whoever you wanted."

"Ted, you are an idiot," I said, shaking my head. "If I didn't want to be tied down to you I would have broken up with you myself."

I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, before standing up. It should have been a very beautiful, treasured moment, but the circumstances didn't allow for that.

"Now, c'mon! We've got to get back to Hogwarts 'cause some Death Eaters escaped," I explained.

Ted's eyes widened and he followed me back out to where Professor Longbottom was waiting for us.

When Ted, Professor Longbottom and I got up to the Gryffindor Common Room, we saw some of the first-years asleep on the couch. The other prefects came up to us and explained that everything was alright, and we continued to stay up, watching out for any signs of danger.

"How'd they get out?" asked Ted as he and I sat with all the Weasleys.

"I dunno," said Heath, a copy of the _Evening Prophet_ spread out in front of him. "That stupid Ally Xu's got a million theories though, all of which blame Uncle Harry."

"They can't blame him," whined Gwen. "He got rid of Voldemort."

"But he's Head Auror, who else can they blame?" indicated Fred, reading Heath's paper upside down.

"They'll catch them soon, though," I said confidently. "Those Aurors don't undergo so much training for nothing."

And I was right, because Longbottom let us all go back to our dorms an hour later, after getting the all clear.

"Time to go back up to the dorms," I said, shaking awake the sleeping first-years.

Once everyone had gone upstairs, I turned to Ted.

"Oh, Teddy, I feel so tied down!" I moaned, pouting and blinking up at him.

He blushed and chucked a cushion at me.

"Goodnight," I said, giving Ted a soft kiss. But he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me there longer.

"Mmm," he said, backing away. "I've missed the taste of honeydew melon."

I giggled against his chest.

You see why I'm so happy now?

I better get down to breakfast. I want to find out what happened to those Death Eaters…and to make sure last night wasn't just a great dream.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

17 April 2016

3:03pm

Dear Diary,

Yep, Ted really did break up with me for a stupid reason, and we really are together again. Well, that was the easiest way to get Hayden off my back – he hasn't even looked at me since.

Gossip spreads way fast here.

Onto the serious stuff… Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron caught the Death Eaters at 11 last night, an hour and a half after their escape, but they only sent the all clear when they were all locked up securely. Apparently one of the guards didn't put the guarding spells on right. He's on probation now, but Uncle Harry's still facing a lot of criticism.

Tomorrow classes start again, with Careers Advice the first week for all us nervous fifth-years. There are a bunch of pamphlets about jobs scattered around the common room, mostly from Kura majorly stressing out.

"Can you believe how many OWLs you need to be a Healer?" she complained to me after lunch, picking up the first of many pamphlets from the noticeboard.

Ever since, she's been scattering them everywhere, too depressed about the high expectations to put them back.

"They should have given these to us third-year," she said, dumping, _Ministry Careers_ on the table. "Then I would have done something useful instead of Divination."

I picked up a pamphlet about Magical Therapy and flipped through it.

_Setting up a therapeutical business requires much financial investment. Various rare magical animal and plant materials need to be purchased, as well as a Ministry 'Therapeutical Businesses License'."_

"Oi, Kura, you're good at Magical Creatures, Potions and Herbology," I said. "You could be a magical therapist."

I handed her the pamphlet and she blanched.

"I don't have all that money, Vic," said Kura. "My parents don't work at Gringotts."

"Sorry," I said. "But maybe you could work at Gringotts. You need Runes for that, I think."

"It seems boring," complained Kura. "I don't want to slave my life away."

"The pyramids are nice. Dad was there back before the war."

"I guess…"

A kiss on the neck and a hug from behind distracted me from the pamphlets.

"I was definitely stupid," whispered Ted.

"I could stay like this forever," I replied.

"And your little career seeking?"

I turned in Ted's arms, making him frown. I smiled.

"A _career's great, but you can't run your hands through its hair_," I said, my hand pushing back his jet black hair.

"Who said that anyway?" asked Ted, completely missing the point.

"You're such an unromantic," I moaned, burying my face in his chest so my voice was muffled.

All the same, having Ted as a boyfriend again is the most amazing feeling.

Oh, and guess what? I have my Careers Advice consultation thing tomorrow during Transfiguration. Yay.

Vixen

* * *

The Dorm

18 April 2016

8:14pm

Dear Diary,

Well, Careers Advice didn't really help, basically because I had no plans. Longbottom just suggested a couple of things that I could do with my subjects. I asked about magical therapy and he said that I can do that, with my "excellent Herbology grades" and "more than acceptable Care of Magical Creatures efforts". Passing Potions helps too. I guess if I can't think of anything else, I could do therapeutical stuff. There's a bit of spell work involved, but it's mostly making potions and stuff so it seems quite interesting. It's kind of like the natural version of a Healer (don't even suggest Healing, I'm way too squeamish).

Of course, I didn't bother mentioning my writing aspirations. Even if one day I do finish a book (right now I've started on a billion ideas and finished none), it's way hard to get published, and no NEWTs are going to help with writing. And everyone says writing isn't really a profitable occupation. How many young wizards and witches do you see reading fiction, anyway?

I guess writing for the Muggle population may pay me a bit better. There are a couple of wizarding publishing agencies that specialise in publishing books in the Muggle world. They'll make sure there are no magical references or anything. But I don't know much about what the Muggle world is like, so I'd have to write fantasy, and I really don't like that. I guess that's where Muggle Studies is helping me. If I continue it in NEWTs, then it'll definitely help. The only thing is I'm not sure whether I can do that many subjects.

Anyway, I should probably just focus on passing these OWLs. They're approaching scarily fast.

Goodnight,

Toire

* * *

The Dorm

24 April 2016

8:37pm

Dear Diary,

Yesterday, as the winds blew strongly around the castle, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor faced off on the Quidditch pitch. It was a pretty gruelling match. A Bludger hit to the head had Greta fall to the ground unconscious. Ted and Matt Chasered on, though, and when Phelps caught the Snitch, Gryffindor was put in the lead.

"You know what this means?" asked Ted back up at the common room, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"That you don't have to be away at practice so much?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, I was _going_ to say that if we win the next match there's no way we can't get the cup," said Ted, "but okay."

I lifted my arms and rested them on Ted's shoulders.

"I tried a new lip-gloss today," I whispered, hopefully alluringly. "I want to know whether you like it."

"Really?" muttered Ted, making me shiver.

He bent his head and his lips met mine for a few seconds.

"Strawberry," said Ted, "and…." He bent down and kissed me again. "Cherry?"

"I'm asking you whether you like it," I said with a pout.

His lips met mine with so much passion it was definitely enough of an answer.

"There's the seventh-year dance coming up after NEWTs," said Ted, his breath ragged. "Will you come with me?"

"Dance?" I cocked my head. "You mean like a seventh-year only party?"

Ted laughed lightly.

"I mean like a dance actually organised by the school."

"You mean a _dance_ dance with a dress I only wear once?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"You could wear jeans, I couldn't care less," shrugged Ted.

"These things have dress codes, Ted," I said, for once actually caring how I looked. "They'll chuck me out. I have to find a dress."

Ted rolled his eyes. Well, it's easy for him; he just needs to choose a colour for his dress-robes.

So, as well as studying, I've been scanning through a few catalogues looking for dresses. I've only got a month, because NEWTs are in mid-May. Claire reckons I should go with silver, and it _would_ match my hair, but I don't want something that attracts too much attention.

Sarah-Jane says she'll do my make-up for the night, and I more than trust her to not make me look too plastic. She's doing really well, and the school doesn't think she's easy anymore. Of course, she doesn't quite fit in with everything Mandy and Roxy say, but she's been hanging around Harriet Jones and they're quite good friends. I have this feeling Hayden will try and take advantage of that, but Sarah-Jane really seems to like Mick Johnson.

Well, I better get to bed. We have a Transfiguration practice test tomorrow morning and I can't afford to be late.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

1 May 2016

10:42pm

This afternoon I was lying in Ted's lap, revising Potions, as he actually revised for once. Of course, he's definitely not stressing out. But you should see Greta, running around the place and shouting at everyone when they disturb her studying.

But anyway, bored with Potions, I reached down and picked up a book off the floor that Ted had been skimming through before, _Metamorphmagi_.

"Is this for NEWTs?" I asked, flipping through it.

"Nah," said Ted as I lifted my head off his knees. "Just some extra reading, I guess."

My eyes were fixed on a small paragraph in the corner of page 15. A smile lit up my face as I read it and I turned to face Ted's questioning look. I didn't give him any time to ask, though, because I pressed his head into the arm of the couch and snogged him.

"What was that for?" asked Ted, a confused look on his face as he rubbed his head.

I got off him, picked up the book and read aloud.

"_Although Metamorphmagi can generally change their appearance at will, there is one situation where they loose control of their metamorphosing. When the Metamorphmagi starts falling for his or her soul-mate, the Metamorphmagi in question changes his/her appearance so that it is similar to his/her soul-mate's when they are together. This often happens without the Metamorphmagi realising, and may cause some embarrassment when in the presence of the soul-mate. However, this uncontrollable metamorphosing is incorrect in very rare cases, and stops once the Metamorphmagi and the soul-mate are together."_

"The magical world believes in soul-mates?" asked Ted, his brow furrowed.

I smiled.

"You know what this means right?"

"I might as well buy the ring right now, then," said Ted with a sigh.

I gave a small squeal which I couldn't hold back. I hadn't even factored marriage into our new discovery.

"And you were worried I didn't want to be tied down," I teased, leaning into Ted. "We're meant for each other Ted. You're stuck with me, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Ted grinned and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I pulled the Potions book towards me and started reading again as Ted continued revising, playing with my hair as he did so.

I love life.

Vix

* * *

The Dorm

7 May 2016

8:54pm

Dear Diary,

Ted starts his NEWTs on Monday and I'm nervous for him. He's stopped Quidditch practice, after facing Greta's verbal abuse, but says they'll start practising again after the dance.

Speaking of the dance, it's in two weeks, straight after NEWTs. All the seventh-year girls have already got their dresses ready so there won't be any extra stress during the next fortnight. Me? Well, I've finally chosen a pale pink dress with thin straps, a V-neckline and a flowing, soft skirt. Mum let me order it with money from her Gringotts vault and it should be here in about a week.

Oh, guess why Tom's so happy these days? Claire and Charlie broke up. It was a pretty mutual agreement, Claire said, and she doesn't seem at all upset about it. But all the same, good thing nothing's ever going to interfere with Ted and my relationship.

Claire and Tom have been retiring to the library every afternoon, they say, and don't leave until curfew. Apparently there are annoyingly loud kids in their common room too. I should really start joining them. I mean, we haven't quite started revising in class yet, but I don't want any extra stress in June. Maybe I shouldn't, though. Tom needs all the time alone with Claire he can get.

Kura's been _following_ McMahon. And when he notices, she asks him a question about Runes, pretending to be an OWL-obsessed fifth-year, which she is whenever she's not obsessing over McMahon, which is a lot more often than before.

Guess exams are starting to bother everyone.

Vicky

* * *

The Library

14 May 2016

7:42pm

Dear Diary,

I felt like this is the only safe place I can write to you. No one usually reads my diary, as they're all caught up in their own lives, but just in case.

If you're wondering, Ted's retired to his dorm to study for next week's exams. I imagine there would be a pretty tense atmosphere up there. He reckons he did fine in last week's tests, and I definitely don't doubt him.

But I'm not writing about Ted for once. Or about me even. This is about Tom.

Tom _definitely_ likes Claire, yet she's too blind to see it, but there's no way he's just going to flat out tell her. So it must be pretty confusing for Tom, and I see him as vulnerable because he's more likely to go off with someone who actually does show some interest, so that he doesn't have to admit anything and make things awkward.

Guess who's taking advantage of it? Not Mandy, or Roxy, or Viv, Ava, Katie or Chanel (hey, it's possible. Tom has grown quite handsome – though I only have eyes for Ted), but Kura. Yes, Sakura Tozer, who's always been a good friend of Tom, Claire and me. I mean, what's going on?

You probably don't believe me, so here's the evidence

Claire, Tom, Kura and I were going to the library today when Kura proposed we raced there. On saying "Go!" she grabbed Tom's hand and bolted down the corridor. Claire and I exchanged confused looks and ran after them. When we finally arrived, extremely tired, at the library, Kura was clinging onto Tom's arm and leaning onto him as if she couldn't stand without him (and I'm pretty sure, even though she'd just ran 400 metres or so, she could stand up just fine). Tom was standing kind of uncomfortably, looking down on Kura, his face scarlet.

Kura knows full well Tom likes Claire. Well, actually, she denies it, but she knows my theories. I guess that's why she was so harsh when I told her about my little theory – she likes Tom herself.

But I really can't see Kura and Tom together. I don't even get why Kura likes Tom. I mean, I know I said he was fanciable and all, but Kura went out with Owen, I mean, seriously.

And it's not like I can just go up to Kura and say, "Sorry, but Tom's just not that into you, so forget it," because she'll tell me to say that to Tom about Claire.

I better get back to the common room. Sarah-Jane needs to see my dress so she can work out what make-up I should wear with it.

Vix

* * *

The Dorm

21 May 2016

7:06am

Dear Diary,

The seventh-years all ran out of the Great Hall screaming yesterday after their last NEWT exam, Charms theory, which they had all taken. The whole school had gathered in the Entrance Hall to witness their celebrating.

After Ted stood around laughing and cheering with his friends, he made his way over to me and gave me a long, hard kiss.

"There's not much longer," I whispered, tears clinging to my eyes.

"What're you talking about Vix?" asked Ted happily. "We've got our whole lives ahead of us."

I smiled and gave him a huge hug.

It's really hard to grasp, sometimes, that I've actually found my soul-mate in Ted, which is kind of weird, because after I started dating him I couldn't imagine life without him anyway. And, I admit, I have my fantasies about us growing up together, but it all seems, well, perfect. I guess that must be how you feel when you finally find _the one_.

Sarah-Jane's nagging me. I have a whole day of pampering to endure.

Toire

* * *

The Dorm

22 May 2016

2:27pm

Dear Diary,

Last night was great.

Everyone who wasn't going to the dance ate dinner a bit earlier and then when they cleared out the decorating began, both of the room and my face.

I was a bit apprehensive at first, because Sarah-Jane had me sit on the hard wooden chair next to her bed for ages, but I came out looking quite nice. I had soft, pink lipstick on my lips, glazed in clear lip-gloss. A nice pink eye-shadow decorated my eyes as well, and the mascara made my lashes look scarily long.

But what was really amazing was what Sarah-Jane had done with my hair. My fringe, which had been growing out so fast and daggily I had always pinned it back, was really quite stunning. She had re-layered my hair, this time with my fringe, and I ended up with a jagged, layered fringe on my left side and the rest of my hair nicely thinned out. I wore it out in front of my shoulders, which did cover some of my body, and that made me a bit more comfortable.

I still felt everyone look at me as I walked down to the common room. Ted, who'd been sitting down on an armchair, stood up and looked, for once, dumbfounded. I walked over and pecked his cheek.

"You look…great," said Ted, giving me a good look up and down. "Which part of you am I actually allowed to touch?"

I laughed and Ted – _Ted _- blushed.

"I meant, well, you know how usually if you touch pretty things they get ruined?" he explained, flustered.

"I know," I exonerated, taking in how handsome he looked in his black dress robes.

Ted suddenly realised everyone looking at us and barked, "Keep your eyes to yourselves-or your own partner," before holding his hand out to me. I took it gladly, turned around and mouthed "thanks" to Sarah-Jane as she leaned proudly against the wall, and followed Ted down to the Great Hall.

It was absolutely stunning in there. The roof – you could actually see the roof for once- was beautiful marble, as were the walls. Small rectangular tables covered in white cloth were scattered around the hall, apart from an area up the front which was obviously a dance-floor.

After I'd seen the Great Hall, Ted took me outside and we took a few photos which the photographer said would be ready by the end of the night. I stood with Ted as he talked to his friends, complimenting Tracy Breen, Chris Wilson's date, on her choice of a simple black dress. That sent Tracy on a rave about how difficult it was to find the right black dress, as all the others were too short, too long, too black or not black enough, apparently. Michelle Grahm, who'd managed to get a date with Ted's friend Nick, pretended to be interested too, but rolled her eyes at me when Tracy wasn't looking.

As it was getting close to seven, we all went and sat at one of the tables together and the speeches began. I gazed at Professor McGonagall, trying to look interested, but when my eyes flickered to Ted I saw that he was too busy looking at me. As hard as I tried, I couldn't hide the small smile that escaped onto my lips. Ted kissed my cheek and took my hand under the table.

"Good thing you didn't eat dinner," whispered Ted as McGonagall walked off the stage and the first of many plates of food appeared in front of me.

I sat at the table, chatting and laughing with Ted, his friends and their dates. The food, although plentiful, was eaten almost absent-mindedly. We were having so much fun – even I enjoyed the conversations of the seventh-year's Hogwarts memories.

But after my rich, half-eaten tiramisu vanished in front of me and the music started, Ted wiped his mouth and held his hand out to me. I gladly took it and we were one of the first couples out onto the dance floor, moving wildly to the fast song.

"Did I tell you that you look really beautiful tonight?" he asked as a slow song started playing, holding my waist.

"Yes," I said with a light laugh. "And I kind of got that, what with you staring at me so much."

Ted gave me a light kiss and raised a hand to finger my fringe.

"Sarah-Jane's handiwork," I said, making Ted's gaze drop back to my eyes.

"How's she doing?" asked Ted, concern in his voice. He's so sweet.

"Better," I said, "definitely."

After a few more slow songs, another fast song started playing. Ted, a devilish grin on his face, led me out into the Entrance Hall.

"Is that lipstick going to smudge onto my lips?" he asked.

"Oh, gosh, Ted," I said, my arms snaking around his neck, "this is the twenty-first century. Muggles have invented that kind of makeup already."

To prove that my lipstick was nice and long-lasting and whatnot, I pressed my lips to Ted's. His lips, by way of sweet, short kisses, moved down to my chin. He raised his hand and moved aside my hair so he could place a fervent kiss on my neck. I groaned, took his head with my hands and raised his face so that it was level with mine so I could press my lips to his.

"Let's go back inside," said Ted, taking my chin in his hand. "I'm going to get carried away, and your dress won't help."

So we made our way back into the Great Hall again and danced the night away. I mean, we snogged and talked in between, but seeing as we never dance that's what we did most of the time.

We got back up to the common room at one and said 'goodnight' the non-verbal way. And, like a gossip thirsty thirteen-year-old girl, Kura watched me eagerly from her bed as I kicked off my shoes.

"I'm not going to tell you anything," I hissed as I made my way to the bathroom to wash my face.

Kura pointed her wand at my face and easily got rid of my makeup.

"C'mon," she whined quietly. "I need some good gossip to distract me from this OWL stress."

So, as I got changed behind my hangings, I told her a bit about who went with whom, even mentioning that Ava and Katie were there with two blonds. It must have been enough because when I said "goodnight", she didn't continue pestering me.

I need to get back to studying for OWLs.

Vixen

* * *

The Dorm

28 May 2016

6:52pm

Dear Diary,

Every afternoon last week, Kura, Claire, Tom and I have been studying together in the library. Kura just can't seem to keep off Tom, and it's really irksome. Tom hardly even notices most of the time. He's usually too preoccupied with studying, or Claire.

I guess it's really good that NEWTs are in May, because then you can spend your last few weeks at Hogwarts just relaxing. Unless you're a Gryffindor Quidditch player. While my friends and I were crammed in the library studying, Ted had the team practise in the nice, warm grounds, with Ted keeping them dodging Bludgers and blocking goals and passing around the Quaffle with his shouting. But I guess it must be enjoyable, if you like Quidditch. Good thing no fifth-years are in the team, though. And luckily I didn't join.

I don't think they even needed to practise, though, because Ravenclaw was a pushover. They didn't have a very strong team this year, because their captain and Seeker left last year. But all the same, we cheered pretty loudly as Phelps caught the Snitch when it was 140-50 to Gryffindor.

The Gryffindors flooded onto the grounds as the two teams touched down. I watched as Ted was clapped on the back by some of his friends and waited until he came over to me.

"Sorry to keep you waiting so long," he said, holding his broom beside him.

"We've got our whole lives ahead of us," I said, making myself nervous.

Ted bent down and gave me a kiss, before turning away from me, raising his broom up into the air and whooping loudly. My laugh carried through the whole pitch as everyone turned silently to stare at Ted.

The celebration didn't die down in the common room. Fred became quite popular after he sneaked into the kitchen and got enough food to last the whole house for a weekend. And, of course, the Butterbeer was brought out. No Firewhiskey, admittedly, but that's because everyone actually wanted to remember that we'd won.

Tomorrow's the last Hogsmeade trip and Ted and I are going out together for the last time.

Can't wait.

Toire

* * *

The Dorm

29 May 2016

8:45pm

Dear Diary,

Today was enjoyable. We went into basically every public building for Ted's last visit to Hogsmeade, even Madam Puddifoot's. That place creeps me out, seriously. But I went along with him because it's his last time here. Ted was so adamant on having all his "lasts", he made us have lunch twice – at the Hog's Head and the Three Broomsticks. When we went to Puddifoot's, he even made us sit there for a whole drink of coffee, and he _hates_ coffee, so it took ages. The memory of it will no doubt give me nightmares.

Kura, Claire and Tom had actually stayed behind to study. But I suppose it's not that surprising, because they were getting bored of Hogsmeade anyway, and they haven't got soul-mates leaving Hogwarts at the end of the year.

Any money Kura did some more flirting with Tom when I was gone.

Victoire

* * *

The Dorm

5 June 2016

9:23pm

Dear Diary,

I'm starting to feel the stress. Even with Ted offering to be a cushion as I study, I retire to the library to study alone. I _do_ want to enjoy Ted's company, but I've got my whole life to do that. If I fail my OWLs, I've got my whole life to regret it.

So, exams start the week after next. Actually, I'm not _that_ bad, it's just that Kura gives off bad vibes. I swear she's got to calm down. She's finally settled on being a Healer, which means she only needs the main subjects and an Exceeds Expectations in them for NEWTS. Only. But she's quite good at those subjects, and she really seems to want to help people, so I could see her as a Healer.

It's a shame she can't help Claire and Tom by keeping her hands off him.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

12 June 2016

8:02pm

Dear Diary,

Exams start tomorrow and it was pretty frenzied in the common room. No one dared to even talk, it was so tense. We've got Theory of Charms tomorrow morning and the practical exam in the afternoon. Professor Longbottom got all the Gryffindor fifth-years together this morning and just told us about how it works. He said to get a good night's sleep, so that's why I'm in bed so early.

Goodnight,

Toire

* * *

The Dorm

17 June 2016

8:12pm

Dear Diary,

The week's been pretty busy.

Charms went okay. The theory was easier than I thought and my examiner was so nice in the practical exam. Claire didn't get a kind examiner, though, and she came out of it practically in tears. Apparently, when she couldn't move a quill with a Locomotive Charm, he gave her the most judgemental look. Tom took Claire's head in his hands, bent down so his face was level with hers, and assured her that she did fine. Kura wasn't too happy about that.

But we all forgot about our Charms exams that afternoon because we had to study for Transfiguration. That exam, on Tuesday, went fine for all four of us, although Tim Peters came out quite stressed, and Herbology on Wednesday was pretty okay too.

Thursday's Defence Against the Dark Arts exam came with quite a few tears. Jenny Huang couldn't remember the incantation to repel a Boggart during the theory exam, Mandy couldn't produce an adequate Shield Charm and Daniel Grey, in the process of Stunning his hawk, made it grow a rather long trunk.

This afternoon I rewarded myself by allowing time for a snog with Ted and we lazed around the common room talking. I _had_ revised a bit of Potions during the day when he was in classes, so I thought I could afford a break.

But I really need to pass Potions, so I should probably get to bed so I can study this weekend.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

24 June 2016

10:44pm

Dear Diary,

OWLs are over! Finally.

Monday's Potions went okay, and I'm pretty sure I passed Care of Magical Creatures on Tuesday. Hagrid said all we need is a pass to do the NEWT anyway, so that's good. Astronomy theory on Wednesday was more than alright, and in the afternoon my Muggle Studies theory was as breeze. But the Astronomy practical in the night meant that I lost crucial study time for Thursday's History of Magic. That subject's a bore anyway, so not like it _really_ matters.

Kura spent the whole week moaning about something: her really bad Divination predictions, mistranslating Runes last week, forgetting a million dates in History of Magic. When I told her none of those mattered for Healing, she just snapped at me and went to bed.

Claire and Tom, luckily, have not been nearly as stressed out. They came up to the Gryffindor common room to celebrate the end of OWLs with a carton of Butterbeer. That even took Kura's mind off her Arithmancy test, though I'm not sure if it was more the Butterbeer or Tom.

Only a week left of school. Ted's been enjoying the company of his friends while I was busy studying for OWLs, but he gave me a huge kiss up in his room this afternoon.

I can't imagine Hogwarts without him.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

30 June 2016

9:08pm

Dear Diary,

Well, that's it. The Hogwarts Express leaves tomorrow morning, and Ted will never again step foot here again. He actually became kind of emotional as he was giving a speech today at dinner as Head Boy. Tracy Breen cried _way_ more though.

Ted promised me he'd see me every second day in the holidays. I told him to not make promises he can't keep.

Of course, I trust him to go out into the world and leave his hands off other girls (or I guess with the people he's going to meet now, I best call them women). Because Ted would never cheat, never hurt me intentionally. It was kind of hard to comprehend at first, but Ted and I are going to grow old together.

But that doesn't stop me from crying when I think about Hogwarts without Ted.

Vix

* * *

**AN: **I was going to end this chappie at the end of April Fools' but I decided not to be evil again. Review?? This is the last chapter before school starts, but I'm aiming to do some writing everyday next term. Aiming.

* * *


	18. Ever second day, huh?

**Disclaimer: **When I write my own story, I'll claim that.

**AN: **Did you miss me my little subscribers? Thanks for all the support. I've got a present for you – it's the holidays. I'm going to _try_ and get through the whole of 6th year. Last holidays (3 weeks) I got through 26111 words. This holiday's two weeks. But wish me luck all the same.

* * *

My Room

1 July 2016

9:42pm

Dear Diary,

Life is good. Ted slacked off a bit with his Head Boy duties, as they always do at the end of the year, and the taste of his lips is still on my mind. He ran his fingers through my jagged fringe and told me that no way was he leaving me. But he never needed to say that, because it always feels so right when I'm in his arms. And that _Metamorphmagi_ book helps a bit too, I guess…

Mum's been so busy this evening. Me coming home has made her realise that it's not very long till she starts work again, and as soon as her dainty feet danced over the threshold she's been sorting this and arranging that, stacking parchments, reviewing everything she needs to know, ignoring Dad's assurances that she'll be fine. She nearly burnt dinner because she was too distracted with reading _Seven Devilish Sins: What not to do when dealing with goblins_. No way was she ever going to make the salad, so Dad tossed some leaves together instead. His dressing was the best, but I won't tell Mum that because it was from the shop.

Bella and Cassie are so big now they can wrestle me to the floor – an ability they proved just minutes after we came home. And it seems they've been taking some responsibility with regards to Moppet. They've been feeding her, although a little too much by the looks of it, and brushing her everyday. The twins seem to just rave about the cat.

Actually, Bella and Cassie can rave about anything – they just won't be quiet. At dinner they were talking about the pretty dresses "Mamma" got them for the ceremony. And then they were talking about how horrid Gwen looks in the pictures of her with short hair – they better learn to keep their mouths shut by the time we head over to Uncle Charlie's.

It's so weird: as soon as we students hopped off the train, rumours started meeting our ears about McGonagall retiring. I mean, she may be old, but she's still got it in her. And besides, she would have told us about it at dinner last night, when Ted was making that touching speech that made me cry.

Ted was so sweet to me after that. He sat down between his friends and me, put an arm around my shoulders and wiped my tears with his thumb, telling me he hated seeing me upset and completely disregarding his own tears. I took his face in my hands and kissed every little drop of salt and water that his eyes let free, before letting him turn around to his friends. As he talked to them, his arm encompassed my waist, dragging me closer ever so subtly.

It makes me feel so warm inside just thinking of Ted. Oh, how corny. But I can't wait to see him again, and I kind of wish he really was seeing me every second day, no, make that every day of the holidays.

Yeah, I know, but a girl can dream.

Vicky

* * *

My Room

5 July 2016

8:56pm

Dear Diary,

_Groan. _

Today Mum took me shopping to buy a dress for the ceremony. Not just in England, no, but France. All the way back where she was born. We got there through a million fireplaces and Apparitions. I really don't know how she convinced Dad not to come.

Apparently the dress I wore to Ted's dance won't cut it. She wanted me to wear blue, or maybe purple, but definitely not a pale colour.

"Eet will not ztand out," said Mum, her accent returning in her hurry to look at all the dresses. "You are a main gues', Veeky."

"Will Ted be there?" I asked, pulling out the skirt of a black dress that had way too low a neckline for me to be comfortable in it.

"I thought I told you he waz coming. Vicky, do we _ever_ leave Ted out of anyzing?" asked Mum, turning to look at me. "He came to Aunt Gabrielle's wedding even."

"I just thought you might have wanted to make it a smaller party or something, that's all," I muttered, now inspecting a bright yellow strapless number with an alright hem length.

"And have Meezis Tonks angry at me?" snorted Mum. "How would we ever get you and Ted married then?"

I blushed and turned around to see a dress that I actually quite liked. The red silk had pleats at the top and was knotted at the back, but it attached to a straight skirt that flowed to around knee length. I could already imagine myself in that dress. The pleated silk would completely cover my front, although it would reveal some of my back as the silk gathered in the knot. But with my front covered, there was nothing to ogle at but my face, or my slender arms, or my shins, or my back…but you get the point.

"I like this one, Mum," I said, crossing the room to brush my fingers against the silk.

Mum, so happy I had managed to choose a dress she approved of, had the shop assistant measuring me up in no time. And, let's just say, I was glad the assistant wasn't male.

As Mum and the assistant were talking in French, I noticed two guys looking in through the window. Of course, I tried not to be obvious, but I kept glancing over at them nervously.

To my shock, they entered the store and I turned to see Mum had disappeared somewhere with the shop assistant. When I untwisted my body, the taller of the boys was standing in front of me with a gorgeous smile on his face. He started speaking, his voice almost making me shiver, even though I did not understand him.

"Um, no French," I said with a frown.

The boy muttered something to his friend and then took my hand and kissed it. He spoke more French, this time to my face, and I cocked my head to the side. The boy made a remark to his friend and they both broke into laughter, before he turned and spoke more French to me. I had a blank look on my face and Mum's shrill voice made me jump.

Mum said words I had never heard before – in French, obviously, but I'm pretty sure they were swear words. The boy and his friend hurried out of the shop with frightened looks on their faces. Mum's Veela heritage had them worked up in the complete opposite way that mine had. She was still breathing heavily with a wild look on her face when I turned to her.

"What did he say?" I asked timidly.

"Nothing you need to hear for a couple of years," replied Mum, glaring at the door the boys had gone out of.

I rolled my eyes at how naïve Mum thought I was, but all the same I was glad we were in a country where the main language wasn't English.

"Anyway," said Mum, regaining her composure, "we were just looking for some shoes, and the lady suggested these."

She opened the box I hadn't realised she was carrying to reveal gold heels. I took one out of the box and scrutinised it heavily, before complaining they were too high.

"I'll tower over Ted," I said, placing the shoe back in the box. "Can't I just go with some flats?"

Mum rolled her eyes but dragged me back to the shoe section to look for some gold flats. Now, seriously, I thought that when you told a shop assistant you want some gold flats, all they ask you for is your shoe size. But apparently there's a whole variety of gold flats. Although I don't know if they could really be called a 'variety', as a lot of them just looked the same but were by different brands. And when I say brands, I mean the _ka-ching_, world-wide, celebrities-wear-them-so-I-need-them brands. By then I'd figured out this must be one of the best stores in France (best by the "average" woman's judgement, that is).

Don't even ask how much Mum had to fork out at the checkout.

I mean, I know Dad gets paid quite well, but if we have that much money to spend on an outfit…I so should have done Arithmancy for OWLs.

But life's not all about money, definitely not. Money's so not as good as Ted, who said he'd drop by tomorrow.

I wonder if he'll ever get sick of honeydew melon.

Speaking of Ted, you know how we're going to the beach sometime soon? I bought myself a new bikini. A green and blue tropical-looking one with thin straps but it's still decent. I hope Ted thinks so too.

Vicky

* * *

My Room

6 July 2016

9:42pm

Dear Diary,

I decided against honeydew melon and opted for a light vanilla flavour instead, but Ted didn't mind. He didn't come here to eat after all. He gave me a t-shirt with a huge red love-heart on it and I put it on over my grey top straight away.

"Tomorrow's the vow renewal thing," said Ted as we lay outside looking up at the clouds.

"Yeah – Mum took me dress shopping yesterday."

"Really?" Ted couldn't help the curiosity seeping into his voice.

"Really what?" I asked, eyebrows raised even though Ted couldn't see them.

"Really thought you must have had a pretty rough day yesterday," said Ted.

For a moment I thought he knew about the two foulmouthed boys, but then I remembered I hated shopping.

"Well, I had to appreciate it, she took me all the way to France," I said nonchalantly.

"What?"

Ted sat up and gave me an incredulous look.

"Did you get a beret too?" he asked, his lips forming a slight smile.

"Actually, you're not going to find out what I bought until tomorrow evening," I teased, sitting up and brushing dirt off my legs.

Ted pounced on me, burying his lips into my neck. I fumbled, my hands gripping around him so I could keep myself up. By now I should probably be accustomed to these sudden attacks from Ted, but he still catches me off guard sometimes.

"Please?" he asked, tearing his lips away from me.

"Huh?" I asked as I lay my palm against his cheek.

"Never mind."

And then, well, the conversation was lost for a little while. Until Dad's pointed whistling announced that he was nearby in the kitchen.

"After tomorrow, can you come by every second day?" I asked as we finally sat up. "We never got to go to the beach."

Today was way too cloudy for a little adventure with sand between our toes. In fact, as I whinged to Ted, the dark sky started drizzling on us. Ted, with a wave of his wand, conjured an umbrella which we started walking back inside under, quite reluctantly. I don't think any teenage couple is particularly fond of hanging around adults for their date.

As I closed the door behind me, Ted made his umbrella vanish. Dad's eyes quickly darted back to his papers when I looked over at him sitting at the table, and I had a sudden urge to prove to him how good Ted really was. So, to cover the noise of Dad's quill moving furiously along the parchment, I asked Ted:

"Have you got your results back?"

Dad must have cast a Silencing Charm on the quill or something because then I honestly couldn't hear it working away. Ted didn't seem to realise, but merely nodded.

"I think I did okay."

"Meaning….?"

"Os in everything," Ted muttered.

"Oh my gosh, Ted, that's more than okay," I exclaimed, my eyes so wide with excitement. "What are you going to be?"

"I've already registered to be an Auror," he said. "But I'm really hoping to do some Quidditch too."

"I'm sure your own godfather would let you take some time off training," I said appreciatively.

"Mmm."

Ted looked pensive as he stared out the window. It didn't look like the sun was going to come out anytime soon, and I was rather glad when Dad, by some miracle, left for the kitchen.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Ted.

You'd think that by now I'd be able to read him, especially since he can me, but I'm unfortunately not that insightful, though I _had_ gathered that it had something to do with his career choices.

"I don't really want to be in Harry's shadow."

Never had I thought Ted would be so concerned with how the world viewed him, or consider the people in Uncle Harry's department his uncle's shadow. This must have showed on my face, as he said, "Not like that."

Ted hadn't meant to insult anyone, but he simply didn't want it to look like Uncle Harry was going easy on him, or that Ted was being an Auror because he wanted to be as great as his godfather was.

"Well, what do _you_ want to do?" I asked, taking Ted's hand.

"To be honest, I want to just do Quidditch and then later on go back to Hogwarts as a teacher," said Ted.

I chewed on my lip. The first I was okay with. The second? Well, that would require a lot of time away from home, but if that was what Ted wanted, I wasn't going to hold him back.

"Oh, that'll be hard," said Ted, realising. "Well, I could be an Auror. But I don't particularly find it interesting."

"Why don't you just try out for a couple of Quidditch teams while you're young enough and decide your "real" job later?" I suggested.

"Your dad's not going to like that," muttered Ted.

"Who cares? He's not living your life, Ted," I said. "And he's not living mine either."

I placed my free hand on Ted's cheek and gave him a light kiss.

"I'm glad of that," whispered Ted.

But since when does Ted not know what he's doing? My poor baby. Maybe he just has a lot on his mind, what with full moon only around a week away. He's got his Wolfsbane so it's all good. But he doesn't want me to hang around this time, because Uncle Charlie mightn't like it.

Speaking of Uncle Charlie, he and Aunt Grace are really quite kind to take into their care one teenage part-Veela, two moody toddlers, and two cats. I didn't appreciate Mrs Tonks nearly as much when she did a similar favour. But, really, when you think about it, that's five extra lives to look after, on top of Gwen and Heath.

I just hope I will be able to go out to the beach with Ted.

Vicky

* * *

The Guest Room – Uncle Charlie's

8 July 2016

7:23pm

Dear Diary,

I have to squeeze in here with Bell, Cass, Moppet and Benji, but it's all cool because it's huge and the beds are comfortable and we have an en suite and everything! But I should probably tell you about last night.

Well, it was really quite stunning. Aunt Gabrielle's wedding was a tiny speck of dust in comparison. My red dress and gold flats came out, and I somehow managed to stop Aunt Gabrielle putting too much makeup on as she worked away at my face. Why did she have to be Mum's flower girl? Aunt Ginny did the job with her, and looked way prettier, might I add.

It was quite unlike Aunt Gabrielle's wedding. The dim light of our quiet town let the stars shine through, creating the perfect scene. Mum and Dad stood in the wet sand, the water lapping their ankles, and repeated their vows after Uncle Charlie. Then, the sky changed colour as Uncle George's fireworks lit up the air. Reds, pinks, blues, greens, purples…. I took Ted's hand as we stood amongst the crowd, a little way back from the water. He looked so adorable in his suit, with his hair as black as the night.

"Guess we'll do this one day, huh?" he whispered in my ear.

"Well, hopefully we won't _need_ a vow renewal ceremony," I said, turning my head so that it was wonderfully close to Ted's.

"We could have a billion just for the fun of it," said Ted.

"And we'll end up living on the streets with no money to spare," I said with a laugh.

"Not with you being a famous author and me being one of the best Quidditch players ever," said Ted, flicking his hair out of his eyes in an attempt to look full of himself.

I pushed Ted away from me jokingly as Mum and Dad proceeded through a part in the crowd. Mum looked absolutely gorgeous and some of the handsomeness of Dad's youth seemed to have returned to him. When they got to where Ted and I stood, Mum kissed me on each cheek and handed me the small bouquet of flowers.

"Help Uncle Charlie heaps," she said throatily, "and take care of the twins."

"And the cats," I reminded, giving her a hug. "We'll be fine, don't worry."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't," said Dad, glancing at Ted meaningfully before correcting himself. "Actually, forget that – just be good."

I retched and gave Dad a quick hug. He brushed my cheek with his palm before turning to Ted and telling him to look after his little girl. Then he and Mum kept walking through the makeshift aisle to where the twins were, with our grandparents. They said their brief goodbyes and then they were gone.

I turned to Ted and gave him a 'what now?' look. He pulled me towards him and started kissing me. On the lips. In the middle of a crowd of family and friends.

"Ted, this is not the time to suck the pretty face off your girlfriend," scolded Mrs Tonks, rapping him on the head. "Vicky, who _did_ your makeup, dear? It's absolutely splendid."

"Aunt Gabrielle," I said, blushing deeply.

"I'm surprised she didn't overdo it," muttered Mrs Tonks. "Ted, if you're going to snog Vicky at least do it away from everyone else."

Ted, his face flushed red, took my hand and led me away from his grandmother.

"Oh Vicky!"

I turned and saw Grandma coming towards us, holding Bella by the hand. Her faded red hair had a ribbon in it for the occasion and she looked absolutely ecstatic.

"Oh, you and Ted look absolutely adorable together!" she cooed. "And that dress is gorgeous – from France, I guess?"

"Yes," I said with a smile. "D'you want me to take Bella? I bet she's taking up a lot of your time."

"Oh no," said Gran, as though it were the most ridiculous suggestion ever. "You and Ted have fun."

And so we simply obeyed our elders. As soon as Ted and I were sitting on the grass, our backs against the wall of the life guard tower, he told me that I looked great in my dress.

"Thanks," I said, kicking off my flats. "You look pretty hot yourself."

Ted brushed my hair behind my shoulders and took hold of the back of my head. It was one of those times when the intensity of his gaze made me look away. But he lifted his other hand to my cheek and I looked back at him. His eyes were a stunning blue in the moonlight.

"When you were five I absolutely hated you," said Ted, his gaze never losing its intensity. "Funny how love works, isn't it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I whispered, my eyes having remained open for a scarily long amount of time.

And so I shut them as Ted leaned in closer to whisper in my ear.

"I'm going to miss you way too much next year."

Ted's lips grazed my ear and I couldn't take his teasing anymore. I took both his arms and used them to push him away from me so I could kiss his lips.

"Glad none of those other Veelas distracted you," I said, my hands still clasped around Ted's arms.

"I'm glad they'll never distract me again," said Ted, standing up and pulling me with him. "We better head back before _people_ start getting worried."

I slipped my shoes on and we walked back to the party, where the crowd was thinning out. When Uncle Charlie saw me he looked notably relieved and walked over with the twins in his arms.

"Do you want to head back? Bell and Cass are getting pretty tired," he explained.

"Sure," I agreed, taking Bella.

I turned to Ted and gave him a light kiss.

"I'll see you the day after next," he muttered.

I smiled.

"I wish."

The walk back to Shell Cottage was rather tense. Although Bella and Cassie were as cute as usual, rambling on about anything and everything, Gwen and I didn't say a word to each other. We just didn't have anything _to_ say.

The house was silently locked up as I dragged my trunk over towards the fireplace. Benji and Moppet looked at us curiously as Aunt Grace threw Floo Powder into the fire.

"Everything's locked up then," I asked, suddenly nervous.

"Yep," said Uncle Charlie nonchalantly, tucking his wand into his pocket.

So, one by one, we all Flooed over to Uncle Charlie's and fell asleep as soon as possible.

It's so different living in a household with a male child – no wonder Gwen's not really into girly stuff. You can't even expect the toilet seat to be down here. Now it may seem like I'm overreacting, but I've pretty much lived in a female dominant environment all my life.

But breakfast this morning was awesome because Aunt Grace made pancakes, which we had with maple syrup. I staggered downstairs in my pyjamas and my aunt was the only one up. So - with her permission, of course - I stuffed myself with pancakes and finished my breakfast before anyone else got up.

But as I was settling down on the couch, my WizComm beeped on the dining table and Heath, stuffing his first pancake in his mouth, read it first.

"I could have done without reading that first thing in the morning," he grumbled, chucking my WizComm to me.

_I miss you already _

_Ted_

I chuckled at Heath's disgust and went up to my room to call Ted.

"Have you even had breakfast yet?" I asked after Ted greeted me with a yawn.

"I'm scared that if I eat anything the taste of your lips will be lost."

"Oh how cheesy," I said. "You have an addiction to honeydew melon"

"Oh, yeah, definitely," he said sarcastically. "And by the way, I'm dropping by tomorrow."

"Stop teasing me like that. Go have some breakfast."

"Whatever, bye."

There was a smile in his voice as he said those last words and I pretty much had them in my head for the rest of the day. The smile on my face had Gwen thinking I was a complete nutter.

Speaking of Gwen, I've somehow managed to avoid her pretty much the whole day, what with the twins to take care of and my sudden desire to write. I know I have to talk to her sometime in the next two weeks but I don't particularly want to. I mean, we've talked a bit in the past two years, but we never really, like, just hang out.

Ah well, what will come, will come.

Victoire

* * *

The Guest Room

9 July 2016

7:06pm

Dear Diary,

I retreated to my room after breakfast, and was just sitting down on my chair to do some writing when a voice whispered in my ear, "Surprise."

Which nearly gave me a heart attack, especially when I turned to see Ted looking absolutely gorgeous with a lopsided smile on his face.

"You actually came," I whispered breathlessly, one hand on the desk to steady myself.

"True to my word, aren't I?" he said nonchalantly, walking away from me and to the walk-in-wardrobe where he started sifting through my clothes.

"What are you doing?" I asked, before catching myself in the mirror – I was still in my pyjamas.

"We're going out," he said, throwing me a nice yellow summer dress. "And, although you look adorable in PJs-"(he threw me a pair of yellow heels) "-I'd think you'd rather not go out like that."

Ted kissed my cheek and shooed me into the bathroom. I really love how he's so composed because I wouldn't have even registered the need to change at the time.

I took a quick shower, brushed my hair and donned the outfit Ted gave me, before grabbing the honeydew melon lip gloss from next to the sink and putting a bit on. Although I didn't really like the prospect of towering over Ted, I stepped out in the heels anyway.

Ted, who had been sitting on my double bed, stood up and held out a hand. I took it and he pulled me closer for a kiss.

"How d'you get in hear, anyway?" I asked, leaning against him. By some miracle I wasn't too tall for him.

"The security system here doesn't prohibit family and friends," said Ted. "Now, go downstairs and say you're meeting me and you have your WizComm."

I did as he asked, glad that the house rules allowed you to go out so long as you came back by the 10 o'clock curfew. Ted was waiting for me at the gate.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting a full ten seconds!" he whined.

I whacked his shoulder and we set off down the path.

"Where are you taking me this time, Mr Lupin?" I asked, trying my best at sophistication. I think it would have had a good effect had it not been for the slight raise in the footpath that tripped me.

"The beach, where else?"

I looked down at my heels and bit my lip.

"Y'know, usually when people go to the beach they have more comfortable shoes. And they have bathers."

"Oh fine," said Ted, "we'll just go to a Muggle movie."

So having settled it, we headed off down to the Muggle mall by the beach. The waves did look inviting, but it'd have to wait for another day. I didn't have much time to crave because Ted and I were soon in the mall, completely blocked from the marvel of nature.

"Want any food?" asked Ted as we lined up at the snack bar.

"I don't need anything on your lips to encourage me," I said.

"Shame, because we'd be nowhere without honeydew melon…"

I rolled my eyes and told the lady over the counter we'd get two frozen cokes and a large bucket of popcorn. She made quite a big deal out of it, swishing her black hair to and fro and smiling at Ted as she got everything.

"Home wrecker," I said spitefully as Ted handed over the Muggle money. "And I thought it'd be safe to have a child outside of marriage.

Ted looked at me. Though his emotions were hidden, I could tell he was thoroughly confused. But I was determined to make this...thing feel some kind of guilt.

"A stick like you? Pregnant?" she snapped. "As if – enjoy the movie."

I rolled my eyes and we walked up to the theatre.

"She thinks _I'm_ a stick, I ask you. She's obviously never seen Mandy's legs," I seethed.

"You have got nice legs," commented Ted matter-of-factly.

I stopped him just outside theatre two for a soft kiss before we were enveloped in darkness.

The ads at the start lasted about twenty minutes, so what else would a young couple do to spend the time than start a snog session? We took seats on the left side aisle at the front section where there were three seats per row. We put the arm rests between the seats up and placed our drinks on the remaining cup holders at the ends. The popcorn remained ignored on my right.

Ted did a mock yawning-arm-around-the-shoulder move and I giggled, putting my arm across his waist. His lips met mine and we were busy. I swear Ted gives the softest yet most satisfying kisses. I've never really noticed, but he smells nice too – of something sweet and yet masculine at the same time, but not one of those strong, bitter perfumes.

Of course, I pulled myself away from Ted to watch _some_ of the movie, but seeing as half of what was on the screen was pashing too, I thought I wouldn't miss much if I tuned out. Until Ted shook popcorn out of my hair. .

I turned around to see a group of three giggling thirteen-year-old girls sitting behind us and rolled my eyes with a smile. It wasn't exactly like young Kura, Claire and I wouldn't have done that had we been given the chance – in fact, I think Kura would _still_ do that.

After the movie we got some spaghetti from a small Italian restaurant in the food court before heading home. Heading but not reaching. Ted insisted we stop by a park and have a go on the swings and I was all for it, obviously.

"I can't see you as an Auror," I said, swinging higher and higher on the swings as Ted did the same. "Way too childish."

"I wouldn't want you doing some hocus pocus herbal therapy on me, either," said Ted.

Two toddlers were glaring at us so we got off (it's not that we were influenced by them, but we _had _been on for a fairly long time) and headed back to Uncle Charlie's.

"I'll take you out to the beach some time soon, then," said Ted, swinging my hand in an adorable fashion. "Not the day after next, I don't think I'll come 'cause that's my day, but as soon as possible."

I nodded and kissed him ever so lightly.

"I can't live off that for the next four days," he said, and hugged me to him and snogged me right there in Uncle Charlie's front yard, just as Heath rushed out to get the mail.

"Don't soil _my _front yard," he said, shuffling through the Muggle letters. "Oh, damn it, Dad's forgotten to pay the taxes again."

I was a bit stunned at Heath's instant transformation from joker to responsible son but let it go after one last snog from Ted.

"Bye."

I nearly walked into the door on my way upstairs.

Why's he been doing that to me recently?

Vicky

* * *

The Guest Room

11 July 2016

6:29pm

Dear Diary,

Tonight, as I get my growl, Ted will be getting his full Transformation. I MMSed him to ask whether I should come over but Ted reckons he should get used to being by himself. Don't know why though seeing as he transforms in the holidays and we all know he and I are soul mates.

_Soul mates_. I remember when I was thirteen all I wanted was to find my soul mate and live with him and never ever leave. The prospect of getting bored of someone seemed completely ridiculous. But then, after Dan and before Matt, I really didn't see how someone could stand the one person for a period longer than a year. But when I met Matt and our relationship just kept going, I kind of saw how there was bound to be someone out there who you'll never grow tired of. And then I met Ted and well, y'know.

6:42pm

Sorry about that. Gwen just brought my washing up. And we talked a bit about just random stuff, which was good. We haven't quite got onto talking about boys and stuff yet. I'm not really into half the stuff she's into so it can get kinda awkward. All the same, I guess this stay's gonna be good for our cousinship.

Vixen

* * *

The Guest Room

13 July 2016

7:32pm

Dear Diary,

Ted popped by today hoping to take me out to the beach, but we were organising a Quidditch match. Lucky for Ted we had an odd number of players anyway.

"But I haven't got a broom," Ted pointed out.

"You think us Weasleys don't have spare brooms handy?" asked Heath, eyebrows raised. "We're not as poor as we used to be."

He chucked Ted a spare broom from the shed which wasn't exactly a bad model – a Nimbus 3000. But it was nothing compared to Gwen's Rocket v.6.

It was quite fun playing Quidditch together, especially considering I hadn't played in an age and a half. Gwen and I beat Ted and Heath 300 to 290 after I spotted the Snitch just below my leg.

"Y'know, I think I might just join the Quidditch team this year," I said when we all touched down, grateful I had thought to bring my broom with me.

Ted's jaw dropped as he looked at me unbelievingly.

"_Now_ you join," he huffed. "Well, you don't always get beginner's luck like that catch. You still have to pass trials."

"Unfaithful boyfriend," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

Gwen laughed but Heath and Ted just stared.

"Never mind."

Y'know, I really can't believe I pretended to be _pregnant_ a few days ago. Why Ted doesn't dump me for my embarrassment factor I have no idea.

Anyway, I really can't stand the fact that we keep putting off going to the beach.

Vicky

* * *

The Guest Room

16 July 2016

10:01pm

Dear Diary,

Finally! Ted and I went down to the beach today. I wore a white coat that reached my thighs over my bikini and Ted was clad in board short. Y'know, he really does have a good body.

We lay stomach-down on the sand and just talked for a while about a few of the jobs Ted's been thinking about and how he's trying out for Puddlemere United next week. It's all gone quite fast, hasn't it? It felt like we were talking about joining a Quidditch team just the other day. And then we discussed what's going on between Gwen and I, the news that Aunt Gabrielle's pregnant again and my writing.

We decided we were hungry and ate some fish and chips on the grass behind the boardwalk. And seeing as you can't swim for a half hour or so after swimming, we snogged on the grass, possibly for the whole half hour. Possibly.

But swimming was so much fun. We waded in the shallow end for a while before swimming out till the water was about shoulder height. Ted hugged me to him and buried his lips in my neck before dunking me. I clung to his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You really are too much," I said after shaking my dripping hair onto him.

His lips silenced me and it was all good. Or so I thought.

A whistle blew back up on the beach and I saw a lifeguard wave his hand to call everyone in. Ted and I swam back to shore as a jet ski circled the retreating swimmers.

"There's been a shark sighting," called a voice through a speaker. "Everyone is to get out of the water immediately."

Ted and I reached the shore and looked out. There was a group of girls around thirteen years old being pulled further and further away.

"Ted, we've got to do something," I said, scared.

"There are lifeguards, Vic-"

"The life guards 'round here have already failed to rescue a few people- they're not exactly top-notch," I said. "Besides, we've got our wands. And we can't possibly drown."

Ted nodded and we both leaped back into the water. The lifeguard on the jet ski signalled for us to go back to shore.

"We're lifeguards from a beach in France," I lied, putting on my best accent. "We want to 'elp."

The lifeguard looked at Ted suspiciously and then nodded. We didn't stay around waiting to be instructed, but started swimming toward the girls.

"My wand's back in my coat," I said, biting my lip.

Ted Summoned it and it reached my hand so fast I doubt any Muggles saw it. He put a couple of spells on the water so that we could swim through it faster, until…

"Shark!"

I turned at Ted's voice, holding my wand up under the water. A shape was coming towards me, shaped very much like a shark.

"The girls!"

A lifeguard came out in a boat, right to the girls. My wand still pointed at the shark.

"Get them in quickly," I ordered, my voice somehow sounding sane. "Don't worry about us."

But the lifeguard heaved Ted and I onto the boat and started speeding towards the shore.

"What are you, heroes?" he asked, focused on steering as Ted tucked away our wands.

The creature that had been near us raised itself above the water and flipped into the air.

"I'm pretty sure that eez a dolphin," said Ted, trying on a French accent.

The lifeguard looked back and gave out a weak smile.

"You okay, girls?"

The six girls were all breathing heavily, leaning on the sides of the inflatable boat. One lurched into the ocean.

"Someone forgot to wait a half hour after eating," said the lifeguard when he got no reply.

When we reached the shore, the girls got carried away by lifeguards and Ted and I exited the boat.

"What beach are you guys from anyway?" called the lifeguard.

"Er, we go now…late, miss flight – bye."

Ted and I ran up to where we'd left our stuff.

"Well, what couple randomly saves people on their dates?" asked Ted with a smile.

"Hey, just proving werewolves aren't evil," I said. "We should probably clear off or they'll get suspicious."

Oh, wonderful. Benji and Moppet just smothered my lap. They are so adorable though.

Sometimes I forget they're related because Moppet's so white and fluffy and Benji, well…

Anyway, the rest of our day was great. ;)

Vicky

* * *

The Guest Room

18 July 2016

9:42pm

Dear Diary,

Two days till I leave this place and Gwen and I are actually getting on like, well, friends.

We sat in her room painting our toenails a light blue yesterday and we talked about stuff. Guess who Gwen likes? Chris Reiss, a Hufflepuff Chaser in her year. I vaguely remember thinking he was cute in 4th year. He has really messy black hair, dimples and grey eyes.

Well, anyway, Gwen and I went shopping today because I wanted a new dress and she wanted a bikini. Gwen picked out a wardrobe of dresses for me that all look so good I'm glad Dad doesn't mind how much I spend. I really should get a job to make up for it.

Getting Gwen's bikini was a bit harder because she didn't exactly know her measurements. We had a great time asking the guy at the beach store for some measuring tape. Not. He was being all irritable and possessive, until we whispered to the lady shop assistant what we needed it for. She just _had_ to tell the guy after that, who gave both of us a good look before handing over the tape. Men.

But who should we bump into when we're paying for the bikini? Well, I don't know if you can bump into someone when you're standing at a counter, but Chris Reiss lined up behind us, holding a Billabong cap and Muggle money in his hand. What luck, I ask you – Gwen blushed a deep red that didn't look so attractive with her hair.

"Hey Gwen," he said, ignoring the blush. "I wasn't wanting to see you till I absolutely had to."

Gwen rolled her eyes as naturally as she could, handing over the payment for the bikini. Chris spotted it and let out a wolf whistle.

"You planning on getting a tan then?" he asked, handing over the money for his cap. "Bit late, isn't it? Everyone on the beach's already tanned and everything. Unless you've already been working on your tan and you just want a new bikini."

"I don't tan, I freckle and burn," said Gwen sourly, as the three of us walked out of the store together. "Besides, I could never just stay lying on the beach all day."

"That's true. Hey, I gotta go. I'm meeting my mates down by the beach. Guess I'll see you later," said Chris.

He looked at Gwen and then me and then he was off.

I knew I had to do something, so I grabbed Gwen's hand and dragged her into the nearest hair salon.

"She needs a makeover," I said to whoever was listening to me. "And fast. She's only got one and a half months of holidays left."

The lady at the counter, who seemed to be who was listening to me, pencilled something in the book in front of her before steering Gwen into a chair. Gwen glared at me through the mirror.

"Just keep it boyish," she muttered through gritted teeth.

And I think they did a good job. It was shorter than before, which I thought was much more Gwen. I don't know what she was talking about, it wasn't even boyish before. But now it looks wonderful. Shoulder length, wavy and plaited on both sides. Perfect.

"I quite like it," said Gwen, looking in the mirror. "Thanks."

It's the least I can do for hating her for way too long.

Vicky

* * *

My Room

20 July 2016

3:09pm

Dear Diary,

Back home. It's not nearly as nice as Uncle Charlie's but I think I'll manage. A shame, too, because Gwen and I were getting so close.

Mum and Dad are way too happy. And seeing lacy things in Mum's bag didn't help my sanity.

But I've got to help them get everything ready for when term starts, and I'm not just talking about Hogwarts stuff. There's the twins' prep stuff and Mum's work. Wonderful, is it not?

Guess I'll be busy the next couple of days.

Vicky

* * *

My Room

1 August 2016

3:24pm

Dear Diary,

Jeez, not a dumb blonde anymore, am I? Os in everything but Transfiguration (E). But the main thing is that McGonnagal's leaving! I can't believe it. Hogwarts without Ted _and_ her. Professor Honeycomb's the new headmaster, and they're looking for someone to become the new Defence teacher. It'll probably be someone from Uncle Harry's department.

I really don't know which subjects I'm going to choose – apart from Herbology, Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies and Potions. Woah, I only need at least one more. No way am I doing any extra – I've heard 6th year's tough enough anyway. Which makes me wonder why I'm even considering Quidditch.

You thought I was joking, didn't you? Nah, I'd rather be on the pitch this year. It's not only the game, but I want to know about Gwen and Chris too.

Yeah, I'm weird like that.

Mother has helped me with my s…. spectacular Sweet Sixteen. Kura, Claire, Tom and I. What a jolly good time we will have.

Vicky

* * *

My Room

5 August 2016

7:42pm

Dear Diary,

Yesterday they all came around and we went straight into our pyjamas. Who wants a sophisticated Sweet Sixteen anyway?

I tried to keep Kura as far away from Tom as possible. Not that easy, considering Tom offered to make mocktails from a recipe he read recently. He is a rather feminine one. Kura just had to brush her hand on his about a million times.

They smashed my otherwise delicious slice of chocolate cake into my face and mushed it around. And took pictures. Better keep that away from Ted.

Anyway, we got into our sleeping bags at twelve but stayed up chatting for ages. Good thing Tom was on my right and the girls on my left or things could've gone bad. We played Truth or Dare, and it was pretty okay. We stayed off the whole relationships topic, but it was still interesting. Claire had to go down to next door's front yard and dance on the lawn. A couple of Muggle teens driving past hooted at her and she had to dash back inside or risk getting caught.

In the morning I was the first to wake. I looked around at everyone, Tom's adorably messy hair, Kura's docile face and Claire's beautiful hair, and thought they were about the best friends I could ever have. Until Kura got up and started flirting again.

Help me this term, somebody!

Vix

* * *

My Room

10 August 2016

8:05pm

Dear Diary,

Had to go to Diagon with Mother - she is seriously stressing about work and stuff. We bumped into Sarah-Jane at the Apothecary. She was with her mum – something that would never have been seen last August. They look so alike, and her mum was so sweet too.

Sarah-Jane and I talked about OWL grades and NEWT subjects, which I never thought would happen. She got all Es which is great and she's doing Potions, Runes, Charms, Transfiguration and Arithmancy.

I really had trouble deciding what subject to do along with my other four but I've decided to go with Charms. It's pretty basic and really is useful for everyday life. I was thinking of doing Defence but I think I already know enough to defend myself, and Defence isn't as necessary as it was back in Voldy's time.

At least I've got everything sorted for term now.

Vicky

* * *

My Room

20 August 2016

7:31pm

Why, Diary, why?

Ten minutes ago Ted called and asked me out. So why, Dear Diary, was I forced to cancel? Sakura Tozer.

She called us all on a four-way to see if we can all go out tomorrow to the shops. Claire said she couldn't because her family's going down to the beach that day (which I'm sure Kura already knew because Claire told us in an MMS) and I couldn't let Kura and Tom alone, so I have to go.

Ted was upset when I called to tell him the news.

"Do you _have_ to go?" he moaned, worse than the twins.

"I can't let Tom and Kura get closer," I pressed.

"Why do I have to have a considerate girlfriend," Ted grumbled, making me chuckle.

"I'll see you sometime before school starts," I promised.

My poor baby.

Better get something to wear for tomorrow.

Toire

* * *

My Room

21 August 2016

7:42pm

Dear Diary,

Safely got in between Tom and Kura today. We saw a movie (I was luckily in the middle) and ate some lunch and bought a few accessories (well, Tom was just kinda standing around giving advice). It was okay fun-wise, but the stress was annoying.

Nice friends I have, hey?

Vixen

* * *

My Room

31 August 2016

9:01pm

Dear Diary,

I'm stressing. Not as much as Mum, but I'm stressing.

I met up with Ted today for one last snog. I clung onto him like my life depended on it. How can I last a whole term without him?

He got into the Puddlemere team, by the way. I'm so excited for him and I'm trying to see whether I can get to their first match. It's not for a while, but still. And it'll probably be during term.

Leila and James start Hogwarts tomorrow too. Gryffindors, I'm guessing.

And let's hope Wizard Prep School goes well for Bella and Cassie, who start there the day after next.

Oh, and I was right: we have an Auror, some Professor Leigh, teaching Defence next year. Not that it really concerns me because I'm not taking it, but still.

Say goodbye, Diary.

Vix

* * *

**AN: **Go on, click that little blue button. You know I want you to.

xXx

Savi


	19. Undistracted, Is that a word?

**Disclaimer: **The usual

**AN: **Okay, if you want to know the day of the entries, it's the day of the date of the year (in this case, 2016), if that makes sense. I've been using the actual calendar for most of my story, not all of it, but most, since a while ago. I think I'll start putting the days on the entries so that it makes more sense next time.

* * *

The Dorm

1 September 2016

9:42pm

Dear Diary,

What is this strange emptiness within me? Oh, that's right, the feeling of not being able to see your boyfriend for three months. Jolly good fun. Not.

Surprise of the century: Leila's the first Weasley not to get into Gryffindor. She's a Ravenclaw. Funny, though, because I never saw her as a brainy one like her father. Tanya was about the only one who wasn't surprised, probably because she's the future Auror of the family.

Leila kind of looks like me, y'know. She's got long dirty blonde hair, anyway. And, now I think about it, she _looks_ like a Ravenclaw too. Or maybe that's just 'cause I know she is one.

Anywho, James is a Gryffindor. I don't think he's _that_ brave though – Ted and I scared him last Christmas just by making ghost noises – but maybe he just pleaded with the hat. Uncle Harry says you can do that, anyway.

Kura, Claire, Tom and I stuffed ourselves into a compartment before we remembered prefect duties. We looked over at Kura apologetically but she just shrugged and slouched off to find Sarah-Jane.

Matty Peters is Head Boy with a Ravenclaw, Steph Gamage. She's got dark and, I couldn't help noticing, really smooth-looking skin. Or maybe that's just because she was standing next to Matt, who'd acquired a few pimples over the summer.

Well, anyway, just the usual boring prefect stuff. When we were on our way back, Kura spotted us and headed back to our compartment with us. We bought some snacks off the trolley and actually slept after lunch. Somehow we'd gotten tired after doing absolutely no schoolwork.

Everyone up here seems to have had an alright holiday. Mandy went to a beach in Australia – why does it seem like someone's always going there? – and Sarah-Jane just enjoyed the luxury of her local beach.

Everyone's chosen their subjects, too. Mandy and Roxy are doing the basics (Charms, Transfiguration, Defence and Potions) and Mandy's doing Arithmancy and Roxy's doing Runes. I didn't realise they'd even taken those subjects; they don't seem like the type to be interested in them. Kura's taking Arithmancy, Runes, Charms, Potions and Transfiguration, purely because they're her best subject – "best" meaning the only ones she didn't fail (someone's been flirting with Tom too much). Over in Ravenclaw HQ, Tom's doing History of Magic, Herbology, Magical Creatures, Potions and Charms, and our nerdy friend Claire is doing Runes, Arithmancy, Potions, Charms, Defence, Transfiguration and History of Magic.

That means we're all doing Charms and Potions. It also means that Claire's doing more of the subjects that Tom's doing (3) than Kura (2). But that says nothing for classes.

Hoping for tomorrow.

Vix

* * *

The Dorm

2 September 2016

8:22pm

Dear Diary,

So glad it's Friday already.

After comparing timetables, let me write down my fellow classmates (and their classmates).

Tom and I are in the only 6th year Magical Creature class with Ava (groan) and Viv (double groan). With them in the class it's most probably going to be Murder of Magical Creatures. All the same, Hagrid was thrilled that he actually had a 6th year class, even though it only had eight people.

They have _four_ Charms classes and they split Tom, Claire, Kura and I. At least we can all concentrate then. But I've got Chanel in my class. The other Evils are in Claire's class, the poor girl

Potions all four of us have got together (yay), with Sarah-Jane, Mandy, Roxy and Katie (Mandy's boyfriend-stealer). But I'm in the only Muggle Studies class with no one I know. Great.

There's only one Runes, Arithmancy and Herbology class, meaning Owen and Kura have to meet (with McMahon providing a distraction). The two Defence classes split Claire from Roxy and Mandy, which she's so happy about. And there's the one History class with Claire and Tom and a few others.

So… Kura has one class with Tom, and Claire has two. And Kura's class with Tom is with all four of us whereas the other one with Claire is just the two of them. Excellent.

Yeah, my lives revolve around Tom and Claire's relationship now my boyfriend's not at Hogwarts.

Vix

* * *

The Dorm

4 September 2016

7:22pm

Oh. My. Gosh.

Gwen is Quidditch captain. That means that if she chooses me it'll be like favouritism. Why does this happen to me?

Should I or should I not try out? I have a week to contemplate it. Argh.

Mother sent a letter saying how work is so much fun and the twins are settling in nicely. _That's wonderful mother dear, but what about my problems?_ I felt like writing back. _I'm not seeing my boyfriend for three months, I've got a Slytherin Evil in all (three) of my classes and who knows how many sleazy guys will hit on me this year._

Why am I in such a mood all of a sudden? I should probably just go and write a reply to Mum saying I'm all dandy too.

Vix

* * *

Hospital Wing

5 September 2016

8:44am

Found out why I was in such a mood last night. Argh, my stomach is killing me. Why can't Veelaness take away the pain of being a woman? Stupid prettiness. These supposedly magical pills take 15 minutes to work. Sacre bleu.

V.

* * *

8:50am

When I become a natural therapist I'll make something that works quicker.

* * *

The Dorm

9 September 2016

3:39pm

Dear Diary,

I'm going to try out. Why not? Besides, Gwen said she'll get the past team-mates to help with the selection, provided they get in.

I much love Gwen's hair, it's adorable. She varies from wearing it out, in a ponytail or in one or two plaits, but I think two plaits is the best.

"Chris said he thought it was cute first day back," gushed Gwen after seeing me sign up for the team and coming over to chat. "I'm hoping that's a good sign."

"I think it is," I affirmed with a smile.

I've forgotten how much Gwen isn't like my other friends, and how she just loves to make people smile.

Ted sent me an MMS the other day which started off an MMS conversation which wasn't too wise seeing as I was in Potions at the time and Professor Tanner has a sharp eye. He didn't catch me though, thank goodness.

Ted says training's good and he's missing me like crazy and that there's a girl on the Puddlemere team but she's nothing like me. I asked whether that meant she's way prettier than me but he just said to shut up because I'm being stupid. Yay.

Better finish off the mountains of homework we've got before trials.

Toire

* * *

The Dorm

10 September 2016

6:44pm

Aww yeah. Gryffindor Chaser. And it doesn't even look unfair because there really wasn't that much competition. And Matt and that second-year Beater, Felix, agreed with Gwen.

So there's Matt, a fifth-year named Sean Wood and I as Chasers, Felix Harris and Gwen as Beaters, fourth-year Lauren Mitcham as Keeper and Tanya as Seeker. We had a practice this afternoon and Gwen gave me my robes. They're a bit tight – okay, a lot. Gwen said it's just for today, and that she'll get me a more comfortable one for next time. Sean still gawked at me as I flew, though.

Y'know, come to think of it, I think the effect of my Veelaness has pretty much completely worn off over time, as Mum said it would. Apart from a couple of the younger students, though. There's only a few of them, so I guess it's not that bad.

But when I go out into the "real world", it's going to be tough.

Ergh. Natural therapy is very hands-on.

Vix

* * *

The Dorm

17 September 2016

6:36pm

Dear Diary,

The one class I hate: Muggle Studies.

I mean, the content is interesting, and Professor Bateson's a nice lady, but the students…ergh.

There's only seven in the class, so it's a close group – a bit too close. Four Muggle-borns, Josie, Trev, Will and Lath, take the class, either because they think they'd be good at working with Muggles or they just want bludge subjects. Then there's Josie's Half-blood boyfriend, Stan, and one of her girlfriends, Stacy.

Stacy looks like the stupidest person ever. She always has a blank look on her face and before class she puts her spindly legs on the table so she flashes. But she must pay attention in class or something because she got full marks on a pop quiz Bateson gave us yesterday.

Anyway, it's not Stacy that annoys me, but Josie. Because Stan always comes late to class, and she always has a huge craving for a snog before Muggle Studies, she kisses Trev, Will or Lath. Not just 'how are you?' kisses but actual 'let's see if my tongue's long enough to reach down your throat' kisses. And what's more, according to a note that was left back in class, Stacy likes Will. And Josie teases Stacy about how Stacy can't kiss him but Josie can.

What a weird relationship they all have.

There was a Quidditch practice today and Gwen got me the robes and they fit well. We went through a couple of plays and dodged a few Bludgers. I don't think it's going to be that tough. School and homework seems to fit right around it. Piece of cake.

Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. Kura, Claire, Tom and I can't wait to get out of this place. It's like you can't get away from the work, it just keeps coming. And it's like I have to have a sign plastered to my forehead, "Still Ted's Girlfriend" or something, because ten guys asked me out for tomorrow. Seriously.

Did I mention I have to tie back my fringe now? I'm thinking of a haircut. Because I quite like having a fringe.

Anyway, see you tomorrow.

Vix

* * *

The Dorm

18 September 2016

7:29pm

Dear Diary,

Wonderful day.

Tom, Claire, Kura and I lined up to get out of this place as soon as we'd finished breakfast. We headed off down the chilly drive and past the gates, before dropping down and kissing the ground.

"Don't make me jealous."

I jumped up to see who else but Ted, looking absolutely gorgeous.

"We were just celebrating getting out of the grounds," I said dumbly.

"Ah."

"Oh, what the heck."

I ran into Ted's arms and gave him a tight hug.

"What, you forgotten how to kiss?" he whispered.

"At least that means I haven't been practising."

I kissed him lightly on the lips before curling away, because Tom, Claire and Kura were waiting patiently.

We headed down to Hogsmeade, Ted and I holding hands and squeezing occasionally. It was like our own language.

_Squeeze_. I've missed you

_Squeeze_. Me too. You look really hot, y'know.

_Squeeze_. I want to snog you so bad.

Yeah, well, our squeeze conversation followed that kind of pattern till we reached the perfect little village of Hogsmeade.

"So much for saying goodbye last year," said Kura to Ted and I. "Sweets, anyone?"

She led the way into Honeydukes where we bumped into Gwen.

"Hey Ted," she said, bubbling with excitement and giving Ted a one-armed hug to accommodate the lolly bag she was carrying. "How's the team?"

"Great, but tough with Oliver Wood as coach," he said. "He wants us to practise everyday."

"Is he really Sean's dad?" asked Kura.

"Yeah, poor kid."

"I don't like Sean," I muttered darkly.

"He gets a bit annoying," conceded Gwen, "but he's really good on the field. Anyway, I better go. Stuff to do, people to meet."

Kura, Claire and I ooohed and Gwen rolled her eyes before walking out of the shops.

"I think Ted and I'll get our sweets and get out of here," I told my friends.

We bought fairy floss and headed down to The Three Broomsticks and squeezed into a booth.

"Don't like Sean, hey?" Ted asked, turning to face me after we ordered our food.

I propped my legs up on the opposite seats and sighed.

"He keeps looking at me," I huffed.

I could feel Ted's smile as he put an arm around me.

"And ten guys asked me out for today," I added.

"Really?" said Ted, curious now. "And what did you say?"

I nuzzled into Ted.

"So, when's your first match?" I asked.

"I'm serious Vix," he pressed. "What did you say?"

"Um, that I already have a boyfriend," I said, unsure.

Ted stared into my eyes for a while, searching, before saying, "My first match is next weekend."

"What?"

Ted jumped at my outburst.

"That's so unlucky! One week after Hogsmeade," I moaned.

"Aw, c'mon, you don't really want to see us. This one time at practice Wood was barking at us and the Snitch flew right into his mouth and he swallowed it. You should have seen his face, it was like…"

Seeing as Ted's a Metamorph, he did a pretty good imitation of Wood that had me in stitches. That sure stopped my moaning morning. I'm horrible, I should go join Myrtle.

The waiter came over and gave us our meals.

"So, does anyone else look at you?" Ted asked with a laugh, gazing into his plate.

"I wish you would," I said.

Ted turned to me and kissed my forehead.

"Eat quickly then."

I practically stuffed my face with food, without embarrassing Ted, of course, and we headed out into the chilly air after chucking a few galleons down on the table.

Ted took me into an alleyway and stared his chocolate orbs into mine.

"You happy now?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and dragged him to me. I imagine it's impossible to be a better kisser than him. He held one hand at my waist and the other at my cheek, pushing me against the wall. My hair fell forward.

"My fringe," I gasped, remembering.

"I don't care," muttered Ted, who was still trying to kiss as much of me as possible. My cheek, my chin, my jaw, my neck.

"I need to get my hair cut," I explained, pushing him away from me lightly.

Ted groaned and started kissing me again.

"Ted," I mumbled against his lips, but there was no stopping him. "Stop….Okay, five minutes….Or more."

And then I completely lost track of the time. And a bit of my brain, too, I guess. I slipped my tongue into Ted's mouth and he gladly accepted. Or I'm guessing he did, as he didn't protest.

The whole tongue thing kind of came naturally for me. Maybe because I'm French. Why do they call it French kissing, anyway? I'm pretty sure I've asked you that before but you didn't give me an answer. Diaries these days.

Anyway, by the time we unglued ourselves we had to bolt to the hairdressers. The guy cut my hair perfectly. I have a side fringe that tucks behind my ear and the rest of my hair's trimmed to my elbows. I didn't have too much time to be picky, or else Honeycomb would want me in his office for being back late.

We ran all the way back to the gates, disrupting a few pedestrians as we passed. When we got there, Ted spun me to him and gave me a good, long kiss.

"Do you want me to get a det?" I asked, pulling away. "Bye."

I squeezed him in a hug and ran through the gates and up to the big oak doors. I turned to wave at Ted one last time, his bush of brown turning multicoloured as I did so. But when I spun back around the door closed on my face. I groaned and, with all the effort I could muster, knocked on the door.

Professor Longbottom opened the door and gave me a weak smile. I smiled guiltily back and he let me in, saying I was lucky he wasn't so strict.

"Just go straight to your dorm after dinner, Vicky," he said. "I don't want to catch you out wandering the halls tonight."

"Yes professor," I said, and headed to the Great Hall.

"So how was it?" asked Kura as she, Tom and Claire grouped around me.

I stuck out my tongue and wiggled it around and Claire oohed.

"I didn't need to know," said Tom, retreating back to the Ravenclaw table.

I rolled my eyes and dragged Kura and Claire to the Gryffindor table to have a very giggly discussion about my first French kiss.

Yeah, I know diary, you're just retching at the thought. But I figured, since Ted and I are definitely going to stay together, it's going to happen some day.

Vix

* * *

The Dorm

23 September 2016

10:44pm

Dear Diary,

Claire should be the one with blonde hair, seriously.

She got asked out by seventh-year Hufflepuff Teale this afternoon. And she, being the idiot she is, said yes.

"Do you even know him?" I asked in surprise.

"No," said Claire, "but he looks pretty decent."

"Unbelievable," murmured Tom.

"Oh, c'mon," urged Claire as we headed up one of several stairways. "Think about it. There's a seventh-year party coming up and he can get me in."

"Claire, you're already taken," reminded Kura. "There's no point of getting an invite to a seventh-year party if you're going with someone."

"I have a plan," said Claire smugly. But then she tripped and fell over the top step.

"You sure about that?" asked Kura as Tom helped Claire up.

Oh gosh. That's the girl who's Ravenclaw prefect.

Vix

* * *

The Dorm

25 September 2016

7:42am

Dear Diary,

Bad news. Puddlemere lost their match against the Harpies. Aunt Ginny was the only one in the family who was semi-happy about the result. Everyone got to go, even Mum and Dad. Hmph. No fair. I'm his girlfriend.

Enough with my moaning, I've got a Quidditch practice to get to.

V.

* * *

The Dorm

1 October 2016

12:53pm

Sorry to say, but Claire's time at the party yesterday was a tragedy.

She was hoping that Teale would be one of those guys who'd get easily distracted by someone else. Turns out he's the complete opposite and will stick to a girl like chewing gum on your shoe. Wonderful for Claire, she's got herself a boyfriend she knows absolutely nothing about. Who stuck his tongue down her throat. Great plan, Claire.

Anyway, first Quidditch match of the season is coming up next Saturday, Gryffindor and Slytherin. I don't know if you remember James, who took a good punch at Ted a while ago, but he's having a go at Gwen now.

"Pretty girl like you can't captain a winning Quidditch team," he told her as they passed in the halls Wednesday morning. He held her chin up in what would otherwise have been a pretty tender way. She didn't even come up to his shoulder. "Just give it up."

Gwen struck a punch at his stomach and ran off before anyone could stop her. Matt, who was right next to her, chose to ignore it.

Meanwhile, school's become more and more demanding, but Longbottom's been going easy on the Quidditch team. That didn't stop a Greythorn Shrub from giving me a very painful cut on my left palm. Good think I don't need it for Chasing.

Next week's going to be tough.

Toire

* * *

The Dorm

9 October 2016

2:49pm

Dear Diary,

We marched down to the change room yesterday morning all pumped and ready.

"You okay Gwen?" I asked, looking over at her.

She looked rather pale; I couldn't see any of her freckles.

"Yeah," she said lightly, a worried look on her face. "Just that I remembered James's got a pretty good punch."

"He won't touch you," I said as my WizComm beeped. "You've got a big, scary Beater's bat."

Gwen smiled at me weakly and I reached down to check my new MMS.

_Good luck xox Ted_

I smiled so hard it hurt and started getting changed, trying to ignore Sean's glances. Dang he annoys me.

"Ready then?" asked Matt, coming over with Felix, Lauren and Tanya.

After a final group hug, we all headed out onto the pitch. The roaring nearly deafened me but in a good way, y'know.

"Captains, shake hands."

Why, Merlin, did James become Slytherin Quidditch captain? He gave Gwen a look Heath would've been very unhappy about as they shook hands. The loser.

On the whistle we all shot up into the sky. I got the Quaffle from right under Thomson's nose and sped off towards the goals. A Bludger from Marks had me throwing the Quaffle to Matt, who flew past with Sean on his tail. I looked around for a moment to see Tanya chasing after the Snitch already. The Slytherin Seeker, I'm not sure of his name, was following her but you could tell he didn't know what he was doing.

"Vix, catch!"

It was Sean, whose throw I just caught before speeding towards the goal. The Keeper had quite a menacing look on his face.

"Vicky, look out!"

I swerved right at the sound of Gwen's voice and looked back. Gwen was trying to catch up to a Bludger that had just missed me.

"Duck!"

Coming up to the goals, I leant forward onto my broom and watched as a Bludger flew above my head and hit the Keeper square in the stomach. I put the Quaffle through easily after that.

But then it was Slytherin's ball and I had to do a double take when I identified the Chaser.

"Katie?" I asked Lauren as I hovered by her goal. "But that's-"

I raced forward to try and block Katie but she just passed it to James.

"Having fun, pretty girl?"

I rolled my eyes at her attempt at a menacing comment and raced off after James. Matt collided with him and threw me back the Quaffle and I was off again.

_With no Slytherin Keeper, this is going to be easy,_ I thought.

Or not.

James rammed into me and nearly knocked me off my broom – obviously, I dropped the Quaffle. I groaned and chased after him.

Meanwhile, Tanya had lost sight of the Snitch and was hovering above us all. The Slytherin Seeker was Keeping for the mean time.

The Slytherins kept up their defences even without their Keeper and when Gryffindor was just winning at 120 to110…

I turned to see Tanya was chasing after something, and the Slytherin guy was heaps behind. I grabbed Matt's hand, because he was who I was closest to, and we waited.

"Go Tanya!" I screamed above the silent crowd.

Down below I heard someone let out a sudden, loud laugh. Any money it was Kura.

I don't think Tanya could here me, though, because she seemed to be breaking the sound barrier or whatever it is those Muggles keep talking about. Her hand was reached out. Her fingers were tingling. I squeezed Matt's fingers so hard I'm surprised they didn't fall off.

Tanya's fingers closed around something and she slowed down, looking at her palm in wonder. The crowd below started celebrating. I looked at Matt.

"Yay," I said, slight excitement in my voice.

Matt rolled his eyes.

"You fail, Vix. What you're meant to say is, WOOOOOOOOOOOOH."

His words nearly deafened me as he let go of my hand and raised two fists into the air. The crowd got more worked up at this. Gwen flew over to us.

"How awesome is Tanya?" she asked, swinging around her bat.

But Katie flew up to her from behind and pulled on her pigtail to bring her nearer.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay well away from Reiss."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," said Gwen sarcastically once she'd turned around after Katie let go. "What are you gonna do? Drunkenly and therefore badly try and throw Veela Ice bottles at me?"

Katie's eyes narrowed and I really was scared. She pushed Gwen back off her broom, but Gwen held onto her robes, dragging the both of them down. I closed my eyes in fear.

But when I opened them, Gwen and Katie were still dangling. Matt had managed to grab onto Katie' legs and was looking to me for help. I gladly gave it, helping Gwen and Katie to the ground slowly.

"Why does this always happen?" I murmured to Tanya as she landed beside me.

Professor Tanner, the Potions teacher and Quidditch referee, came over to investigate. He eventually ruled Katie guilty and she has to miss a match now.

But dang, Tanya sure can fly. The celebrations last night mainly focussed on her. She was quite embarrassed by all the attention. I almost felt sorry for her, before I realised that that would be stupid.

I'm so regretting not doing Quidditch last year. Better tell Ted that, it'll make him happy.

Toire

* * *

The Dorm

14 October 2016

6:13pm

Dear Diary,

How tragic. Claire's been avoiding Teale.

"Why don't you just break up with him?" I asked when Kura and I were visiting the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"How?" asked Claire.

"MMS."

Tom, Claire and I all turned to Kura.

"And be labelled a coward?" asked Claire.

"Better than nothing," said Kura with a shrug, "especially if he interrupts you every time you speak with a snog."

There was a moment's silence, and then Claire whipped out her WizComm.

"If he cuts me off every time we talk, I have a reason, right?" she asked uncertainly.

"Course," said Tom with a comforting smile.

"Wait, call or MMS?" I asked.

"I'm a coward," said Claire, and she opened up a new message.

"Say he's great but he's just not for you," I suggested.

"But you had a great time," added Tom.

"And you hope he finds someone who can appreciate him more," added Kura.

"Okay," said Claire with a sigh. "_Hey Teale. I've had a great time with you but I just don't think you're for me. I hope you find someone who suits you better. Claire._"

"Perfect," said Tom.

Claire clicked "send" and slammed her WizComm across the floor to the other side of the common room.

"Now you can enjoy those seventh-year parties you'll never get invited to," piped up Kura.

I thought it was a bit of a tactless comment, but Claire laughed.

"I love you guys. You're friends with a complete idiot," said Claire.

"Friends?" I said sarcastically. "Um…of course."

Tom, Claire and Kura smiled. I reached over and hugged Claire.

"You'll be fine," I said.

_I hope_.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

20 October 2016

8:32pm

Dear Diary,

Will came and sat on my desk today during Muggle Studies.

"Hey."

I looked up at his brown eyes that weren't exactly looking at my face and raised my eyebrows.

"Are you sure you still have a boyfriend?" he asked, to my face this time.

"Yes," I growled - not my werewolf growl, obviously.

"Shame."

And he just walked off. What in the name of Merlin was that all about? I hope he doesn't keep bothering me.

But of course he will. Why does there have to be only one Muggle Studies class? I would have asked for a transfer ages ago.

I wish I wasn't beautiful.

While I'm here I might as well tell you that Teale absolutely hates Claire now. Gosh she's an idiot.

Toire

* * *

The Dorm

23 October 2016

12:44pm

Waiting for something exciting to happen.

Now that we don't have a Quidditch match till next term, Gwen's only been holding one practice a week. A heap of homework, but I did it all yesterday. The last couple of Ted's matches he was on the bench. And it seems even Kura has stopped flirting with Tom.

Maybe I should get out my writing book.

V.

* * *

3:14pm

Why didn't I start writing earlier?

* * *

The Dorm

31 October 2016

11:07pm

Dear Diary,

Happy Halloween!

The usual late night. We told scary stories, which I thought was below Mandy and Roxy, but apparently not. Actually, Mandy got completely freaked, you should have seen it. Mandy and Roxy wanted to go up and join the boys in their dorm. Not after I reminded them that they probably told scarier stories.

"Maybe some other time, then," said Mandy with a tremble.

What a wuss.

Better get to bed. Muggle Studies tomorrow morning. Maybe I'll skip it.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

5 November 2016

7:57am

Dear Diary,

No, no, no, no, no!

Gwen wants us to stay back during the holidays for practice. I huffed.

"But, well, I want to see Ted," I moaned.

"Yeah, that reminds me," said Gwen. "One weekend next term we're all going to see a Puddlemere match against the Tornadoes. Sean's dad got us tickets, y'know, for strategy and stuff."

"That almost makes up for losing the holidays," I said, eager to support Ted's job and not just his snogging skills. "Almost."

I'll stay back. I'm on the team, it's a commitment.

Better write home to tell Mum.

Vicky

* * *

9:42am

I called Ted.

"Um, hi," I said nervously.

"Hello," he asked, a bit uncertain. "What now? Sean did a bit more than looking."

"Actually, no," I said. "Um, what would you say to me not coming home for Christmas?"

"Why?"

"Gwen wants to practise," I explained. "And, I'm sorry to say, you can't really complain, seeing as how much you wanted to have your team practise."

"Fine," grumbled Ted.

"But I've got a surprise for you," I whispered into my WizComm.

"You've got tickets to the Puddlemere game against the Tornadoes?" Ted asked.

"Hmph."

"Hey, it was my idea to get you those tickets," said Ted, "don't give me that."

"Really?" I asked. "You're really sweet, y'know."

"I know."

"I guess I'll see you at the game then," I said.

"Yeah. You know, you didn't wear honeydew melon to Hogsmeade," complained Ted.

"I didn't know," I said.

"Hmph."

"Bye Ted," I said with a smile.

"Bye Vix, love you."

"I love you too."

I want Ted so bad!

Toire

* * *

The Dorm

11 November 2016

10:30pm

Dear Diary,

Exams are coming up. I'll be fine. Seriously, I don't know what all those seventh-years were talking about.

Oh, who am I kidding? I wish I was as smart as Ted. I mean, I can do _some_ non-verbal spells for Charms, but not the really complex ones. And I'm still mastering the spell that wipes all memory of magical events for Muggle Studies, although I am doing better than the rest of the class, even Stacy. Potions, Herbology and Magical Creatures are alright though. Actually, I'm doing quite well at them, because they're more hands on, I guess. I know the theory, too.

Okay, so I'm only stuffed for Muggle Studies and Charms, the classes where none of my friends are in my class.

I wonder why?

Maybe it's because every Muggle Studies class I have images of stupid Josie in her super short dress snogging one of her boyfriends' friends. Or I have Will making a move on me, passing me notes and being a complete jerk. Or maybe it's just that I feel too sorry for Stacy, who'll be nothing as long as she's Josie's friend.

And maybe having Chanel in my Charms class, the bored brunette who's taken to copying Ava and carrying around a Veela Ice bottle in her bag, isn't exactly the best for my intellectual development, either. I don't know why Professor Xu ignores the smell. Okay, it's probably because she's Head of Slytherin, but the smell seriously gets to me. Especially whenever Chanel leans over to utter some lame comment to me.

No point complaining, I guess, especially since Claire's got the rest of the Evils.

* * *

The Dorm

14 November 2016

8:44pm

Dear Diary,

Hmph. Stupid Will. Why don't you just realise you like Stacy already?

After a snog with Josie before Muggle Studies, he came and sat on my desk.

"Hey."

I raised my eyes up to him from my textbook.

_What's he looking for, a second snog before Bateson comes in? _

"Listen, I was thinking," he started, not looking like the smartest boy on the planet. "Ted's never going to find out. I mean, not even Stan knows about Josie, and he's in the same classes as her."

He slid off the table and leaned over so that his face was centimetres from mine, his hand around the back of my chair.

"What do you say?" he asked, his breath nearly making me puke.

"I say you're an absolute pig," I fumed.

Will searched my eyes and hmphed.

"Suit yourself," he said.

And when any decent boy gets rejected he walks away. Will, however placed his cold lips on my. Worst. Kiss. Ever. He felt like a slug against my lips, it was horrid. All slimy and…ew.

I pushed him away before I puked and luckily Professor Bateson came in at that moment.

A bit late.

I really do hate Will.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

17 November 2016

6:57pm

Dear Diary,

I've just realised, there's been nothing on the Claire/Tom/Kura front for a long time. The whole term, basically. I'm really confused. They're all staying back for the holidays though. I'm glad I can keep an eye on them.

Guess who else is staying back? Chris Reiss. And you already know Gwen's staying, so do I have to make it any clearer?

But before holidays there're exams to pass. I might be busy the next few weeks.

Victoire

* * *

The Dorm

29 November 2016

8:42pm

Dear Diary,

Not busy enough to ignore the signs. And they just confuse me even more.

We were walking down to the library to study, Tom, Kura, Claire and I, and Tom must have suddenly remembered one of our previous study sessions.

"Race ya, Kura?" he asked, excitement in his eyes.

And before Kura could answer, Tom took her hand and they were off.

Now, I know you may be thinking that we're all friends and everything, but Tom, no matter how feminine he is, never takes any of us by the hand. Never. Which makes me wonder whether he likes Kura or whether he's just taking her up on her offer.

Claire seems as oblivious as ever to everything.

I'm going to talk to Kura sometime soon. In the holidays.

Toire

* * *

The Dorm

4 December 2016

7:44pm

Dear Diary,

Exams start tomorrow, and great news! I've mastered the Muggle Studies spell and my non-verbals. And I've still got my theoretical knowledge intact. I think I'll do okay.

But all the same, do wish me luck.

Night!

V.

* * *

The Dorm

16 December 2016

11:29am

Dear Diary,

What nice snow. What am I doing up here?

My holiday's started, all my exams are over. There's still a Transfiguration exam this afternoon, but Tom and I are done. We had all our exams together, apart from History of Magic for him and Muggle Studies for me. I think I'll go 'round to his common room to see whether I can somehow get in and drag him outside for a snowball fight or something. Best stop being so antisocial up here.

Toire

* * *

10:05pm

Kura and Mandy are going home tomorrow. It's just going to be Sarah-Jane, Kura and me up in our dorms. It's going to be quite fun.

Vicky

* * *

**AN:** If there's any character you want to here more of, do tell me (in a review ;) ). A lot of them, especially the Weasleys, have been pushed to the background.

Yeah, so, reviews welcome.


	20. Distracted

**Disclaimer: **The usual

**AN: **I love the Reader Traffic thingo! It lets me see roughly how many people continue past the first chapter. Thankyou FFdotNet.

Also, thankyou to my very few reviewers. If you review anything from now on, I will personally read and review one of your stories, because that's how much reviews mean to me.

This chapter is dedicated to all of yous who've stuck by me since you read Chapter One, even if you hated it.

Thanks Jackie for letting me know Vicky's been added to the chara list.

I'll try and put more on the Slytherin Evils next chappies, Iambasho. I only read your review today. Same with Rose and Scorpius for Maddikinz.

* * *

The Dorm

Saturday, 17 December 2016

6:35pm

Dear Diary,

So good to be relaxing this holidays.

Or not.

Gwen marched into my room at five o'clock this morning and prodded my cheek with her broom.

"Get up, Vix," she practically shouted. Or at least that's what it felt like, seeing as I was enjoying the silence of my dream, where I was in some open grassy plane with Ted...

"Vicky!"

She threw me my Quidditch robes and shooed me into the showers.

"I'll be back in five minutes to check up on you!" she barked, before leaving.

Mandy swore groggily.

Of course, when Gwen came back I was still getting dressed. She popped her head around the shower curtain, however, and told me to hurry up or else. Someone should really invest in doors for the showers.

I eventually grabbed my broom and followed Gwen down to the common room. Matt, Sean, Lauren, Felix and Tanya were waiting down there, some of them looking as though without their brooms they'd fall over with tiredness.

"Okay, let's go," said Gwen, and we slouched out the portrait hole.

"Listen, Gwen," said Matt, just behind Gwen and I. "I don't know if you have a life to know this, but most people stay up late on the last day of term."

"Everyone else has to get up anyway to get on the train," said Gwen.

"The train we're not going on because of you," said Felix bitterly.

"Look, I promise I'll make up for it," said Gwen. "I really will, but not unless we win the cup."

"No pressure," muttered Matt.

"We won't have too many early mornings," assured Gwen.

"I didn't really mind being woken up by her, to be honest," muttered Sean, loud enough for us to hear.

"Shut up, Sean," snapped Gwen, not bothering to turn around. "Y'know, I can kick you out of the team for attitude reasons. What is it with your dorm? You all seem so desperate."

Sean didn't reply as Gwen pushed open the oak front doors. The cool air hit my exposed skin and gave it goose bumps. I cursed. It was still pretty much night, as far as the sky was concerned.

"Gwen, you shouldn't have," I said sarcastically.

"You'll forget all about it when we're in the air," said Gwen.

And, funnily enough, she was right. Only we didn't get into the air for ages. Okay, twenty minutes. But Gwen had us do a couple of hundred push-ups and sit-ups and stuff and oh the pain! I'm not exactly the best at that kind of stuff. Neither is Lauren.

Matt raced through them though, probably because he's a tank. Did you know he broke up with Greta? They probably couldn't keep it together being apart. Tanya was surprisingly good at the sit-ups and push-ups, I couldn't believe it. Felix and Gwen aced them too, but they're Beaters.

After that, Gwen had us run around the pitch and then stretch. What kind of stretches do you need to do for Quidditch, I ask you? I swear she's been watching too much

Muggle football – she did say she liked some of the guys.

Anyway, finally we got into the air and it felt like heaven. We played like we were the dream team, too. Not one person got hit by a Bludger, though that doesn't mean Gwen and Felix's aim was bad, we just missed them all. Tanya caught the Snitch in two minutes and tried out a few feints and other manoeuvres. And Lauren's saves are getting better.

Sean, Matt and I are a great team. When we're playing, I push aside all hostility towards Sean and I think they do that too, so we can just play. We've practised a few techniques that Puddlemere uses thanks to Sean and we invented a few of our own too.

"Great job everyone," said Gwen enthusiastically at the end of practice, before we all headed up to breakfast just in time to say goodbye to everyone who's leaving. Which is basically all the other Weasleys, for me.

"Don't do anything stupid," I heard both Heath and Fred say to Gwen and Tanya respectively. And both girls just rolled their eyes.

"Vicky."

I turned to see Leila come up to me, her deep blue eyes matching her robes.

"D'you want me to bring you anything for Christmas?" she asked.

How sweet.

_A kiss from Ted's all I want_, I thought.

"I'm fine, Leila. Have a nice Christmas," I said. "Oh, give my love to Mum and Dad."

Leila gave me a hug before walking off with the rest of them.

"Time to enjoy the peace and quiet," said Kura, handing me a bottle of Butterbeer.

I saw the Evils over by the Slytherin table celebrating with something more alcoholic. Or was that just their daily ritual? Who even knows anymore?

Today Kura went over to the Ravenclaw common room, but I opted to stay behind to call Ted. But soon I was worried about how I'm going to talk to Kura about Tom and started writing down a few ideas. The only problem was I wrote it down in my writing book. Naturally, I got distracted…

Hey, I'm going to make it big someday. I hope.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Tuesday, December 20, 2016

8:08pm

Dear Diary,

I am an idiot. I forgot to buy presents for Mum, Dad, the twins and Ted. So I've been looking through the _Witch Weekly_ magazine Mandy left behind. It has a whole catalogue of gift ideas. I've sent for a large mug that says "King of Veelas" for Dad, a babydoll dress for Mum, a few toys for the twins and a Broomstick Servicing Kit for Ted. And a few cans of salmon for Benji.

There's a Christmas party on the 25th (dur) and everyone who's here is invited. I'm going – Ted said it was okay. It's at the Hufflepuff common room. Harriet Jones told me today. She and James Travers are organising it.

Anyway, I talked to Kura about the Tom thing when Sarah-Jane was in the shower.

"Kura, do you fancy Tom?" I asked, watching her pick up some of her nickers off the floor. She had just previously emptied her trunk in search of a red dress with thin straps.

"That obvious am I?" she asked, turning around with a blush.

"Well, you're kind of a flirt," I said, hoping I didn't offend her. "I just don't want him to get distracted from Claire."

"So this is all about Claire?" asked Kura, eyebrows raised.

"What? No! It's just that Tom likes Claire, and if he thinks he can just have it easy with you, then…"

"What's so wrong about me liking Tom?" asked Kura. "Just because he liked Claire first – she doesn't even pay any attention to him in the first place. Besides, Tom held my hand the other day."

"I noticed," I said quickly to Kura's smug last sentence. "But what if that's just because you're showing interest? You know Tom, he's dead shy. He wouldn't tell Claire how he feels if he thinks it'll ruin their friendship. So, naturally, if someone else is showing interest he'll think it over."

"Are you saying he's desperate?" asked Kura, raising her eyebrows.

"No, I'm just saying he's shy," I explained.

"Yeah, course."

And she just picked up her stuff and went to the shower. Seeing as Sarah-Jane came back and tucked herself into bed, only to not fall asleep but stare up at the roof, we couldn't continue the conversation.

I know Kura has a point, but I still think it's wrong.

Vicky

* * *

Tom's Dorm

Sunday, 25 December 2016

2:44am

Dear Diary,

Merry Christmas!

Kura had an ingenious idea to have a sleepover at school to put an end to the monotonous past few days in time for Christmas. And seeing as Tom can't get up to the girls' dorms, and his is empty except for him…here we are!

I felt kind of bad for leaving Sarah-Jane alone in our dorm but she said a night alone will do her good. If she says so.

So here I am after a nice, long, chat with my friends, silently MMSing Ted. I've got my hangings drawn around me, so no one knows I'm up. Everyone's asleep, of course.

Or not. I hear noises.

"Tom?"

I'm pretty sure that's Claire. And that's Tom's grunt translating to "Is it worth waking me up so early for?"

"I can't sleep," she's saying.

I looked through the hangings just then. Tom poked his head out of his hangings sleepily.

"C'mon then," said Tom.

Claire disappeared into the hangings.

I'm going over.

Vicky

* * *

3:12am

Tom and Claire sure are close.

I crept over and kneeled beside the four-poster.

"I'm too caught up thinking about Vaughn," she said.

Vaughn? But that's Claire's older brother - he finished Hogwarts around a decade ago. What was wrong with him? Claire never talked about him to Kura and I.

"Why'd he have to do that?" moaned Claire. "Mum and Dad are so ashamed."

"Are you?" Tom asked.

"No," said Claire. "I'm worried about him, actually."

"He'll be fine," assured Tom.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"There sure isn't a Norton Christmas Party in Azkaban."

I clapped my hand to my mouth before I could let out a gasp. Vaughn was in Azkaban?

"He'll still get your present," said Tom.

"I didn't want to go home 'cause he's not there," said Claire. "Any doubt Mum and Dad would be too wound up to be merry."

"When does he get out?" asked Tom.

"Well, the usual sentence for playing pranks on Muggles is only about one month," said Claire. "But seeing as he did it repetitively to the point of harassment, he's got a whole year."

"You'll have to go home for the summer holidays anyway," said Tom. "Maybe you can go visit him. And he'll be back in time for next Christmas, anyway. "

"I suppose."

"Azkaban's not as bad as it used to be," murmured Tom. "Harry Potter's done good with the place. As good as a prison can get, anyway."

And then the room was silent once more.

Isn't that just the surprise of the century? Claire, perfect Claire, has a rebellious brother.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Monday, 26 December 2016

12:27am

This/yesterday morning when we all woke up, Claire was already in the showers. Good thing Kura doesn't know anything. I mean, what's holding hands compared to sleeping next to each other?

The Ravenclaws all stared a bit as Tom came down the stairs flanked by the three of us, but even I was too into the spirit to care. Even Claire put on a happy face, though her expression faltered throughout the day.

But we exchanged presents and enjoyed the Christmas feast and it was a pretty nice day overall.

And Ted called.

"Stay away from the mistletoe, Vicky," he greeted me.

"Merry Christmas, Ted," I said with a laugh. "Now, before I say I love you a million times over, I need to tell you about the Tom situation."

So I explained everything about revision and the talk and last night, though I only told him "Vaughn did something embarrassing".

"Maybe Tom sees Claire as a really close friend and now likes Kura," said Ted.

"Does he _like_ Kura, though?" I asked. "Or is it just because she'll be an easy catch?"

"I don't know. But by the way you explained last night, it sounds as though that wasn't the first time Claire needed comforting. Maybe she's snuck up to Tom's a couple of times before. I mean, okay, maybe she doesn't want to tell her girl friends because she's afraid that you'll be all judgemental – not saying that you will be, but guy friends are often perceived as the nice ones, as long as they're your friends. I mean, remember how much you confided in me even when we were just friends?"

"That's true," I said. "And Claire and Tom are in the same house, so they've be pretty - someone's coming."

"I love you, Vix," said Ted.

"I love you too, Teddy."

"Hey, listen, I'm going to have to pass around my WizComm, everyone here wants to say hello."

As Sarah-Jane settled down on her bed and pulled out her own WizComm, I imagined Ted's little WizComm being passed around the Burrow as everyone settled in their couches for a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Vicky, zankyou so much for ze dress," said Mum when she got the WizComm last. "And that mug you gave youar fazur was very cheeky."

The return of her French accent disturbed me.

"Mum, why've you got you're accent?" I asked quickly. "Don't tell me you and Dad had been taking days off work now the twins are busy at school."

"Oh, Vicky, relax! I 'ave been helping with translating at Gringottz. French eez my forte, you know."

"Sure, Mum," I said. "Merry Christmas!"

I got a huge box of presents in the mail, hauled by about ten owls. Most of it was chocolates and stuff, but it was still nice. Ted sent me a gold love heart necklace. As in real gold. Must get paid quite well on that Quidditch team of his, even if he is on the bench a lot.

Well, anyway, as we were getting ready for the Christmas party, Gwen burst into our dorm in a panic.

"Chris is going to be there!" she fretted.

"You really are thick, aren't you?" I asked as I pulled on my dress from behind the hangings.

"Yes, but I have nothing to wear!"

I shuffled through the trunk next to me before throwing her a top.

"Thanks Vic."

"Just be thankful Heath's not here," I called as the dormitory door opened.

The dress I had chosen to wear was a plain black with no sleeves, and Sarah-Jane forced me to put lipstick on or else I would look plain, she said.

The top I had given Gwen, however, wasn't quite so plain: a red halter top with a V-shaped neckline.

"How big are your boobs?" asked Gwen when I saw her in the common room. She wore the top with dark jeans and her hair out. "I had to shrink this top so much."

"Hey, I'm part Veela," I excused myself.

After waiting for the other Gryffindors, we traipsed off to the Hufflepuff common room. All the girls looked really beautiful, especially Tanya. She was wearing a soft, blue dress with thin straps and her dark waves framed an un-made-up face.

As we got closer to the kitchens, I started fiddling with my hair more and more.

"Leave your hair, Vic, you'll ruin it," said Kura, who was pushing her own curls away from her face.

Kura is honestly the worst at reading body language.

"You alright Vix?" asked Matt, concern in his eyes. "You look a bit tense."

"I'm fine," I said hysterically. "Just trying to remember what my last parties were like."

"Er, you were always with Ted," said Matt. "Guess that doesn't really help, does it?"

"Not really."

"Tell you what?" said Matt, smiling now. "How's about I stand right next to you during the whole night?"

"You'd do that?" I asked, my eyes wide.

Matt nodded.

"Thanks, Matt, I love you," I said, giving him a massive embrace. "I promise I won't drag you into it if I'm going to another party.

"I wasn't planning on doing much anyway," said Matt.

We entered the Hufflepuff common room and realised that we were a tad bit late. There were already couples pashing, including-

"That little loser!"

Gwen seethed as she spotted Katie sucking all the oxygen out of Chris at the edge of the room.

"What is he to her, anyway?" she asked me. "I thought she'd go for the older type."

"Hey, I thought he was pretty adorable once," I said. "I mean, he's got really cute dimples and grey eyes."

Gwen just shot me a glare.

"Hey Vicky."

Gwen, Matt and I turned around to see who else but Will, smiling disturbingly at me.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"A dance," said Will, holding out his hand.

I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face Stacy.

"Go ask her for a dance," I said, giving him a slight push on the back.

And, to my surprise, he actually did. Woah, am I a good matchmaker or what?

"Y'know Matt," I said, turning to him. "Just go, I'll hang around with Tom and Kura and Claire and Gwen."

"Hey, I'm your cousin-in-law," said Matt. "I have a responsibility."

Though I noticed he was glancing over at Sarah-Jane.

"Just go."

I left Matt, dragging Gwen along to where Kura was talking to Tom and Claire.

"Merry Christmas," I said, well, merrily.

"Have you seen Katie?" asked Kura.

"Who hasn't?" asked Gwen sourly. "Okay, tell me one thing: does Chris look like he's enjoying himself?"

We all looked over at Chris. His eyes were closed and his arms were wrapped tightly around Katie's slender waist. He definitely was kissing back.

"Um..."

"Great," said Gwen, sitting down on an arm of one of the couches that had been pushed against the wall. "I have absolutely no chance."

I glanced at the drinks table and saw a bottle of Veela Ice. I picked it up.

"You drink, Vicky?" asked Tom in surprise.

I shook my head with a smile and pulled my arm back. A smile lit up Gwen's face. Katie and Chris were right next to a wall.

The bottle of Veela Ice flew through the air and smashed on the wall, just above the couples head. They flew apart and looked around in shock.

"Are you crazy?" hissed Claire.

But my plan had worked, for Chris seemed to come back to his senses and walked away from Katie. She was pretty angry at that, and stormed off in the other direction.

"She won't get another chance," I said confidently. "Go."

Gwen pushed her hair back and walked off.

"Was there a point of us even coming here?" asked Kura after a while, irritated that we were just standing around.

"Do you want there to be?" asked Tom.

"Well, yeah…"

And before anything else could be said, Tom dragged Kura onto the dance floor.

"Could you see them together?" asked Claire, cocking her head to the side.

"I don't know."

"Boo!"

Claire and I jumped as Tanya came up from behind us. She definitely was Uncle George's daughter.

"Haven't you found anyone yet?" I asked.

"Oh, please," she said. "Every boy in my year's a jerk. Way too hormonal."

"Glad our year's past that, hey Claire. Claire?"

Claire was looking across the room at Robert Wilson sipping his Butterbeer, her head titled on an angle.

"What's he like, Vix?"

"He's in half your classes, isn't he?" I said, eyebrows furrowed.

"You're in his house."

"Rob's crazy," said Tanya, "in a good way."

I gave Tanya a searching look before turning back to Claire.

"Claire, talk to him first," I said, annoyed.

"Okay."

And, I couldn't believe it, she was off.

"Great," I moaned. "Alone at a party, what joy."

"You've got me," piped up Tanya.

"No offence, but no thirteen-year-old's going to stop these guys."

And I was soon proven right, unfortunately.

"Hey Vicky," said Teale, straight away putting his arms around my waist. I smelt it straight away- Firewhiskey.

"Teale," I said calmly. "Get away from me."

Tanya hovered helplessly by my side. There's no pocket for a wand in a nice dress like the one she was wearing. Or in mine, for that matter.

"Teale," I warned.

He was leaning in. I tried to push him away but it was no use. Here we go again…

Or not.

Someone had shoved into us, forcing us apart and me to fall on the ground. I looked up see that Matt (the best ex-boyfriend ever) had slammed into Teale, pushing him into the wall.

"What are you? Her boyfriend?" asked Teale when Matt had straightened up.

"I'm her _ex_-boyfriend."

And I couldn't help it – the words reminded me too much of a superhero movie. Forget what had nearly happened, I started laughing. Rolling around like a little kid, scrunching up my face and cackling till it hurt.

"Um, Vix?"

"Hmm?" I said, looking up at Matt once I had composed myself.

"Your dress is kind of up around your stomach."

I sat up and pushed the skirt of my dress down. Teale and Tanya were staring at me, along with half the party. I swore.

"Ted will be so happy about that," jeered Ava.

I got up and glared around. They all averted their attention at that.

"Thanks," I told Matt with an awkward smile, my face burning.

"So much for sticking with Tom," said Matt.

"It was only a kiss," I said offhandedly.

"Only? Vicky, how many kisses have you had since coming to Hogwarts?" asked Matt, raising his eyebrows.

"Um, just the one from Will."

"Have you told Ted about that?"

I bit my lip.

"He might want to know," suggested Matt.

"It wasn't my fault," I said. "He just came at me and-"

"If you want to have an honest relationship with him, you might as well," said Tanya.

"I'll tell it to his face," I said. "Next time we meet."

Matt nodded and stuck by me for the rest of the party. I don't even know why he's being so nice but it's really sweet of him.

Tom and Kura seemed to have so much fun dancing together, even though nothing "happened". I'm still trying to figure out who's friends and who's more. Claire's pretty much set on Robert though.

And Gwen? Well, Chris and her talked heaps. Neither of them much fancied a dance but they're getting somewhere. At least I think so.

I'm feeling so sleepy. Night.

V. P. W

* * *

The Dorm

Wednesday, 28 December 2016

12:18pm

Dear Diary,

Just realised the next time Ted and I will meet will be at his match. Where Matt will make sure I tell him. But I don't want to ruin the moment for Ted if he wins. Puddlemere hasn't won one match he's played. I reckon it's 'cause he's new, and in all of those matches they've tried out their new Seeker. Because Ted's a really good Chaser.

While I'm here I might as well tell you about all the other stuff that's happening.

I called Ted and he asked how the party was.

"Fine," I said. "Matt's a really good ex, y'know."

"Um, is that supposed to mean something?" asked Ted.

"He's just a really good friend," I explained. "Ted, I miss you so much."

"Christmas was almost boring without you," said Ted. "Hey, did you know that James doesn't even know about us?"

"Really?" I asked. "Guess Aunt Ginny can keep a secret after all."

"Did I tell you I used to have a crush on her?"

"Who?" I asked stupidly.

"Ginny."

I was silent for a moment and then I burst out laughing.

"Does she know?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, I think so," said Ted. "I used to bring her flowers whenever we went 'round and I'd help her out a lot."

"How old were you?"

"Eight."

I laughed some more.

"What colour will your hair be for the Quidditch match?" I asked once I'd recovered.

"What colour do you want it?"

"Something kissable," I said.

"Which is anything on me."

"If you were here I'd whack you right now."

"I miss your whacks."

"I miss your Metamorphing."

"I miss your cuddles."

"I miss your kisses."

"My throat misses your tongue. And I miss the colour that's flooding your cheeks right now."

"I _really_ miss our cheesiness."

Ted chuckled.

"Hey, I've got some Amortentia that sits on my bedside table," he said suddenly.

"What for? I'm already hopelessly in love with you."

"Because it smells like you," said Ted, sounding infatuated. "Honeydew melon mixed in with ink and parchment and a hint of sea water."

"That must smell horrible."

"It doesn't, it's the most heavenly thing. It's like you stuffed into a bottle."

"Wonderful, Ted," I said sarcastically. "Have you been drinking?"

"I'm serious, Vicky, you should get some. It takes away some of the pain of not seeing you."

"I'll steal some when we do it in Potions," I promised. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Only a couple of days till New Year's – no kisses this year, I'm hoping.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Friday, 30 December 2016

7:37pm

Dear Diary,

Oh-oh. Honeycomb found out about the party. The story is that a few boys got into a fight about some girl one of them danced with. They were sleeping it off in the Hospital Wing till this morning when they were forced to explain.

He doesn't know who organised it, so James and Harriet get to keep their prefect badges. All we got for punishment was an earful at breakfast, and he's sending the teachers down to supervise us tomorrow night so there isn't a repeat. Kura and I might not be allowed to go down and see Claire and Tom. And no one will feel comfortable having a midnight kiss.

"That's why we never planned a party for New Year," explained Harriet when I was talking to her at lunch. "In case we got found out."

"Shame, really," said Claire wistfully. "Robert and I could do with some more talking."

"And dancing was so much fun last time," said Kura.

"There'll be parties during term," I reminded them. "And Claire, you can talk to Robert whenever you want."

Those two are so needy sometimes.

But what's wrong with having a party? I mean, okay, the alcohol's probably what got them upset and I'm being unreasonable, but why don't they organise parties for us as a preventative?

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Sunday, 1 January 2017

12:42am

Dear Diary,

Disaster of a New Year. Hope it doesn't set the tone for the next 364 days.

"I'm going to be less flirty next year," giggled Kura as we got up to the dorm after dinner. "That's my resolution."

"I'm going to try and get kissed by less guys," I said, exasperated. Just at dinner, a seventh-year had tried and failed to entice me. I've just about had enough.

"D'you reckon Longbottom will let us go to Ravenclaw HQ?" asked Kura from the bathroom. I heard the sink tap turn on and realised she must be washing her hair so she could brush it and then style it differently. Must be a bother having curls.

"I'd say so," I said as Sarah-Jane came into the dorm. "It's not like we're irresponsible or anything."

"You're saying Kura Tozer's responsible?" she joked, just as Kura came out of the bathroom with her hair absolutely soaked. Kura chucked a pillow at Sarah-Jane.

"It's so much fun not having to worry about Mandy and Roxy," I said with a sigh as my dorm-mates kept chucking pillows. "Too bad they're coming back in a week."

"Don't ruin the moment," said Kura in a mock-baby voice, chucking a pillow at me. That was it for my voice of reason. It was war.

"We should probably get down and start pleading," I said after five minutes of pillow fighting. Forget re-brushing Kura's hair, it had already dried into messiness. She quickly wound it into a plait and we left Sarah-Jane for the common room.

"Professor," I asked when we reached the portrait hole. Longbottom was guarding it like a sentinel. "I was wondering whether Sakura and I could go over to the Ravenclaw common room to see Claire and Tom."

He gave us a long look.

"Only because you're the first to ask," he said. "Don't expect a party to gather wherever you're going."

Lucky. Longbottom gave us a signed parchment as explanation and we headed down the halls.

"Aw yeah," said Kura, doing a little victory dance. "How good are we?"

We practically skipped all the way, and answered the puzzle to get into the Ravenclaw common room with ease. Edgecombe wasn't too thrilled to see us, but we thrust the note into her stick fingers and gave her a smug little smile. She humphed.

Anyway, so Kura and I looked around in search of Tom and Claire. They were sitting beside each other on the floor. We started walking towards them, but then Kura yanked my arm back.

"What?" I hissed.

She couldn't speak by the looks of things, though she nudged her head towards Claire and Tom. I studied them closer and then saw that Tom's hand rested on Claire's. I took a deep breath, but did what I had to – I dragged Kura over to where Tom and Claire were.

Claire's head snapped up when she realised we were approaching and she smiled so ignorantly. Tom's hand whipped away from hers.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, standing up.

"We came to wish you guys a happy New Year," I said, "right Kura."

Kura, who looked like she would explode any moment, nodded.

"But Longbottom doesn't want us staying too long," she said. "Might get suspicious, y'know."

"Aw, shanks," said Claire, pretending to be embarrassed.

My eyes scanned over Tom. His face was as red as Weasley hair, the complete opposite of the bubbling Claire before us. How were they going to work? I glanced back at Kura, still looking pretty contained but pretty threatening too.

"We better go, then," I said, following Kura's lead. I was certain she would explode sometime, I just didn't know when. "Happy New Year!"

We exchanged hugs and then we were racing out of the common room in the nick of time…

_Bang._

"Can you believe her?" shouted Kura, her nostrils flaring like a bull at the rodeo. "He still likes her. And she's so blonde she doesn't even notice."

"Come on, now," I reasoned, "that's not her fault. Besides, he could have just been comforting her."

"That little-" (Kura called Claire some pretty awful names) "-needs comforting?"

"She's been through a lot lately," I explained.

"What, been getting point one percent wrong on her exams, has she?" scorned Kura. "Oh, poor Claire. Come join the D club with me failing every class."

"Look, it's a lot worse than that," I said, trying my utmost to keep my temper.

"_Her_ mum hasn't died, has she?" asked Kura with mock concern. "Wait a minute…"

Kura stopped in her tracks. I turned to her, fearing the worst. Kura doesn't really _think_ much, so I really didn't know what to expect.

"How come you and Tom know what's going on with Claire and I don't?" she asked, anger and curiosity in her voice. "It's something to do with me, isn't it."

"Kura, it's not like that, honestly," I said. "I overheard them talking about it when we were sleeping over at Tom's dorm."

"And why was Tom the only one that knows?" asked Kura suspiciously. She's worse than Sherlock Holmes, she is.

"Probably bawled to him when she found out – they are in the same house."

"Okay, then tell me."

"What?"

"What's the big thing she's been through lately?" asked Kura, mocking my words.

"I can't tell you, I'm not even s'posed to know," I said in defence.

Kura looked at me, trying to do the whole searching thing but of course she's dreadful at reading body language, or any type of language for that matter.

"Fine," she said resolutely, tramping off down the hall again. "But I'm going to need to think of another resolution now."

She was going to flirt again – that was definitely bad news.

Kura went straight up to bed once we'd announced our presence to a tense-looking Longbottom. I think she stayed up, though, 'cause she's got that tradition she's keeping going for her Mum. I didn't go up to offer any comfort, seeing as I didn't know how and she'd said 'goodnight' so firmly, but instead I sat myself down on the couch and sighed.

"You look a little tense."

It was Tanya, smiling down at me with quite a beautiful, serene smile.

"Just a little bit on my mind," I said, "including why you don't have a boyfriend."

"No one meets my high standards," said Tanya, sitting down next to me. "Got a New Year's resolution?"

"To kiss less boys who aren't Teddy," I said before I could stop myself.

"I'm glad I'm not a Veela," said Tanya. "I'm sorry if that offends you."

"Nah," I said. "I don't much fancy being a Veela. Mum reckons I'm crazy though."

"My dad doesn't like your mum much," said Tanya, "but Mum reckons he's just jealous he doesn't have a Veela for a wife. Of course, that always starts off a comfort snog session."

She shuddered.

"Are you going to be an Auror?" I asked.

Tanya's eyes grew wide and she stared at me.

"You're really observant," I explained.

"And you're really observant for observing that I'm observant," she said.

"I never thought of it like that," I said, brows furrowed. "Too bad I didn't do Defence this year."

We sat there talking for a while, until it got close to midnight. I didn't want to be around everyone, so I bade Tanya goodnight and a happy New Year before walking up to my dorm.

I chucked my WizComm around in my hand. Ted said he'd call. But that would probably be after midnight. After glancing at Kura's unconvincingly silent four-poster, I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. The walls were practically sound barriers or else you'd be able to hear everyone singing in the shower and the boys mucking around in their bathroom just next door. And I'd be able to have some privacy because the door would have to open before anyone heard anything.

I scrolled through my contact list until I found Ted, before putting the WizComm to my ear. I sighed as the ringing noise turned into Ted's cool voice saying, "Hey, you've reached my WizComm but fortunately I have better things to do than wait around for calls. Just leave a message and I promise I'll call you back…if I like you."

"Hey, Ted, it's me," I said awkwardly, staring at my reflection in the mirror that stretched along the whole wall beside to the door. "Look, I know you're calling anyway but I wanted to call earlier to talk about some stuff. But don't worry about it, it's not too urgent - just the usual friends business. Well, hope you're having a good time. Bye."

I put my WizComm down and sighed before looking down at my watch: 11:57. He'd call soon anyway. I tapped my fingers impatiently. I swear three minutes has never gone slower, it was torture.

At exactly 12, my WizComm rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous, Happy New Year, I'm missing you like crazy."

It was, of course, Ted.

"Happy New Year, Ted," I said, brushing back my fringe, "but not for all of us."

I explained what had happened and waited for him to reply. But there was a moment's silence.

"Kura sure can get jealous," he said finally.

"I reckon."

"I don't really know what to do. Maybe you should let it be for a while?" suggested Ted.

"I don't quite like that idea but seeing as I've got no other choice, yes, sir!" I exclaimed, doing an army salute even though Ted couldn't see it. I decided to talk about merrier things. "Y'know, Tanya reckons I could be a good Auror for observing her observing things."

"You could," said Ted. "We could take the course together. Once you're out of Hogwarts."

"I haven't done Defence," I explained. "Or some of the other recommended subjects. Besides, I want to be a natural therapist, remember?"

"Ah, yes," said Ted, sounding wise. "A hippie, you mean?"

"Shut up, Ted," I said with a smile. "Where are you, anyway?"

"Outside a club."

"What?"

"Relax, Vicky," whispered Ted, and I did. His voice does that to me. "I didn't drink or anything. I'm just out with the Quidditch team."

"What'd Gran say, then?" I asked.

"Surprisingly tolerant," said Ted. "Though that may be because I'm the breadwinner of the family now she's just retired. Where are you?"

"Dormitory bathrooms," I said.

"Vicky?"

"Yeah?"

"Most sane people don't welcome a new year in a bathroom."

"Kura's 'sleeping' in the dorm and Longbottom's on guard dog duty downstairs…"

I explained about the trouble the party had caused.

"Sounds like fun. Did you make a resolution," asked Ted.

"Not one I'm going to tell you."

Ted sulked.

"I'll explain when I see you," I said. "Love you."

"Bye gorgeous."

"No drinking!" I ordered.

"Just go to sleep, love."

I sighed as I put my WizComm in my pocket

Ted might get a little angry at me.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Tuesday, 3 January 2017

7:35pm

Dear Diary,

During our Quidditch practice today, Gwen said she reckons we can definitely beat Hufflepuff. At the sound of 'Hufflepuff', Tanya and I oohed. That sure got the whole team interested.

"Is it James Travers?" asked Felix.

"Or Jacob Zakowski?" probed Lauren.

"Max English!" said Matt.

"Guys, would you just-"

"Chris Reiss!" exclaimed Lauren and Felix dreamily.

Gwen blushed a deep red – way to make it obvious.

"Not him," groaned Matt. "Cute little dimples."

"You won't tell him, will you?" wailed Gwen.

"We're a _team_ Gwen," Lauren reminded her. "Of course we won't, right Sean?"

Sean was, of course, most likely to spread the secret, and we all glared at him.

"What? I hate Chris," he spat.

We all rolled our eyes.

Everyone's coming back on Saturday. It was nice when it was just a little crowd with no work to worry about, even if Gwen had us out on the pitch practically everyday, and I didn't get to see Ted.

Only a couple of weeks till the match. I really want to see Ted, but I don't know how he'll take the news.

Vix

* * *

The Dorm

Saturday, 7 January 2017

8:46pm

Dear Diary,

They're here and I'm hiding behind my hangings. Benji's with me. He is such an adorable cat, even though he's trying to rip apart the hangings.

I tried calling Ted but he didn't pick up, maybe because he's at Quidditch practice, so I left a message.

"Hey Ted. I'm just calling randomly. Everyone's come back and it's pretty hectic. Nothing much on the Tom front, Benji's trying to rip apart the hangings and, of course, I miss you like crazy."

Kura's already asleep. She hasn't even talked to Claire or Tom since New Year's. And we've got Potions first up on Monday with all four of us.

I've got way too much to worry about.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Sunday, 8 January 2017

9:05pm

Dear Diary,

Do I need to be worrying so much? Because Ted hasn't called back yet. D'you think something's happened, like an injury or illness or something? Because otherwise he would have called, right?

Dreading Potions tomorrow.

Vicky

* * *

**AN: **So, um, it's nearly school time and I haven't got nearly as many reviews as on previous occasions. I don't really care whether you love or hate it, just tell me in a review so I can improve or whatever.

Also, excuse the bad editing. It's getting quite humid here. Stupid global warming.

* * *


	21. Drunken Ted and NeverEnding Court Cases

**Disclaimer: **JK could write way more words in two weeks.

**AN: **Aww yeah: 27,797 words this holidays. But, you're going to hate me – school starts next week. Now, that's not the usual hatred – you'll figure out why by the end of this chapter. Thanks so much to maddikinz940. I hope you realise that I've taken your advice ;)

* * *

The Dorm

Monday, 9 January 2017

8:13pm

Dear Diary,

It was a, um, eventful first day back. We ate breakfast and I was so nervous. I hadn't yet received an MMS or anything from Ted and, naturally, I was worried. It wasn't like Ted not to, well, call me.

But I still trudged down to Potions with Kura. She just happened to want to stay back after Tom and Claire left to speak to Xu about her Charms exam. I know what you're thinking – she could have at least thought of a slightly plausible excuse.

"I think I've got stomach cramps," she said as we approached the Potions classroom.

"Nonsense, you're due in two weeks," I said.

Hey, it's a friend's job to know these things…kind of.

"Must be appendicitis!" exclaimed Kura, trying to walk in the other direction to the Hospital Wing.

"Wizards don't get that, Kura," I said. "You've been watching too much TV."

I dragged her into the Potions classroom. She sat on the end of the table so I had to sit between her and Claire. On the other end was Tom.

"Hey," I greeted my friends, dropping my bag onto the floor.

Professor Tanner had his back to us as he wrote on the blackboard.

"Katie doesn't have a bottle of Veela Ice with her," whispered Claire to Kura and me. "Tom and I reckon it's because of what happened at the Christmas party."

I sniggered.

"She scrunches up her nose whenever she even smells a whiff of it," added Tom.

We all erupted in giggles, even Kura, until Tanner turned and gave us a death stare.

"Mr Pascoe," he boomed, peering over his spectacles at Tom. "Come up here for a moment."

As Tom went up to assist with making the potion, Kura leaned over me and muttered to Claire, "You're getting pretty close to Tom, aren't you?"

Claire cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"You better make sure it doesn't ruin your friendship," whispered Kura.

"What are you talking about?" asked Claire. Thick.

"When we walked in on New Year's Eve and he had his hand on yours."

"Oh!" said Claire, earning a glare from Tanner. Once he turned back to the potion, she murmured. "That's nothing. I'll explain later."

And they finally permitted me to pay attention in class. Good thing, too – we were learning how to make the Polyjuice potion. It would take a month, and if we did one thing wrong along the way we'd pretty much be failed.

But I was curious as to what exactly Claire was going to tell Kura, and I couldn't really concentrate. Claire helped me out a bit though, so I did okay.

When break rolled around, Tom went to the bathroom and Kura nagged Claire.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" she moaned.

"Okay," said Claire, setting her bag down on the grass. "Vaughn kind of got sent to Azkaban."

Kura's jaw dropped. I pretended to be surprised too.

"He harassed a Muggle," explained Claire. "He's got a year. He'll be out just before Christmas."

Kura, to my surprise, gave Claire a hug.

"You poor thing," she said, squeezing Claire so hard I thought her eyes would pop out. "I'm so sorry; I've been so annoying lately."

And then I remembered all of this was supposed to be news to me too.

"Aw, Claire," I said, hugging her and Kura's hug. "If you need anything, let us know."

Claire's eyes were puffy so we took her to the bathroom before the next session. Kura and Claire headed off to Runes and I met Tom at the edge of the forest for Magical Creatures.

"Claire told us about what happened with Vaughn," I told him. "You knew, I presume?"

"Yeah, that's what the whole hand thing was about," he muttered as Hagrid came out of his hut.

We had a theory lesson, sitting on the grass and learning about dragons. Hagrid seemed really passionate and I smiled as I recalled the story of his own illegal pet dragon.

"Oi! Vicky!"

It was Ava, laying stomach-down next to Viv and taking advantage of the minute Hagrid popped into his cottage to get his small whiteboard.

"You going to flash at the next party?" she smirked. "Because I'm sure Teale had a wonderfully long look. Good view from where he, and the rest of us, were standing, too."

"How lame," I said, turning back to face the front.

Something small hit the back of my head. I turned and saw the only ammunition Ava would ever use – a beer bottle lid. She sipped on her newly opened bottle, raising her eyebrows at me.

I turned back again, flaring my nostrils.

"It's only Ava," murmured Tom.

"I'll blame the full moon then."

Tom smiled weakly but payed full attention to Hagrid after he came out of his hut. Typical.

Anyway, so throughout lunch I was fiddling with my WizComm nervously while gulping down pumpkin soup.

"Just call him," said Tanya as she passed on her way to join her friends.

"I'm going to call Ted," I told Kura after a few seconds.

She nodded, her mouth stuffed with food, and I raced off to the Entrance Hall.

"C'mon, pick up," I whispered as I heard the ring tone.

"Hello?"

"Ted!" I practically shouted.

"My ear," said Ted. "How are you Vicky?"

"Yeah, I'm good. But how are you, I've been worried?"

"I just got your message this morning, when classes had already started," he explained. "I've been at Quidditch camp."

"Quidditch camp?"

"Two days of torture," said Ted sourly. "I'm still hurting."

"Sounds like the extreme of Gwen's holiday training," I said.

"No, that's worse. I didn't even get to see you because of that."

"There's only a couple of weeks till the match," I reminded him. "When is it, exactly?"

"Fourth of February, 2017," said Ted. "But that's still _ages_ away!"

"You are such a whinger," I said. "Hey, guess what happened with Claire and Kura?"

As I explained, I saw the Slytherin Evils emerge from the Great Hall and come over to me. I rolled my eyes. What did they want now?

"Is that Ted?" asked Viv, definitely loud enough for him to here. "Have you told him how desperate you are these days?"

"Shut up, Viv," I seethed. As if it was going to help.

"Have you shown him your undies, then?" heckled Chanel.

"Oh, how lame," I said, trying to walk past them. How unlucky that I was right up against the wall. "Don't make me hex you."

"Oh please," said Viv. "What can a stick like you do?"

I sighed and raised my wand.

"Bogus chiroptera."

I Bat Bogey Hexed all four of them before walking back to the Great Hall.

"Vicky, what was that about?" asked Ted suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it," I said. "I'll explain at the match."

"C'mon Vicky," said Tom as he and the rest of the school headed out of the hall. "We've got Herbology."

"I have to go, Ted," I said. "Bye."

I hate those Slytherin Evils.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Sunday, 15 January 2017

9:44pm

Dear Diary,

Huge Quidditch practice today, literally from dawn to dusk. Apart from a lunch break, of course. We all teased Gwen about "Dimples" until he actually came to watch practice with a few of his mates- Max English and Jacob Zakowski. Well, actually, we continued teasing her after we got an audience.

"Take your eyes off Dimples," I said as I passed Gwen.

I had to dodge a pretty well aimed Bludger for that. It was worth it though.

Matt, Sean and I were all in a really good mood because of all the joking around. Sean isn't even that bad anymore. I think he's learnt.

Anyway, when we finally touched the ground again it was pretty dark, though we hardly even wanted to stop. Chris called Gwen over and they talked a bit. She told me that they were pretty much friends afterwards in the change rooms.

"So he could have just been here on a – oh my gosh I am so stupid!"

I turned to look at her in confusion.

"I was too busy being flattered – they're all in the Hufflepuff Quidditch team!" she explained, distraught.

Everyone in the team was looking at her now.

"Don't worry about it," said Matt, coming over and sitting next to her. "We did all our techniques and stuff before they actually came. We just played while they were here."

Gwen nodded but she looked close to tears. And Gwen never cries.

We cheered her up by singing victory songs on the way up to dinner. Good thing Chris and that had already gone up.

We're going to win anyway.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Thursday, 19 January 2017

9:20pm

Dear Diary,

During Potions today, seeing as we're just letting our Polyjuice Potions sit for a while, we discussed Amortentia.

And Ted was so right!

It smelled exactly like him, that sweet masculinity I still can't identify. And I actually did steal a little vat. For personal indulgence, of course. Everyone in my dorm comes by to smell it every so often. I've got it locked up so no one uses it, of course. With Kura in my dorm, you never know.

I mean, why would you drink or anything when you can just sit there smelling Amortentia?

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Saturday, 28 January 2017

5:34pm

Dear Diary,

Will and Stacy seem like a pretty tight couple. Hopefully that will stop some of the drama.

Also, I have been writing like crazy these past weekends. And I'm nearly finished my first novel. I gave it to Claire to read over and, after she finished it in a couple of hours, she said it was pretty alright. She actually really wants me to finish it so she can find out what happens.

Only one problem: writer's block.

So I called Ted.

"Hey," I chirped.

"Hey Vicky!" he said. "One week till the match. And we won today too."

"Were you playing?" I asked.

"Nup. But Oliver's willing to try me next week."

"Great," I said. "I can't wait to see you fly."

"How's Sean treating you?" Ted asked.

"He's actually getting better. Maybe it was the Veelaness."

"I still want to know what those Slytherins were talking about," he said.

"One week," I reminded him.

Oh boy, wish me luck.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Saturday, 4 February 2017

10:00pm

Dear Diary,

What a day.

We were quite a sight, marching out of the grounds (with permission, of course) completely covered in blue and yellow, even the boys' faces were painted. Us girls had feathery yellow scarves draped around our necks, large blue love-heart sunnies, and yellow and blue glitter stars on our faces. Gwen gave us all either yellow or blue sequin dresses and we even sprayed our hair Puddlemere colours.

"I hate this thing," said Lauren as we took our seats on the Knight Bus.

And I soon knew why. It was the most unstable method of transport - we might as well have gone on Thestrals.

But Wood had got us awesome seats in the box, right next to him. He was completely ecstatic during the whole match, and so was I. I thought the box would be full of posh people drinking champagne but they were all as crazy as we were.

Ted flew absolutely wonderfully. He put in half the team's goals and missed every single Bludger.

"Go Puddlemere!" Matt shouted, his voice echoing through the whole box. A couple of Tornadoes fans glared at him.

"Doesn't Ted look hot?" giggled Felix.

He sure did. His hair was streaked blue and yellow but he had his usual face. He was right – anything was kissable on him.

"That's a Wronski Feint!" Gwen told Tanya as the Puddlemere Seeker left the Tornadoes Seeker dazed on the ground.

She also showed us the Porskoff Play and Hawkshead Feint.

"Now that the educational part's done," said Gwen, tucking her hair behind her ear, "GO PUDDLEMERE!"

Of course, Puddlemere beat the Tornadoes – 800 to 220. That almost made up for their previous losses.

"You ready?" asked Matt as we marched down to the change rooms.

I nodded, though my stomach was twisted up. What if he did get angry at me?

Oliver Wood pushed open the door and we all scurried into the spacious change room. Kyle Jacobs and Nick Wright were sipping on Firewhiskey, Karla Palmer was putting three sugar cubes in her mouth, George Strauss's bruised knee was being tended to and Ted came over and gave me a huge hug.

"I almost couldn't recognise you!" he said, nearly lifting me off my feet.

Matt raised his eyebrows at me.

"Ted, we need to talk."

Ted nodded and led us into a private cool down room.

"So, what's up?" he said, dragging me onto his lap after he'd locked the door and sat down on the bench.

"My resolution was to kiss less guys that aren't you," I muttered to my hands.

"I like that," said Ted.

When I didn't reply, Ted turned my head to face him and took off the sunglasses I was still wearing.

"Will kind of kissed me in Muggle Studies," I explained. "And Teale nearly kissed me at the party but then Matt stopped him."

"Are you alright?" asked Ted, looking me over as if I might look different or something.

"I'm fine," I said.

"I owe Matt," muttered Ted. "And what were the Slytherins talking about, about your, well…"

Ted blushed and I kissed his forehead softly.

"I kind of flashed to the whole party. Matt knocked me to the floor when he stopped Teale and I kind of started laughing."

Ted was silent for a moment and I looked down at my hands again.

"You didn't want to kiss anyone, did you?" asked Ted.

"Of course not," I said. "Look, Ted, I understand if you're angry..."

"Angry?" asked Ted, shocked. "You're a Veela. I'm going to have to deal with that. Besides, we're soul mates."

Ted turned my head and kissed me full on the lips.

"I love you," I muttered. "But we better get back out there."

I stood up and made for the door, but Ted had a better idea. He pulled me back by my hand and of course I gave in. Our snogging was so intense I didn't even notice the knocking on the door until-

"Hurry up in there, would you? It's already dark!"

I pulled myself away from Ted and giggled. He kissed me once more before we opened the door to a fuming Gwen.

"Aren't you glad Chris can't see you now?" I muttered as we slid past her.

"Thanks Matt," said Ted, taking Matt's hand in a grateful handshake.

"Hey, she _is_ my cousin-in-law," said Matt.

"Yeah, whatever," said Ted at Matt's excuse. "How's Greta?"

"We broke up," said Matt. "Hey, you played really well."

"Yeah, I forgot to say," I piped in.

"I wonder why," muttered Matt.

"Okay, let's go!" barked Gwen.

I kissed Ted one last time and then we were gone. That was way too short a visit.

"Wash that stuff out of your hair as soon as you get back," called Ted as we headed out of the change rooms.

"Did you see the way Jacobs caught the Snitch?" asked Tanya in amazement as we endured the Knight Bus back.

"Ted's dodging that Bludger from Prince was better," said Lauren.

"Ted's kisses were better," I said, causing the team to 'ooh' and an angry lady sitting next to us to glare.

"You all better win the next match," said Gwen nervously as we gladly hopped off the bus at Hogwarts. "Or else Longbottom will blame me and say this trip wasn't worth it."

We all chattered loudly as we headed up to the common room before I headed straight for the shower.

I was there for Ted's first professional Quidditch match win. I am so proud of him.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Wednesday, 8 February 2017

8:42pm

Dear Diary,

So much homework but I had to write.

I've been down to the kitchen to make Ted's Valentines gift. The elves are so helpful and sweet, they really are!

This is the note I'm sending with the gift:

_Ted_

_Happy Valentines/Two Year Anniversary!_

_A treat for every day till I see you next on the 1__st__ of July. _

_Hope it eases the pain._

_xox_

_Vicky_

_PS: I miss you like crazy_

_PPS: I love you like crazy_

I made him one hundred and thirty seven little treats, most of them were cookies but there were cakes and toffees too. I put a charm on them to preserve them – I'm not that stupid. They're all packed in a little, I mean, huge basket with a blue bow on it.

One hundred and thirty seven days till I next see Ted. Argh!

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Tuesday, 14 February 2017

9:37pm

Dear Diary,

Love is in the air!

Anyway…

Ted sent me Chocolate Hearts (yum) a quill set where the ink smells like Amortentia (yum) and a bunch of flowers(yum, er…). And a note.

_Vicky,_

_Happy Two Year Anniversary,_

_I hope you like your presents. I picked the flowers from our garden when Gran was out and couldn't kill me. I'm sorry if I didn't cut them at the right place or whatever but it's the thought (and the amount of thorns that kill your hands) that counts. I thought the quills would be good because you write, and who doesn't like Chocolate Hearts?_

_Lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of love,_

_Teddy_

I'm using one of the quills at the moment. The intoxication's probably why I might not sound like the sanest person on Earth. The flowers are currently making my bedside table colourful and the Chocolate Hearts are being digested in my stomach.

There was a heap of snogging at the Great Hall during, well, just about every meal. No one approached me, though, so that was good.

Ted just MMSed me: _The amount of treats in the basket only reminded me of how long I'm not going to see you for. Until I ate one. xxx_

Better tell him how much I loved his presents.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Wednesday, 15 February 2017

4:56pm

Dear Diary,

Seems Valentines wasn't good for everyone – Owen gave Kura an emotional time.

Claire told me that yesterday afternoon in Runes, Kura asked him about it.

"I thought it would be a nice idea to send Valentines to all the girls I've ever been with," he explained with a shrug.

"Every girl you've ever been with?" shouted Kura, deeply offended. "Owen, that is so disrespectful! What are you trying to do, show how many girls are stupid enough to kiss you?"

"It's kind of like, a way of saying thanks," explained Owen.

"You are such a disrespectful git," spat Kura, "and I can't believe I ever went out with you!"

She turned around and sat next to Claire, who asked what had happened. Turns out yesterday morning Kura awoke earlier than the rest of the dorm to a Valentines card on her bed. She was really excited but when she saw that it was from Owen she ripped it into shreds and put it in the bin. Of course she wasn't going to tell anyone about it, I mean, imagine the shame of it all. Poor Kura.

I told her this afternoon that she should just forget about it, but of course she can't. I'd like to know exactly what he wrote on the card but of course she won't say. Sarah-Jane, who must have got a card from Owen too, is comforting Kura now. I'll let her take care of it.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Saturday, 25 February 2017

9:44pm

Dear Diary,

I finished my story last night. Yay! I haven't edited it, obviously –my first priority was to give it to Claire to read this morning. She hasn't read much yet, but she says it's good so far apart from a couple of errors. I have to let it sit for a while and then proofread it. I've duplicated it and put it in my trunk.

I told Ted I've finished it. He can't wait to read it, but he's going to have to until the holidays. He hasn't got a match today but he has next Saturday, which is Hogsmeade weekend. Guess we won't be able to meet then.

Gwen called an emergency meeting this afternoon because Hufflepuff actually beat Slytherin in the match today. That means that we need to beat them in our match in two weeks time to have a chance of winning the cup.

"Piece of cake," I said, "'slong as you keep your eyes off Chris."

"I'm serious, Vicky," she said.

"It's just Quidditch, Gwen," I told her. "You're coming out to Hogsmeade with me next week. It's almost like you don't live anymore."

"Is that just because Ted's not free next weekend?" asked Felix with a smile.

I humphed in a very dignified manner. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Fine, drag me out into the fresh air," she said.

"You're obsessed," I said.

Then she humphed in a dignified manner.

I'm going to remind her exactly what 'fun' is.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

4 March 2017

8:49pm

Dear Diary,

Gwen actually laughed today. She was fretting about how we should be practising today until I told her, "Chris isn't going to fancy a girl who's already lost the sparkle in her eyes when she smiles."

And, however cheesy you may consider the line, Gwen actually loosened up after that. Or maybe it was because after that we went into Honeydukes and got some sugar into us. We went into Uncle George's store next.

"Hey Chris!" said Gwen, absolutely hyper from all the sweets.

Chris looked up from the jar of Ton-Tongue Toffees he was inspecting and smiled his adorably dimply smile.

"Hey Gwen," said Uncle George, coming over. "I got those products for you."

"Excuse me for a minute," said Gwen and she and I followed Uncle George into the back room.

"Wildfire Whizbangs, Patented Daydream Charms, Extendable Ears, Ultimate Spy Pack, and Reusable Hangman," he said, handing them over.

Gwen handed over a few galleons and Uncle George handed back a few sickles.

"What's all that for?" I asked as we walked back into the main room.

"Some of it I can't tell you," said Gwen. "But the rest is for Weasleys' War Against the World."

"Heh?"

"April Fools' Day," explained Gwen. "It was James' idea. You can do it with us if you want, so long as you pay for some of the products."

I agreed and we stashed up on Portable Swamps, Ton-Tongue Toffees, trick wands, U-NO-POO, joke cauldrons, WonderWitch love potions, an Extra-Long Invisible Whoopee Cusions, and Dungbombs.

"You right there?" asked Chris when he saw us paying for our products. "Are you going on a loony run or something?"

Gwen giggled hopelessly and Uncle George raised his eyebrows. I sent him a pleading look and he nodded slightly.

"You over-giggled," I told Gwen later after she and Chris had finished talking and we were a few metres behind him on our way back to Hogwarts.

"He has such a cute bu-"

"Gwen, I honestly don't want to know!" I said, covering my ears with my hands. "How could you every judge someone's, um, gluteus maximus, anyway?"

She rolled her eyes and re-tied her hair in a ponytail.

"I guess I've been a bit obsessed about Quidditch lately," she admitted.

I'll say.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Friday, 10 March 2017

8:53pm

Dear Diary,

The lead-up to this match isn't nearly as hostile as the lead-up to the Slytherin match, but Gwen's had us out on the pitch every second day.

"Are you sure your little outing with Gwen worked," an irate Sean muttered after practice tonight.

"Hey, we would've practised every day this week if it wasn't for me," I murmured before Gwen came back from the captain's office.

"I want you all to go to sleep early tonight," she said as we headed up for dinner.

"Yeah, right," muttered Felix to Lauren.

I know where they'll be going: noobie party at Slytherin's. I can't believe it. The under-fifteens got aggro that they were barred from the big kids' parties so they decided to have their own. I don't even want to know what they'll be doing and drinking.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Sunday, 12 March 2017

12:44pm

Dear Diary,

I just got up, my head hurts and my stomach is grumbling, but I have to write.

Yesterday morning I awoke to a bottle on my bedside table. It was like one of those clear ones that you might use to freeze water in, with a cork stuck on the top with a metal thingy. There was a dark reddish liquid in it and a note beside.

_Vicky,_

_Drink the whole bottle. It'll help you with the match - keep the monthly pain away._

I figured it had to be someone like Kura or Claire because I'd been complaining to them Friday dinner about my cramps. Maybe it was some Potion that Claire had brewed up for me - she sure has the brains to do something like that.

I took a small sip and my mouth burned, but since when does medicine ever taste good? I skulled the rest and gingerly placed the bottle on the floor before taking a shower.

But the medicine was getting to me and, because I couldn't even stand straight, I ended up hopping out of the shower after a measly few seconds. By then I'd figured that it probably wasn't medicine. I wanted to tell Gwen at breakfast but _it _wouldn't let me. I felt sleepy and I had absolutely no control over my body.

The drink had me slouch down to the field until Kura and Claire took my arms.

"Hey," I slurred. "Where's Tom?"

"Here," he said, appearing beside Kura.

"Okay," I slurred – why couldn't they realise I was drunk already? "Do you like Claire or Kura?"

Everyone gaped at me, Tom with a blush creeping up his face. I looked at him expectantly until I tripped over my own feet, dragging Kura and Claire down with me. My friends' skirts flew up and I whipped around to look at Tom.

"You looked up Kura's skirt first!" I accused him. "Hah! Although that could be because Claire's look like tree trunks – honestly, Claire, you need to stop sitting at your desk and studying so much."

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_! I thought, but to no avail.

"Maybe you should join the Quidditch team," I continued as we got up. "Seeing as you're so delusional, Matt's body will encourage you."

Do I need to mention that, at that point, they left me to walk down to the change room by myself?

"Vicky, have you been drinking?" shouted Gwen as I slumped in the change room. "I can't believe this! You know how much this match means to me; even Felix and Lauren aren't wasted! I thought I could trust you of all people-"

I wanted to tell her to shut up and that it wasn't my fault, but as expected, the stupid booze wouldn't let me.

"The day you want to try alcohol – couldn't you at least wait till this afternoon?"

"What about one of those anti-drunkening drinks or whatever?" asked Sean.

"The only place you can get that is the Hospital Wing, and Shacklebolt doesn't give it out too easily," spat Gwen.

"Steal it," said Matt.

"The match starts in two minutes," wailed Gwen.

So I was helped onto my broom, Gwen prayed – I don't think she's _ever_ prayed – and we headed onto the pitch.

I didn't fall off my broom – barely, though. In the first hour, I dropped the Quaffle every time it was thrown to me. Matt and Sean learnt then not to let me get hold of it.

"Vicky, do _something_!" shouted Gwen before hitting a Bludger towards James Travers.

My drunken brain had me flying towards Reiss.

"Hey Chris," I said, flying next to him.

He didn't turn to me, probably because he had the Quaffle under his arm. I punched it out and Sean dove for it, catching it some few metres below.

"If only it was that easy getting you and Gwen together," I muttered.

Chris's grey eyes bore into mine.

"What? How can anyone resist such hot eyes?" I said, before zooming off.

"Vicky," Tanya said as I flew by her, " tape your mouth shut."

I turned to see Chris tell Gwen something before flying after the Quaffle again. She clenched her jaw and sent a Bludger my way.

"Gee, she's crazy," I muttered.

Tanya must have been looking at me more than she was searching for the Snitch, because it was only when it was dark and we were losing by quite a bit that she spotted it. Seeing that there was no way that we could win, she lessened our pain by catching it. It was somewhat of a miracle – we only lost by twenty points.

"Go steal that Potion, Matt," ordered Gwen as soon as the whistle was blown.

He nodded and sped off. I soon had full control of my body again and explained exactly what had happened while we were all in the change room, despite it being uncomfortable talking about my cycle in front of Matt and Sean.

"Any money it was one of those Slytherin girls," seethed Matt. "I saw them coming out of WWW's with heaps of spy products."

"We better tell the rest of them," said Gwen. "Y'know, to save Vicky being murdered."

And the House was fully supportive – they all started planning revenge against Viv and them.

"D'you forgive me?" I asked Kura, sidling up to her and handing over a Butterbeer.

"Of course," she said. "Hey, I'm thinking it wasn't Firewhiskey, because you can remember what you did. It was probably, like, Sensibilities or something."

"Whatever it is, it's given me a headache," I murmured. "Can you tell Claire and Tom? I'm going to go sleep it off."

Kura nodded and I went up to bed.

And that brings me to today. I better go apologise.

Vicky

* * *

9:06pm

Great news! Well, kind of.

I was comforting Gwen this morning.

"There's always next year," I said with a weak smile.

"Next year?" she said, as though I was crazy. "We can still win the cup."

"But you said that there was no way we could win if we lost yesterday's match!" I reminded her.

"Well, it's _practically_ impossible. We need to win by around five hundred points."

"I see your point," I said.

I'll give you a hint: Ravenclaw's a really tough team.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Saturday, 18 March 2017

9:15pm

A _lot_ has happened this past week, Diary.

For starters, I found out what Chris said to Gwen during the match: "hot eyes, hey?" But Gwen doesn't mind, even though he teases her whenever he can, because she loves the attention he gives her now.

Kura, Claire and Tom have not talked about, y'know, the whole issue of the three of them, but Claire's been paying less attention to Robert Wilson and she's been jogging in the evening. Great, I've made her ano'.

And, as if you care, but Josie caught Stan cheating on her and broke up with him. Like that's a valid reason considering what she's done, but I guess it was coming anyway.

We had a Quidditch practice today. Sean reckons I'm hot when I'm drunk. I told him to shut up or he'll have bats flying out of his nose.

We got back our marks for our Polyjuice Potion – Claire actually got an A. I don't think she's ever gotten an A. I think that maybe it's because she's taking so many subjects.

The main thing that happened this week, though, was all of us taking revenge on those Slytherin Evils. Matt confiscated their booze (something no one has ever dared to do), Sarah-Jane put MagiGlue in their shampoo(that was a sight at dinner), Dan Grey stopped helping them during class, Alex Greene stopped doing their homework for them and Steph Gamage landed them a detention for being out of the dorms past curfew. And let's not forget all the pranks we've got planned for April Fools.

I had a good moan to Ted about my drunken spree, but he was so nice about it. I must have the best boyfriend ever.

Can life get any better?

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Tuesday, 28 March 2017

9:33pm

Dear Diary,

Oh Merlin, Tom says Claire's been doing sit-ups!

"She says they'll flatten her stomach," he told me in Magical Creatures.

"If she sticks her fingers down her throat, let me know," I said, resting my face in my hands.

Classes are getting so boring these days. I even caught _Claire_ having a snooze in Potions. But I can't blame her - it seems like all the teachers are doing is telling us jumbled up information that we somehow have to fit into our everyday life, if that makes sense. But I'm sure it doesn't because I can't even write.

Claire absolutely hated the way I ended my story.

"It's too…" she struggled to find a word. Ironic that she's the smart one who's critiquing _my_ story and yet _she_ can't use good words. "Slow. Like one big Muggle soapie. The action could happen way quicker, like when Melanie finds out she's adopted, she sits around and thinks for ages, like, three whole chapters, before she even thinks about how she's going to find her parents."

I nodded my head politely and said "thanks", but inside I was completely torn. Reading it over, I had thought my work was pretty good.

So I've gone back to basics – I'm reading. As in published works. I don't see why my story isn't up to their standards; some of them are really bad.

But Claire has a point – I don't just want to be a published author who writes bad stories, I want to be a published author who writes good stories. And I've got a long way to go.

Claire had one good point about the ending though – she loved the smell. She knew I'd used my Amortentia pen so she wouldn't tell me what it smelt like to her. Humph.

Four days till April Fools!

Vixen

* * *

The Dorm

Saturday, 1 April 2017

9:44pm

Happy April Fools, Diary.

Ignore the Stinksap smudged on your pages.

Us Weasleys (and Potter) got up at 4am this morning to work on our pranks. We've kept some over till Monday because the full effect can't be seen unless people are labouring over classes, but we laid out a couple of little pranks.

The waking up early was so we could all sneak into the Slytherin common room. We placed a Portable Swamp outside the Evil Four's dormitory. I felt kind of guilt because there'd have to be another, possibly innocent girl in the same dorm but then Heath told me she'd left because of bullying. Why doesn't that surprise me?

It was a shame we valued our lives too much to hang around and see the Evil Four battle through the swamp, because by eyewitness accounts it sounds absolutely hilarious. Apparently Chanel completely lost her new mini-skirt in the swamp. What's so bad about losing a piece of cloth four centimetres wide, even if it does have some designer label on the tag?

We used the Extra-Long Invisible Whoopee Cushion on the Slytherins during breakfast. They were all pretty sour about it until Honeycomb's speech about exercising caution when we do our jokes. James snuck up to him, well hidden under his Invisibility Cloak, and slipped out an Invisible Whoopee Cushion on his chair. When he sat down in the silence, it made the loudest farting noise that whoopee cushions can make (a bragging point of the WWW's product), echoing through the Great Hall and causing the students to erupt in laughter. Even Honeycomb had a bit of a laugh.

Gwen and I skipped over to the Hufflepuff common room after that and saw Chris Reiss fast asleep on the couch. Perfect.

"He's probably exhausted from Quidditch practice last night," whispered Gwen as though that were the most adorable thing in the world.

"I do _not_ want to know how you know that," I whispered back

We curled his fingers around a vial of WonderWitch love potion and moved his wrist so that the contents poured into a jar of cookies. I shut the lid and shook the jar a bit.

"Let's go."

We went into the kitchens and, when the elves weren't watching, snuck the cookies into the huge Hogwarts cookie jar reserved for lunch. Then we put Ton-Tongue Toffees into the sweets jar. We'd warned everyone important not to eat cookies or sweets this lunch time, of course.

"Why?" Tom had asked suspiciously.

"You'll see."

And he did. Towards the end of lunch, three girls and fourteen guys made their way up to where Chris Reiss was sitting, trying to finish his lasagne. He took one look at their dazed, infatuated faces and ran for it.

"Happy April Fools!" Gwen and I called from the doorway as he rushed passed us.

Classic.

And then, when the large tongues appeared, Gwen and I decided to run for it.

Heath and Fred put Dance Charms on people's legs as they did their business in the fourth floor boys' toilets, which apparently turned out very messy. Ew, but clever all the same.

Tanya, Hope and Leila set up a kissing booth. I know that doesn't sound very April Foolsy but it is. To get a kiss from Tanya, guys would pay three sickles (hey, Tanya _is_ really pretty) and receive their kiss in the broom cupboard. What they'd really be kissing, however, was the WonderWitch Practice Kiss product which actually kisses pretty human-like. Hey, I tried it out for April Fools purposes. The product's not even in stores yet – Tanya had to get her mum to steal one off Uncle George for her.

I know you're disappointed, but wait for Monday.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Monday, 3 April 2017

10:44pm

Mwahahaha!

Us Weasley girls woke up at three today so that we could place Portable Swamps outside every girls' bathroom but Myrtle's. Seeing as there wouldn't be any time to dash to the dormitory bathrooms between classes, the girls had to either wade through the swamp or go have a chat with Myrtle. Most decided to go to Myrtle. Poor things. Good thing we got some Swamp-Wading Shoes. Suckers.

For Gwen, I slipped Katie a Patented Daydream Charm during Potions. She drooled into her Potion. It was not only disgusting, but it caused an explosion and she got a D – and smoked hair. Oh, what a pity!

Fred put a couple of joke cauldrons in amongst the school cauldron stash so hopefully that will surprise someone sometime soon, and we all exchanged someone's wand for a trick wand. I chose Owen. That'll teach him. Well, actually it won't. Meh.

Covered in his Invisibility Cloak, James ran past every classroom during third session and threw in Dungbombs. I, having been warned, already had a Bubblehead Charm on so I didn't catch any of the stench.

"I hate this," muttered Kura as she pinched her nose.

"That's why you be born a Weasley," I said.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Sunday, 9 April 2017

7:12pm

Crud.

Wonderful start to the holidays, diary. Spectacular.

Imagine going to sleep thinking about the wonderful news that your boyfriend won his Quidditch match, only to wake up on a spring morning to news that makes you want to dump said boyfriend.

I woke up at the sound of an owl pecking at the dormitory window. I sighed and let it in – it was Kura's _Daily Prophet_. Don't ask me why she can't wait till breakfast to get it.

I shuffled around in her purse and chucked some money in the owl's pouch, before settling down to read the paper. I turned straight to the back page, expecting to see an article on the Puddlemere win against the Cannons but instead reading, _Puddlemere United Star In Rape__ Scandal, _and seeing a picture of Ted Chasing at a match.

My eyes nearly popping out of their sockets, I read:

_It has been alleged that an 18-year-old girl became pregnant after being __ raped at a club by new Puddlemere Chaser, Ted Lupin._

_It is claimed that the incident occurred in _Rosie's _while Lupin was celebrating with his team in February after winning the Tornadoes match._

_The girl, who cannot be identified, is taking Lupin to court and also requests financial support for the baby, as well as a public apology. _

_Lupin, however, is neither accepting nor denying the claims._

"_I can confirm that I was at the club on the night of the alleged incident, though I will neither confirm nor deny the claims that I was involved until the DNA results," he said in a statement yesterday morning._

"_I think that shows that he is guilty, just waiting to be caught," said social commentator Tiana Reeves._

_But even if he is not the father of the child, that does not rule out his involvement._

_Ted Lupin is the only son of the late Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, who were significant in winning the war against Tom Riddle. He is also the godson of the famous Harry Potter._

_Harry Potter and Lupin's grandmother could not be found to comment._

I sat there for a moment before turning off my WizComm. I did not want to talk to him right then. I don't think I ever want to again.

I flipped through the rest of the newspaper but there was nothing much that caught my eye. I sighed and popped my head in Kura's hangings.

"Oi! Kura!"

She groaned and rolled over.

"Kura! I need you to read this and tell me what you think," I hissed.

"Get Claire to read your stories," she murmured.

"Ted raped someone."

Kura sat up in an instant, her eyes wide open. I gave her the newspaper and she read through it in silence.

"I don't believe it," she whispered, staring at the newspaper. "Have you called him yet."

"Pfft. No."

"Vicky…"

"I don't want to talk to him," I spat.

"You've got to talk it through," she said.

"I will talk nothing through with that selfish, little-"

"You don't mean that," said Kura.

I didn't say anything. Kura lay in her bed awkwardly for a moment before walking into the bathroom to get ready. I decided I might as well take a shower too.

"You going down to breakfast?" Kura asked me from the adjacent shower as I was lathering my hair in shampoo.

"Might as well," I said with a sigh. "Those Slytherins are going to be murder, though."

And dang was I right.

"Guess now you know what happens when you keep saying no," said Ava as she walked past Kura and I.

"Are you alright, Vic?" asked Gwen, sitting next to me – a pretty easy feat seeing as all the other students seemed to be giving me a wide berth.

"Spectacular," I muttered.

Matt, Claire, Tom, and the other Weasleys soon squeezed into the spaces around me. We talked like it was all normal, about Quidditch, classes and the next Hogsmeade weekend, avoiding the topic of Ted. When a silence fell over us, I decided I'd go back up to the dorm. Matt stood up with me.

"Are you okay?" he asked once we were away from all the murmurs and glances of the common room.

"I don't know."

He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Ted won't let you down like this," he said.

I wasn't so sure about that.

"A bit fast, aren't you?"

It was Chanel.

"Chanel, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly in the mood," I growled.

"Not in the mood for a revenge snog?" she asked with an air of innocence. Stupidity, more like.

I rolled my eyes and only just managed to not hex her.

Murder me.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm,

Wednesday, 12 April 2017

8:44pm

I've only been out for meals, keeping my WizComm off, missing Quidditch practice (Gwen actually let me off), avoiding reading the newspapers and sulking in my room. Wonderful life.

V.P.W

* * *

The Dorm

Saturday, 15 April 2017

9:58pm

Dear Diary,

I turned my WizComm on today. 5395 messages and missed calls from Ted. Is that enough to get a restraining order? Can you get a restraining order for your boyfriend?

Anyway, I decided to give him a chance.

"Hello?"

"Ted, I am so angry with you."

"Vicky."

The desperation in his voice nearly had me in tears. Why did he have to do this to me?

"Did you or did you not?" I asked, businesslike.

"I'm not sure, Vicky, I can't remember anyth-"

"You were drunk?" I seethed. "You know I don't like you drinking!"

"I was with my team," said Ted, pleading.

"Even more of a reason why you shouldn't have. I thought you'd be the responsible one, Ted! I'm not even sure if I want you."

Tears streamed down my face as I said that.

"Relax, Vix. No one even knows if I did it or not."

I though he had me then, as if I was on the Imperius Curse, until-

"Besides, we're soul mates."

"Don't keep using that soul mate excuse," I shouted. "I think you have to actually put _some_ effort into it. Life isn't all that easy."

"I know it isn't that easy, Vix, I don't have any parents," he said, angry for the first time.

"Your parents didn't die so that you could get drunk!" I shouted.

"Yeah, I've heard enough of that from Gran," said Ted, light-hearted.

"There is a baby growing inside that woman," I said, emphasizing each word. "What don't you understand about that?"

"Nothing's been confirmed, Vix-"

"Ted, if I went around drunk-"

"Look, how about we just meet up during your Hogsmeade weekend? I-"

"No, Ted!" I shouted, my voice final. "I don't want to have this conversation."

So I turned off my WizComm. And broke down in tears.

Why?

V.P.W

* * *

The Dorm

Friday, 21 April 2017

1:21pm

They're doing the DNA test next week. Can't wait

Decided to go to Quidditch practice. It's a commitment, after all. Besides, it stops me from sulking.

Tanya's been working on feints because she needs to keep the Ravenclaw Seeker, her ex-boyfriend Kevin, off the scent.

"I reckon we can win," I said, so glad that I could laugh about something.

I can't believe I've been so depressed about this. It's not like I can do anything, anyway.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Saturday, 22 April 2016

5:44pm

Amortentia smells like nothing to me now.

The Dorm

Sunday, 23 April 2017

8:42pm

Dear Diary,

Classes start tomorrow and I haven't done any revision these holidays, so I studied all day like the good little nerd I am. At least I had good company – Tom, Kura and Claire warily joined me.

Guess I have to go out into the open tomorrow.

V.

* * *

The Dorm

Thursday, 27 April 2017

9:53pm

Dear Diary,

The DNA results were negative. But there's still the court case that starts this Saturday. I guess I've got no excuse not to go to the Hogsmeade weekend now.

The boys have taken the news about him to mean that we've broken up, so they've been pestering me about going with them to Hogsmeade. That _would _be the best revenge if I was evil enough.

Gwen's been holding heaps of practices. Not that I mind – it keeps my mind off things. Everyone's always so cheery it's contagious.

At least I'm not spiraling into depression. Actually, I don't think I've quite registered the seriousness of the situation. I mean, I haven't even had a mental breakdown yet.

Toire

* * *

The Dorm

Friday, 28 April 2017

2:42pm

Talk about ironic. I was in Charms today and Professor Xu was being so nice, like every other teacher, and I remembered why and I just cracked. Longbottom let me take the afternoon off so here I am. No doubt Claire will bring up some homework for this afternoon.

I'm curled up on bed with Benji. He is such a comfort, you have no idea.

But, okay let me think/write it over. Ted would never ever do anything like he allegedly did to that girl. And to even do something like that under the influence of alcohol you have to have some evil in you, right? Oh how would I know? I'm not a regular drunk.

Or maybe there was this evil buried deep, deep, deep, deep down that only comes out after he's been drinking. Y'know, maybe an emptiness because he doesn't have parents.

But wouldn't someone have sensed it in the slightest? Wouldn't I have felt it in his kisses or heard it in his voice? If not me, what about Imogen or Greta or Jasmine, or even Roxy that one time she kissed him a century ago. Wouldn't his Gran have seen some trace of it sometime when he was growing up? What about the teachers?

I really just don't know anymore.

Better escape Claire's load of homework by going to Quidditch practice.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Saturday, 29 April 2017

10:13pm

Dear Diary,

Kura and Claire took me by the arm, Tom just next to Claire, and steered me out to Hogsmeade.

"You're going to smile today," said Kura. "I haven't seen you smile in twelve hours."

I laughed at that.

"It's not my fault I've been asleep," I defended myself.

They wouldn't take any of my excuses, but instead marched me straight into the hairdressers.

"Something fresh and new," Claire told the stylish hairdresser whose face was covered in an inch of makeup. She did have really nice hair, though.

"How about black hair?" I asked.

The hairdresser squinted her eyes at me as though imagining it, before going to get the hair dye.

"Black?" Tom muttered. "You're not going emo, are you?"

"Remember the last time you dyed your hair?" Kura asked.

"Oh pish posh," I said, which was _extremely_ random of me.

And it actually looks great. I love it. The hairdresser gave me some dye to redo my roots and the best thing is my friends paid for the whole thing.

Then we pigged out at Honeydukes. Claire didn't touch anything until Kura threatened to push her into the chocolate fountain. After that we all started eating a heap of sugar. Yum.

Oh, we got some Butterbeer from Rosmerta, of course.

But we steered clear of WWWs because none of us either wanted to buy any joke products or face any of my older relatives. Yeah, I'm dreading the start of the holidays.

But it was just like one of those good old Hogsmeade trips before boys started taking over our lives.

Quidditch practice all day tomorrow. Remind me how I'm going to finish that Potions essay?

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Friday, 5 May 2017

8:44pm

Dear Diary,

Mum wrote today. She didn't mention Ted, but instead told me that Aunt Gabrielle's baby, Thomas Matthew, was born yesterday. But I don't want to think about babies, even if that DNA test was negative. The trial's still going and Ted revealed that he was drunk. They're looking for evidence.

"Don't they have security cameras or anything, Ted?"

That's what I wanted to ask him – why it's taking so long when will we all know he's innocent. But then I realised that I'm not talking to him, _and_ we don't know he's innocent.

The big match is tomorrow. Gwen actually burst into tears during training today. That took a lot of comforting from Matt's part, I though he might have to actually kiss her or something. I mean, the shock of getting such a good kiss would certainly have stopped her crying. I told Matt that –as a joke, of course.

But we'll do fine, so long as I don't drink any unidentifiable liquids.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Saturday, 6 May 2017

7:44am

Dear Diary,

Ted sent me an MMS.

_Good Luck_.

Kill me again.

Vicky

* * *

11:45pm

I'll keep you in suspense.

So we marched down to the changing rooms, blah blah blah, no one drunk nothing…. Oh, yeah, Gwen was really wound up and nervous. She was shaking and snappy, so Matt gave me a mischievous smile and kissed Gwen full on the lips. That sure quietened her down a bit. She did the whole over-giggling thing but, of course, I didn't tell her.

The sky was cloudy but at least that way the sun wouldn't get in our eyes. I scanned the audience and spotted Claire, Tom and Kura, all supporting Gryffindor despite their house. Tears welled in my eyes until Sean called, "There's Chris. Blow him a kiss, Gwen."

She glowered at him but stared after Matt as he flew by the goals

"He is kind of hot, isn't he?" she asked me thoughtfully.

"You can't seriously tell me you've never noticed," I said in disbelief. "I went out with him, Gwen, he's Veela-worthy."

She didn't say anything but flew off to shake the Ravenclaw captain's hand, a little too distracted.

The whistle blew and we were off. And that spy gear Gwen bought from Uncle George came in handy. Hey, Gwen read through all the rules and there is nothing prohibiting communication devices. She was going to get us using it last match but then I got drunk and then she figured there was no point.

"Noyksi Formation," I heard from my ear piece.

That was a pretty difficult formation but it easily confused the Ravenclaws and left us immune to their defences. That wasn't much of a surprise – we'd made it ourselves. Sean and I circled vertically around Matt, who had the Quaffle, before he threw it to me and then they circled me. It kept going like that for some time, Matt, me, Sean, me, Sean, Matt, Sean, me, and so forth, before we finally got to the other side of the field and Sean threw the Quaffle into the hoop on the left.

"Tanya, feint."

I watched as Tanya pretended to speed off after something. Kevin followed afterwards. He isn't the most committed boy on earth (I know, why is he Seeker?) so wearing him out would be easy.

With all our awesome formations and stuff, we were winning 300 to 280 when, mother of all stuff-ups, Kevin spotted the Snitch. Tanya raced after him and was level, but of course we couldn't win the cup if it was caught now.

"Ram into him!" Gwen said into her microphone. "Do anything, just make sure he doesn't get it."

I glanced sideways and saw that they weren't all that far away from a flash of gold. Tanya shoved into him, but Kevin only shoved back and kept going.

"Tanya, get away."

I saw the expression of confusion on Kevin's face when Tanya pulled away, only to be replaced by one of pain once Felix's Bludger hit his outstretched arm. He looked down at it in pain and by the time he glanced back up, the Snitch was nowhere to be seen.

100 Ravenclaw points and 170 Gryffindor points later, when the sun was setting, Tanya dove towards the ground. Kevin followed. But Tanya was feinting, and pulled up sharply. Kevin, not so much.

400 more Gryffindor points and 80 Ravenclaw points later, when the moon was well out, Tanya spotted the Snitch. She dove after it. The funny thing is that Kevin thought that she was feinting again and didn't bother, which is a shame because he was closer to the ground. You should have seen his face when Tanya held up the little golden ball.

Gwen cried, though they were tears of joy this time, as she got handed the cup. She and Tanya held it up in the glorious moonlight.

The celebrations were as wild as ever, it was basically a house-exclusive party. It's all part of Gwen paying us back for staying back during Christmas break. It seems like an eternity ago. She let off the Whizbangs and got us Butterbeer and snacks from the kitchens. She is so nice like that.

I danced with Matt because he really is the best ex ever. I mean, look at everything he's done this term alone. I really owe him.

But in the back of my mind I felt guilty for enjoying myself, because Ted's out there fighting for his innocence – the innocence I'm doubting even exists.

Toire

* * *

The Dorm

Sunday, 14 May 2017

9:44pm

Nothing new on the court case. Can't they speed it up already?

I had a good punch at the wall this afternoon because life is really annoying me. Is there even a point any more? I mean, I don't have Ted, my writing sucks, Kura's started sucking face with Travis O'Brien and I swear he's creepy, Claire and Tom are too busy studying and I'm going to fail my exams and never make a knut in life – do you see where I'm coming from?

And in case you haven't noticed, I've stopped writing with my Amortentia quill because it'll be a waste seeing as I can't smell it. Whenever we mention it during Potions revisions classes I startle. Unhealthy, I know.

The only good thing is that Mum and Dad haven't been pestering me about the whole Ted thing. Not even an 'I told you so' from Dad and that must be because, let's face it, he didn't. He, just like me and Mum, thought that Ted was actually a good sort and would take care of his baby girl. Well, it's not me he's been taking care of, that's for sure.

I can't even believe I let Ted stick his tongue down my throat. That is such a disgusting thought now. Eurgh.

We got our exam schedules today. I have all of mine during the first week. Seriously. It's going to be so stressful with hardly any time to study in between exams. But at least I can relax the next week.

Well, anyway, Gwen has issues too.

"I don't know who I like more," she wailed this evening in the common room.

I was stroking Benji and staring into the fire. I didn't change my position.

"Do I like Matt or Chris?" she continued with a moan. There was no chance of Matt overhearing – he and the rest of the seventh-years are in the middle of their fortnight of torture, er, testing and were all getting a good night's sleep in their dorm.

I looked at her then, her head on her hands and her brown eyes staring across the room.

"I wouldn't know," I said, a small smile meeting my lips. "What do you see in them?"

"Chris is really nice to talk to and he is so adorable, but Matt is really nice and funny and hot. But he's leaving at the end of this year."

"Him leaving is nothing," I said.

"How's it going to work without seeing him?" Gwen asked.

"Me and Te-" I stopped myself. Ted and I were just proof that long-distance relationships didn't work.

Gwen pretended she didn't here me.

"Just give it a try," I urged her. "If it doesn't work then you don't have to be embarrassed whenever you pass in the halls and you can ask Chris."

"And if it does?"

"You'll figure something out," I said. "You've got your whole lives ahead of you.

I cringed. If I'm not mistaken, someone who deeply hurt me once said similar words to me.

What happened to that person? He used to be so…different. Or has he not changed at all?

V.

* * *

The Dorm

Saturday, 20 May 2017

11:38pm

Diary,

NEWT fortnight is over and Matt reckons he did okay.

"You probably got all Os," I said, getting a knot in my stomach as I remembered who I knew who got all Os.

"Um, Matt?"

It was Gwen, looking down at her feet.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

I guess she decided to take my advice. I left them and went over to Kura, who was sitting at the table, resting her forehead in her hand and pouring over textbooks.

"Why aren't you in the Hufflepuff common room?" I teased.

"Too much study, Vicky," she said, not looking up at me.

"Snogging Travis too much?"

"Shut up."

I giggled and sat next to her.

"Want some help?"

She sighed and showed me the Charms theory she was trying to get her head around.

"Er…"

That was when I realised I should probably get some study done too. Exams are coming up soon, after all, and since that evening before school started I've hardly touched my books.

So Kura and I sat there studying for a while and I actually managed to retain some information. Maybe I should try studying more often. Now, I know there was a time when I used to study so much to get rid of my dumb blonde reputation, but that seems like a whole lifetime ago.

If only Ted didn't do this to me. If only they could just hurry up and get the trial done already, that way he'd either be in Azkaban so I would never have to worry about him again, or be proven innocent so I can just give him a snog.

And the weird thing is that I was with Ted just before the whole drunken night, and yet he still did it. Do I mean nothing to him?

My ears are aching from not hearing his voice.

Enough, cheesiness, where was I? Oh yeah. So when it was about tennish, Gwen came over and sat opposite us. I only had to flicker my eyes in her direction to know what had happened. Gwen's cheeks were flushed, she was twirling her hair and any moment she'd let out one of her giggles that really didn't suit her.

"What happened?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, I was dead nervous-" said Gwen.

"I noticed."

"Shut up! Well, I think he must have too because as soon as we were in the privacy of a spare classroom he just kissed me. He must have known what I was thinking or something, y'know? D'you think it's possible to have that kind of connection with someone?"

A lump rose at the back of my throat - I had once thought that Ted could read me like an open book.

"I'm really happy for you," I said with a wide smile.

"Sh! I'm trying to study here," hissed Kura, who hadn't looked up the entire time.

"But Matt just kissed Gwen!" I said loudly, as though that was about the biggest thing ever.

Not exactly the best idea. Y'see, people like to stay up on Saturday nights, and not only that, they like to visit other common rooms. So when the room became quiet and everyone turned to me - everyone except Kura, of course, who was trying to cram in the silence - I noticed that one of the people facing us was none other than Chris Reiss, just stumbling through the portrait hole.

In an effort to save Gwen from looking like a tomato, I tried to think of a cover up. I looked around and saw Gwen's hair – Weasley hair. And Weasleys were famous for-

"April Fools," I said, though weakly, as though it was more a question than a statement. Gwen put her head on the table in embarrassment.

"Sorry," I muttered to her, as everyone turned back to their own conversations and Chris continued making his way over.

"Forget it," she said, raising her head off the table.

"Hey Gwen," said Chris, stumbling over and looking nervous. "I was wondering whether you could help me study."

He brushed his hair away from his adorable grey eyes and I could see that Gwen was melting.

"Sure," she said, and they lay in front of the fire to do some revision. And giggling. And hand-brushing. Matt would have got a bit worried if he saw them.

"I don't want a repeat of third-year," I muttered as Gwen came back.

She groaned.

"I don't know anymore! Chris is cute but Matt is way hot!" she wailed.

"Yeah, how about you _don't_ go by looks," suggested Kura.

"Decided to talk now, have you?" I asked, amused.

"Blegh. Good night."

And with that, Gwen went up to her dormitory.

"She's a weird one," I muttered, before trying to memorise the Hebridean Black diagram in front of me.

I'm just a bit stuffed for my exams.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Saturday, 3 June 2017

6:44pm

Dear Diary,

My head hurts so I'm in bed early. Exams start on Monday so hopefully it's just a regular headache.

Exams mean end of school, and while that thought would usually encourage students through their exams, it does the complete opposite for me. At Christmas I would have thought that this wait would be murder. It still is, but in a different way than how I thought.

Better get some rest and hope my head will let me study tomorrow.

Toire

* * *

The Library

Sunday, 11 June 2017

7:44pm

Dear Diary,

My first, and only, week of exams went pretty well. No mental breakdowns or forgetting what a juniper shrub was. Not too much stress, either, possibly because I didn't listen to any of my friends' moaning. Claire's way stressed, though. Seven exams!

But after Tom finishes his History of Magic exam on Monday, we can just relax. Well, I can relax now too. Actually I've been working on my novel. I'm writing it all over again, referring to my draft, of course. It's not extreme – a lot of authors do that.

But my head hurts just thinking about it.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Wednesday, 14 June 2017

9:07pm

Dear Diary,

Matt helped Gwen study today. They are so sweet together.

"I've decided on Matt," she told me excitedly yesterday afternoon.

Something tells me that's not going to be the last I hear about it.

Anyway, that court case is still going. I asked Kura about it after her Arithmancy exam. No way am I reading through all the other junk in the paper, especially not the Opinions and Editorials. I understand that Ted may have done something bad, but why do all these random people who never even met Ted or actually care about him have to talk about it? Why can't they just leave him alone?

Why can't I just forgive Ted and move on?

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Saturday, 17 June 2017

7:33pm

Dear Diary,

Kura and I went around to the Ravenclaw common room with some bottles of Butterbeer to celebrate the end of the fortnight of exams and therefore the start of the fortnight of bludge. Matt and Gwen apparently just celebrated on the Gryffindor common room couch. She and Heath, the only ones up, were arguing about it when Kura and I got back.

"Two years is not too big an age difference!" screamed Gwen, "Right Vicky?"

I started.

"What, oh, no, definitely no-"

"Look at what happened to Vicky-" Heath started.

"Nothing happened to Vicky," Gwen shouted. "That court case is still going."

"Listen to what you're saying," said Heath. "Normal people don't get called to court."

"Normal people who accidentally meet skanky liars who try to defame people do," raged Gwen. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

And she stormed up the girls' stairs.

Gwen's words had me thinking. She was right – Teddy hadn't been charged with anything yet. But I don't want to get close to him until he's proven innocent, just in case he has to go off to Azkaban.

Selfish, I know, but Daddy always said he didn't want his little girl getting hurt.

Toire

* * *

The Dorm,

Thursday, 22 June 2017

10:13pm

I wrote 'Gwenhyfar Peters' all over her Charms textbook. She didn't hate the fact that I was teasing her about Matt, like I had planned, but the fact that I had used her full name. Otherwise she wouldn't have rubbed it out, she says. The point is she's going to kill me – or at least get me with a devilishly good prank next April Fools.

Well, if Gwen doesn't kill me I might kill myself, because I sat there reading the_ Daily Prophet_ today. It said that Ted's not in a good state in court and has been advised to seek professional help – as in for his mental state. He seemed perfectly fine when I talked to him.

But those reporters might have got it wrong anyway.

Let's hope they have.

Vicky

* * *

The Dorm

Friday, 30 June 2017

5:32am

Dear Diary,

Just woke up. The train's taking us all home today. I don't know what to think. I'll miss Claire and Tom and Kura like crazy, that's for sure. It seems we've gotten closer than ever this year, maybe because there was no Ted to distract me.

Gwen gave the team heaps of thankyou presents. She got me basically a whole new wardrobe. Well, a red dress, striped top, shorts and a chain necklace. That alone would have cost a lot, but imagine that amount of money being spent on five other people too. How much do her parents give her?

Hogwarts without Matt next year. I guess I never realised how much he does for me, I'm crying thinking about it. I better give him a big hug to say goodbye when we get off the train.

I still don't like the idea of Kura going out with Travis. If you're going on looks, he's decent: brown hair dyed blond at the top, clear skin, no facial features too big. But I just don't know. He's a Hufflepuff, bludges a lot (he was in my Potions class) and the looks he gives Kura just aren't right. Let me add something else into the equation: Kura isn't exactly flat.

I better get going for breakfast.

Ah, I'm such a wuss, I'm crying. I guess I realise that when I get home, my life's never going to be the same again.

Vicky

* * *

**AN: **(awkward smile) review? I can already see the next chapter in my head...

* * *


	22. The Last Goodbye

**EDIT: I've decided that this will be the last chapter of this I write and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I haven't written anything on this for the whole holidays and, as selfish as this may be, I want to use the plot for one of my book books. I'll be focussing more on my writing and studies this year. But I have really enjoyed writing this, and I have loved your support. I will always remember Fanfiction, no matter how many books I get to publish. I am in debt to JKR for allowing fanfiction of her imagination-inspiring series and doing this has made me learn so much. I'm sorry guys, and I love you! But when I get published I'll let you know!**

**Disclaimer: **The usual

**AN: **Written during school time, so enjoy! Also, not sure what Shell Cottage beaches are like, so imagine the Aussie beaches.

* * *

My Room

Friday, 30 June 2017

6:49pm

Dear Diary,

My room hasn't changed a bit. Well, that's pretty stupid – why should it?

I gave Matt that hug and started crying in his arms. I think that surprised him a bit, but he settled me down.

"Hey, Vix, I just remembered that I'm your uncle and not your cousin-in-law," he said to cheer me up.

"Way to rub it in."

Then, of course, Gwen took him over for one last snog and asked whether they could see each other every second day of the holidays. My stomach knotted up and I turned away.

Dad and Mum were standing together by one of the pillars, each holding one of the twins. A smile lit up my face as I saw them and I dragged my trunk over. When I had reached them, I straightened up my trunk before wrapping my arms around Mum in the biggest hug. I ignored the students' glances. I needed as many hugs as I could get, which is why my arms wrapped around Dad too. When was the last time I'd hugged him?

But then it was overprotective father time.

"What did you do to your hair?" he asked, though more curiously than anything.

"Dyed it black," I said matter-of-factly.

We headed through the barriers and Dad kept worriedly glancing over at me, as though I might explode at any second. I sighed.

"Dad, I'm fine, really," I insisted.

He seemed a bit bashful after that, especially when Mum shot him a glare, but he didn't glance at me for the rest of the way home.

There's not much else to say, really. Benji loves being home with Moppet, but she gave him a scratch when he walked over the threshold, as if she didn't remember him at all. But then they started cuddling up – good thing we gave Moppet, y'know, _the snip. _Some animals don't know the difference between family and mates...

So that's basically it.

Goodbye sixth-year, hello murder.

Vicky

* * *

My Room,

Wednesday, 5 July 2017

7:20pm

Gwen MMSed today: _Going to the movies w Matt – wat shud I wear?_

I smiled. _Ur birthday suit_

'_Oh ha ha, real funi. But sriusly,'_

'_Something thats you, lyk jeans and a tshirt'_

'_dont be stupid'_

'_halter top and shorts?'_

'_ty'_

Heath isn't going to like that though.

Not much else to write – I've just been working on my novel. Y'know, editing i.e. re-writing.

Sighhhhhhhhh.

Vicky

* * *

My Room

Friday, 14 July 2017

7:44pm

I am reckless, Diary.

This morning I woke up and realised it was the day of the full moon, as in _the_ full moon.

So I sulked around in bed for a while before deciding to get changed into that red dress Gwen got for me and head down for breakfast.

"Morning," I said in an attempt to be cheery.

Mum was coaxing Bella to eat and Dad was listening to Cassie babbling on about school. I opened the cupboard and pulled out some canned macaroni.

"I'm going out," I told my parents as I pulled a spoon out from the drawers.

"Really?" asked Dad, that overprotective curiosity in his voice. "With who?"

"Friends," I said between mouthfuls of macaroni.

"The names of which are…?"

"Bill," reprimanded Mum. "I am preety sure Victoire is reesponsibal eenough."

I nodded, internally retching at how Mum got her accent back. No way was I taking her excuse of being a translator.

So that's how I got out. And now I wish Dad had a bit more control over me, because of course I _wasn't_ going out to see my friends and _was_ going somewhere Dad wouldn't want me going, given the situation.

I took a bus to the train station, then endured the hour-long train journey with way too many Muggle boys hitting on me.

When I hopped onto the platform, I decided to give him a warning.

"Hello?" answered Ted groggily.

"Get dressed," I said into my WizComm. "I'm giving you a visit."

"Vicky?"

Disbelief. Hope. Desperation. _Don't_ do this to me, Ted.

"I'll see you in a while."

I ended the call and started running. Good thing Ted's place isn't too far from the station, although all that training Gwen had us doing did help. I had to stop myself on the doorway to flatten my hair before ringing the doorbell nervously.

"Oh, Vicky!" greeted Mrs Tonks in surprise as she opened the door.

I noticed that she didn't look very good. Usually, Mrs Tonks is one of the most glamorous oldies I know. She confessed to me once that she indulges in a face mask every afternoon with the cucumbers and everything. But right then she had bags under her eyes, her face looked wrinklier than ever and, although she was smiling, it did not hide the sadness and worry she was feeling, clearly displayed through her eyes.

"Hi," I said nervously. "Is Ted home?"

Of course I knew he was, but for manners' sake.

"Yes, do come in."

I stepped over the threshold, fiddling with my WizComm. Of course I was nervous, more than I was angry. It's weird, the anger about this whole thing, because I'm so dumb that I really don't accept it all, and it only rarely bubbles up.

The house was a mess, which is saying something considering Mrs Tonks isn't one of those people who just cleans up when guests are coming round like Mum and Dad. There were papers scattered on the coffee table, photo albums on the carpet, broken glass just by the stairs which Mrs Tonks had to warn me of, and dust gathering on the railings.

Mrs Tonks seemed very embarrassed by the whole situation. I swear she was avoiding my gaze, even after she knocked on Ted's door and we had to wait around a minute or two.

"Hey Vicky."

Ted was dressed nicely, at least. He wore a checked red shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark jeans. But he did look worse than Mrs Tonks and her house combined, which I didn't think was possible.

"I'll leave you two to it," said Mrs Tonks awkwardly.

I realised that Ted and I had just been staring at each other for the last twenty seconds or so and blushed. Ted gestured me into his room and shut the door behind me.

"Take a seat," he said.

I sat on his bed and looked around at his room. It was clean, but even that was very unusual.

"Trying to make it up to Gran," he said, standing awkwardly. "Er, you don't mind if I take a seat, do you?"

I shook my head and he sat down next to me. Well, not really next to me considering he was around a metre away, but still.

"Anything on the court case?" I asked the wall opposite me.

"It's coming to an end, I think," said Ted, and I could feel that he was looking at me intently. "But I'm not sure."

I couldn't bring myself to ask what the verdict was, so a silence fell over us.

"This changes everything, doesn't it," Ted said sadly after a long while.

I looked over at Ted and had to curl my fingers over the edge of the mattress to stop myself from pouncing. His brown eyes shone with tears but he looked straight into my eyes.

"I know it's my fault," he continued in that same dead tone as I turned away, "but I-okay, forget it, I don't deserve you for what I did."

I ran a hand through my hair, Ted watching closely.

"Vic, say something," he pleaded.

I turned my head to face him.

"I'm not going to say anything until this is all cleared up," I told him, a sadness I hadn't planned seeping into my voice.

"Right," he said, standing up. "So in that time will you be seeing Matt?"

I looked up at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I need to know for my sanity," said Ted with a shrug.

I looked into those brown eyes of his and saw that he wasn't trying to make me feel guilty or anything, but he wanted to know.

"There's nothing between me and Matt," I told him, reaching over and putting a hand on his arm. "It's him and Gwen. We're just really good friends."

"What about that hug at the station?" asked Ted.

"How d'you know about that?" I asked, surprised.

"Gwen," said Ted, and I noticed he didn't roll his eyes. If he was half sane, he would have. "She wanted me to clear it up with you."

"Tell her '_friends'_," I said, rolling my eyes. "I haven't thought about any other guy for more than two years."

I gave Ted a faint smile.

"But Amortentia smells like nothing now."

And with those words, my anger bubbled up.

Ted's face turned stone cold and I realised that was a mistake. But after that I couldn't help it, the attacks kept coming. It was one of those moments when realisation dawned on me and my anger flared up. Weasley and Veela anger rolled into one is not a good thing. It controls you, everything you do and say, unless you can keep it down.

My anger made me tell Ted he was worthless and selfish and stupid. It walked me across the room to the door until Ted whirled me around. Then it made me slap him right across the face.

"How can I ever love you again?" I screamed.

Stupid, stupid anger. I remember Ted's face – it was the saddest thing I've ever seen. But that didn't stop me, or whoever was controlling me. I stormed downstairs into the gloriously empty living room, before slamming the front door behind me.

It wasn't until I was at the bus stop near my place that I gained control again. I collapsed on the seat and started crying. A little girl, around six years old, waiting for a different bus with her mother, came and peered at me.

"Are you alright?" she asked sweetly.

I took my head out of my hands and looked at her. Freckles, nice dark brown curls and large hazel eyes. She was cute, but not as much as a little Lily had been.

"Mummy always gives me lollies when I'm sad," she said, holding out her half-sucked lollipop. "Take it. Do you not have a mummy? Is that why you're crying? I don't have a daddy, but that doesn't matter-"

"Leila, dear, leave the girl alone," said the girl's mum, taking her hand. "Our bus is here."

Leila waved at me from the bus window till I couldn't see her anymore. It made me wish that I was little again, with no inhibitions or tainted thoughts. I wanted the innocence of a child. I didn't want to understand everything that was happening, what Ted could have done to that girl…

I stayed on the bench for another few minutes and realised that my tears weren't going away. Seeing as I couldn't go home looking like I did, I decided to go for a walk to the beach in the hope that it would cheer me up somewhat.

The bus stop was only a few minutes' walk to the beach, so I soon could sit in the shade of a tree and look out at the waves by myself.

Or not.

"Hello."

I turned around and saw Matt giving me an awkward smile.

"Just randomly popping down to the beach too, I see?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"Actually, no," I said with a sigh.

So I explained – and cried on Matt's shoulder again.

"Sh, it's okay," he said, patting my hair.

But of course it wasn't, I realised after Matt had kept me cheery on the way home and I was alone in my room. Because, with the severity of the situation, the only way I can keep sane is by escaping it all and living in the much better world that I managed to create with myself thanks to my writer's imagination.

Because escaping is better than killing myself.

Vicky

* * *

My Room

Monday, 17 July 2017

3:32pm

Dear Diary,

I might as well be a murderer for what I did to Ted the other day.

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny invited us over to dinner today, which normally wouldn't be a problem because those two are so lively and cheery and even though Aunt Ginny isn't the best cook in the world, her meals always have some unidentifiable yet unbelievably tasty flavour to them.

"Would've gotten a house elf if we weren't friends with the infamous Aunt Hermione," Uncle Harry had once said, causing Aunt Ginny to thump him on the back of the head on her way to putting the roast beef on the table.

So we settled down in the living room, Bella and Cassie looking around curiously. I noticed James scrunch up his nose at the twins and rolled my eyes. Unless my memory's failing me, he was much worse a baby.

"Vicky, c'mon, we can play upstairs," said Lily excitably, her brown eyes in danger of popping out of their sockets.

She sat me down in her room and we played dollhouse. I would've thought she'd want me to play Quidditch with her or something but then remembered that the last time I did I didn't exactly know how to fly properly and ended up in a very prickly rose bush with a broken leg.

Anyway, after we'd set up the little house with all its little Muggle appliances here and there, there was a knock at the door, or rather the doorframe, seeing as the door wasn't closed. I didn't look up, too intent on making everything just perfect in the little house, but Lily jumped up at once, making me think that it wasn't her mum calling us down for dinner.

"Ted!"

My eyes snapped up and I froze. Ted – Ted Lupin – here? Kill me.

Although I did have a thought that he was a really good godson to Lily: he bent down and gave her a huge hug before lifting her up.

"You're still so light, your mum must not be feeding you properly," said Ted as he held Lily above his head.

"Yeah? Well you're so strong _your_ gran mustn't be feeding you properly."

I let out a chuckle, and so did Ted. I had to do a double take on that one. Ted chuckled? Phew, at least I didn't make him spiral down into depression.

But then I noticed the scars, on his face, his neck, his throat, his hands, and took that thought back. My stomach felt sick at how he got them – long, thin scars, four lines parallel to each other, I noticed, once I looked at them long enough. It was hard to tell, though, there were that many.

"Hey Vic," he said, sitting down cross-legged with Lily on his lap.

And then I noticed the happiness – the genuine happiness – on his face because of Lily. It was a happiness that I couldn't bring about, not when I was being a mean, arrogant, selfish, judgemental Veela. And I use that last word for a reason because, even though I don't have my little anger spazzes as often as the usual person, when I do, because I'm a Veela, it's uncontrollable.

"Hey," I said, fiddling with the fridge.

"Okay," said Lily, hopping off Ted's lap. "You can be the mummy, Vic, and Ted can be the daddy, and I'll be the kid."

Oh joy.

But it was good to hear Ted's laughter again, see his smile, even if it was on a heavily-scarred face.

"Oh, rats, I forgot James stole those chairs," said Lily, standing up. "You wait here until I find them."

And she ran out of the room, leaving behind her an awkward atmosphere.

"How d'you get the scars?" I asked, even though I half knew the answer.

"When you're a depressed werewolf on the full moon, anything can happen," said Ted emotionlessly.

"I'm really sorry," I said, dragging myself over to him. "I didn't mean to, well…"

"Yeah," he said.

A silence fell over us, until he said, "The court case is over."

I looked up at that, hopeful.

"And?"

"Innocent until proven guilty," said Ted bitterly. "They couldn't charge me because there was not enough evidence."

"But that means that there's no closure," I said, struggling to keep back my anger.

"No closure," confirmed Ted. "Listen, Vic, we all know what alcohol does and, I will say this under Veritaserum if I have to, I never wanted to rape someone. I've never even wanted to have sex with anyone but you."

I nodded, a blush creeping up my face.

"I'm really sorry for everything," said Ted. "I know you may never trust me again, but whether you take me back or not I'll stay away from alcohol for the rest of my life."

"You don't have to for our honeymoon," I said, a mischievous tone to my voice.

Ted smiled softly at that and I felt the atmosphere change.

"I'd rather stay sober and remember the, er, experience."

Ted and I stared straight into each other's eyes and the cheeky smile on Ted's face was so adorable.

"Found it!" shouted Lily, walking into the room and causing our heads to snap up to her. My neck cricked and I rubbed it gingerly. I love Lily, don't get me wrong, but sometimes she just has the worst timing. I mean, I haven't kissed Ted in five whole months.

But at least on the way back home I found out why Ted was allowed near me in the first place.

"Mrs Tonks tells me you went to visit Ted the other day," said Dad lightly as we walked up the path.

Woops.

But at least I half have my boyfriend back. And although there'll always be that uncertainty over whether he did or didn't rape that girl, I'm willing to give it another go.

Vicky

* * *

My Room

Friday, 21 July 2017

9:42pm

Dear Diary,

Ted and I went out today, much to Dad's annoyance. I think he's going to be a bit more watchful the second time around.

"Where are you going?" asked Bella as she and Cassie walked into my room.

"Out with Ted," I said, looking at two dresses on my bed. "Which one?"

"This one," said Cassie, hopping onto the yellow sundress I'd picked out and therefore crinkling it. "It's nice and happy."

"Nah-ah!" said Bell with a pout. She pointed to the light blue dress. "That one's way prettier."

I bit my lip and looked at both dresses.

"Maybe I should just wear some shorts and a t-shirt," I said, crossing to my wardrobe.

"Is it true you and Teddy kiss?" Bella asked as I sorted through my t-shirts. "That's what Mummy says, but I don't think so."

"Really?" I asked as I finally decided on that love heart t-shirt Ted had given me a while back.

"Well, do you?" probed Cassie as she jumped on my bed. "Because that's disgusting."

"Maybe," I giggled, grabbing Cassie around the waist and putting her on the floor. "A little privacy while I get changed?"

The twins poked their tongues out at me before stomping out of the room.

I met Ted outside a small café by the beach. He smiled when he saw me, running a hand through his hair – natural, once again. Even though his scars were still fading, he looked absolutely gorgeous. I wolf whistled – ironic much?

"What was that for?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"I just realised how hot you are," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Now Miss Weasley, if we're going to have our second first kiss, we better make it good."

"Shut up, Ted," I said, before giving him a good long snog. "Since when do I ever give bad kisses?"

Ted smiled and placed his lips on mine, except this time we Frenched.

"Now that we've caught up to our first relationship," said Ted, opening the door for me to go through first, "lunch is on me."

"I was thinking that afterwards I could get my hair naturalised," I said as we took our seats after ordering. As I hadn't been bothered to redye my roots, my hair looked just a tad weird. "I don't know how you put up with me."

"I don't know what you mean," said Ted, smiling extra-widely at me. Then he put a hand up to his face and whispered to me with mock-stupidity, sounding like that Muggle cartoon character Homer Simpson, "This is our first date, remember?"

I gave a soft laugh as the waiter gave us our food.

"So, Matt and Gwen?" asked Ted. "Guess he forgave her for the whole Tom/Eddie thing then."

"They connect on the level that we do," I told Ted. "I mean, they can read each other."

"I can't _read_ you," said Ted. "Wait, can I?"

"Yeah, you know what I'm feeling all the time," I reminded him, rolling my eyes.

"I forget these things," said Ted, standing up. "C'mon, we've got a lot of catching up to do."

"_After_ my haircut," I reminded him, though as soon as we got out of the café I dragged him along to the nearest alley….

But we did get my hair back to its natural colour eventually, which Dad will be happy with. Most of the afternoon was spent just talking, and there was a lot to talk about. For a start, Ted's thinking of doing Cursebreaking.

"It's the highest paying job in the Wizarding World," Ted said as he sat on the sand with me on his lap, "excluding all Ministry jobs, of course. So I was thinking, once we eventually get married, you could just write. I mean, I know it doesn't get that much money, but that's what you want to do, so…"

I turned away from the waves to look Ted in the eyes.

"That's awfully sweet of you, but I'm not giving you up for writing," I muttered, kissing the side of his lips.

"But I don't mind, Vic," said Ted eagerly, excitement in his eyes. "Think about it, hon, I don't really care what I do, so long as it's exciting, and Curse-breaking pretty much fills the criteria. It'll give us more than enough gold, and I'll have some left over from Quidditch, so you can do whatever and then it'll be like the perfect life."

"It'll always be perfect if I have you," I murmured, oh so cheesily. "But they'll send you away a lot."

"That'll give you time to write," explained Ted. "But I'll be back here as often as I am there, just until we have a family. Then I'll get a desk job and help look after the kids-kinda like your dad."

I bit my lip. It looked like even when we were married I wouldn't get to see Ted as much as I'd like to. But then again, Ted wasn't the kind of person who could do the _usual_ job - he'd need that little bit of adventure - so that was the best I could really hope for, I guess. I smiled.

"You've given this quite some thought, haven't you?" I teased.

"Well _someone_ has to," said Ted in an irritated tone.

I turned and kissed him.

"I'm still an innocent little schoolgirl," I reminded him. "Father will not appreciate you putting such thoughts in my head."

"Father will not appreciate me getting you back late," he said, nudging his head towards the sea. "Sunset."

I turned to the ocean and saw the sun setting on the horizon. Pale pinks and blues surrounding a beautifully orange orb. My breath caught. It was the most beautiful sunset.

"I love you," I whispered, turning back to Ted.

He kissed my cheek and gave me a gorgeous lopsided smile.

"Love you too."

Then, of course, I lost it - until he pulled away, cursing at what Dad would do to him. I giggled and pulled him up, telling him that Dad had some night work today but Mum wouldn't want me out so late either. So Ted walked me home and kissed me at the door.

"I'll call you," he said, taking on that first-date pretence again.

I giggled.

"I'm more than up for a second date," I told him.

And a third, and a fourth, and a millionth.

Vicky

* * *

My Room

A Gloriously Sunny Sunday, 23 July 2017

9:42pm

Dear Diary,

I met up with Tom, Claire and Kura today. Of course I told them everything and they're all happy for me. We went down to the beach and had a swim. I noticed that Tom couldn't quite keep his eyes off Claire, even though she was wearing a one-piece.

"I just don't have a bikini body," she said as we slowly walked into water.

"Ridiculous," said Tom, picking her up and dunking her into the water. "Even _I_ can pick you up, and I'm scrawny."

Claire, her bottom, palms and feet on the sand with her knees bent up, splashed him, before standing up and pushing him to the ground.

"D'you guys want to head back to the beach?" asked Kura, staring out at the shore.

"Who's caught your eye this time," I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"I think that's Travis."

"Where?" asked Claire, jumping up.

"Right…" Kura squinted her eyes and pointed to a guy in board shorts walking along on the beach, "there."

"Well, go over," urged Claire.

Kura brushed back her hair and headed over to the shore. I bit my lip.

"I don't think we'll be seeing her anytime soon," said Tom.

"Does that guy creep anyone else out?" I asked, my head tilted in thought.

"A little," muttered Claire, gesturing me closer to her and Tom to whisper, "People are saying he went all the way with _Lisa James_ – on their first date, too."

I gasped. Lisa James is only the most annoying goody-two-shoes in our year. She's the kind of girl who'd slap a guy for even hitting on her without permission – and written, too, for future references. Her notebooks are about the only ones I've ever seen that don't have love hearts or doodles or anything really interesting on them. I mean, even Claire's books have the odd love heart for Teale and Charlie and Alex.

I'm really worried for Kura now. Travis seems like the kind of guy who only wants a girl for one thing. Why he thinks Kura will give it to him, I have no idea.

Somehow, despite everything that's going on, I managed to finish rewriting my story, so I gave a copy to Claire – and I sent one to Ted, of course. It's a lot better than the first draft. At least that's what I think, but how would I know?

Gwen just MMSed me – said her brother caught her sneaking out and now he's bribing him heaps.

_Why were you sneaking out?_ I reply, innocently ignorant.

_Matt wanted me to come round to his place_.

My breath caught –_his place_? Sure, they were both over the legal age and all, but it didn't seem like Matt to want it so soon after getting together. Matt, unlike Travis, is actually decent.

_To return a book he borrowed_, Gwen explained after a stunned MMS silence.

_Right. What book?_

_Quidditch._

_Oh, okay – does Heath know that? Wait, why couldn't you wait till tomorrow?_

_Maybe I was hoping…_ Gwen MMSed, causing me to scrunch up my face. Bad images, bad images.

_Matt's not going to so soon, and how would you ever cover up going out? _

_I dunno_.

I rolled my eyes. She may be an extra-responsible Quidditch captain, but she just hasn't learnt to branch that out to other areas.

_And how exactly were you going to get there in the first place? You do know what happens to girls walking around in the middle of the night._

_Broom._

_You are reckless._

_Now that you know I wanted to screw __my boyfriend, can you shut up so I'm not inclined to do something that makes you tell the world?_

_I'd never do that, but Yes Sir! :D Nite._

But seriously, someone's got to keep an eye on that girl and let's hope it's Heath, because if she and Travis somehow get together, who knows just when she'll end up pregnant.

Vicky

* * *

My Room

Tuesday, 25July 2017

7:44pm

Dear Diary,

This morning I woke up from a wonderful dream to the thought that I only had a little while to enjoy Ted before going back to the torture that is school. So I called up Kura and Gwen.

"Anyone of yous fancy a double slash triple date?" I asked.

I know they're mostly for couples that feel awkward by themselves, but I'd never been on one and Ted and I _were_ starting all over again.

"I'm in," said Gwen instantly. "Vix, can you come 'round and pick me up so Heath thinks I'm only going out with you?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," I said hastily, rolling my eyes. At least I could keep an eye on her, anyway. "What 'bout you, Kura?"

"As long as you promise to look away when I buy your birthday present," she said. "What about Claire and Tom?"

"They're not going out, per se," I said in this really lame way that I'm sure made Gwen and Kura roll their eyes. "Wouldn't it be awkward?"

"Oh please," said Gwen. "I'm sure the Ravenclaw common room's filled with kissing couples anyway."

So I added Claire and Tom to the conversation.

"You guys want to come on a quadruple date with Gwen, Kura and I?" I asked.

"Er, we're not going out," they both said at practically the same time. I say practically because I know Claire's phone has bad reception, making the sound slower, so even though it sounded like Claire and Tom were saying it at the same time, _technically_ they weren't.

"Yeah, but it'd feel weird without you guys," insisted Kura with a moan. "Please Claire? Tom?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Why not?"

So I hung up, leaving Gwen and Kura to call their boyfriends while I tackled Ted.

"Hello?"

"Hello handsome, why do you sound so groggy?" I asked with a smile.

"Mornin' Vic. I stayed up all night reading that story of yours. Y'know, it's really good."

"Thanks," I said, hardly able to contain the pride at those words. "You want to come out with me-"

"Definitely."

"-Kura, Travis, Gwen, Matt, Tom and Claire."

"Are Tom and Claire finally going out?" asked Ted in surprise.

"Not yet," I said, "but we couldn't leave them out."

"I'll come by your place in half an hour then?" Ted asked, and I could hear him getting out of bed.

"We're all meeting by the beach – Gwen can't let Heath know she's going out with Matt."

"Why?"

"He caught her sneaking out to his place."

"What?"

"I know. She is definitely reckless."

"Alright then," said Ted, "put down the phone so I can see you sooner."

"Bye."

I dressed myself in white shorts and a dark blue t-shirt, feeling a slight sense of anxiety at whether Kura could safely Apparate to my place. Sure, we'd all passed our exams, but Kura was the least skilled at it.

Pushing the thought aside, I put a little honeydew melon on my lips before rubbing it off and applying vanilla instead. A relationship's got to have some surprise every once in a while.

"I'm going out," I told Mum as I made my way down the stairs, a shoulder bag on, where else, my shoulder. Thank goodness Dad was out at work. "I have my WizComm."

"Wiz Ted?" asked Mum serenely as she buttered some toast.

"And Kura and Claire and Tom and Travis," I added. I thought it best to leave out Gwen and Matt, given the situation.

"Well, eat something," she said, handing me two slices of toast with strawberry jam – my favourite.

I kissed Mum on the cheek, then the twins.

"Is that what you do with Teddy?" Bella asked.

"Ewie!"

"Bye," I said with a full mouth as I slipped my feet into my thongs.

"Can't even raise a lady in zis zentury," Mum muttered as I closed the door.

I had soon eaten both pieces of toast and could concentrate on running down to Gwen's. Heath, probably out of overprotectiveness, answered the door.

"Hey Heath!" I chimed, smiling. "Gwen home?"

"Yeah, I'll get her – GWEN!"

I stifled a laugh, glad that I don't have any lazy brothers.

"Hey Vic," said Gwen as she ran down the stairs. She was actually dressed quite decently – white t-shirt with 'I Love Paris' on it (a gift from one of our France trips), black skinnies, ponytail, black shoulder bag, jade necklace.

After smoothly avoiding questions from Heath, we headed down to the beach.

"Good thing he didn't check the bag," murmured Gwen.

"Your bikini?" I asked.

"Yep. He doesn't even know I have one. I mean, a bit clueless."

Oh boy, Heath so can't keep an adequate eye on her.

It was pretty easy to spot Claire and Tom when we got down by the beach. They waved madly from a seat under a large tree, just by the playground. After Gwen and I waved back, we knew why they were so eager: we had just saved them from the awkwardness of standing close to Kura and Travis's intense snog session.

Gwen and I started walking faster to save Claire and Tom from the embarrassment when we jumped and turned around. Ted and Matt had, with perfect synchronisation, wrapped their arms around our waists. And then, of course, I forgot all about Gwen and Matt, Claire and Tom, and Kura and Travis, as I stared into Ted's eyes - a stunning grey under his deep blue hair that brought back memories of exactly who Ted Remus Lupin was.

"Hello," said Ted huskily in a tone of surprise.

He looked into my eyes for a moment before realising I wasn't replying. With a sigh, he placed his lips on mine – much better.

"I've missed you," I muttered.

The smell of whatever he smells like had me completely dazed. I took one hand from around his neck and placed it on his cheek before pressing my lips to his once more.

"As tempting as it is to stand here snogging you all day," Ted said, raising a hand to my fringe, "Tom and Claire look _really_ awkward."

I swore and unwound myself from Ted. Matt and Gwen had stopped snogging, though they were standing in each others' arms and whispering to each other. I took Ted's hand and walked over to Tom and Claire.

"Hey," I said, giving them a hug each before adding pointedly, "Hi Kura,"

Kura pulled her lips away from Travis and wiped her mouth, giving me an awkward smile. She was, after all, sitting on Travis' lap in white shorts and a green-and-white-striped halter top which Travis seemed to approve of. He was the only one, though – even Ted couldn't hide the concern on his brow.

"How are you?" asked Claire, standing up and hugging me tight before turning to Ted. "Glad you guys have sorted everything out."

I thought she was going to hug him, and was rather relieved when she didn't. Gwen and Matt walked over, providing a distraction.

"Where to?" asked Gwen, beaming.

"Movies," I said, extending my arm to point exaggeratedly in the general direction of the cinema, only to whack Claire across the face. "Sorry!"

She rubbed her cheek gingerly as we headed off for the theatres and got tickets for some adventure movie (to please the boys…and Gwen) that had a bit of romance (to please the girls) and comedy (to please all of us). Claire and Tom sat on the left of Ted and me, separated from Gwen and Matt, and Travis and Kura. Good thing, too, as all Ted and I did was whisper remarks throughout the movie as I lay against him. Claire curled her legs up on the seat and rested her elbow on the arm rest as her hand held up her head. I glanced over at Tom often to see him gazing at Claire's long, light-brown hair as it fanned out onto his side of the arm rest. I smiled and hoped this whole double-double-date thing would sort them out.

"Ice cream, on me," said Matt as we stepped out of the cinemas into the burning sun.

Ted pitched in but Travis said he didn't have any money left after the movie, the freeloader. Honestly, I don't know _what_ Kura sees in him, anyway. I mean, okay, he _would_ look alright if he didn't have an evil look to him all the time. Why can't Kura see that?

We bought some fish and chips from a seaside store and took it down onto one of the wooden tables outside on the grass to eat. I had to sit next to Kura, whose thigh seemed to never be untouched by Travis's hand. I shudder just thinking about it.

"You got your results back, Matt?" I called across the table as I sorted through the chips trying to find the saggiest and, therefore, yummiest.

"Yeah, four Os and an E in Charms, but I don't know what I'm doing."

Gwen whispered something in his ear at that, causing Matt to smile and nod. No one asked of Gwen's marks, not only because she probably didn't have them back yet but also because we all knew she would have only barely passed.

"Ted's doing Cursebreaking," I said proudly, leaving awe in everyone's faces.

"Ka-ching," said Travis, "Dude, that will be so exciting. And plus, I heard the girls who do it don't just like a little adventure in the Cursebreaking field, if you know what I'm saying."

They all glared at Travis apart from Ted, because he's really good at hiding emotions to be tactful, and me, because I was too busy biting my lip in concern. There was that possibility that Ted got bored of me and, well, y'know.

But my thoughts were interrupted as everyone cleared off around me. I looked around in confusion until Ted offered me a hand.

"Going down to the beach," he explained as he dragged me up. "Well, all the girls are going to get changed first."

It was then that I noticed that all the boys were conveniently wearing board shorts. Why can't it be that easy for us girls? I rushed to the change rooms and fortunately found that Kura, Claire and Gwen were the only ones in there.

"Dude, this is tight already," said Gwen, holding up her arms so I could see her bikini strap cut into her skin. With a quick spell I managed to adjust the size and started to put on my own. Kura was in a bikini as well, but Claire dressed into her trademark I-don't-have-a-bikini-body one-piece. I swear Claire's lost weight around her thighs, though.

We used one of the lockers provided to stuff all our stuff in, before locking it and taking the key. We were at a bit of a loss as to what to do with it, until Gwen shoved it right down her bikini top.

"Just don't get Matt to fish it out," I commented as we walked outside again.

We all went down into the water except for Kura and Travis, as Kura complained that she didn't like what sea water did to her hair. She and Travis found a nice, sunny spot on the beach and did what they do best.

"He's gonna give her a really uneven tan," said Gwen as I splashed her.

"He gives me the creeps," said Claire. "Have you seen the way he looks at her?"

"Have you told her all this?" asked Ted, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"Yeah," I said, "but she won't listen."

"If there's nothing you can do…" Matt trailed off.

"We can't just leave Kura to, to…" Tom was lost for words, and I really can't blame him. The thoughts those words gave me…eurgh.

"She keeps telling us it's her life, though," moaned Claire.

"Keep an eye on her," muttered Matt. "Just in case."

Claire, Tom and I nodded and a silence came over us.

"Vicky."

I turned around and placed my arms around Ted's neck.

"Why does it have to be so complicated?" I muttered, my eyes closed tight.

He pecked my lips.

"It's going to be fine."

So I placed my lips on his and forgot everything. One of his hands got up onto my stomach and his hair got quite messed up, not that either of us minded.

"Here comes trouble."

I pulled away from Ted at Tom's words. Tom nudged his head towards the shore, where Travis was shoving another guy.

"Oh boy."

We all headed out of the water to Kura. The shoving continued, but it wasn't the usual pre-brawl shoving, but rather girly, y'know. I glanced up at Ted, who smiled faintly.

"All right guys," he said, stepping in between them, "break it up."

Travis glared at the guy. He is quite passionate with his emotions, and not just his lust.

"You actually like this guy?" I heard Gwen ask Kura, who only wound a curl around her finger in reply.

The sissy scuffle was eventually broken up and Travis returned to Kura's side.

"What happened?" Claire asked with a sigh.

"That dude laughed at me," moaned Travis. Oh please.

"Trav, it _was_ pretty cheesy what you said to me," reasoned Kura, but at the look on his face, she added, "not that _I_ minded, but, y'know, some people just don't appreciate that stuff."

Sleazy _and_ cheesy – and temperamental. Why can't Kura find herself a half-decent guy?

We all sat on the sand and just talked after that. I leant into Ted. I felt so safe in his arms I figured there was no way that he could've done anything bad. He's not that type of guy.

But it was absolutely hilarious when Gwen stretched, causing the key fell out of her top and onto her thigh. Matt furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her while we girls just laughed.

"We had to put it somewhere," said Gwen with a shrug.

Matt took the key and put it in his back pocket.

"You could have just asked."

Gwen poked her tongue out at him. But when we had to get changed again, she reached into Matt's back pocket and got the key herself, giving him a wink.

"Travis is weird," I burst out as I pulled on my clothes. "I'm sorry, Kura, but I may never warm up to him."

She just shrugged. I swear something's gotten into her. What is with my friends, anyway? I've got one who wants to jump into bed with a guy she's only gone out with for two months and another with _the_ worst boyfriend. And let's not forget ano little Claire…

At least Benji's still sane. He's on my bed, playing with his ball – the one with a bell in it. Cassie and Moppet are in here too. Bella went to bed early with a fever and Mum sent Cass in here so she doesn't wake her sister.

"Did you and Ted kiss?" she asked me a little while ago.

"Do you _really _want to know the answer to that?" I asked, walking over and lifting her into my arms.

I can't believe _I_ used to think kissing was disgusting too.

Toire

* * *

The Front Garden

Sunday, 30 July 2016

2:18pm

Dear Diary,

Ted called today and said he's planning a party for me.

"I've got it all sorted with your dad," he said. "Just a few friends, your place so he can keep an eye on things, y'know…"

"When can I see you then?" I asked.

"Vic, I've got a lot of practices, and Cursebreaking training as well – part time, but still. Your dad gave me quite a bit of a leg up on that one, say thanks for me. Oh, and your story is so good, y'know. Send it to a publisher already."

"Ted, don't be stu-"

"Otherwise I will for you," he threatened, laughter in his voice. "Vix, I'm sorry, I gotta go, but I know exactly what to get you for your birthday."

And on that note of suspense, he hung up. I groaned and Bella, who was on my lap, looked up at me.

"Anything wrong, Vicky?" she asked. "Did Ted hurt you? Because Daddy said he'd hurt him back if he did."

Who needs overprotective brothers when your Dad thinks he has the vitality of his teen years?

I decided to be a good girl and help Mum toss the salad. She looked at me warily.

"What do you want?"

Over the holidays, her French accent had gotten fainter. She says it's because she's taken the holidays off, I say it's because the kids are back.

"Nothing," I insisted, popping an olive in my mouth. "I just get _really_ bored."

"Oh ha ha. How's Ted?" she asked suddenly.

"Oh well, y'know, same old same old," I said, though my cheeks burned.

"He seems like a decent guy," commented Mum as she put some pasta into the pan. "Way more decent than your dad."

"How so?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Ted didn't put his hand under your shirt the first time he snogged you, did he?" asked Mum.

"No! Wait…Mum, that is _way_ too much information."

"You wanted to know," she said with a shrug. "But zen maybe because we were much older, you know."

Her accent was seeping in again and I could tell what she was thinking of. I retched over the tomatoes I was cutting, but at least now I had an argument for whenever Dad blamed Ted for something.

I'm looking up at the clouds at the moment. They look so soft and pretty. I wonder what it's like up there. I mean, I know you can't float on clouds, but that would be so cool.

Ah, okay, writing's not making the time go any faster- at least not writing in you. I better go and get some _real_ writing done.

Vicky

* * *

My Room

Friday, 5 August 2017

10:13am

Hmm, can I say I had the best party ever last night? Well, I guess I should have predicted it, seeing as Ted was planning it and all, but still.

Bella and Cassie stayed over with Grandmere and Grandpapa and Mum and Dad went to a hotel. As much as this grossed me out, I was surprised Dad didn't want to keep an eye on things.

I was looking out the window at the setting sun when the doorbell rang. I pushed Benji off my lap, hopped off the couch and opened the door.

"Happy Birthday Vix," said Ted, before kissing my cheek. Of course he'd be the first here. "Gran sends her love."

I pulled Ted over to the couch and stared at him for a moment. His scars had completely healed up, but it still wasn't easy to forget what he looked like because of my stupidity. I shook my head quickly.

"This is about the scars, isn't it?" Ted muttered.

I nodded and looked at the carpet. Bella, having gotten angry at me this morning, scratched my leg and that had hurt quite a bit. I couldn't even imagine that pain times about a million, let alone the kind of depression you'd have to be in to self inflict it.

"Forget about it," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear as his hand crossed to hold the side of my body. "I'm sure I did worse to you."

I was going to give him a good long snog but the doorbell rang again. Sighing, I got up and answered it. Kura and Tom stood there beaming at me.

"We just got your present," Kura admitted sheepishly as she sat in Dad's favourite armchair. "And while we were there, Claire MMSed Tom and said her brother's coming out of Azkaban sooner than expected, so this is like a double celebration."

"I've got the food ready then," said Ted with a wide smile.

"I don't see nothing," I said, perplexed.

"Already in the fridge."

Kura and I looked at each other and smile mischievously before racing to the fridge. I mean, it wouldn't be rational to not have spiders ready for when Claire got here…

"Why exactly does your Dad trust you so much?" asked Kura as I dropped a serve of chocolate ice cream on the floor.

"That would be my doing," said Ted as he and Tom walked into the room.

"Claire prefers vanilla," Tom said, noting the four chocolate spiders on the bench.

"Gotten close, have you loverboy?" Kura teased as she made another spider just to make Claire happy.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Tom muttered, his cheeks burning.

"Who else is coming to our little party?" I asked so that Kura couldn't bother Tom too much – the time for that would come later.

"Just Claire," said Ted. "Your Dad only trusts a select few people."

"I'm surprised you're one of them."

An awkward silence followed my remark and I mentally slapped myself. Of course I had meant it as an offhand comment, but given recent alleged situations it was the truth.

The doorbell interrupted, though, and we all rushed to embrace Claire in a group hug.

"I'm so happy for Vaughn," said Tom, giving Claire a special individual hug.

"I'm not too late, am I?" she fussed, handing over her present as we shooed her in the door. "I was visiting Vaughn, y'know, and we stayed a little longer because of the news. Lawyers pulled through after all."

We reached the kitchen and Kura handed over the vanilla spider we'd prepared earlier.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Claire as we settled on the lounge floor.

"_I'm_ going to use magic," I said with a smirk.

There wasn't much of an effect, though, because everyone else was already seventeen. Ted's arm encompassed my waist and he kissed my cheek.

"What kind of magic, exactly?"

I blushed and, by way of an answer, flicked my wand to light the fire and put the lights out.

"Fine, but that smirk indicated other things."

I put down my chocolate spider and wrapped my arms around Ted's neck. Kura, Claire and Tom conveniently all had urges for more spiders, even though Claire wasn't even finished hers.

"Really?" I asked.

"Tease," Ted said in an accusatory tone, before placing his lips on mine.

I pulled him down on top of me, knocking a chocolate spider onto the floor – not that any of us minded. But gee it was wonderful, and Ted's hand slipped under my shirt again.

"Ted," I said, my hands in his hair.

I held him above me and saw the hunger in his eyes. Smiling, I pushed him to the side so I could lay stomach-down beside him and trace shapes on his chest with my finger, resting my head on my free hand. Ted bent his knees up and looked at me, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"How's training going?" I asked.

"Pretty good. Only a few more weeks to go," said Ted. "How's the writing?"

"I've started a new book."

"When can I read it?" asked Ted, and I saw that his eyes lit up in a way that could not have been feigned excitement.

"In a little while. It's a sequel to the other one."

Ted smiled impishly and pulled me on top of him.

"Will a little persuasion speed up your writing?" he murmured huskily, his hand moving softly up and down my back."

"Ted, your present to Vic better not be nine-months-late and come in the form of a baby Metamorph," jeered Kura as she came in and sat on the couch, Tom and Claire just behind her with snacks.

"Weren't you s'posed to leave us alone?" I asked, rolling off Ted and sitting up.

"There's only so long a girl can go without comfy seats," she replied, throwing her legs over the armrest. "It's already been half an hour. Anyway, anyone up for Truth or Dare? Tom, pass the soft drink."

"Just make yourself at home, Kura," I muttered with a smile as I cleaned up the spilt spider.

Ted pulled me onto his lap as he made himself comfortable on an armchair. He kissed the back of my neck and I shivered.

"Kura, she has to open the presents first," said Claire as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kura chucked me a large box.

"Happy Birthday," she said cheerily. "It's from Tom and me, because we really didn't know what to get you that was cheap, seeing as your dad's a Cursebreaker and all, and Ted's a Quidditch player and Claire's loaded…anyway, point is, we hope you like it. We only thought of it this morning and we figured Claire'd already got you a pressie, so really we didn't exclude any-"

"You can be quite articulate when you want to be, can't you," cut in Tom.

"Actually, I don't draw," said Kura.

I chuckled and pulled off the lid. There were some Wildfire Whizbangs, chocolate cauldrons, soaps, a handful of necklaces that somehow didn't tangle up, and-

"Unadora," said Tom proudly as I pulled open a small bottle of thick black potion in confusion. "I had to start working on it way back on your last birthday. I thought, well, 'cause you're a Veela, and Ted's not at Hogwarts-"

"But Unadora's really hard to make," said Claire in awe - yes, Claire Norton was in awe. "I mean, I doubt even Tanner could make it. Did you do it all by yourself?"

"Well, yeah," said Tom. "You can't exactly go into the shops and ask for it. It's so uncommon, they don't even stock it."

"So, now that I finally know what that stuff is," said Kura, shooting a glare at Tom, "what does it do and when can I try some?"

At that, Tom, Claire and Ted chuckled.

"I think the only person on this planet who'd want any's Vix," said Ted. "It'll make you unattractive to guys. Now, that probably won't work fully for Vix, what with the Veelaness and all-"

"It will if she doubles the dose," said Tom eagerly.

"Yes sir!" said Ted.

"Two teaspoons every morning you're away from Ted, Vix, and you'll never have to worry about drunken guys again," said Tom.

"Sweet," I said, placing the bottle back in the box. "Guess it covers for Matt not being at Hogwarts then. Thanks Tom."

Kura humphed.

"Thanks Kura," I added. "I appreciate the other little bits too."

Next was Claire's present. I wasn't too thrilled when she handed me a parcel that obviously contained books, until she said, "Just keep the second away from your parents."

I ripped the wrapping and smiled. The book on the top was about writing – my passion, obviously. But under _Writing for the Magical and Muggle World_, however, was definitely a book worth hiding from Dad.

"_Pecks, Panties and Everything In Between_," I read in a 'very funny' voice as I observed the picture of lacy…_things_ on the cover. "_How to stay in a relationship._"

"You might want to read it some time," suggested Claire, causing me to raise my eyebrows. "It's quite…interesting."

"Okay, I want _that_," said Kura.

"I'll lend it to you sometime," I said, flipping through the book before turning to Ted. "You are not getting your hands on it."

Ted pouted at me.

"So where's this present that so exactly is for me?" I asked, confusing myself.

"Stand up."

As I did as he asked, Ted pushed his bottom off the seat and reached into his pocket. The envelope he brought out was hardly even crumpled, and I looked at it in amazement.

"I kind of charmed it so it will last," Ted explained, handing it over. "I mean, it's really important and stuff."

It was addressed to Ted, which would explain why I didn't flip when I saw it was open – either that or because I read who it was from.

"Mag 'n' Mug Publishers?" I exclaimed in disbelief. "But, Ted."

"Just open it already!" commanded Claire.

I slipped my fingers around the parchment, took a look at Ted's smiling face, and pulled it out.

_Dear Mr Lupin,_

_We very gratefully read the manuscript of your client, Victoire Weasley, and we are willing to publish her story_, Once Forgotten_. Please meet with us on the 17__th__ of August at 10:30am to discuss the details, and feel free to bring your client if she wishes to come._

_We are all waiting to meet the author behind this promising story,_

_Ernie McMillan_

_Senior Editor_

_Mag 'n' Mug Publishers_

"Oh. My. Gosh."

That was all I could manage. Claire whipped the letter out of my hand, scanned her eyes over the letter amazingly fast, before wrapping her arms around me as she squealed.

"My ear," I said, still emotionless.

"Care to explain?" asked Kura.

"Vicky's getting published!" Claire burst, rushing over to hug Kura and Tom.

"Wait a second," I said as Kura rushed out to the kitchen. "Ted, you can't just become a literary agent overnight."

Kura returned with a bottle of Firewhiskey and pressed it into my hand.

"I think a toast is in order," she announced, grabbing cups from the table.

But, as Kura poured us all sizeable amounts of wine, Claire, Tom and I were all looking anxiously at Ted.

"I checked with Harry and there's absolutely nothing prohibiting it," he said, walking over and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously.

"Are you doubting our Head Auror?" asked Ted, raising an eyebrow at me. "Besides, why aren't you thanking me already?"

So I gave him a bit of a kiss – okay, maybe a bit more than a bit. But I can't believe it. That is honestly the best present anyone has ever given me. I mean, Mag 'n' Mug Publishing is only one of the leading publishing companies that work also in the Muggle World. They have a completely clean record, never publishing even a trace of magical-related literature, despite being in business for over five hundred years.

We settled down with Firewhiskey, though I was a little hesitant. Ted, true to his word, blatantly refused Kura's insistence.

"Truth or Dare, then, seeing as we're all so immature" said Kura, spinning the now empty bottle of Firewhiskey on the carpet as we sipped the dark alcohol. It definitely didn't _taste_ good – why do people like alcohol again?

The bottleneck pointed at Claire and she chose dare. An impish smile grew on Kura's face and it was with no hesitation that she uttered her command.

"I dare you to kiss Tom."

My jaw dropped, but Claire looked absolutely outraged.

"Are you trying to make things awkward or something?" she shouted.

"Not particularly," said Kura nonchalantly, popping a chip in her mouth.

"I'm not going to do it!" said Claire resolutely.

"Why?" asked Ted, managing to keep a casual tone like Kura.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because kisses are supposed to be special?"

"Oh, shut up," muttered Tom with a slight smile on his face. As Claire turned to him, he leant forward and placed his lips on hers so quickly I swear, it was less than a peck, and everyone knows how short pecks are.

But it wasn't nearly as small a deal, obviously. Claire actually looked lost for words for once, but Tom, cool as ever, said, "See, no biggy. You can spin the bottle now."

And the game just went on, until we got bored at around eight and raided the fridge again.

"No leftovers," moaned Claire. "No real food."

"I could cook," suggested Ted, taking some pasta out of the pantry.

"I don't want the house burnt down for my birthday," I said.

Ted smiled and pulled out two saucepans.

"It only takes a little water and sauce," he explained.

"We know how to make a basic meal, doofus," said Kura, sitting herself down at the table.

Ted set the pasta to boil and we all sat around the table.

"You want any veges with that?" asked Tom as Ted put a concoction of meat into the other pan.

"I'm a werewolf – pure meat eater."

And it actually wasn't that bad. I stared over at Ted thoughtfully as I chewed on the meat.

"What?" he asked, feeling my gaze and looking up.

"Just thinking of what a good husband you'd make," I said before turning red.

Ted smirked.

So after that we sat around and talked a bit more before Kura, Claire and Tom said they were getting tired and went up to my room and to sleep.

I was sitting next to Ted on the couch, my legs curled underneath me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Happy Birthday, Vix," he said, kissing the top of my head.

I looked up at him, my eyelids drooping, the last thought of my 17th Birthday being, "I hate alcohol."

And then I woke up as the door slammed shut.

"Morning!"

My eyes inched open, my view flooded with sunlight. I vaguely made out Dad standing in front of us.

"Hi Mr Weasley," murmured Ted, and I was glad to hear I wasn't the only sleepy one.

Kura was a bit harder to wake. She'd bagsed my bed, but my soft pillow had done nothing to stop her headache throbbing away. Dad and Ted had to carry her home by Apparation.

Claire and Tom were a bit easier. They showered, gave me a hug and went off into the distance. Although I do believe they looked a tad peaky.

Ted, of course, Apparated back to give me a goodbye kiss.

"I'll see you on the seventeenth," he said, his deep brown eyes dancing with happiness.

"What'z on ze seventeenth?" Mum asked vaguely as she watched Ted walk down the path.

I smiled and told her the news.

I love life.

Vixen

* * *

My Room

Friday, 11 August 2017

5:09am

Too early, diary, but Moppet scratched me awake, the devil cat.

We went around to Aunt Hermione's yesterday and I'm thinking she's wishing we didn't. She was just a tad stressed with getting Rose ready for her first year at Hogwarts, but we _did_ go by her invitation.

"I cooked today," muttered Uncle Ron as Aunt Hermione left again to check the already-packed trunks for some unimportant item. "You know she's busy when she actually lets me cook."

The thing is that Uncle Ron really is a good cook, but Aunt Hermione, being the perfectionist she is, always insists on cooking so she can make everything just right.

"Mum's a tad stressed these days," said Rose from beside me as she cut up her steak.

"But you're looking forward to Hogwarts, aren't you?" I asked cheerily.

"Yeah! I mean, there's _so_ much to do. James told us heaps about it but Dad says half of it is lies. I reckon Dad's the one that's lying this time. I mean, Vic, you're honest, do the carriages _really_ pull themselves?"

"They appear to, but really it's the thestrals," I said.

"Of course!" said Rose, putting her face in her palms. "Why didn't I think of that?"

She's going to be just like her mum if she's not careful.

Vicky

* * *

My Room

Thursday, 17 August 2017

8:32pm

Hello Diary – guess what?

You are talking to a soon-to-be-published author, and we're not talking about the 3knuts per-book-sold kind, either.

Ted looked so official when he came to pick me up, with his suit and immaculate hair.

"Oh boy," he muttered as he stepped in, glancing at my jeans and t-shirt. "Mrs Weasley, do you have any suits that would fit Vicky?"

So after I'd changed into a suit of Mum's we headed down the front path.

"I feel so…grown up."

"Publishers aren't too interested in talking to little teenagers," said Ted, preoccupied with where we were going.

"Can't we just…" I trailed off as Ted walked up the steps to a small building.

"Coming?" he asked, looking back.

"It was meant to be a longer walk," I moaned as I jogged up the steps. "I didn't even have time to get nervous."

Ted rolled his eyes and held open the door. The room we stepped into was a small, organised office that much reminded me of a doctors' surgery. The receptionist looked up and gave us a faint smile.

"Good morning, do you have an appointment?" she asked as Ted handed over a folio.

"Yes, with Mrs Taylor at 9:15?" said Ted as I fiddled with my hair. This place looked so official….

"She'll be out in a sec," said the lady with a smile. "Why don't you two take a seat?"

Ted grabbed a magazine on his way to the seats. I raised my eyebrows at him suspiciously until he pointed out that it was _Publications Weekly_, which had an exclusive with Mag 'N' Mugs.

"_One of the most exclusive publishers_?" I asked.

"That's what the Muggles think," murmured Ted. "It's really because they reject all manuscripts from Muggles and deal only with inter-world publishing, which, naturally, has their books just walking off the shelves with the high standards belief."

"Ah, Mr Lupin!"

A small-framed woman with short, curly blonde hair extended an arm to Ted. After they shook, her eyes darted to me.

"Oh, Miss Weasley – no need to discuss who you're related to. But I must say, this is quite good for a first book. Oh, sorry, I really do babble too much. I'm Mrs Taylor and I'll be in charge of your publishing and what not," she said, all while wringing my hand. "Trish, do you have their files?"

The secretary handed over our folio and we proceeded into one of the rooms.

The meeting was pretty, well, meetingy, I guess. And yes, for an author, I do struggle with my words sometimes. Ted managed a lot of persuasion and I get 15% of the cover price, which is just…wow. Mrs Taylor was all too welcome to his persuasion, offering us snacks at the randomest of times.

Of course, the whole process will take a while, but all the same, we had to go out and celebrate the marvellous work of Teddy Lupin.

"And the brilliantly sewn together words of Victoire Weasley," Ted reminded me as we toasted our ice creams together, just outside Florean and Fortescue's.

"You never will get over the peppermint and cockroach cluster ice-cream, will you?" I asked with a smile. "I still remember how angry I was when you dropped it on my dress when I was four."

"Ah, Veela anger," said Ted reminiscently before taking a good lick of his ice-cream. After a few minutes of comfortable silence in which we finished up our ice-creams, Ted said, "Well, this has been a very productive day, Miss Weasley."

"Wonderfully so, Mr Lupin," I agreed with a sly smile.

And so we retreated to they alley near my house and had a quick (or not-so-quick) snog before he dropped me home.

I am so lucky to have Ted.

Vicky

* * *

My Room

Wednesday, 23 August 2017

6:44pm

Dear Diary,

Ted came over for the whole day today. We played with Bella and Cass in the morning – Ted is really good with kids and will make a good father, just letting you know. The twins adore Ted, they really do. I mean, they wanted him to push them on the swings, and I was meant to be their favourite swing-pusherer – it's the big sister's job! No fair.

Well, obviously I'm not that upset. It can be pretty tiring being the twins' favourites. I can't imagine how bad it'd be if they didn't have each other.

Back to today. After lunch we went back to my room.

"And how's training going?" I asked as we settled on the floor, our backs leaning against the bed.

"Same old, same old," said Ted, taking my head in his hand. "Wood's pretty tough on us though."

"I'm coming home this Christmas," I murmured.

"I'll have heaps of mistletoe ready."

And then our mouths were occupied with soft, slow kisses, as if we were discovering each other once again. Ted's hand slipped under my shirt and I let him; his fingers were as soft as ever.

I love Ted like that – he never rushes me. He knows I want to take it slow and accepts that. Something Travis would never do.

Speaking of which, Kura wanted to know whether we can have a double-date, but I said no – I'd rather not spend the day watching them two slobber each other up.

Vicky

* * *

My Room

Thursday, 31 August 2017

7:18pm

Dear Diary,

I can't believe it's nearly time to go to Hogwarts again. And you know what really sucks? I couldn't even see Ted today because of practice – I haven't seen him since last Wednesday.

He did send an MMS though:

_Vixen,_

_Have fun at Hogwarts. I'm so sorry I couldn't make it around to your house today, but you know Wood. _

_Study hard and don't get too distracted by cute boys ; )_

_I love you,_

_Ted_

That is so very sweet of him, don't you think.

Woops, forgot to pack my books. I swear I'm getting dumber.

Vix

* * *

**AN: **I'm sorry for all the times I've forced out reviews!

I just wondered if you guys could take a look at my story, **The Scariest Halloween**. It's also about Victoire and Ted, though it's completely AU of this one, if that makes sense. The charas and everything are different but it's just a one-shot, way **shorter** than even this chapter. It was written for a Reviews Lounge challenge and I'd appreciate your reviews on that story (even if you can't be bothered reviewing this chappie…). It's a lot less serious than this because I've taken advantage of first person for the first time, so I hope you like it.


	23. The One Where James Interrupts

**AN: **I realised how cruel I've been and unfaithful and stuff, so I'm giving you this chapter. That and, although I don't want to give you any false promises, this: I _may_ end up finishing this. Y'know it'd be a shame not to, and there's only a little bit, and my reviewers have been so good to me. btw I also realised how up myself I may sound in my last AN and I assure you it wasn't meant to be read like that - I _do _know how hard it'll be to get published, don't worry. And the grammatical errors - I see what you mean, but (and this may show undedication) I cbf reuploading chapters, but I'll try and work on it for future chapters, etc. Anyway where was I? Yeah I _may_ continue with this, even though I'm really into my Scorpius/Lily fic (where the two main characters are way less perfect than in this, which I'm worried has been too influenced by the perfectionism and MarySues of Twilight :S I'm sorry about that bit), and my story-story, but whenever I read this again I feel a craving to write it soyeahhh. Don't get your hopes up too high though, because if it happens it might take a while, just enjoy!

* * *

The Dorm  
Friday, 1 September 2017  
8:32pm

Dear Diary,

Don't you just love a good surprise?

After crossing the barrier onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Dad helped me haul my stuff onto the train.

"You know, I can get it myself," I pointed out, stroking Benji from on the train.

"Yeah, well, it's practically my last chance to baby you," said Dad, and right then and there he lifted me off the train and back onto the platform. "You are so much like your mother. Stay safe, okay?"

"I'm not gonna run off and get pregnant or anything," I said, rolling my eyes as I hugged him. Benji squealed and clawed at my chest. "Woops, sorry Benji. Anyway, Dad, you still have Cass and Bell to baby. I'm sure they're not gonna mind as much seeing as they actually _do_ need taking care of."

"Yeah, well," said Dad, letting me go, "I feel like I haven't been the best Dad in the world to you."

My jaw dropped.

"Are you crazy?" I asked in disbelief. "Dad, don't get too up yourself here, but you're pretty awesome."

"Thanks," he said, ruffling my hair, "but you're part Veela. I really shouldn't have let you date till you were at least thirty-five."

"And this is why I actually like how Mum has you wrapped around her finger," I muttered, handing over Benji so I could pat down my hair.

At that moment, I saw Mum make her way through the crowd with Cassie and Bella.

"You've grown so much," she said, her long arms enveloping me in a hug. "Have a really good last year, okay? Don't stress too much, and make sure you enjoy it. Because you won't be going back there again."

On those words, a pit seemed to open up in my stomach. Hogwarts was like home. No, scratch that. For the months that I was at school, Hogwarts _was_ home. My friends were always just a corridor or wing or Quidditch pitch away. It really was going to be different after we left.

"I wanna hug Vic!" whined Cass, jumping up and down.

"Me too!" cried Bella.

I laughed and, bending down, hugged them both to me.

"Be good, okay?" I whispered to them. "And don't go chasing too many fairies after dark."

"Kay Vic!"

I stood up and turned around to look for Kura, Claire and Tom, distracted slightly when a certain head of aqua-blue hair caught my eye.

"Mum, Dad," I said, somehow remembering my manners, "would you excuse me for a second?"

"Sure," said Mum, realising after a moment of silence that Dad wasn't going to say anything.

I bolted through the crowd and flung myself into Teddy's arms. He toppled over backwards and we landed amongst a collection of trunks.

"I've missed you," I murmured, my legs straddling his torso as I bent over to kiss him. "Oh, by the way, are you okay?"

"I'm laying here with a Veela on top of me, how could I not be okay?" he replied with a coy grin.

I smiled back before placing my lips on his once more. Ted leant up on one elbow and cupped my face.

"TED! What are you doing?"

The voice, filled with disgust, caused us to break apart and look over at a horrified James.

"Seeing Vic off," said Ted nonchalantly as I stood up. "You ready to go back to Hogwarts?"

James, of course, ignored Ted's question, and replied instead with a question of his own.

"Do Mum and Dad know you've been kissing your cousin?"

I couldn't help but smile.

"James, Vic isn't my cousin," said Ted, standing up himself. "Anyway, your parents are probably looking for you. Run along now."

James huffed but did as he was told.

"He'll be running back to tell them," said Ted. "And any money Lily will be planning our wedding."

"Yeah, about that," I joked with a smile.

Ted rolled his eyes and pulled me to him by the waist.

"Victoire Pax Weasley," he murmured, his fingers scraping back my hair. "I love you. And who knows, when you get back, maybe we can start planning a wedding."

"Wh-what?" I spluttered.

"Well, I should probably talk to your Dad first, and get a ring, but how hard can it be, right?"

But then a warning whistle sounded, and I swore. Dragging Ted by the hand, I ran back to where my family stood waiting for their last goodbyes.

"Bye guys," I said, giving them hugs again. "I'll see you soon."

Ted lifted me onto the train.

"Don't worry too much over NEWTs," he said.

As the glass doors closed, I waved goodbye to Mum, Dad, Bella, Cassie and Ted. From the Hogwarts Express. For the last time.

x - Vicky

* * *

**AN: **Soyeah, no promises on this one, but I thought "Who writes a Vicky/Ted school-romance Fanfic _without_ having that scene at the train station? Oh and I'm pretty sure this has been influenced by a few of the Vic/Ted fics around here and I'm sorry about that. Andyeah I'll stop talking now (:


End file.
